


Never Have I Ever

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Swearing, Twincest, Twins, alternative universe, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор</b>: mid_night<br/><b>Бета</b>: rightnexttoyou, oh_olly<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Жанр</b> AU, Angst, PWP<br/><b>Саммари</b>: Гарри, Эдвард и Луи студенты-первокурсники. Отмечая сдачу экзаменов они играют в игру "Я никогда не..."<br/>И никто не знает к чему этот простой и веселый способ напиться может привести.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round 1st

Третья неделя декабря – самая любимая неделя студентов всей Европы. Экзамены сданы, Рождество приближается, и перед тем, как вернуться в родной город, можно отлично отметить окончание длинных и скучных лекций, сложных семинаров и сдачу проектов.

– Чья теперь очередь? – кричит Келли, – Луи, твоя?

В комнате шумно, накурено и пьяно. Из разных углов квартиры доносятся стоны, визги, смех, и каждый делает то, что ему заблагорассудится. В этом доме нет никаких ограничений и никто не посмотрит косо в твою сторону, если тебе придет в голову безумная идея – скорее ее радостно поддержат. Близнецы Стайлс знают толк в вечеринках. Вернее, Эдвард знает, а Гарри некуда деваться от гиперобщительного брата, и он просто позволяет ему веселиться как ему хочется. Нельзя сказать, что когда-то ему это не нравилось, можно просто веселиться сколько угодно и не думать о гостях и хватит ли алкоголя. 

Хорошо еще, что их квартира в квартале где селится в основном всякая богема и студенты. Люди спокойные, не озабочены шумом из-за стены и полицию без надобности вызывать не станут. А тем более сейчас, под конец семестра, поэтому можно расслабиться и сидя на полу продолжить попытку напиться до беспамятства, играя в старую добрую игру.

– Да, пожалуй, я, пусть буду я! – перекрикивает шум Луи, сжимая в руке бокал с ромом разбавленным колой. – Я никогда не... не танцевал стриптиз!

Пара девушек и Эдвард дружно выпили по глотку. Никто не удивляется, что Эд танцевал стриптиз – у парня начисто отсутствуют тормоза, и если бы он не танцевал его до этого момента, то исполнил бы его прямо сейчас.

– Так, теперь я, – перекрикивая толпу, провозглашает Сара. – Я никогда не целовалась с девушкой!

Пьют почти все, исключая Гарри и Сару. И Луи заинтересовано смотрит на Стайлса-младшего. Да, всего на какой-то час, но младше. Он общается с обоими, но сблизиться не успел, так как перешел в колледж с середины курса. И если Эд для Луи что-то вроде открытой книги, которую легко и увлекательно читать в выходные дни, то Гарри, продолжая ассоциацию с литературой, кажется сложным произведением. Все время кажется, что он не так прост, что если подковырнуть, то найдется много интересного, может быть даже загадочного. И Луи иногда задумывается об этом, пытаясь понять, что на самом деле скрывается под милой улыбкой и каким-то неуместным для первокурсника самоконтролем. И вот сейчас такая новость! То, что Гарри не целовался с девушками, просто подарок. Он слишком гей, или просто настолько невинный? Через секунду он получит ответ – не один он заметил, что Гарри не притронулся к бокалу. 

– О, Гарри. Как же так? – Келли от удивления опустошает стакан до дна и тянется за новой порцией пива.

– Кэл, не будь дурой. Если Джемма гетеросексуальна, я – бисексуал, то кем может быть Гарри? Конечно, только геем! – радостно вопит Эдвард. – У нас идеальная семья, полный набор фриков. Но я - самый счастливый... 

– Эдвард, заткнись, за полгода ты перетрахал полкампуса, конечно, ты самый счастливый парень в этой комнате! – Бэн кидает в сияющего парня подушкой.

– О нет! Я не только перетрахал, я и …

– Эдвард! – рявкает Гарри. – Избавь нас от подробностей своих похождений. Мы продолжаем пить или нет? Я хочу поскорее забыть мистера Абрамсона и его тупой курс психологии отношений. Итак... Я никогда не занимался групповым сексом.

Луи осматривает присутствующих – никто не пьет. Надо же, _никто_ , даже Эд.

– Да уж, Гарри, с тобой сложно играть, – натянуто улыбается Бэн. – Такими темпами мы долго не сможем напиться. Я никогда не... 

Эдвард задумчиво кусает губу и барабанит длинными пальцами по коленке, он не слышит, что там говорит Бэн, просто автоматически делает глоток. И ведь правда, он никогда не занимался сексом больше чем с одним человеком одновременно. Это должно быть забавно. Он осматривает присутствующих. Тех, кто не играл, он даже не берет в расчет, они все или зануды, или уже напились, или заняты друг другом. Разбивать пары он не любит – секс не должен приносить проблемы в виде слез истеричных партнеров, а только чистое удовольствие. Он делает еще один глоток и переводит взгляд с одного человека на другого.

Сара и Келли... нет, с ними потом не оберешься проблем – приставучие до ужаса. Бэн натурал и не согласится с ним лечь в одну постель даже чтобы разделить одну девушку. Сэнди? Уже было. Пол? При всем желании у него не встанет на Пола. Луи... Луи и Гарри. Это все, кто остался. 

Гарри. Брат и вообще родная кровь... но если трахать кого-то одного, то это ведь не считается? Но где Гарри и где авантюризм? Нет, не выйдет ничего. А так жаль, Эд не любит проигрывать, даже там, где это по сути не возможно. Но да ладно, он наверстает упущенное немного позже. И все же, хороший секс никто не отменял, даже пусть и вдвоем. Эдвард внимательно смотрит на Томлинсона – хорош, конечно. Яркий. Эмоциональный. Шикарные губы и идеальная задница. Отличный кандидат. 

– Томлинсон! – окрикивает он парня.

– Стайлс! – в тон ему отвечает хриплый голос. 

– Покурить не хочешь?

Луи улыбается. Он хорошо знает таких людей, как Эдвард – это совершенно непредсказуемые, но легко читаемые личности. Его зацепило то, что он не участвовал в групповом сексе и не выделился из толпы, и тут же хочет наверстать упущенное. Итак, он, Луи, первый кандидат. И он совсем не против. Не против подобного эксперимента. Только вот, кто же будет третьим в их компании?

– Конечно, – отвечает он, поднимаясь. – На кухню?

Они проходят по коридору, Эд открывает запертую от посторонних комнату (как в начале вечера объяснил Эд – Гарри не переживет, если на кухне кто-то будет трахаться, и она всегда закрыта на время вечеринок). Луи усаживается на подоконник, подкуривает сигарету и улыбается кудрявому парню:

– Что ты хотел?

Эд подходит совсем близко, становится между раздвинутых ног Луи и наклоняется к губам.

– Я бы хотел тебя, – едва слышно произносит он. – Останешься?

– Как бы ты меня хотел? – Луи улыбается, легко целует губы Эда.

– Я хочу тебя разложить на кровати, вылизать, растянуть, как следует, и трахать до утра. А, может, ты хочешь трахнуть меня, м? – Эд достает из пальцев Луи сигарету, затягивается и выпускает дым вверх, подставляя шею, и Луи не разочаровывает его – целует, покусывает оставляя красноватый след.

– Давай начнем с первого варианта, – он чувствует, как напрягаются бедра парня и смело кладет руку на ширинку, слегка сжимая напрягшийся член. – А кто еще будет, Эд? Ты же хочешь втроем.

– Ты умный, Луи. Мне нравится, – он проводит пальцем по скуле. – И красивый. Я бы хотел втроем, но не знаю, кого позвать. Может, в другой раз? Ты потерпишь, пока я найду третьего? 

– Я хочу, чтобы это был твой брат, – Луи расстегивает пуговицу на светлых джинсах и, просунув руку внутрь, обхватывает ягодицу, сжимает, дразнит.

– Он не согласится. Он слишком рациональный и правильный для этого. – Эд ерзает, просит больше, и Луи гладит между ягодиц.

– А мы его не будем спрашивать. Пусть он выпьет побольше, заснет, а дальше мы будем импровизировать, – пальцы Луи, наконец, соскальзывают, и он с удивлением обнаруживает, что Эд отлично подготовился к вечеру. Свободной рукой он расстегивает ширинку, и парень помогает ему стянуть джинсы, вместе с бельем. 

– А ты времени даром не терял, – улыбается Луи, проникая одним пальцем.

– Никогда не знаешь, как закончится вечер, – отвечает Эдвард и охает, когда губы парня мягко накрывают его член.

Сигарета обжигает пальцы, он нетерпеливо сминает ее в пепельнице и опускает ладонь на макушку Луи.


	2. Round 2nd

После внушительной порции спиртного Гарри ужасно захотелось пить и, как назло, в комнате не было ничего безалкогольного. Он не считал бокалы и не слишком следил за их содержимым – семестр выдался напряженным, и хочется хоть немного расслабиться. И вот теперь, кажется, он уже почти пьян, но вечеринка только набирает обороты – сдаваться слишком рано. Даже как-то неприлично завалиться в кровать в начале десятого. 

Все, что ему требуется, это легкая передышка и немного холодной воды. В холодильнике должна быть минералка, так что Гарри выходит в коридор, аккуратно обходит спящего на полу Джереми и направляется к кухне. Дверь приоткрыта. 

Только этого не хватает, чтобы кто-то трахался на обеденном столе, – одна только мысль выводит из себя. Он стремительно подходит к двери, проскальзывает внутрь и, нашарив плоскую кнопку, включает свет.

Ну да, кто же еще мог вломиться на кухню, если не родной брат, у которого есть ключи?

– Эдвард, – холодно говорит он. – Я же просил тебя, только не на кухне.

Гарри в бешенстве. Они же это обсуждали и договорились, что только не на кухне! Кухня неприкосновенна. Во-первых, ему неприятно, когда трахаются там, где он привык есть. Если Эду пофиг, то его начинает тошнить от мысли, что его тарелка может стоять на том же месте где сидел чей-то голый зад. Нет, он не ханжа, просто брезгливый. 

Во-вторых, он не переносит сочетание девушки и члена, да, он _настолько_ гей. То, что Эд утащил какую-то красотку на кухню, он не сомневается. Он же любит красивых девчонок, а сегодня в их квартире их собралось достаточно. Ну, насколько он вообще может судить о женской привлекательности.

Эд был прав – они семейка фриков и, хотя Эд вполне удачно совмещает любовь к парням и девушкам, мысль даже о простом поцелуе с девчонкой вызывает у него если не отвращение, то какое-то очень близкое чувство. Ничего не поделаешь и, как показывает опыт, с девушками можно замечательно дружить. Да вот только то, что сейчас происходит, явно не похоже на дружескую беседу. Блядство какое-то.

Эдвард стонет, ничего не отвечая, и тогда Гарри проходит чуть вперед и видит короткие волосы цвета тоффи. Карамельные пряди между длинных пальцев брата. Еще шаг. Припухшие губы скользят по члену, и Гарри сжимает зубы, чтобы не застонать, когда до него доходит, _что это совсем не девушка_. Это – Луи Томлинсон.

Блять, он же заметил краем глаза, как Луи выходил из комнаты, но почему ему в голову не пришло, что он мог уйти с Эдом?! Это, конечно, ничего не изменило бы, но может не было бы так обидно? Он хотел Луи с того момента, как тот вошел в аудиторию несколько месяцев назад. Только Гарри не знал, что ему нравятся парни. Он даже представить себе такого не мог, разве только в мечтах. Иногда. Чертов гей-радар, никогда не покажет на того, кого нужно. Если бы он знал, что Луи интересуется парнями, то обязательно попытался бы с ним сблизиться. Но, как это часто случается в жизни, тот, кто смелее, получает больше, и его брат получает того, кто пару раз снился ему в смелых снах.

Резко захотелось уйти, но оторваться от этого зрелища он уже не сможет: Луи на коленях жадно заглатывает член брата и даже, кажется, урчит от удовольствия, пальцы одной руки трахают Эдварда, и вторая рука крепко держит бедро, не дает проникнуть глубже, чем хочется брату.

И блять, он готов поклясться, что Луи в восторге оттого, что Гарри их застукал. Томлинсон не отрываясь смотрит прямо ему в глаза, выпускает член изо рта и широко лижет головку, проводит кончиком языка от мошонки вверх, дразнит, и Гарри чувствует нетерпение брата, как свое собственное – хочется засадить поглубже, чтоб не выебывался. Эд стонет, толкается бедрами, и Луи, подмигнув Гарри, плотно обхватывает головку губами, нанизывается ртом до конца. Эд сжимает волосы, заставляет его двигаться быстрее, и Луи слушается, позволяя задать необходимый ритм. Гарри чувствует, как собственный член болезненно наливается в узких брюках, но только следит за блядскими губами, гортанными звуками и бесстыжими голубыми глазами, взгляд которых не отрывается от него ни на секунду.

Наконец, Эд кончает, Луи глотает, тщательно вылизывает остатки спермы с члена старшего близнеца, с удовольствием слизывает капли с ярких губ и поднимается с колен. 

Расстегивает штаны, облокотившись на стену, чуть выгибается и, достав член, начинает дрочить. Гребаный показушник. Но каким бы откровенно наигранным это ни казалось, это пиздец как возбуждает. Луи быстро двигает ладонью, и в тишине кухни слышно его сбившееся дыхание – он уже близко, чтобы кончить.

И все, чего хочется Гарри – это помочь ему. Отдрочить или бухнуться на колени и взять в рот, почувствовать тяжесть члена на языке, мягко сжать головку губами или… Да как угодно. И как-то даже похуй, что за стеной набирает обороты вечеринка, а на кухне находится старший брат – все, что ему хочется, это присоединится. Он приоткрывает рот и почти делает шаг в сторону парня, но взгляд голубых глаз удерживает его на месте – гипнозом он обладает, что ли!? – и он только сглатывает, облизывает пересохшие губы и расставляет ноги чуть шире, чтобы хоть немного уменьшить давление в своих штанах.

Луи кончает через пару мгновений, закинув голову, пачкая пальцы густыми каплями. Он не останавливается, размазывает сперму и стонет так, что Гарри бросает в жар. Стонет громко, довольно, _удовлетворенно_. Такого он даже в фантазиях себе не представлял.

Пока он медленно пытается сообразить, что только что произошло и как на это нужно отреагировать, Эд приходит в себя. Перехватив ладонь Луи, медленно слизывает сперму с пальцев и, только когда не осталось ни единой капли, он проводит языком по запястью, прикусывает под косточкой и, подмигнув Томлинсону, поворачивается к Гарри.

– Ты что-то хотел, Хаз? Что-то не так? – он смотрит и улыбается так наивно и светло, словно они тут не трахались, а обсуждали вопросы земледелия XIX века. 

Причем Эдвард не потрудился даже застегнуть джинсы, но весь вид выражает такое смирение, что у Гарри перехватывает дыхание от такой наглости. Он переводит взгляд на второго парня, но Луи только невозмутимо приводит себя в порядок и, одернув футболку, усаживается на подоконник, подкуривает сигарету.

– Да, Гарри, ты что-то, кажется, спросил? – в тон Эду спрашивает он и улыбается так же безмятежно, как и брат.

Он чувствует себя идиотом, потому что момент упущен, возмущаться со стояком в штанах глупо, и он молча открывает холодильник, достает бутылку воды, залпом выпивает половину, захлопывает дверцу так, что веселый фиолетовый бегемот - магнит для записок - падает и закатывается под стол.

– Я. Просил. Не. Трахаться. На. Кухне, – он чеканит каждое слово, сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться на крик. – Мне не нравится есть там, где ты, Эд, не можешь сдержаться и... и...

Эд слушает с интересом, он знает, что у брата не хватит смелости закончить предложение, иначе ему придется описать все представление, которое устроил для него Луи. Отличный парень, кстати, этот Томлинсон, не подвел. Только почему он так хочет, чтобы Гарри был третьим, нравится ему этот мелкий скромник или что? Впрочем, это не важно, секс обещает быть жарким, а что будет дальше – не имеет значения. Хочет – пусть забирает. Но а пока… Пока Гарри так забавно краснеет и жадно глотает воздух, можно повеселиться – это же его мелкий.

– И? И что, Гарри? – спрашивает он. – Что я не могу сдержаться и подставить свою задницу под умелые пальцы и не могу сдержаться, чтобы не засунуть свой член между губ? Хм, мне показалось, что тебе понравилось. Ты же не отказался бы от такого, а? Или ты бы предпочел отсосать ему сам?

Он наклоняется к Луи и целует грязно, пошло, жадно, отрывается, смотрит в глаза брату:  
– Видишь, какой он? Вот и я не сдержался.

Луи фыркает, сминает сигарету в пепельнице, спрыгивает с подоконника и выходит из кухни, сдерживая смех. Пусть разбираются сами, в конце концов, это их кухня, их семья и их правила.

Он снова улыбается, вспоминая яркий, неровный румянец Гарри. Эдвард, пожалуй, перестарался с последним монологом и поцелуем, младшему вполне хватило увиденного. Надо же, какой скромный. Романтик, наверное. Или просто такой неопытный и невинный.

Младший Стайлс становится все интереснее и интереснее. И сейчас, вспоминая искусанные губы Гарри и взгляд его лихорадочно блестящих глаз, когда он показательно дрочил на кухне, Луи хочется схватить того за руку и утащить в спальню. Нет, даже лучше к себе в квартиру, чтобы никто не мешал. Утащить и не выпускать дальше ванной до начала нового семестра, перепробовать с ним все, что умеет, и все, о чем только мечтает попробовать. Развратить и испортить нежного мальчика. Сделать его своим.

Луи встряхивает головой, удивляясь своим мыслям. Что еще за феодальные замашки?

Парень, конечно, красивый, забавный и интересный, но с ним, в отличие от Эда, будут сложности. Оно ему надо? Нет, конечно, это никому не надо.

А ночь предстоит отличная, все же секс с близнецами - это классика. Интересно, Гарри долго будет сопротивляться?

От раздумий его отвлекает громкий стук двери, и разъяренный объект его рассуждений проносится мимо и скрывается где-то в конце коридора. Луи качает головой и поворачивается к подошедшему сзади парню:  
– Мне кажется, или ты перегнул?

– Да… Нет, все нормально. Я думаю, нам и стараться не придется. Он раздвинет ноги перед тобой. Ты и твой член, похоже, впечатлили его, – Эдвард обнимает его за шею и, касаясь губами уха, шепчет: – Жду не дождусь, когда я смогу отыметь тебя. Господи, как я не сделал этого раньше, где были мои глаза?

– Ты все получишь, Стайлс. Просто потерпи, – Луи слегка отстраняется, запускает руки под футболку, гладит горячую кожу. – Дай ему прийти в себя хоть немного...

"Опять он о нем," – мысленно фыркает Эд и, обрывая на полуслове, целует, крепко прижимая к себе, впервые за долгое время жалеет о своей общительности и гостеприимности.


	3. Round 3d

Заперевшись в ванной, Гарри прижимается щекой к прохладной стене и пытается прийти в себя. Эти два ненормальных на кухне совсем съехали с катушек. Ладно, его брат, тот с детства был психом, но Луи? Он не выглядел таким доступным, каким оказался. Гарри усмехнулся, опустил крышку и сел на унитаз. Доступным? Не совсем верное определение. Это для него секс казался чем-то особенным, личным, чем нельзя заниматься с первым встречным. Многие парни относились к этому проще, просто получали удовольствие, а наутро – расходились по своим делам и никогда не думали, что они делают что-то неправильно. Судя по всему, Томлинсон относится к их числу.

Но эти двое перешли всякие границы. Они даже дверь не заперли, не дернулись, когда он вошел, и не только не остановились, но и закончили. Вернее сказать, кончили. 

Гарри ерзает, расстегивает ширинку и опускает ладонь на стоящий колом член. Он дрочит быстро, сильно сжимая ладонь. Ему немного больно от таких непривычных движений, но увиденная ранее сцена разбудила в нем что-то животное, дикое, что-то такое, чего он никогда не чувствовал и не желал раньше. 

Ему хочется почувствовать эти яркие губы на своем члене, хочется, чтобы эти пальцы трахали его, а не Эда. Хочется отсосать самому, почувствовать вкус, запах, его самого внутри себя. Гарри прикусывает губу и бурно кончает, чувствуя, как злость и раздражение отпускают его, сменяясь удивлением и легкой брезгливостью – он не такой, как они, и никогда не хотел быть на месте брата. Он никогда не жил так – трахая все подряд и подставляясь под каждого желающего. 

Гарри подходит к умывальнику, споласкивает руки и с отвращением трет подсыхающую на пальцах сперму. И самому не ясно, отчего так мерзко – оттого, что захотелось стать таким же, как брат, оттого, что остался наблюдать, или оттого, что потом дрочил на все увиденное.

– Все дело в том, что тебе он нравится и ты хотел бы, чтобы он был с тобой, – тихо бормочет он своему отражению, вытирая руки. – И если раньше ты просто не знал, что он гей, то фантазии оставались просто фантазиями. А теперь…

А теперь выходит так, что его фантазию отхватил его брат и наслаждается в полной мере. У них с Эдом никогда не было конкуренции – они интересовались разным и общались с разными людьми, они почти никогда не ссорились и им всегда удавалось договориться. А сейчас он чувствует что-то новое, отвратительное и гадкое – он ревнует. Ревнует не своего парня к своему брату. И от этого ему не становится легче.

Эд не виноват, он не знал и просто по-идиотски дурачился на кухне. Он часто подкалывает его, просто до этого ситуации были другие. 

– Да к черту это все, – Гарри вглядывается в свое отражение и, решив, что достаточно пришел в себя, выходит из ванной. – Пусть делают, что хотят.

Голова на удивление ясная, и с трудом верится, что он был хоть немного пьян. События на кухне свели на нет все его попытки напиться. Теперь придется начинать все заново, если там хоть что-то осталось из алкоголя.

Вернувшись в комнату, он понимает, что большей части друзей нет – кого-то увезли, кто-то свалил домой самостоятельно. И в комнате осталось человек десять – самых стойких. И все по-идиотски расселись так, что все места, куда можно присесть, попросту заняты.

В смысле – почти все места.

Оставалось только небольшое пространство между его братом и парнем, о котором он мечтал ровно пять минут назад. Он надеется, что Луи подвинется к Эду, но тот сдвигается слегка вправо и хлопает рукой по сидению диванчика, приглашая:

– Гарри, иди сюда. Мы тут тебе место заняли! – Эдвард машет руками, привлекая внимание, как будто его вопль можно с чьим-то спутать.

Ему ничего не остается, как пройти и сесть между ними. Как только он это делает, сразу чувствует, как Луи и его брат синхронно двигаются, слегка сжимая его между собой. Одновременно с этим ему в руку практически вкладывают бокал и, не придумав ничего лучше, он глупо спрашивает:  
– Что это?

– Ром и кола, мой хороший, – Луи практически касается губами его уха.

Шепот горячий, и он чувствует, как между лопаток тонкой струйкой стекает пот, а в штанах предательски ноет, словно он не название напитка сказал, а что-то неприличное. Твердое бедро прижимается к нему еще плотнее, и, чтобы как-то отвлечься, он делает большой глоток. Слезы наворачиваются на глаза, потому что Луи определенно забыл добавить туда напиток, который по слухам производят из листьев коки. Чистый темный ром обжигает, обволакивает мозг, и Гарри чувствует, что ведет. Но не может до конца понять от чего – от напитка, любимого пиратами, или от того, что теплая ладонь гладит его по спине, слегка похлопывает, поднимается к воротнику футболки и, как бы невзначай, проводит под волосами. Гарри, откашлявшись, смотрит на Луи и чувствует, как плавится под взглядом голубых глаз. Температура в комнате резко поднимается, кровь бросается в лицо, а пальцы от ворота футболки незаметно поднимаются выше и уже трогают за ухом, обводят мочку, скользят по скуле и нежно, едва касаясь, вытирают слезинку. Гарри чувствует, что еще немного и задохнется, если Томлинсон продолжит свои незатейливые ласки. Но Луи, улыбнувшись, убирает руку от его лица и он, наконец, выдыхает.

– Должно быть, я действительно пожалел колы для твоего коктейля, – Луи откидывается на спинку дивана и вклинивается в разговор Барбары и Сэнди, которые яростно обсуждают ориентацию их соседки по комнате в общежитии и то, как это повлияло на ее оценку по проекту. 

Гарри все еще не может понять, что только что произошло, но неожиданно чувствует на себе взгляд Эда.

– Понравился он тебе, да? – уже губы брата касаются его уха, и он предательски краснеет. – Ты знаешь, что будет сегодня ночью? Ты знаешь. Я его трахну, он согласился. Я разложу его на своей кровати, буду трахать языком, пальцами, а потом одновременно и тем, и другим. А когда он будет готов, я войду в него и заполню до конца. Согласись, такая прекрасная задница не должна страдать от недостатка внимания? Мне хочется, чтобы он стонал подо мной и сжимал пальцами простынь. И просил двигаться быстрее. А знаешь, что будет, когда я кончу? Я позволю ему трахнуть себя в рот. Ты же видел его член, да? Произведение искусства. Его нельзя оставить без внимания. Хочу насладиться им полностью этой ночью. А может, и не только этой. Хочешь, я поделюсь с тобой? Нет? Я так и думал. Глупый младший братик.

Эдвард произносит это все на одном дыхании, не давая ему ответить или протестовать, он знает его так же хорошо, как и себя. Они близнецы и чувствуют друг друга каким-то невероятным, необъяснимым чутьем. Это что-то на уровне инстинктов. И Эд знает, что Гарри никогда не решится на такое. Он далек от группового секса примерно так же, как Земля от Плутона. 

– Эд, я... – начинает Гарри, но горячий шепот прерывает его.

– Ты дрочил, да? Только что. В душе. Откинулся на стену и дрочил, представляя, как он имеет тебя. Ты же любишь так, когда горячий член скользит в тебе? Мммм, о да. Понимаю, это нельзя не любить. И я сам не против, чтобы он меня трахнул. Знал бы ты, мелкий, как он сосет… И знаешь, что мне в нем нравится? Он совсем без тормозов. У него их нет. Он даже не гей, ему просто нравится получать удовольствие от этой жизни. Он спит со всеми, кого хочет, и в этом мы с ним тоже совпадаем. Тебе нужно поучиться этому. Иначе ты никогда не получишь ничего и не получишь его, такого замечательного, не дотронешься, не почувствуешь. А он такой сладкий. Такой вкусный. Подумай, может, тебе стоит снизить свою планку и дать себе расслабиться, хоть один раз в жизни?

Он даже рот не успевает раскрыть, как Эдвард внезапно встает и стаскивает Келли, сидящую напротив в окружении подруг, со стула, и усаживает себе на колени. Что-то шепчет, и они дружно смеются, запрокинув головы. 

Ему, наверное, стоит отодвинуться от Луи – куча места освободилась. Но после монолога брата у него совсем нет сил. Нет желания отодвигаться от теплого, сильного бедра. Луи поворачивается, улыбается и слегка подмигивает ему, словно знает, о чем ему шептал Эдвард. Словно он знает, что он, Гарри, знает, что будет этой ночью. 

Луи прижимается плечом, и Гарри чувствует, как рука парня поддевает край футболки, пальцы скользят по ребрам вверх и чуть вперед, касаются соска, слегка сдавливают, играют. Снова пробегают по ребрам, касаются кожи над поясом джинсов, выныривают, поправляют футболку. Как ни в чем не бывало, Луи улыбается, слегка приподнимая свой бокал, словно пьет за него, и делает пару глотков.

Гарри судорожно пытается понять, что происходит сегодня в их квартире, откуда взялся этот ненормальный, который так умело сводит его с ума, а главное – что делать дальше. В голове звенит от возбуждения и, так ничего и не решив для себя, Гарри опустошает свой бокал, абсолютно не чувствуя вкуса.


	4. Round 4th

Гарри просыпается от того, что чувствует, как прогибается матрас, и кто-то довольно тяжелый ложится на кровать. И похоже, что этот кто-то не один. Не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы понять, кто его пришел навестить. Он-то, глупый, надеялся, что, если уйдет пораньше спать, то они оставят его в покое. Как бы не так. 

Исходя из того, что он слышит, они только целуются, и Гарри приоткрывает глаза. Вообще-то, ему нужно встать и послать этих придурков куда подальше, в крайнем случае свалить в комнату Эда. Зря в его комнате нет замка.

Уже светает, и комнату наполняет холодный зимний свет, чего вполне достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть происходящее. И все, что он планировал высказать, застревает в горле.   
Луи в нескольких сантиметрах от него, с волос по спине сбегают капли воды, и Эд ладонью размазывает их по коже. Нет, он ничего не скажет и не уйдет, он хочет посмотреть на Луи, когда тот занимается сексом, и поэтому сделает вид, что крепко спит.   
Сквозь ресницы он видит, как Луи забрасывает ногу на бедро брата и довольно стонет, когда ладонь Эда спускается на ягодицу, и старается выровнять дыхание, чтобы ничем не выдать себя. 

Эд не совсем понимает, зачем Луи нужен Гарри, когда тот увальнем лежит на второй половине кровати. Но на данный момент это его волнует меньше всего – Томлинсон просто великолепен в постели и медленно сводит его с ума. 

Он его гладит, сжимает, слегка царапает и не может оторваться, ему хочется распробовать каждый сантиметр его тела, дотронуться везде, оставить свои метки. Луи забрасывает на него ногу, прижимается бедрами, и Эд распахивает глаза, чтобы хоть немного обрести связь с реальностью, и замечает, как ресницы брата подозрительно дрогнули. Показалось или нет? 

Слегка притягивая за волосы и наклоняя голову партнера к себе, целует кожу у позвоночника, оставляя красный след, отчего Луи не сдерживается и стонет громче. И Эд замечает, что бедра Гарри слегка дергаются вверх. А это уже интереснее. Выходит, что Луи не прогадал и действительно Гарри и спрашивать не нужно. Если бы хотел, то уже ушел, а вместо скандала и шипения он решил посмотреть, как все пойдет. И, как ни странно, тот факт, что кто-то наблюдает, заводит еще больше. 

Решив больше не отвлекаться на брата – с ним и так все ясно, - он полностью сосредотачивается на Луи. Он ему так нравится, таких парней у него еще не было. Ему нравится его целовать, нравится, как Луи отвечает, нравится, как он реагирует на его прикосновения, как направляет, чтобы получить максимальное удовольствие, как доверяет. Передав всю инициативу ему, Луи не зажат или слишком пассивен, он чутко отзывается на каждое прикосновение, ласкает в ответ, получает удовольствие, не забывая о партнере. 

Эдварду нравится секс, он любит чувствовать на своем теле как легкие прикосновения девушек, так и более грубые ласки парней. Сейчас его ведет от Луи и оттого, как сильные руки скользят по его спине, зарываются в волосы, как тот слегка кусает за губу, отвечая на поцелуй, как прижимается стоящим членом к его животу, царапает ягодицу. И еще немного оттого, что за этим подсматривает тихоня-Гарри. От этого совсем сносит крышу и хочется, чтобы эта ночь никогда не заканчивалась.

И, переворачивая его на живот, проведя рукой по стоящему члену Луи, он уже немного жалеет, что предложил ему быть снизу. Хочется попробовать его со всех сторон. И, наверное, Томлинсону придется уехать домой на пару дней позже.

Луи чувствует, как руки скользят по его спине, опускаются на ягодицы, и он шире раздвигает ноги. Чувствует, как пальцы мягко проводят по нежной коже, и, наконец, чувствует горячий язык. Что сказать, Эдвард человек слова – он умело трахает его языком, отчего тепло разливается от макушки до пяток и хочется, чтобы он никогда не останавливался. Он жадный, горячий, еще немного пьяный и совсем смелый. Широко, влажно лижет, старается проникнуть глубже, легко кусает, целует, отросшая щетина покалывает кожу, и это все заставляет Луи выгибаться, стонать и жмуриться от удовольствия. 

Он не пытается вести себя тише и незаметнее, скорее, наоборот. В его планах сегодня насладится не только Эдом – один Стайлс хорошо, а два должно быть лучше. Да и от цели разобраться в Гарри он еще не отказывался.

Гарри сжимает ноги плотнее, но тонкое одеяло не может скрыть того, что у него вовсю стоит. Сквозь ресницы он смотрит, как Луи вжимается лицом в простыню, как выгибается его спина, вся в капельках от пота, и как двигаются его бедра в такт движениям брата.

Это как порно, только совсем рядом. Хочется немедленно снять трусы и наслаждаться этим вместе с ними. Потому что это совершенно невозможно терпеть. Никто, даже самый правильный, самый святой и самый невозмутимый человек не мог бы оставаться равнодушным, глядя как пальцы, в каких-то сантиметрах от его руки, сжимают простынь так, что она почти рвется. 

Гарри осторожно опускает руку под одеялом вниз и сжимает член сквозь трусы. Все равно им не до него. Никто не заметит.

Когда Эд проникает одним пальцем, он удивленно охает – так узко. Он совсем не ожидал. 

– Ты никогда?.. – громко шепчет. – Не любишь?

– Редко, – Луи двигает бедрами навстречу. – Люблю. Не очень часто доводилось просто... Давай же, сделай, как обещал.

Эдвард кивает и добавляет второй палец, тут же касается языком, смачивает, расслабляет, заставляет дышать чаще. От одной мысли, что скоро он войдет в эту горячую и тесную задницу, поджимаются яйца и мутнеет в голове, как от крепкого алкоголя или травы. Только это лучше любых наркотиков – передозировка нестрашна. 

Луи чувствует учащенное дыхание Гарри даже сквозь шум крови и бешеного сердцебиения у себя в голове. Ясно, что тот не спит и все слышит, подсматривает, чувствует. И этим нужно воспользоваться. Луи чуть сдвигается в его сторону, и, когда Эд сгибает пальцы, касаясь простаты, он особенно громко стонет, прямо на ухо.

Гарри не ожидал, что они все еще помнят о его существовании, и от неожиданности вздрагивает, открывает глаза. Все равно он всегда плохо притворялся.

Луи совсем близко. Зрачки расширены, голубую радужку почти не видно, отчего глаза кажутся непривычно темными, на щеках румянец, губы зацелованы и искусаны, и совершенно невозможно противостоять. Гарри вздыхает, протягивает руку к затылку и целует, кусает, вжимается в этот невозможный рот. 

Чувствует в ответ улыбку и понимает, что проиграл. Что все это представление было затеяно ради него, чтобы сломать его, чтобы заставить наплевать на принципы, заставить вести себя, как похотливая скотина, как эти двое. Но сейчас ему почти все равно, особенно, когда Луи перехватывает инициативу, кусает его за нижнюю губу, заставляя открыть рот шире.

Эд отрывается от задницы Луи и поднимает взгляд на брата. Он почти не удивлен, когда видит, что Гарри, крепко зажмурившись, вцепился в затылок Луи, подставляет шею для поцелуев, другой рукой быстро дрочит под одеялом. Нет, так дело не пойдет. Слишком скучно.

– Гарри, – младший брат испуганно вздрагивает и запоздало убирает руку с члена. – Вот так, умница. Сними свои чёртовы трусы, наконец. 

Гарри не может, да и не хочет ослушаться. Инстинкты берут свое, и единственное, что ему нужно – это кончить. И еще нужен поцелуй Луи, пожалуй. Поэтому он откидывает одеяло, снимает белье и смотрит на брата, словно ждет дальнейших распоряжений. 

Наверное, между Томлинсоном и Стайлсом-старшим существует какая-то мистическая связь, потому что их действия – продолжение действий друг друга. 

Как только Эд убирает руки от него, Луи ложится сверху. Горячий, тяжелый, Гарри улыбается, проводит пальцем вдоль позвоночника. Луи морщит нос и улыбается – щекотно, - становится на четвереньки, удобно устроив руки вокруг его головы, и крепко целует. Как будто благодарит за то, что он решился.

Эд проводит рукой по спине, заставляя Луи выгнуться и чуть шире развести ноги, как раз настолько, чтобы коснуться своим членом напряженного члена Гарри.

– Ты же подрочишь нам, Гарри? Когда он будет трахать меня. Хорошо, мой мальчик? 

Горячий шепот на ухо – и от остатков здравого смысла не остается и следа. Как грузовиком сносит все ограждения в его голове, и Гарри глухо стонет, трется о возбужденную плоть и только кивает. Как будто он может отказать. Как будто у него есть выбор.

Эдвард лениво раскатывает презерватив, наблюдает. Ему по душе такой Гарри. Странно, но ему нравится то, насколько его возбуждает происходящее, ему интересно, как далеко они смогут зайти и насколько далеко они смогут завести Гарри. Забавляться с братом оказалось ой как весело. Будь благословен тот день, когда Томлинсон перевелся в их колледж. 

Щедро смазав свой член лубрикантом, он плавно входит в Луи, замирает, гладит по напряженным мышцам спины, подхватывает под живот и толкается. Тесно, жарко, хорошо. Луи быстро расслабляется, подстраивается, ему нравится давление члена внутри себя. Двигает бедрами в такт, выгибается, просит больше. И Эдвард не заставляет его ждать, увеличивает амплитуду, ударяясь бедрами о ягодицы, входит до конца. 

Луи стонет, потому что это то, что ему нужно. Так, как ему хочется. И когда Эд притягивает его к себе, обнимает, укладывает голову себе на плечо, жадно целует. Луи сам начинает быстро насаживаться на член внутри себя. Хочется принять его до конца, чтобы завтра было немного некомфортно сидеть, чтобы от пальцев Эда оставались отметины, чтобы на шее оставались следы, которые придется прятать под свитером с высоким горлом. И когда он тянется к своему члену, чтобы получить то, зачем пришел, Гарри, наконец, вспоминает о его просьбе. 

– Эд. Ты обещал делиться. 

Эд усмехается, целует и возвращает Луи в прежнюю позицию.

– Я же говорил тебе, что он стоит того, да?

Гарри не отвечает, притягивает Луи плотнее, толкается вверх и, наконец, обхватывает оба члена. Он крепко сжимает, двигает рукой, стараясь попадать в такт движениям Эда, чтобы заставить Томлинсона кончить первым.

Он не может оторвать взгляд от лица Луи, ему хочется видеть его, когда он кончает, и когда Эд начинает двигаться быстрее, глубже, он делает то, о чем не думал даже в смелых мечтах.

– Давай, Лу, – шепчет он. – Ты так охуенно красив. Кончи для меня, я так хочу тебя видеть. Давай. Пожалуйста.

Он сжимает руку еще чуть плотнее, охает и чувствует, как своя же горячая сперма растекается под его пальцами. 

Луи хочет прийти к финишу последним, сдерживается, дрожит, и с облегчением стонет, когда чувствует, как Эд толкается в него, замирает и изливается внутрь. Чувствуя, как горячий член пульсирует в нем, наконец, отпускает себя, кончает, толкаясь во влажное тепло руки Гарри. В голове пустота, и только волны удовольствия прокатываются до кончиков пальцев. Это лучше, чем он ожидал. 

Дыхание перехватывает, когда Эд выходит из него и проводит пальцем, трогает колечко мышц, целует ягодицу.

– Больно?

– Хорошо... Лучше, чем я помню, – Луи смеется, сползает с Гарри и переворачивается спину. – Ты как, детка?

Гарри, наконец, начинает приходить в себя, и теперь ему становится стыдно за все, что произошло, за то, что он просил и делал. Ему настолько стыдно и противно, что слезы наворачиваются на глаза, и он пытается отвернуться, спрятаться, хочет уйти из этой комнаты подальше. Но чувствует, как теплые руки Луи прижимают его к себе, гладят по спине, затылку, вытирают большим пальцем уголок глаза. И он понимает, что уже никуда не уйдет. 

Он прижимается к парню, утыкается в шею, старается успокоиться. Ведь ничего страшного не произошло, ничего ужасного. Просто... стыдно, что ему так понравилось. Так не должно быть. Он повелся на их провокацию и… никогда не думал, что групповой секс, или что это только что было, может доставить ему столько противоречивых эмоций. Он не из тех, кто любит это.

– Давай, ты подумаешь об этом завтра, когда проснешься, – Эдвард укрывает их одеялом, целует брата в щеку и ложится рядом с Луи. – Ничего страшного не произошло.

Сейчас, как никогда, хочется верить брату под легкие успокаивающие поглаживания по спине. Гарри засыпает, тяжело вздыхая, прижавшись к Луи. Слишком много переживаний и впечатлений для того, чтобы сопротивляться спасительному сну.

Никому в голову не приходят мысли о душе или хотя бы о том, что неплохо было бы одеться. Это все завтра, сейчас нужно хоть немного поспать.

– Мне кажется, мы зря с ним так, – шепчет Луи, поглаживая спину спящего парня. – Для него это было слишком.

– То ли еще будет, – мурлычет Эд, целуя Луи за ухом. – Ты же останешься на завтра? Я хочу тебя еще.

Луи усмехнувшись, кивает:  
– Боюсь, моя задница будет недоступна какое-то время. Ты хорошо постарался.

– У нас еще есть моя, не будь эгоистом, – весело отвечает парень. – И еще у нас есть Гарри. А теперь спи, мой хороший.

Эд прижимается плотнее, целует плечо и, переплетая пальцы Луи со своими, наконец, засыпает. 

Перед тем, как он проваливается в сон, в голове Луи мелькает мысль, что все выходит немного сложнее, нежели он думал.


	5. Round 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "саундтрек" 3OH!3 - Don't Trust Me. (спасибо DJScrapp)

Ему хорошо, настолько хорошо, что он стонет, выгибается, просит еще. Его берут сзади, уложив на бок. Трахают размашисто, нагло, по-животному. Он слышит шумное прерывистое дыхание и чувствует, как пальцы вдавливаются в тонкую кожу, удерживая бедра. Понимает, что больше не выдержит ни секунды, несмотря на то, что партнер не собирается кончать, елозит по кровати, шумно втягивает воздух ртом. Он так старается сдержаться, но рука перемещается с бедра на ноющий член, и все заканчивается: яркие всполохи перед глазами, ощущение полета, влага на бедрах и кто-то со всей силы ударяет его в лоб.

Гарри трясет головой, открывает глаза и пялится на деревянную доску перед собой. Трет ушибленный лоб и только сейчас понимает, что ударился головой о прикроватную тумбочку, когда... Да уж, слишком яркий сон и слишком бурный оргазм.

Еще до конца не проснувшись, он чувствует какую-то неловкость. Что именно случилось вчера, что натворил? Никаких конкретных мыслей не приходит в голову. Сон давит сверху мягким облаком, уговаривая перевернуться, обтереться кое-как одеялом и проспать еще пару часов. Гарри переворачивается на живот, тянется за подушкой, притягивает ее к себе, вдыхает. Такой полу-знакомый запах, приятный, но... Он резко садится на кровати, от чего перед глазами пляшут разноцветные искры и кружится голова.

Вчерашняя ночь проносится воспоминанием как фильм на быстрой прокрутке, притормаживая только на самых стыдных моментах. Как он притягивает Луи, как просит Эда поделиться, как просит Луи кончить, а вместо этого кончает сам. Как он так облажался, не подросток уже! А потом еще всплакнуть не забыл, на могучем плече. Гарри вздрогнул и откинулся на подушку.

Стыдно. Стыдно за то, что его развели на секс два ненормальных озабоченных придурка. Весь вечер не давали ему покоя, а потом приперлись к нему в постель. В _его_ постель. Извращенцы. И он не ушел сам, хотя вряд ли они бы его удерживали. И стыдно за то, что он сам просил: “…Эд, ты обещал делиться…”, “… кончи для меня, Луи…” – фу блять, откуда он вообще это взял?!

Но хуже всего то, что ему так понравилось. И даже если бы они его не пригласили, он дрочил бы на них всю ночь. Это было совершенно ненормально для него, противоестественно. Он никогда не хотел подсматривать и тем более, никогда не хотел трахаться втроем. Вообще-то до вчерашнего он даже избегал порно, с групповым сексом. А тут так облажался…

Гарри стонет, закрывая руками лицо, как будто кто-то мог видеть, насколько ему стыдно. Да, он хотел Луи, но все больше абстрактно, в снах, например. Или воображение рисовало ему какие-то картинки на особо скучных лекциях. Но разве он мог предположить такое? Никакое воображение не могло нарисовать того, что он видел вчера. Такого Луи. Отдающего и берущего одновременно. Который так беззастенчиво открыто наслаждается сексом. Стонет. Просит. Какие безумные у него глаза, когда кончает, и какие невозможные губы, когда целует. Гарри потряс головой, отгоняя образ парня; хорошо, что с утренним стояком он разобрался раньше, а то бы кончил от одних воспоминаний.

Мысль о том, что с ними в постели был его родной брат, он просто игнорирует. В конце концов, если бы не Эд, то он бы не увидел этого. И они с Эдом даже не целовались, так что это не считается… Но как не отгоняй мысли, все же неприятно тянет под сердцем, что-то очень похожее на ревность. Но ревновать к Эдварду – это так глупо: Луи не был его парнем. Он не был ни чьим из них двоих парнем. И с кем ему спать, совершенно не должно его волновать.

Только вот хочется, чтоб на месте Эда был он, Гарри. Жаль, что он такой тормоз.

***  
Луи просыпается от того, что кто-то слегка покусывает его шею, гладит между лопаток, щекочет дыханием, от чего он покрылся мурашками.

– Проснулся? – мурлычет низкий голос. – Пойдем скорее, пока не разбудили моего впечатлительного брата.

Эд потягивается и скатывается с кровати. Луи с удовольствием наблюдет за высоким, подтянутым Эдом – растрепанный, румяный ото сна, он уже весь искрится энергией. Луи переводит взгляд на Гарри – тот спит, как ребенок, обхватив подушку, как любимого плюшевого мишку, глубоко дышит, иногда вздрагивая, очевидно ему снится что-то беспокойное. Он только качает головой – абсолютно идентичные внешне и совсем разные характеры.

Эд фыркает, привлекая внимание, мол пора идти. Луи скатывается с кровати, следуя его примеру, слегка охает, поднимаясь на ноги – прошлая ночь не прошла бесследно. Сегодня придется порадовать окружающих забавной походкой.

Очевидно, терпение не сильная сторона характера, и он схватив зазевавшегося парня за плечо, выталкивает в коридор, тихо закрывая дверь в спальню брата.

– Копуша,– он прижимает Луи к стене. – Пошли скорее в душ, я не закончил все, что хотел вчера.

Луи только смеется – уж упорства Эду не занимать.

– Что ты не успел, м? – он проводит по рукам, едва касаясь, чувствует, как волоски становятся дыбом.

– А ты меньше разглядывай Гарри – узнаешь.

Луи кажется, что что-то блеснуло в глазах Эда. Нет, Эд точно не может ревновать.

– Эд?

Тот только трясет головой, подозрительный блеск в глазах пропал, и снова знакомый взгляд с поволокой, как и не было ничего.

– Пойдем, на первый раз прощаю.

Луи смеется, в полной уверенности, что он сам себе все придумал, прижимается к Эду, проводит по пояснице, опускает руки ниже, сжимает ягодицы, гладит бедра.

– Пойдем, будем греться, – Луи вздрагивает, после теплой кровати воздух кажется прохладным, слегка знобит от похмелья и недельного недосыпа.

Кудрявый парень кивает, тянет его по направлению к ванной комнате, неуместно вспомнив, что вчера тут “расслаблялся” его брат и не нужно быть ясновидящим чтобы догадаться, кого именно представлял Гарри. Чувствует раздражение и практически заталкивает Луи в кабинку, резко захлопывает за собой стеклянные дверки. Тот только ухмыляется, тянется к смесителю, обрушивает на Эда холодный поток воды, буквально на секунды, но очевидно, что он сделал это нарочно.

– Остыл?

Эду становится смешно. Наверное, действительно не стоило пить текилу и запивать абсентом. Ревность – совсем не про него.

– Да, прости. Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Луи кивает, наконец включает горячую воду, дверки подергиваются тонким слоем пара, становится чуть жарко, воздух становится влажным, дышать чуть сложнее, и Эд тянет Луи под душ. Зарывается пальцами в быстро темнеющие под водой волосы, заставляя откинуть голову назад, открывая шею, целует, кусает, тут же зализывает. Гладит плечи, спину, толкает Луи к стенке и плавно скользит по каплям горячей воды губами. Старается не пропустить ни сантиметра чувствительной кожи, покусывает ключицы, втягивает кожу под адамовым яблоком, вызывает стон, скользит ниже. Когда язык касается соска, чувствует как Луи толкается вперед бедрами. Улыбается.

– Сейчас, детка, сейчас.

Он опускается на колени, не касаясь члена, начинает целовать бедра, он знает, что это щекотно, но не может устоять перед искушением поддразнить до того, как возьмет член в рот. Прижав бедра руками так, чтобы парень не смог двигаться, Эд берет глубоко, сжимая губы, скользит языком вниз. Чувствует вкус спермы после вчерашней ночи, когда Луи кончал на его члене, воспоминания возбуждают, он вдавливает его сильнее в стену и отсасывает так, как никогда и никому до этого.

Ему в голову не приходит подрочить себе, он просто насаживается ртом на член до конца, утыкаясь в короткий ежик жестких волос на лобке, втягивает щеки, создавая необходимый влажный узкий жар. Где-то сверху слышит протяжный стон. Им обоим так нужно, чтобы Луи кончил, и Эд, не расслабляя губ, скользит вверх и снова вниз. И так до бесконечности, когда ему уже кажется, что он сейчас задохнется от горячего пара, пальцы Луи впиваются ему в затылок, удерживая, и горячая сперма наконец заполняет рот.

Проглотив все до последней капли, он, наконец, выпускает член изо рта и разжимает пальцы, от чего Луи просто скатывается вниз по стене. Эдвард не может оторвать от него взгляд: грудь высоко вздымается, яркий румянец на щеках, губы искусаны и совершенно расфокусированный взгляд. Это все его заслуга.

Только когда Луи проводит рукой по его ноге, Эд вспоминает про свой собственный стояк, и, как только ладонь парня накрывает его член, он обхватывает его руку, заставляя двигаться быстрее, кончает, чувствуя теплые губы на своих. Нежное касание совершенно противоположно жесткой ладони и резким движениям.

Оргазм накрывает его, как цунами прибрежный японский городишко, и если бы Луи не успел подхватить его, он бы, пожалуй, пробил головой стеклянные дверцы душевой. Он прижимается лбом к шее парня, где мелко пульсирует вена, вдыхает горячий воздух и старается прийти в себя. Такого от обычной мастурбации он никак не ожидал. По крайней мере, за все восемнадцать лет его жизни с ним такого не случалось.

Этот парень – действительно наркотик, накрывает почище самых дорогих экстази, как те, что продают на Ибице. Хорошо бы не было привыкания, как от разноцветных таблеток, не хотелось бы, чтобы съехала крыша, чтобы взгляд стал безумным, как у тех ребят, с вечно не спящего острова, чтобы губы пересыхали и взгляд мутнел при виде очередной “шайбы”. Так не хочется терять свою независимость.

Луи, как-то изловчившись, толкает ногой дверцу, впускает, наконец, свежий воздух. Только сейчас становится понятно, насколько душно и жарко было в кабинке.

– Тебя тоже накрыло? – хрипло спрашивает он Эда. – Я перестарался с горячей водой. Можно было и задохнуться. Извини.

– За что? – Эд не понимает, что мелет этот парень. – Ты что, специально?

– Вроде того... Горячий воздух, кровь бежит быстрее… ну, и эффект, соответственно, сам видишь, какой.

Эд облегченно смеется, с наслаждением вдыхает свежий воздух, целует Луи в слегка шершавую от щетины щеку, утыкается носом в скулу. Нет, он не влюбился, просто горячая вода и похмелье. Луи не имеет никакого отношения к его состоянию. Просто очередной парень. Просто отличный секс. Все просто. Наверное.


	6. Round 6th

Уже перевалило за полдень, когда Луи просыпается один на широкой постели Эда. Они пришли сюда сразу после душа, и Луи не может даже вспомнить, как вырубился. Он садится на кровати и оглядывается: вещи кучей свалены в углу, на кресле полотенца, которые они швырнули, перед тем как уйти в спальню Гарри.

Интересно, как Эд не опоздал, если спали они всего часов пять-шесть, не больше? Стайлс уехал в колледж, что-то уточнить о своей рождественской поездке во Францию. Он собирался вернуться к середине дня, и Луи смотрит на часы: только час, а это означает, что он сейчас со Стайлсом-младшим один на один в квартире. Или он совсем один, если и Гарри успел проснуться и уйти, от греха подальше.

Вспоминая, что они вчера творили в кровати Гарри, Луи улыбается – это было забавно.  
Этот наивный ребенок, наверное, до сих пор в шоке от их ночной выходки. Хотя, конечно, назвать ребенком парня, который под два метром ростом, не совсем верно. Но все его поведение и поступки выдавали в нем впечатлительного подростка, который сам стесняется своих реакций. И надо заметить, что вчера, когда он перестал себя контролировать он открылся с неожиданно-прекрасной стороны. И если продолжить в том же духе, то наверняка еще будет чему удивиться.

Интересно, как он любит заниматься сексом? Надо спросить. И заняться. Луи снова становится смешно – легко можно представить реакцию на этот, вполне себе, невинный вопрос. Что-то ему подсказывает, что Гарри не самый болтливый человек, а в постели так тем более.

Отсмеявшись, он слазит с кровати, подходит к куче одежды и понимает, что ничего из этого не пригодно, чтобы надеть сейчас. Это срочно нужно постирать. Он аккуратно складывает светлые брюки, футболку и белье в стопку и выходит из комнаты абсолютно голым. Его никогда не смущала нагота. Ни своя, ни чья-либо.

Луи задумывается, есть ли у братьев стиральная машинка или только общая прачечная в подвале? Кажется, он видел стиральную машинку на кухне вчера. Он чувствует себя везунчиком, что все его вещи светлые и можно засунуть все вместе, а не ждать когда все простирается по отдельности.

Проходя по коридору, он слышит аппетитный запах, доносящийся из кухни, в животе начинает урчать. Не удивительно – он не ел практически сутки и теперь, организм, перенасыщенный алкоголем, просто требует чего-то более существенного, чем очередной бокал виски. Совершенно забыв, что единственная вещь на нем – это тонкая цепочка с крестиком, он смело распахивает дверь в кухню.

Гарри с энтузиазмом смешивает что-то в миске, на сковородке ароматно пахнет поджаренный бекон, мелко порезанные помидоры и зелень аппетитной горкой лежат на разделочной дощечке. Он готовит омлет.

– Доброе утро, Гарри.

– Привет, – тот не поднимает головы, словно важнее яиц с молоком, которые он перемешивает в миске, нет ничего значительнее в его жизни. Да что там в жизни, словно от этого зависит успех операции по спасению китов на Аляске.

– Я могу постирать? А то мне совершенно нечего надеть. Джона вывернуло на меня перед тем, как мы усадили его в такси, – Луи с улыбкой рассматривает профиль парня. – Расскажешь мне, как пользоваться вашей машинкой?

Гарри морщится от пояснения, в чем испачканы вещи Луи, поднимает голову и замирает. Он не ожидал, что Луи совершенно голый. Казалось, вчера он видел все, но вид обнаженного парня со стопкой белья посреди его кухни выглядит не столько эротично, сколько комично и нелепо. Он фыркает, с трудом сдерживая смех.

– А как пострадали твои трусы, Джон, перед тем как блевать, расстегнул тебе штаны?

– Ты думаешь, он хотел мне отсосать? – Луи не так легко смутить. – Не думаю, что доверил бы ему свой член, когда он так пьян. Нет, трусы пострадали, когда я кончил вчера, после того как отсосал Эду. У меня не было возможности принять душ. Кстати, ты же тоже тут был. Забыл уже?

От такой прямолинейности Гарри только качает головой, игнорируя вопрос Луи, возвращается к содержимому миски.

– Я не хотел бы быть настойчивым, но, может, ты мне все-таки подскажешь, где у вас тут порошок или что-то для стирки? – Луи уже подошел к стиральной машинке, открыл дверцу и сложил туда свои вещи. – Гарри?

Гарри приходится снова оторваться от смешивания ингредиентов и посмотреть на Луи. Он стоит совершенно голый, ничем не прикрытый, только цепочка поблескивает на загорелой шее. От этого ему очень сложно делать вид, что ему все равно. Да и как может быть все равно, когда перед тобой стоит совершенно обнаженный парень, которого ты хочешь уже не первый месяц? Парень шумно сглатывает и указывает рукой на шкаф рядом с собой.

Луи подходит, открывает дверцу, наклоняется и пытается найти необходимое средство среди кучи бутылок.

Сверху Гарри открывается замечательный вид на его спину, и он замирает, глядя, как играют мышцы под кожей, пока Томлинсон перебирает бутылки. Было бы прекрасно, если он так стоял еще пару часов, Гарри совсем не против созерцать это как можно дольше, но ничто не длится вечно.

Луи, победно улыбаясь, выныривает из глубин шкафчика, держа бутылку над головой.

– Чего у вас там только нет, сойти с ума можно, пока найдешь, – он разворачивается, не замечая застывшего соляным столпом Гарри, отходит к машинке.

Гарри думает, что до “сойти с ума” ему осталось, пожалуй, совсем немного. Еще пара дефиле перед его носом и он может смело отправляться в Бедлам. Или хотя бы в ванную, потому что член вряд ли решит смилостивиться и перестанет радовать бодрым стояком. Честное слово, как первый раз голого мужика видит! Он мысленно стонет. Его собственный организм предает его в самый неподходящий момент.

Выбрав и включив программу, Луи, наконец, поднимает голову и с удивлением отмечает, что Гарри стоит так же, прислонившись к столу, в руках миска, а взгляд прикован к его голой заднице. Это определенно веселит. Гарри забавный, правда, такая подкупающая невинность. Просто невозможно ничего не сделать, поэтому он становится прямо напротив парня и, широко раскинув руки, плавно вращается вокруг своей оси пару раз.

Луи думает, что сегодня и правда “его” день – эрекция после сна еще не спала, а то он мог бы довольно нелепо выглядеть.

– Ты рассмотрел все, что тебя интересует? – Луи запускает пальцы в волосы, стараясь принять позу модели. – Потому что если нет, я могу еще покружиться.

Гарри трясет головой, улыбается. Луи остается милым, даже когда издевается над ним.

– Ты что, пытался соблазнить меня?

– Неа. Я просто показал тебе, что ты вчера потерял. Вернее мог потерять, если бы отказался. – Луи с интересом наблюдает, как щеки Гарри розовеют. – Ты не хочешь обсуждать вчерашнее?

Гарри отворачивается, резко высыпает овощи и зелень в миску, включает конфорку под сковородой, где ожидал своей участи бекон: словом, делает все, чтобы не отвечать на этот дурацкий вопрос.

– Эй, – Луи трогает его за плечо, – если ты не в настроении говорить об этом, мы не будем. По крайней мере, пока.

– Будешь завтракать? – Гарри снова игнорирует его вопрос, смотрит на часы:– Или, скорее, обедать.

– Кто же откажется после такой вечеринки от сытного завтрака? Ты меня покормишь?

Гарри кивает и сосредоточено выливает содержимое на бекон, он просто старается не думать, что голое бедро Луи плотно прижимается к его ноге.

– Кстати, ты бы не мог одолжить мне что-то из одежды? Штаны какие-то, – Луи рассеяно трет шею. – Может, и футболку?

Гарри хочется сказать, что одежда ему совершенно ни к чему, но ради своего же спокойствия он отвечает, что как только омлет будет готов, Луи получит пару штанов.

***  
– Это лучший завтрак, правда, – говорит Луи, собирая остатки хлебом. – Я совершенно не умею готовить.

– Кто же тебя кормит? – удивляется Гарри.

– Одна чудесная волшебница, – Луи довольно улыбается. – Она, правда, волшебница. Такие пончики, кексы... и прочее.

– Вы встречаетесь? – Гарри старается говорить как можно безразличнее.

– Только по утрам. Иногда еще и вечером, но обычно она кормит меня завтраком и все.

– Хм.

– Что-то не так? – Луи закусывает нижнюю губу и с интересом наблюдает за реакцией Гарри.

– Ну, нет. Наверное. Для тебя норма трахать девушку, за то, чтобы она тебя кормила завтраком. – Гарри отодвигает тарелку. – Почему вы с ней не встречаетесь? Тебе не стыдно?

– А почему мне должно быть стыдно?

– Да что ты за человек такой?! Тебя что-то интересует в этой жизни кроме секса? Ты хоть кого-то любишь, кроме себя? – Гарри резко встает и убирает посуду в раковину

– О да! Я люблю, – Луи поднимает ногу и упирается подбородком на свое колено.– Я люблю Джей, Фиби, Дэйзи, Шарлотту и Физзи. Вот их я люблю.

– Так много сразу? – Гарри осуждающе качает головой. – Ну, знаешь ли. Я совсем не люблю женщин. В смысле, так, как любят мужчины. Но ты бы уважал их. Сразу пятерых любить и одну трахать, за то, чтобы она тебя кормила завтраком. У меня это не укладывается в голове. Ты совершенно не уважаешь их!

– А кто тебе сказал, что я трахаюсь за завтраки? – Луи смешно – Гарри делает выводы даже не выяснив никаких подробностей. Интересно, это из-а вчерашнего или он всегда такой?

– Ты и сказал!

– Ну, нет, это ты сказал. Я сказал, что вижусь с ней по утрам! Элеанор встречается с Адамом, зачем ей трахаться со мной?

– Погоди... Элеанор. Элеанор, которая работает в маленькой пекарне...

– В пекарне за квартал от университета. Именно она. Очень рекомендую, – Луи не сдерживается и широко улыбается. – А я смотрю, кому-то секса в жизни не хватает, да, милый?

– Да иди ты, – Гарри беззлобно смеется. – А те, которых ты любишь, они кто?

– Мама и сестры, – голос Луи становится мягче. – Четыре сестры, представляешь?

– Звучит ужасно, мне Джеммы хватает с головой. Ну и Эда, хоть он и не сестра совсем!

– О да, сестер с таким членом я еще не встречал, – Луи задумчиво качает головой. – Кстати, когда у вас день рождения?

– У нас? У нас – никогда, – Гарри подмигивает. – У меня 1 февраля, а у Эдварда, 31 января. Такая неприятность. А у тебя когда?

– Вау. Никогда не думал, что такое случается, – Луи выглядит ошарашенным. – Какие вы странные. Правда... Ты спросил, когда я родился? Я почти святой, родился 24 декабря.

– Ого. И мы после этого, странные? Понятно, почему ты выглядишь, как бог, – Гарри прикусывает язык, но уже поздно. – В смысле, ты красивый очень. То, что ты родился в Рождество, это как-то объясняет и примиряет с этим.

– Неожиданно, – ему неловко, от таких слов. – Спасибо. Таких сравнений и оправданий своей внешности я еще не слышал.

Гарри молчит, Луи тоже не может придумать, как вернуть непосредственную атмосферу, которая витала еще пару минут назад. Жаль, что Гарри сказал это так. Плохо, если он нравится ему. Это еще хуже, чем ревность Эда. Это самое неприятное, что могло произойти за какие-то сутки.

Несправедливо, когда сначала ты не хочешь никому нравиться так, чтоб зашло дальше секса, а потом нравишься сразу двоим. Это нечестно и это ему не нужно. И, Луи, даром, что почти святой, не представляет, что с этим делать. Он совсем молодой, он совсем не хочет никаких сложностей. Он просто хочет наслаждаться жизнью дальше.

Жаль, что он такой авантюрист и не удержался, согласился на предложение Эда. Да еще и как согласился. С энтузиазмом. Остается только надежда на то, что все пройдет само собой.

***  
Если бы Гарри был аккуратнее. Если бы у него не дрожали так руки. Если бы он не нервничал так сильно, то этого никогда бы не случилось. Но сегодня фортуна была явно не на его стороне, ничего не поделаешь, поэтому никаких сослагательных наклонений. Он порезал палец.

Порез не глубокий и совсем не больно, но кровь скапливается капельками по линии, где он неаккуратно зацепил ножом, пока резал хлеб для тостов.

Гарри завороженно смотрит, как капельки собираются и образуют тоненькую струйку, которая медленно стекает по пальцу вниз, когда чувствует, что его запястье обхватывают сильные пальцы. Чувствует, как горячие губы накрывают палец, как влажный язык слизывает капельки крови. Блять. Горячо, мокро и язык вылизывает, ласкает подушечку так, словно это не чертов палец, а леденец.

Луи выпускает палец изо рта, смотрит на порез, слегка надавливает, слизывает вновь выступившие капли, прикусывает палец; снова выпускает из теплых губ, дует, целует, улыбается.

– Не больно? – голос хриплый, почти как ночью.

Черт, неужели его заводит все на свете? Он может найти эротический подтекст даже в порезе? Невозможный. Ненормальный. Невообразимый. Это мелькает в голове Гарри так, словно рекламная строка, поверх любимого фильма: не вчитываешься, а глаз все равно вылавливает нечеткие фразы.

– Нет, уже нет, – он сам пугается своего голоса.

Хриплый, словно он занимался сексом несколько часов без права на остановку, голос, как мед: тянется, переливается под светом разными оттенками. Словно пытается соблазнить. Совратить. Попросить об удовольствии.

– Лу...

Он не успевает договорить, когда чувствует требовательные губы на своих. Луи не похож на нежного любовника, он кусает, проникает языком, пальцы больно впиваются в спину, когда обнимает. Один Бог знает, как он оказался сидящим на столе, но Гарри сейчас некогда об этом думать, он растворяется в нем. В его ласке, поцелуях. Разрешает вести, оставлять свои следы – везде, где захочется. Ему можно все.

– Хаз, Хаз! – Луи шепчет, притянув к себе за волосы на затылке.– Скажи, скажи мне, как ты любишь, как _ты_ хочешь?

– Делай, что угодно, только не останавливайся, – бормочет в ответ Гарри, подставляя шею, на которой не осталось ни сантиметра живого места. Очевидно, ему придется носить шарф до конца каникул, но разве это сейчас важно?

– Нет, скажи мне! Скажи, как ты хочешь, – прикусывая кожу до звезд перед глазами, требует Томлинсон.

– Господи, – не то чтобы Гарри сейчас соображал хорошо. Неугомонный какой. – Грубо и сильно, да. Пожалуйста. Люблю так.

– Дай я слезу, – Луи отталкивает Гарри и спрыгивает со стола. – Раздвинь ноги пошире.

Луи уже стягивает с него домашние брюки вместе с бельем, толкает к холодильнику.

– Оближи. У нас ничего нет, – два пальца касаются языка, и Гарри готов отдать десять лет своей жизни, чтобы все не закончилось слишком быстро.

Он облизывает пальцы от кончиков, до основания, тщательно, чтобы не пропустить и миллиметра. Ради себя. Ради Луи.

– Повернись, – бормочет Томлинсон и кажется, что его терпение тоже на исходе. – Хочу тебя.

Он поворачивается, упирается лбом в холодную дверцу холодильника, расставляет ноги шире, выгибается, подставляется. Не сдерживается, стонет, когда сразу два пальца проникают, не глубоко, а как раз касаясь простаты. Луи не дает ему привыкнуть. Не дает даже сделать вдох. Он гладит, массирует, трогает. Никто никогда не уделял этому столько внимания, никто не заставлял его так выгибаться, хватать ртом воздух, словно он тонул пару секунд назад. Движения внутри настойчивые, но совсем не похоже на то, что Луи растягивает его, чтобы трахнуть. Казалось, он сосредоточен только на той точке, касание к которой заставляет позвоночник закручиваться спиралью. Его движения чуть более резкие, непривычные, от чего хочется орать, извиваться, что Гарри и делает – стонет, бесстыдно подмахивает задницей умелым пальцам внутри себя. Не хватает только совсем немного, какой-то мелочи, но сейчас понять, чего не хватает – невозможно. Ровно до горячего шепота, который раздается в голове и как эхо в пустой комнате, отскакивая от голых стен:

– Дотронься до себя. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил.

Давление становится сильнее, когда Луи добавляет третий палец, проникает глубже, но совсем немного, просто дает возможность понять, _что_ нужно сделать дальше. Гарри кивает, обхватывает влажный от смазки член и старается двигаться синхронно с Луи.

Движения обоих становятся быстрее, никто не хочет затягивать долгожданный оргазм и когда Луи особенно сильно проходится пальцами по набухшей простате, Гарри, закусив нижнюю губу, кончает на черную дверцу холодильника. Прижимается, размазывает сперму по зеркальной поверхности, буквально стекает на колени.

Часто дышит, когда чувствует шелковистое касание на губах. Луи хочет кончить ему в рот, а он не против, нет. Высовывает язык, облизывает, слизывает выступившие капли смазки, обхватывает головку, слегка втягивает.

Луи уже близок. Никогда не думал, что лаская парня одними только пальцами, можно завестись так, что, казалось, кончит от одних только его стонов. Он толкается глубже, мягкие губы обхватывают его член, язык очерчивает каждую венку, проникает в щелку. И Луи не сдерживается, стонет, притягивая Гарри за волосы ближе, отдается этим губам, языку, горячему дыханию, которые вышибают из него способность мыслить. Он, кажется, сейчас...

– Гарри, я... Не могу терпеть больше... – он скорее думает, чем произносит это вслух, но Гарри открывает рот шире, разрешая Луи кончить себе на язык.

Белые струйки скатываются с языка глубже, он только принимает. Обхватывает член, втягивает в себя, ловит языком капли, размазывая сперму по губам, не отпускает пока плоть не становится мягкой, пока у Луи не начинают дрожать бедра. Пока пальцы, держащие его затылок, не расслабляются. Парень опускается рядом, целует, слизывая капли спермы с губ, улыбается, когда длинные пальцы Гарри начинают перебирать его волосы. Никто никогда не смог бы сказать, сколько времени это длилось. Слишком хорошо, чтобы считать минуты или часы.

– А я смотрю, вы время не теряли, – холодный голос отрезвляет, и они синхронно поворачивают голову к дверному проему.

Эд бледный, зеленые глаза сверкают, ноздри широко раздуваются, и, кажется, что ему совсем не нравится то, что он увидел.

– Давно ты тут? – Луи первым обретает способность говорить.

– Достаточно, – Эд срывает шарф и кидает его на пол. – Достаточно давно.

Он проходит в кухню, не снимая пальто, никто не говорит больше ни слова.

Только писк машинки, сообщающий, что стирка закончена, нарушает напряженную тишину.


	7. Round 7th

Машинка повторно оповещает об окончании цикла противным писком. Луи нехотя дподнимается, натягивает штаны, подходит к ней, достает белье и спокойно смотрит на Эда – тот, прислонившись к косяку, смотрит на его перемещения по кухне. Взгляд ничего не выражает, но ноздри все еще широко раздуваются, что совсем не говорит о спокойном и добродушном настрое парня.

Томлинсон подходит к стулу, скидывает одежду и начинает аккуратно складывать, чтобы отнести на сушилку, которая находится в ванной комнате. Гарри совершенно не подает признаков жизни. Похоже, ему снова неловко, потому как оторваться от созерцания ламината в собственной кухне он, судя по всему, не в состоянии. Черт, ему, наверное, совсем хуево сидеть вот так полуголым на полу. Да еще и в такой компании! Однокурсник, которого брат оставил на ночь для собственного удовольствия, и которому ты только что отсосал; собственно сам старший брат который неожиданно психует и, похоже, успокаиваться не планирует. Но хуже всего то, что никто не знает, сколько Эд простоял и что он видел. Правда, штаны на щиколотках, голая задница и белесые потеки на зеркальной дверце холодильника описывают картину ярче любых слов.

И ему, Луи, совершенно непонятно на что претендует Эд. Вчера он казался адекватным. Или он опять просто стебется на Гарри или это то, что ему мерещилось рано утром. В любом случае помощи ждать неоткуда. Выяснять все придется самому, да и Гарри жаль, как ни крути.

Все говорит о том, что улаживать ситуацию придется никому иному, как ему самому. Быстро принимать решения было особенностью его характера. Не то, чтобы он этим гордился – вовсе нет, спонтанные решения не всегда правильные. Например, вчера вечером он погорячился, принимая приглашение остаться на ночь. Если бы он только знал, в какой сюрреалистический сон это выльется, он бы никогда не согласился. Но так как машины времени у него нет, то придется все исправлять.

Аккуратно разгладив футболку, Луи подхватывает стопку с бельем и подходит к Эду:

– Ты чем-то недоволен, куколка? Мы рано начали? – он мягко касается холодных губ. – Прости, что не дождались.

Эд сверлит взглядом затылок брата, в ожидании какой-либо реакции:  
– Определенно не доволен. И мне кажется, что это вполне закономерно, так?

Гарри все никак не может оторваться от изучения узора на полу и похоже, единственное, что ему требуется – это минутка одиночества. Может немного больше. Надо спасать парня.

– Пойдем, Эд. Поможешь мне включить сушилку. Мне бы не хотелось спалить эти светлые брюки. Хотя бы просто потому, что они хорошо обтягивают мой зад.

Луи говорит эту околесицу и осторожно выталкивает Эда из кухни, но как только они оказываются за пределами слышимости Гарри, взгляд Томлинсона меняется, он крепко схватив парня за руку тащит его в ванную комнату, захлопывает за ними дверь.

– Не хватило братика, и ты решил повторить утреннее приключение? – Эд сбрасывает пальто и делает шаг к Луи, сейчас он не выглядит сердитым или разъярённым, в голосе хорошо знакомые игривые нотки.

– Разве только окунуть тебя в холодную воду. Может, объяснишь, какого черта ты творишь? – голос Луи тихий, спокойный, но отчего-то Эд теряет свой игривый тон и слегка меняется в лице под его взглядом. – Я жду ответа, Эд.

– А что, я не могу поиграть? Мне нравится дразнить его, ты же знаешь. Он такой… ну _такой_. Мой младший братик. Неужели ты думаешь, что я ревную? – он смотрит Луи в глаза, тот только приподнимает бровь. – Да, ладно. Совсем немного. Но!.. – капризно как ребенок, который выпрашивает еще полчаса для любимых мультиков. – Ты не можешь мне запретить ревновать или указывать как вести себя с моим же братом.

– Как включается эта чертовщина? – Луи кивает на сушилку, словно он не задавал никаких других вопросов.

– Никак. Она сломалась полгода назад. Так что ты сегодня никуда не убежишь, – парень подмигивает и улыбается краешком рта. – Ты же не против?

– Милый, – голос Луи сладкий как майский мед, он проводит пальцем по скуле парня. – Если бы хотел, я и голым ушел бы. А теперь иди и извинись перед братом за свое дурацкое поведение. Он совершенно не виноват в том, что у тебя такое своеобразное настроение, – Эд отрицательно качает головой. – Запомни, я трахаюсь там, где я хочу и с кем я хочу. Я ничего не имею против предстоящей ночи, но оставаться в доме, где два парня друг друга ненавидят, я не собираюсь. Ты понял? Выбор за тобой.

Эду ничего не остается, как кивнуть и молча выйти из комнаты. В конце концов, он и правда, перегнул палку, не стоил Луи этого. И даже если стоил, он все равно не оценил. Пока Эд идет по коридору в комнату брата, он не может понять, какого черта происходит. Этот парень совершенно неправильно на него влияет, не смотря на то, что совершенно ничего не делает. Он не требует внимания, не спрашивает о планах на будущее, а самозабвенно трахается. И, судя по всему, он не собирается останавливаться.

Он такой же, как он сам. Берет там, где можно взять. Старается и торопится получить удовольствие. Не заморачивается на выборе партнера, не завязывает длительных отношений и, черт возьми, ведет. Ведет по жизни с легкостью опытного водителя, расслабленно, словно за рулем роллс-ройса или на худой конец мерседеса SL класса. Эд качает головой перед тем, как постучать в дверь брата – даже подставляясь Луи не передавал руль, даже будучи припертым к стене заставил играть по своим правилам. Ненормальный и одержимый властью, от чего только более привлекательный.

Эд вздыхает и стучит в дверь. "Луианализ-луианализом", а с братом он поступил паршиво, тут не поспоришь. Единственное, что веселит, – Гарри сдался на той самой кухне, которую так берег от развратных однокурсников. И надо сказать сдавался он весьма достойно.

Открыв дверь, он едва успевает уклониться – что-то тяжелое приземляется прямо за ним. Братец явно не в духе. “Ну, не первый раз, – с усмешкой думает парень. – Бывало и хуже!” и решительно шагнув в комнату, закрывает за собой дверь. Им есть о чем поговорить.

– Если ты хочешь в меня что-то кинуть или вмазать мне по роже, я больше не буду уворачиваться. – Эд виновато улыбается глядя на младшего брата. – Извини меня.

– Ого, даже так? А за что, Эд? За то, что твой парень трахался со мной на нашей кухне? – Гарри полусидит на столе, сжимая в руках какую-то книгу.

– Он такой же мой парень, как и твой, Хаз. У нас нет никаких отношений, кроме секса. В общем-то я не должен был так... так врываться.

– Он тебе нравится, – утвердительно говорит Гарри. – За всю жизнь тебя таким бешеным не видел. А ты бесишься только если отбирают что-то твое. Но, блять, Эд, ты странный, сначала предлагаешь мне его, потом орешь не своим голосом. Ты определись, а?

– Да в общем-то нравится! – он проходит и садится рядом с Гарри на стол.  
Сам оценил, что он хорош, так что…Просто ты меня взбесил. Сам вечно пиздишь на меня за то, что я трахаюсь с кем попало, а сам, за моей спиной отсасываешь у парня, которого _я_ вчера оставил ночевать. Но я не должен был… вести себя как последняя истеричка. В конце концов, он не моя собственность. И честно сказать, он как бы и не планирует ей становиться. Так что я пришел извиниться, за то. Что там устроил.

– Да ладно, я тоже не должен был. Сам не пойму как так вышло, – Гарри закусив губу качает головой. – Он тебе нравится, ты ему нравишься, что мне тут сказать?

– Да мне с ним просто весело и трахается он классно, так что сильно не разгоняйся, влюбляться в него я не собираюсь. Да и вообще Завтра я уезжаю и мне не до него будет. А если все еще будет волновать, то разгребусь во всем после Франции. Так что не страдай особо. Это просто секс и ничего страшного ни вчера, ни сегодня не произошло. Не парься, ладно?

– Ладно, – Гарри улыбается краешком губ, – великодушно тебя прощаю. Как всегда. В конце концов, ты не первый раз выставил меня идиотом. Наверное, вам с ним так веселее, когда есть над кем поржать.

– Ты бы сильно удивился, если узнал, что он меня отправил извиняться? Он немного лучше, чем ты о нем думаешь.

– Ну, тогда вы оба прощены, – Гарри легко пожимает плечами старается не придавать значения словам брата, совсем не хочется думать, что Луи не все равно. – Какие планы на вечер?

– Ну, я думаю собрать вещи, заказать пиццу и может допить виски со вчерашней вечеринки? Ну, а потом завалиться в кровать. Присоединишься?

– Он что, остается? – Гарри был абсолютно уверен, что Луи не станет оставаться еще на один вечер.

– Да, в случае, если мы перестанем друг друга ненавидеть. В смысле, если я перестану доставать тебя, – Эд отталкивается от стола и направляется к двери. – Ты против?

Гарри ничего не отвечает, но когда Эд касается ручки двери чтобы выйти, он поднимает голову:

– Да.

– Что, "да"?

– Я присоединюсь. Наверное.

Эд улыбается, кивает головой, наконец, выходит за дверь. Судя по звукам, Луи смотрел телевизор, пока они с Гарри пытались наладить перемирие. Пусть смотрит. Эд прошел в комнату и вытащил из шкафа чемодан.

Странно все получается и Гарри еще согласился. Он предлагал так, скорее, чтоб мелкий испугался и отказался. А вот такая неожиданность. Интересно почему? Причины Гарри объяснять не собирался, но, похоже, что Гарри решил что-то поменять в своей жизни. Так может даже лучше, перестанет быть таким нервным и прекратит учить жизни. Это все неважно. И не важно, что ему не очень нравится делиться. С этим он разберется потом. А сейчас ему нужно, наконец, собрать вещи и завтра уехать из надоевшего города.

Рождество в Париже, в окружении новых людей, разве что-то может быть лучше? Кто-кто, а Эдвард Стайлс любил новые знакомства. Заодно, может, смена обстановки и дурь из головы выбьет. Дурь, по имени Луи Томлинсон.

Собирая вещи в чемодан, Эд пытается проанализировать свои чувства и все больше склоняется, что ревность скорее детская. Как вроде бы твою игрушку уволок младший брат, и никто его за это не ругает. Он не может влюбиться в Луи, не будет. Он даже ничего не знает о нем, о его привычках, что любит и что ему не нравится. Вроде бы именно это все и нужно для любви. Только секс. Похоже, он все еще в своем уме.

Эд складывает еще один свитер и как раз застегивает молнию, когда Луи заглядывает в комнату:  
– Можно? – дождавшись утвердительного ответа, он заходит и садится на кровать рядом с застегнутым чемоданом. – Эд...

– Я угадаю, что ты скажешь, давай? – Эд улыбается и, не дожидаясь ответа продолжает. – Так как у нас полноценная мелодрама, согласно законам мексиканского сериала, сейчас должна быть фраза что-то вроде "…мы слишком разные и не можем быть вместе…"?

– Я бы сказал, что мы слишком одинаковые, чтобы быть вместе, – Луи смеется и тянет Эда на кровать, коротко целует и засовывает руку под футболку. – Иди ко мне – именно это я хотел сказать.

– Ты животное. Одни сплошные инстинкты, да? – Эд притягивает его к себе, поддевает пальцами резинку штанов и сжимает ягодицы, вызывая довольное урчание. – Дождись ночи. Гарри решил присоединиться, представляешь?

– Не представляю. Но я не против, – он водит носом по шее и чувствует бедром твердеющий член парня. – Будем ждать или, может, я все-таки, отблагодарю тебя за вчерашнюю ночь? – руки вовсю гладят под футболкой, губы целуют шею, зубы прикусывают мочку уха и, кажется, Луи совсем не нуждается в ответе.

Оторвавшись на минуту, скидывает чемодан на пол, стягивает футболку, крепко целует, прижимая Эда к кровати, шепчет:  
– Сними эту дурацкую одежду, я хочу тебя всего. Везде. Сейчас.

Не в привычке Эда отдавать инициативу, но на данный момент ему не хочется спорить, а до ночи еще так далеко, да и, в конце концов, почему бы и нет? Поэтому он стягивает джинсы и улыбается, когда Луи медленно расстегивает его рубашку, покусывает оголяющуюся кожу, стягивает так ненавистную ему одежду.

Томлинсон никуда не торопится, дразнит, проводит языком по шее вниз, ниже и останавливается только когда достигает резинки трусов. Он оттягивает ее и сразу же вбирает головку, неспешно обводит языком, выпускает, чтобы снять белье до конца. Касаясь пальцами внутренней стороны бедра, шире разводит ноги парня и снова наклоняется, чтобы взять член в рот.

Никакого ритма, никакой последовательности действий, ничего такого, что можно легко выдержать. К чему можно адаптироваться или привыкнуть. Руки гладят бедра и, когда Эд толкается вверх, проскальзывают и сжимают ягодицы. Крепко, почти больно. Он только до боли закусывает губу, чтобы не застонать, чтобы Луи не понял, насколько сильно он его хочет.

Металлический привкус собственной крови на языке не отрезвляет, когда Луи опускается так, что стенки горла касаются члена, пульсируют и сжимают, плотно обхватывая, когда он пытается сглотнуть. Эд сдается и всхлипывает, выгибаясь на кровати, чувствует, как губы скользящие по члену вверх растягиваются в победной улыбке.

– Перевернись.

Эд не успевает улечься, как сильные руки уверенно притягивают его бедра вверх, заставляя выгнуться и практически вжаться лицом в подушку. Это даже к лучшему, потому что когда Луи раздвигает ягодицы и проводит языком между ними, он так громко стонет, что Гарри в соседней комнате услышал, если бы не ткань наволочки, зажатая между зубами.

Как-то так вышло, что ему никто никогда не делал этого и сейчас, когда язык описывает горячие круги, слегка проникает в него, раздвигает, то кажется, что можно кончить только от горячего дыхания, ладоней на бедрах и нежных касаний языка. Он старается сдержаться, но этого всего так много, что когда один палец проникает и касается простаты, он не сдерживается и, сильнее вжимаясь в подушку лицом, кончает только от языка, пальцев в заднице и легкого трения членом о простынь.

Луи гладит по спине, но и не думает останавливаться, дождавшись, когда дыхание парня немного выравнивается, он легко вводит второй палец, начинает поглаживать, растягивать. Эду остается только всхлипывать, он еще слишком чувствителен после оргазма, но не просит остановиться, хотя бы потому, что он не уверен, послушается ли его Луи. И когда он чувствует, как смазка прохладной струйкой заливается ему в задницу и уже третий палец проскальзывает внутрь, он не знает, чего хочет больше: чтобы скорее все закончилось, или чтобы эти ощущения, на грани боли и удовольствия, продлились как можно дольше.

Луи медленно растягивает, аккуратно придерживая бедра парня свободной рукой, плавно сгибает пальцы и начинает поглаживать простату. С каждым движением все увереннее и, когда три пальца особенно сильно задевают чувствительный бугорок, Эд толкается, пытается соскользнуть, стонет и, наконец, просит:  
– Хватит. Господи. Ты сумасшедший. Я больше не могу, правда.

Луи нежно целует ягодицу и аккуратно вынимает пальцы. Эд слышит звук рвущейся упаковки презерватива, характерный звук выливающейся смазки на ладонь. Хочет перевернуться, но Луи молча укладывает на бок и прижимает к себе. Целует шею, гладит грудь, спускается ниже и мягко обхватывает уже налившийся член, делает пару движений, отпускает, прикусывает кожу на шее и шепчет:

– Согни, – он проводит по бедру, приподнимает ногу выше, практически прижимает колено к груди. – Лежи так, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – Эд чуть улыбается и удобнее устраивается, опираясь коленом на матрас. – Ты не можешь просто трахаться, без изысков?

– Ты еще скажи, что тебе что-то не нравится, – Луи еще раз проводит рукой по своему члену, размазывая смазку. Сжимает ягодицу и входит головкой в подготовленную плоть. – Если не нравится, сказал бы, что ли...

– Наобоооох, – Эд зажмуривается, когда Луи полностью входит и замирает, давая привыкнуть. Он сжимается вокруг него, чувствует, как член пульсирует внутри, глубоко выдыхает и, чувствуя нетерпение Луи, кивает. – Давай, детка. Скажи спасибо за вчерашний вечер.

Движения Луи длинные, каждый раз он практически полностью выходит, заставляя сфинктер судорожно сжиматься и, когда он резко входит на полную длину, бедра парней сталкиваются с пошлым звуком. Луи уже давно отпустил себя и стонет от наслаждения узкой теплоты вокруг него. Целует плечи, иногда оставляя отметины от зубов на коже, вжимается пальцами в бедро, не разрешая двигаться себе на встречу. От его пальцев уже проявляются синяки и завтра станут только заметнее.

Но Эду плевать на синяки на бедрах, горячая спираль начала закручиваться где-то внизу живота и с бешеной скоростью раскручивается, полностью охватывает тело жаром. С каждым движением ему кажется, что еще немного, и он просто нахрен разлетится на куски, взорвется фейерверком или просто сдохнет. Потому что член попадает туда, куда должен, распирает и пульсирует так, что хочется раздвинуть ноги шире, чтобы стало немного легче. Он бы обязательно так и сделал, если бы чертов Томлинсон убрал свою руку с бедра. Он даже не может дотронуться до своего члена, так как собственная нога перекрывает доступ. Все что ему остается это стонать и извиваться на простынях, пока Луи, запустив пальцы второй руки ему в волосы, заставляя повернуть голову, шепчет прямо в ухо о том, что он такой хороший, узкий, тесный и просто невероятный.

От его хриплого, пошлого шепота напополам со стонами, совсем сносит голову, и Эд кладет свою руку на ладонь Луи, сжимающую его бедро. Томлинсон начинает двигаться быстрее, заставляя Эда тихонько всхлипывать и стонать.

– Сможешь еще раз, – со стоном в конце каждого слова спрашивает Луи откуда-то сбоку. – Еще раз, без рук?

Эд только отрицательно мотает головой, кусает губы, чтобы не стонать в полный голос, Луи разжимает пальцы, опускает его ногу, и тут же крепко обхватив член, начинает двигаться. Ритм движений руки абсолютно совпадает с толчками внутри него и Эд сдается, ему уже все равно, что за стеной Гарри, все равно что тот может услышать, – он стонет громко, требовательно.

Луи слегка меняет ритм движений и Эд совершенно не может понять чего хочется больше – глубже насадиться или же сильнее толкнуться в горячий кулак, наконец, срывается почти на крик. Ему просто нужно кончить, а Луи держит его на краю, не позволяя сделать последний шаг.

– Господи, Стайлс. Я не знал, что ты такая сучка, – хрипло бормочет Луи. – Хочешь, сделаем это вместе? – И слегка сильнее сжимает пальцы вокруг пульсирующей плоти.

Все, что он может, – это только громко и протяжно застонать, что Луи, к счастью, принимает как согласие, и посылает нахрен ритмичность и синхронные движения. Начинает вбиваться так сильно, насколько это возможно, и Эд начинает судорожно сжиматься, выплескиваясь в ласкающую ладонь. И, наконец, Луи окончательно отпускает себя, кончает, размазывая сперму Эда между своих пальцев.

Когда они, наконец, приходят в себя, Эд глупо интересуется:  
– Где ты взял смазку и презервативы, тут же ничего не было?

– У Гарри забрал, ты же вчера туда все сам отнес, – Луи аккуратно снимает презерватив, скидывает под кровать, укладывается поудобнее. – Давай отдохнем, до вечера еще куча времени.

– Ты собираешься еще и ночью трахаться? – он сейчас даже не может представить, что в этом мире кто-то хочет заниматься сексом.

– Ты, кстати, тоже собирался. Даже брата позвал. Так что давай, вспоминай закон сохранения энергии и ложись ко мне.

– Мне кажется, но ты ни хрена не знаешь физику, – Эд сдвигает Луи, чтобы улечься рядом, подальше от мокрых пятен на простыне, накрывает их одеялом, ложится рядом на подушку.

– Совершенно не знаю, – сонно соглашается Луи, комфортно устраиваясь в руках Эда. – Но как звучит!

Сейчас Стайлсу совершенно плевать на все законы физики и на то, есть ли какие-то чувства между ними, кроме первобытных инстинктов, потому что единственное, чего он хочет – спать.


	8. Interval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Секса нет xD Я заранее извиняюсь, но эта глава только для Гарри. Не хотелось и не моглось писать секс сюда. А Гарри заслуживал подумать и что-то для себя решить. Я надеюсь, что какой-то обоснуй пробежал мимо, что ошибок тут не сильно много, так как глава не бечена(я пыталась сделать сюрприз всем моим бетам(: ). Но в следующей главе, которую я правда попытаюсь написать как можно скорее секс будет. И Гарри трахнут на радость всем, кто ждет. Ну а кто не ждет... что ж, ничего не изменится и его все равно трахнут.  
> И очень хочется поблагодарить замечательную девушку Ola-la за то, что дала мне пинок к размышлениям (даже если ничего из этого не вышло)своим отзывом.

Гарри лежит на кровати в наушниках, но все равно музыка не заглушает то, что происходит в соседней комнате. Совершенно очевидно, что они там занимаются сексом. Хотя, конечно, нужно быть совсем идиотом, чтобы не понять этого, после того, как Луи зашел забрать презервативы. Но все же... все же не хотелось слышать, не хотелось знать об этом и вообще меньше всего хотелось сейчас находиться в этой квартире. По крайней мере тогда, когда парень, который тебе так нравится, трахает твоего брата. А судя по звукам, оба были абсолютно довольны происходящим.

Гарри делает музыку громче, и голос Честера твердит ему, что теряешь то, чего не заслужил*. Это настолько в точку, что он не может сдержать горькой улыбки. Он и правда не заслужил. Своей этой правильностью, принципиальностью и порядочностью он сам себе всё всегда портит. И это временное помутнение рассудка ничуть не облегчает. То, что он делал ночью и сегодня утром с Луи на кухне только добавляют отвращения к себе.

Если бы он только мог вернуть время хотя бы на пару дней назад, даже не на пару дней, а всего лишь на вчерашний вечер. Он бы ни за что не позволил Эду увести Луи в кухню. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, он бы, конечно, что-то придумал, даже не смотря на то, что Эду вообще сложно противостоять. Жаль, что нельзя отмотать время и прожить всего один вечер иначе. И тогда бы сейчас его не разрывало изнутри ревностью напополам с отвращением.

Самое глупое то, что именно он сам подтолкнул его, играя в эту глупую игру. И почему он вообще заговорил про групповой секс?! Почему в его жизни ничего не может быть просто нормально? Просто по-человечески? Он ведь не так много просит, на самом деле.

Разве есть что-то плохое в стабильных отношениях? Да, он, наверное, немного романтик, но ему хочется совместных походов в кино, на футбол, на пикник с друзьями, в конце концов. Что ненормального в том, чтобы заниматься сексом с одним и тем же партнером каждый вечер? Что плохого в том, чтобы любить? Ну ладно, пусть на данный момент о любви речь не идет, но факт остается фактом. Он просто хочет быть _нормальным_ в своем понимании. Потому что по другому он не может. Сколько раз пытался, но так и не смог.   
За все его восемнадцать лет он толком не встречался ни с кем, только в пятнадцать, целых три года назад, у него был парень. Правда они были совсем детьми, но это был приятный опыт, о котором вспоминается с нежностью, как и первая любовь. Пусть они даже толком ничего не умели, но страсти и энтузиазма было хоть отбавляй и... И все было хорошо. По крайней мере, их все устраивало.

Все было отлично ровно до тех пор, пока они не закончили среднюю школу и Этан не уехал учиться в США. Разумеется, отношения на таком расстоянии совершенно невозможны, и сейчас они уже практически не общаются. Ничего этому не способствует – ни разница во времени, ни первая любовь, которая хоть и прошла, но все же была причиной ревности нового парня Этана. И у того даже сомнений не возникло с кем прекратить общаться. Впрочем, винить его не в чем, – новая любовь всегда важнее старой.

А у него ничего так не вышло с другими парнями и, наверное, не скоро выйдет, потому что его не очень устраивает секс на один раз. Хотя бы просто потому, что тут и не пахнет отношениями. Конечно, он пробовал вести себя, как многие – _нормальные_ , но на утро было немного противно. Что-то нелепое было в этих утренних прощаниях или в поисках завалившегося невесть куда носка. Вместо того, чтобы улыбнуться и распрощаться, так и не вспомнив, как зовут партера, хотелось перевернуться и уткнуться в родной затылок, наплевав на лекцию. Или чтобы он принес кофе и разбудил поцелуем, или еще какой-то ерунды. Но кроме него этого не хотелось никому. Может быть он просто не там ищет? Может и так, но куда бы он не шел, с кем бы не знакомился, все сводилось к одноразовому, как презерватив, траху.

Хуже одноразового секса в постели был только секс в туалете клуба или бара. И это он тоже уже пробовал.

От воспоминаний передергивает, и он выключает музыку, выдергивает наушники и переворачивается на живот, накрывая голову подушкой.

Оказалось, что под подушкой хорошо прятаться не только от воспоминаний прошлого года, но и от звуков за стеной. Похоже, действие набирает обороты, и благодаря толстой перьевой прослойке на голове, он почти ничего не слышит, но зато бурная фантазия тут же рисует одну сцену развратнее другой. Что же там этот Томлинсон вытворяет, что Эду совсем снесло голову и он стонет, как последняя блядь? И что нужно сделать, чтобы оказаться на его месте?

Гарри снова надевает наушники и клацает на рандом. В ушах грубым низким голосом Тилля Линдеманна раздается “Du Hast”**, и становится немного легче от этой ярости немецкой речи и басов, лупящих со всей силы по барабанным перепонкам.

На самом деле он чувствует себя просто отвратительно, потому что хочет оказаться на месте Эда. Потому что хочет быть с Луи. И он, как бы это не было противно осознавать, готов согласиться на секс на одну ночь. И даже пусть в клубном туалете. Потому что он ему очень нравится. Просто до безумия. И чем дальше, тем больше. И это все несмотря на то, что все должно быть совсем наоборот.

Луи вел себя отвратительно. То, что произошло ночью, то, что он практически использовал его на кухне и через какой-то час зашел за “кое-чем, что мы вчера сюда занесли” и спокойно отправился забавляться с Эдом, должно было подействовать совсем иначе. Хотелось, чтобы от этого отвратило и стало просто противно, и захотелось простоять час под горячим душем, и забыть об этом, как обо всем, что было с другими парнями. Но, черт возьми, он сошел с ума, если его тянет к Томлинсону еще сильнее и ему не хочется сдаваться, чтобы получить его.

Неужели ему в первый раз захотелось пойти против старшего брата? Или просто захотелось... Черт знает, чего ему захотелось, но такого сильного желания что-то изменить в своей жизни он за собой не помнит.

Он не уверен, совсем не уверен в том, что будет делать, и тем более не уверен в благоприятным исходе, но он не простит себе, если не попытается. Мама всегда говорила, что лучше сделать и пожалеть, чем не сделать и не узнать, чем все могло обернуться.

По крайней мере, он уже согласился на секс втроем, что получится из этого – совершенно непонятно, сложно даже представить, что этот самый групповой секс будет из себя представлять. Но, в конце концов, эта ночь закончится, и Эд уедет на целых две недели, и у него будет малюсенький шанс. Конечно, он не такой харизматичный, смелый и опытный, как брат, но он что-то обязательно придумает, чтобы заинтересовать Луи. Обязательно.

Видимо от того, что решение принято, он чувствует не только неимоверное облегчение, но и усталость, и, подтянув подушку к себе, обнимая ее двумя руками, проваливается в сон, даже не выключив грохочущей в наушниках музыки.

________________________________________________________________  
*Linkin Park – Burning in the skies  
**Rammstein – Du hast


	9. Round 8th

Когда Луи просыпается, уже почти девять вечера и за окном совсем почернело. Эд мирно сопит рядом, в квартире темно и тихо. Непонятно, ушел ли куда-то Гарри или тоже отдыхает. Он аккуратно встает, нашарив сброшенную одежду, выскальзывает в коридор, чтобы не будить сладко спящего парня. В конце концов, вся ночь впереди, пусть пока отдыхает.

Луи и сам не понимает, откуда в нем взялось столько сил. Не иначе магия близнецов действует на него так неоднозначно. Впрочем, в восемнадцать, ладно, почти в девятнадцать лет сложно не хотеть секса, когда ты в компании таких шикарных парней. Хотя, если бы его окружали две сексуальные девушки, он тоже был бы совсем не против. Он всегда искренне считал, что ему повезло родиться бисексуалом, – в два раза больше шансов провести ночь не в одиночестве.

Но все же эти Стайлсы действовали на него, как амфетамин на начинающего наркомана, – хотелось постоянно и безостановочно, и он просто не мог насытиться ими. Силы, пожалуй, на исходе, что неудивительно, – секс-марафон продолжается уже сутки и в любом случае закончится, когда Эд уедет в свой тур по Франции. Или куда он там собирался.

Луи особо не заморачивается, чтобы запомнить, куда едет Эд, потому, что ему, по сути, все равно. Это всего лишь секс, и, не смотря на странную реакцию Стайлса-старшего, который вздумал ревновать, он вовсе не собирается обременять себя с ним какими-либо отношениями. Просто потому что Эд перегорит быстрее, чем его самолет выпустит шасси над посадочной полосой.

Луи очень долго и нудно изучал психологию в старшей школе, рассчитывая поступать на факультет психологии, и только в последний момент передумал и подал документы на управление. И из-за своего не совсем обычного хобби он понимает, что Эд не столько ревнует, сколько в нем взыграл инстинкт собственника. А Луи вовсе не вещь, которую можно присвоить и не делиться с другими. Он подозревает, что если пустить такого человека, как Эд, в свою жизнь, то скорее всего начнутся сначала обиды, а после скандалы, если он, Луи, захочет провести время в другой компании или задержится где-то. Это было легко понять потому, как сначала Эд сам загорелся идеей группового секса, дразнил Гарри, а после ночи неожиданно распсиховался из-за того, что все внимание достается не ему одному. Может, конечно, это все родом из детства, и между ним и Гарри какой-то древний конфликт, но этого он никогда не узнает. Если их отношениям с Эдом дать шанс, то они все равно расстанутся, только, вместо приятных воспоминаний, в памяти останутся только лишь выяснения отношений, потому что Томлинсон вовсе не собирается жертвовать друзьями и вечеринками ради Стайлса. Он вообще не собирается жертвовать свободой ради кого угодно.

Понятно, что чем раньше это закончится, тем лучше. И эта его поездка как нельзя кстати. Они разъедутся по домам и все утихнет.

Для Луи очевидно, что он просто будоражит воображение Эда тем, что не слушается и не думает подчиняться. Ну и понятное дело, своей задницей. Луи вздыхает и натягивает на себя штаны, которые выделил ему Гарри. Ему искренне было плевать на свой зад, пока на этом не начали акцентировать внимание. Что ж, это всего лишь удачное сочетание генов, его особой заслуги в этом нет. Если кому-то нравится его зад, то это чьи угодно, но только не его проблемы.

Натянув футболку, Луи проходит в общую комнату и тянется за почти пустой пачкой сигарет, лежащей на столике. Мысли снова возвращаются к сложившейся ситуации с близнецами.

Не нужно иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что он нравится Гарри. Как давно и почему – этого уже не узнать. Только в отличии от Эда, он вовсе не старается что-то требовать. Наоборот он старается скрыть, что Луи ему нравится. Оттого и ярче контраст между ними: открытый Эд, который гордится своим темпераментом, и перманентно смущенный Гарри, который стесняется того, насколько ему нравится секс. Луи только с удовольствием вздыхает, вспоминая, как Гарри краснел за завтраком и как кончал, насаживаясь на его пальцы.

Только вот это напряжение между братьями ему совсем не нравится. Впрочем, Томлинсон не собирается становиться между братьями. Завтра все закончится, и у них целых две недели каникул, чтобы отдохнуть и прийти в себя после этих насыщенных выходных.

Луи затягивается глубже и широко улыбается в предвкушении сегодняшней ночи. Ему очень хочется трахнуть Стайлса-младшего, хотя бы просто для равновесия. Но если Гарри снова не захочет, он не станет давить. В конце концов, не все такие распиздяи, как он и Эд, и совсем не так много хороших ребят, которые не ходят в клуб только для того, чтоб их хорошенько оттрахали, ну или для того, чтобы трахнуть кого-то у стены в туалете. Кому что больше нравится, и кто он такой, чтобы осуждать их за это?

Поэтому пусть Гарри сам решает, чего он хочет, а он не будет давить. Вот как захочет – так и будет.

Луи тушит сигарету, словно ставит точку в своих рассуждениях. Закрывает окно, в которое курил, и усаживается в кресло с ногами, включая торшер, и подтягивает к себе “CAR magazine”, журнал, название которого говорит само за себя, и углубляется в новинки авторынка.

***  
Эд просыпается от грохота в гостиной и громкого смеха. Судя по тому, что в кровати он один, очевидно Луи уже тусит с братом, и они что-то перевернули. Он лениво, как толстый кот, тянется всем телом, поднимается с кровати, натягивает джинсы на голое тело, выходит в коридор и идет на голоса. Заглянув в комнату, он видит, что Гарри сидит на бедрах Луи и… щекочет, от чего тот смеется. Как дети, честное слово.

Эд чувствует, что ему неприятно. Просто неприятно, что Луи ушел, что проводит время – да еще и так весело! – с его братом, и, видимо, им очень даже неплохо и без него. Гадко. Мерзко. Эд никогда не любил, когда трогают то, что принадлежит ему. Даже если не совсем принадлежит, но он хочет этим обладать. Он, правда, не из тех, кто привык делиться.

Собственная затея о сексе втроем уже не кажется настолько привлекательной, но и отступать некуда. Да, Луи не его парень, но все в его руках, и раз уж он так просил Гарри, он его получит. А Гарри должен просто понять чего же он хочет от жизни. Как бы то ни было, от секса никто не страдает, а значит, ничего страшного нет в том, что произойдет сегодня ночью.

Эд качает головой, улыбаясь собственным мыслям, и стучит по дверному косяку, привлекая внимание.  
***  
Они играют в игру “Правда или действие” после того, как съели две огромные пиццы на троих. Развалившись на полу, допивая свою бутылку пива, Эд смеется, глядя, как Гарри старательно изображает страуса.

Луи выбирает “правду”. Эду интересно узнать что-то личное, связанное с сексом, например, как и с кем в первый раз, но он успевает прикусить язык – он еще успеет разузнать позже, и спрашивает какую-то ерунду про любимые фильмы.

Эд догадывается о чем спросит Гарри и назло ему выбирает “действие”. Брат требует принести пачку сигарет и пиво из холодильника.

В комнате, под блоком сигарет, внезапно обнаруживается то, чего не хватало для сегодняшней ночи. Довольно улыбнувшись, он забирает все необходимое и уходит на кухню. Довольно отметив, что холодильник чист и блестит уже не спермой, а чистым глянцевым боком, достает бутылки, открывает и аккуратно начинает высыпать содержимое в одну. Чуть подумав, останавливается и высыпает остатки в другую, и возвращается к парням. Не перепутать: Гарри – в левой руке, Луи – в правой.

Закурив по сигарете, они болтают, отвлекшись от игры, обсуждают преподавателей, экзамены, однокурсников – простой треп. Когда уже выпито еще пара бутылок пива, Луи вспоминает, что Гарри не закончил круг игры, и тот снова выбирает действие. Против правил, да, но кому какое дело? Им весело, глаза горят, и дыхание чуть сбивается от предвкушения столь близкой ночи.

Луи просит поцеловать Эда.

Гарри поворачивает голову и касается губами шеи брата, целует выше, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев по скуле, и, наконец, касается губ. Целует жадно, кусает, заставляет дышать тяжелее. Зарывается пальцами в кудри, тянет, прижимается грудью. Отрывается от Эда и тут же поворачивается к Луи, чувствуя поцелуи брата на своей шее, впивается в губы Томлинсона, забирается руками под футболку, скользит от лопаток до поясницы.

В голове стучит _нужно-надо-дай-дай-хочу_ и больше ничего. Звенящая темнота, прерываемая только молниями, вспышками, всполохами острого, как бритва, сладкого, как патока, бесконечного, как вселенная желания. Он словно растворяется, перетекает из одних рук в другие и больше не думает, что это неправильно или так нельзя. Сейчас все происходит так, как нужно, это единственное верное решение в его мире.

Ему не понять, как они переместились из гостиной на его кровать, кажется, так и ввалились в комнату, не отрываясь друг от друга, пятились, не размыкая рук, не разрывая поцелуя, натыкаясь на стены. Под его коленями уже не жесткий пол, а мягкий матрас и, кажется, это Эд стягивает его мягкие хлопковые домашние штаны вниз, оставляя его только в боксерах и футболке. Кажется, это руки Луи сжимают его член сквозь тонкую ткань и, кажется, это именно он так громко стонет и трется задом о налившийся член парня за ним, толкается вперед в руку, которая так умело и уверенно поддевает резинку его белья, и дотрагивается, размазывая смазку по стволу.

Он чувствует ладони брата под своей футболкой и инстинктивно поднимает руки вверх, чтобы избавится от мешающей ткани, через секунду чувствует прохладный воздух на своей влажной от пота коже, и возбуждение зашкаливает, как показания счетчика Гейгера на Фукусиме в прошлом марте. Он никогда раньше даже не мог представить, что находиться между двумя парнями, которые без устали целуют, гладят, сжимают, может быть так невероятно. И главное, чтобы они не останавливались.

Эд невероятно доволен результатом. Такой податливости и отзывчивости он не ожидал. Кто бы мог ожидать такого от всегда правильного и слегка застенчивого Гарри. Но все идет как по маслу, даже лучше, чем можно было бы себе представить. Поэтому, когда Гарри на секунду отрывается от губ Луи, который тут же принимается целовать шею, опускаясь все ниже и ниже, откинув голову ему на плечо, шепчет что-то между “Господи, я не могу больше” и “трахни меня немедленно”, он, не раздумывая, тянет за резинку трусов, стягивает их до колен. Эдвард почти никогда не отказывал младшему брату. Если, конечно, их желания совпадали, вот как сейчас.

Эд прекрасно знал, что случится вечером, и, вытащив из заднего кармана джинсов тюбик со смазкой и ленту презервативов, которые предусмотрительно захватил с собой, кинул на одеяло. Проводит пальцем между ягодиц Гарри, там горячо, чуть влажно от пота, легко обводит по кругу, заставляя Гарри выгнуться, слышит сдавленный стон Луи и опускает взгляд, видит, как темная макушка ритмично двигается. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что Луи отсасывает его брату. Зная, на что способен рот этого парня, Эд вполне понимает, из-за чего Гарри слегка разводит колени, и почему он так, даже в темноте видно, насколько сильно, сжимает волосы Луи. Эд не теряет времени, берет тюбик со смазкой и, слегка размазав ее, ныряет пальцами между ягодиц. Гарри укладывает голову на плечо брату, притягивает Эда за волосы и требовательно целует.

Луи выпускает член Гарри изо рта со звонким влажным звуком, обводит головку по контуру и поднимает глаза вверх, чтобы увидеть насколько Гарри снесло крышу. Увидеть растрепанные волосы, крепко зажмуренные глаза, как напрягается его торс, когда Эд, разорвав поцелуй, прикусывает ключицу, проводит языком по шее вверх, и как тяжело вздымается грудь, когда он проводит рукой по налившемуся члену. Луи стягивает вещи с себя, откидывает куда-то за пределы кровати, касается грудью, бедрами Гарри, чувствует, как тот прижимается к нему, практически впивается пальцами в спину, слегка царапая короткими ногтями, целует, кусает больно. Луи не может понять, чью кровь он чувствует на языке, свою или Гарри, жадно притягивает его к себе еще ближе, запустив пальцы в растрепанные кудри.

Где-то на задворках его сознания бьется мысль, что с младшим Стайлсом что-то не так, что он не может быть таким. Но Луи спускает все на тормозах просто потому, что остановиться сейчас нереально. Даже если сейчас же начнется конец света, он ни за что не выпустит его из рук, пока не получит всего. Да и нет никакой уверенности в том, что сможет вырваться из крепких рук Гарри, который так стонет ему в губы, что Луи не уверен, что не опровергнет сейчас миф о том, что можно кончить от одного только звука.

Гарри чувствует настойчивые пальцы Эда, толкается, насаживаясь, разочарованно стонет от того, что ему мало. Ему отчаянно мало сейчас пальцев у себя в заднице, хочется быть заполненным до конца, со всех сторон. И когда он слышит низкий шепот брата у своего уха, он опрокидывает Луи на кровать, проводит руками по телу, давит на бедра, заставляя Томлинсона развести ноги, наклоняется и накрывает ртом член, довольно урчит, когда чувствует давление на заднюю стенку горла.

Стянув джинсы и раскатывая презерватив по члену, Эд успевает подумать, что риск был оправдан. Да, многие осуждают инцест, но и на кону стоит не так чтоб плюшевый заяц. Эд редко проигрывает, поэтому практически уверен, что приз его. Пусть даже такой ценой. Кроме того, братик сам все сделал, стоило ему прошептать: “Мало тебе, да? Хочешь больше? Хочешь?” и он тут же подставляется. Он смотрит как пальцы Луи сминают простынь и на всю длину входит в Гарри. Горячо, тесно, жарко. Он знает, что у того давно не было секса, и может стоило немного дать слегка привыкнуть к члену в заднице, но Гарри недовольно мычит, просит чтобы не останавливался, чтобы двигался быстрее, дальше, глубже.

Луи сходит с ума от горячего жара, парень просто великолепен и знает, что делает. Откуда что берется? Он-то думал, что этот Стайлс невинен, как дитя, а творит языком что-то невообразимое, стонет, отдаваясь вибрацией, дрожью по всему телу. И, видимо, случайности не случайны. За последние двадцать четыре часа было слишком много секса, и он физически не может кончить так быстро, как прошлой ночью. Ему остается только сжимать простыни, выгибаться и не стесняться в стонах, смешивая их со всхлипами и несвязной руганью.

Гарри держится до последнего, но, когда Эд толкается под правильным углом, обводит пальцем растянутую дырку, он сдается и стонет, не выпуская член Луи изо рта. Толкается ниже, вылизывает, рисует узоры языком, очерчивает каждую вену набухшего члена. Стоны Луи только заводят сильнее, пробирают до дрожи, и ему все еще мало. Ему так мало. Не хочет, чтобы Луи кончил от его губ, и Гарри выпускает член, последний раз проводит от мошонки до головки и шепчет:  
– Иди сюда, ну же.

Он стонет от каждого движения члена брата в себе, с таким трудом соображает, что делает, позволяя животным инстинктам и желаниям вести себя. Даже если они заведут к самому дьяволу.

Эд чувствует, как дрожат бедра Гарри, как тесно он сжимается вокруг него, и, блять, никто в этом мире не говорил ему, что трахать брата это так охуенно. Чувство власти пьянит, захлестывает и водоворотом уносит в крышесносное удовольствие, он стонет в унисон с парнями и почти пропускает момент, когда Луи сползает ниже, притягивает к себе Гарри, и тот практически падает сверху, выставляя зад еще больше, выше. Толчки выходят размеренно-короткими, и Эд уже близок к разряде, когда чувствует, как сначала один, а следом и второй палец Гарри проникает вдоль его члена.

Кто-то бы кончил от одного зрелища и ощущения просто невероятной тесноты, трения, и всхлипов. Эда же это только отрезвляет – он ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого. В темном омуте, как оказалось, водятся не только черти, а кое-что и похуже. В том состоянии, что сейчас его брат, запросто проявляются самые тайные желания, всплывает наружу самое грязное и пошлое, и кто такой Эд, чтоб остановить все это? Теперь уж Гарри не станет обвинять его в распутном поведении. Он слегка приостанавливается, позволяя Гарри задать темп, с восторгом смотрит, как растягивается плоть, когда принимает в себя три длинных пальца, и его член начинает двигаться одновременно с братом.

Луи широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на Гарри, и от одного его вида у него мутится в голове. Стайлс совершенно обезумел и сводит его с ума. Своими всхлипами, стонами и тем, что шепчет, распахнув огромные, черные, безумные глаза: "Блять, я так хочу тебя".   
То ли от шепота, то ли от взгляда Луи падает. Падает в пропасть, откуда нет пути назад, рычит, притягивает Гарри ближе, на долю секунды, крепко целует и, вскидывая бедра, притягивает Гарри к себе.

– Хочешь нас вместе, чтобы мы тебя растянули как следует, вставили вдвоем. Одновременно, да? – Луи прикусывает плечо и слышит:  
– Да-да-да. Так хочу, да.

Похоже, что Эд единственный из них всех, кто хоть немного соображает, потому что выходит из Гарри, кидает Луи презерватив, снова смазав свой член, передает тюбик лубриканта Томлинсону.

Луи сейчас мог взять первенство по надеванию презерватива, если бы такие соревнования существовали. Впрочем, как только Гарри опускается на его блестящий от смазки член, он чувствует себя победителем.

Гарри чувствует Луи в себе, хочет начать двигаться быстрее, но рука крепко давит на поясницу и он послушно ложится, ощущает, как Эд, медленно растягивая, входит в него. Больно, до слез, которые стекают по вискам, до звезд, которые вспыхивают перед глазами, он непроизвольно сжимается от боли, но когда Эд останавливается, ему удается расслабиться и принять его до конца. Это невыносимо больно, но так правильно, чувствовать себя заполненным и растянутым до предела.

Он зарывается носом в шею Луи, тяжело дышит, что-то шепчет, гладит. Но он ничего не слышит, только чувствует, как два члена пульсируют в растянутой до предела заднице, полностью совпадая с его оглушительным сердцебиением. Он не выдерживает, первым толкается вниз, заставляя брата начать движение.

Эд двигается невозможно медленно, задыхается от тесноты, от того, что вместо привычно гладких стенок он чувствует горячий, пульсирующий член под своим. Луи практически обездвижен под тяжестью их тел, и он просто скользит по нему. Эд гладит спину Гарри, мелко целует, слизывая горько-соленые капельки пота, пытается хоть немного расслабить брата, но тот только тяжело дышит, сильно сжимается. Он уже готов выйти, прекратить это безумие, но тот, словно услышал его мысли – кожей почувствовал что ли? – откидывает голову ему на плечо, смотрит глазами – бездонными черными колодцами, – и Эд слышит сквозь свои стоны, сквозь стоны Луи, сквозь громкий шум крови в голове:  
– Не останавливайся, черт, только не останавливайся... я... я сейчас…

Гарри тянет гласные, облизывает яркие, даже в темноте, губы, и, наконец, расслабляется и толкается вниз.

Луи чувствует, как Эд начинает двигаться чуть быстрее, как дрожит Гарри, видит, как от виска по шее течет тонкая струйка – то ли слеза, то ли пот – не понять, тянется – стирает пальцем, ведет вниз, скользит по подтянутому животу, накрывает чуть обмякший член ладонью, сжимает и, на сколько может, толкается бедрами вверх. Гарри стонет, одобряя, и Луи сжимает крепче, медленно скользит по стволу, размазывает смазку, ласкает подушечкой большого пальца головку. Он двигается вместе с Эдом и Гарри одновременно, в каком-то рваном ритме, с каждым толчком все быстрее и быстрее, уже не понимает, кто из них стонет, кто почти кричит и чьи именно всхлипы он слышит.

Эд начинает двигаться быстрее, прижимая член Луи к простате Гарри сильнее, от чего тот практически падает на Луи, прижимается губами к шее, в самом чувствительном месте. Луи толкается вверх, _раз-два-три_ и, зарывшись свободной рукой Гарри в волосы, закинув голову назад, громко, так, что, кажется, срывает голос, кончает. Когда цветные круги перед глазами исчезают, он мягко выскальзывает из Гарри, предоставляя Эду полную свободу действий.

У Гарри кружится голова, все плывет перед глазами, когда Эд выходит из него следом за Луи, он хочет возразить, но язык не слушается, вырывается только разочарованный вздох. Эд легко переворачивает, одним движением закидывает его ноги себе на плечи и входит на всю длину, не жалеет, двигается быстро, зажимая член Гарри между их животами. Грубо целует, отрывается и видит, как Луи, чуть прикрыв глаза, наблюдает за ними.

Луи не замечает взгляд парня и, только придя в себя после яркого оргазма, смотрит за тем, как Эд практически втрахивает Гарри в матрас. Пожалуй, это самое возбуждающее и невероятное, что он видел за свою жизнь. Два абсолютно одинаковых парня занимаются сексом перед его глазами, практически на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он отчетливо слышит шлепки кожи о кожу, как стонет Эд, и как в унисон ему вторит Гарри, видит, как длинные пальцы впиваются в бледную влажную кожу на спине, как Эд отрывается, выпрямляется и, поддерживая Гарри за бедра, начинает насаживать на себя, заставляя выгибаться на сбитых простынях еще сильнее.

– Блять, сожмись, сожмись сильнее, – хрипит Эд, когда видит, как Луи, слегка придвинувшись, обхватывает член Гарри и все быстрее двигает ладонью.

Гарри старается насадиться глубже, каким-то чудом понимает, что от него требуется, и сжимается. Сжимается так сильно, что Эд, толкнувшись глубже, замирает, и Гарри тут же, в следующую секунду срывается за братом, заливает живот спермой, всхлипывает, разжимает пальцы, выпуская из рук простыню, притягивает Луи и крепко целует.


	10. Knockout

Луи сидит, закинув ноги на спинку кресла и рассматривает потолок. Вся комната вверх ногами точно так же, как и мысли в его голове.

Почти всю ночь он не спал, слушал, как ворочается Гарри и мирно сопит Эд. Бессонница случалась с ним крайне редко, а уж после хорошего секса он всегда засыпал быстро и беспробудно.

Впрочем, это не помешало притвориться спящим, когда запищал будильник в джинсах Эда, и тот встал, захватив брюки, вышел из комнаты. Его ждала Франция.

Луи полежал, прислушиваясь сначала к звуку воды в душе, потом, к тому, как щелкнул чайник на кухне, как мягко хлопнули дверцы шкафа, когда, видимо, Эд одевался и, наконец, он услышал звук закрывающегося замка и, выждав зачем-то пару минут, поднялся.

Томлинсон не знал, спал ли Гарри или также притворялся, как и он, но постарался не шуметь и выскользнул из комнаты.

Не смотря на то, что одежда до конца не высохла и толстовка была еще чуть влажная – черт бы побрал этих ленивых близнецов за неисправную сушилку, – он натянул одежду и поспешил уйти из надоевшей за выходные квартиры.

Однако не все шло так гладко, дурацкая дверь, которая открывалась простым поворотом ручки изнутри, не закрывалась без ключа. Но ему настолько не хотелось задерживаться и, тем более, будить Гарри, что он просто вышел и прикрыл за собой дверь. Двадцать третье декабря, все заняты подготовкой к Рождеству, район благополучный, да и вряд ли кто-то украдет парня. Меньше всего ему хотелось оставаться и ждать когда проснется Стайлс, Луи терпеть не мог выяснять отношения. Он люто ненавидит задушевные беседы на тему “почему и как, и что теперь делать?”.

Он знал, что с Гарри не удастся распрощаться без обсуждения прошлой ночи.

Хотя, в любом другом случае, Луи не отказался бы обсудить, ведь было, что! Просто, если бы это был не Гарри. Если бы это был кто-то другой, проще, кто-то, кто не страдал бы муками совести, принципиальностью и не был бы таким моралистом. И чтобы этот “кто-то” не так отчаянно ему симпатизировал.

Луи Томлинсон ненавидит отношения. Он не понимает, зачем сидеть обнявшись и смотреть телевизор. Зачем ходить на свидания в кино, а потом обязательно идти в кафе и пить дерьмовый кофе с не менее паршивым тортом. Он не понимает, зачем все эти ужимки перед тем, как заняться сексом. Все равно все всегда сводится к этому. Непонятно, зачем тратить на это время, когда можно провести его с большим удовольствием и с меньшим ущербом?

И Луи просто ушел. Или правильнее сказать – сбежал. И ему было почти все равно.

Почти, потому что что-то не укладывалось в схему и необходимо в этом разобраться. Он думал об этом всю дорогу, пока поднимался в квартиру, принимал душ и делал себе чай. И, развалившись вверх ногами в кресле, продолжает думать об этом сейчас.

Луи не может поверить в то, что так ошибся в Гарри. Он был четко убежден в том, что Стайлс-младший не мог решиться на групповой секс. Он не мог бы решиться на то, что его будут трахать одновременно два парня, один из которых его брат. Он просто не должен был быть таким, каким был вчера ночью.

Разумеется, это был потрясающий опыт, великолепный секс, который вряд ли когда-либо еще случится в его жизни. Но Луи не может понять, что же произошло, что заставило Гарри так кардинально измениться.

Они не настолько много выпили, да и от пары бутылок пива не может быть такого эффекта. А кроме пива они же ничего не употребляли...

Луи едва не падает с кресла, когда до него начинает доходить. Они ничего не пили, не курили и не нюхали. Но все началось сразу после того, как Эд принес им пиво. Или это было волшебное пиво или же в пиве было что-то "волшебное".

Он никогда не был пай-мальчиком. Он курил, пил и занимался сексом, когда хотел и с кем хотел. И да, он пробовал наркотики. Но никакие таблетки, порошок или же трава не давали нужного эффекта. Его не вставляло. Не тянуло неудержимо танцевать, трахаться или смеяться. От травы тошнило и саднило горло, от кокаина он только чихал, от спидов эффект был нулевым. Разве только отходняк был самым крепким именно после них. На утро сильно колотилось сердце и болела голова после бессонной ночи. Амфетамин действовал на него сильнее крепко-сваренного кофе, и он не мог уснуть, как ни старался. Как и прошлой ночью. Поэтому он никогда не употреблял спиды.

Луи осторожно садится в кресле, когда до него доходит, что уж кто-кто, но Эд точно знаком с наркотиками. И, как он когда-то говорил, прошлое лето он провел на Ибице, где без наркотиков не могло обойтись в принципе.

Томлинсон прошел в ванную комнату, достал пару таблеток спазмолитиков, прекрасно понимая, что голова раскалывается именно из-за дозы амфетамина. Может Эд и пожалел, отдав основную дозу брату, но Луи и не нужно было много, чтобы сдавило виски.

Запивая таблетку водой, он думает, что Гарри, сейчас возможно, даже хуже. Он совсем не уверен, что тот хоть раз в жизни принимал что-то подобное. Но это не его проблемы, Гарри вполне взрослый, чтобы позаботиться о себе. Его сейчас только интересует, могут ли экстази, или что там подсыпал Эд, возыметь такой эффект. И у него есть отличный способ это узнать. Конечно, можно воспользоваться поисковиком, но лучше любого Гугла и Википедии расскажет Сэмми. Этот парень прекрасно знает, что продает и как оно работает. Несмотря на то, что Луи не был его клиентом, школьная дружба оказалась сильнее денег. Он быстро находит его имя в записной книжке и набирает номер.

Пара гудков и хриплый, сонный голос отвечает:  
– Томлинсон, какого хрена?..

– Эй, Сэмми. Всё проспишь, к чертям, – улыбается Луи. – Скажи мне, твои пилюли помогают разнообразить сексуальную жизнь?

– Мои пилюли в принципе помогают разнообразить жизнь, а что? У тебя проблемы? – Сэм мерзко хихикает на другом конце трубки. – Так давай я тебе рецептик выпишу!

– Мне не нужен твой порошок, чтобы затащить кого-то в постель и прекрасно провести там время, я хочу знать, от чего трахаться хочется до чертиков. Ну-ка, химик-любитель, помоги старому другу.

– Бляя, да от всего практически! – Сэм протяжно зевает в трубку. – Главное, не переусердствовать. Но если надо по-быстрому, бери амфетамин. Я тебе отвечаю, это будет трах до звёзд в глазах. А если разбавишь бухлом... накроет ещё быстрее. Правда, ненадолго.

– Отлично, спасибо, – детали паззла сошлись, загадка решена – больше ничего не интересует. – Можешь спать дальше.

– Эй, Томмо, ты только осторожнее с тем, кого собрался трахать. Не увлекайся, а то и откинуться не долго.

– В смысле? – брови Луи взлетают вверх.

– Ну ты, бля, как школьница на оргии. Спиды – повышают давление, хапнешь лишку и привет, Дженис! А учитывая, что вы там не чаи пить собираетесь – это дополнительная нагрузка на сердце, – фыркает Сэм. – Короче, не переусердствуй. И это, ну, если решишься, звони. Подгоню без обмана, качественный продукт. Да и о цене договоримся.

– Эээ... спасибо.

– И... это... предохраняйся... – снова ржет Сэм.

– Да пошел ты, придурок, – смеется в ответ Луи и отключается.

Сейчас, когда головная боль отступает, он начинает вспоминать, что Сэмми рассказывал, как одного парня увезли с вечеринки прямо в реанимацию – принял слишком много, и щедро сдабривал наркотики алкоголем. Вот и получил ко всему этому веселью сердечный приступ совершенно бесплатно.

Луи ненавидит, ненавидел и, наверное, всегда будет ненавидеть выяснять отношения. Но ему совсем не хочется присутствовать на похоронах. Не его вина, что Эд редкий придурок и напоил брата пивом, в котором была, скорее всего, приличная доза, но он не может оставить Гарри одного. Совсем не факт, что Гарри после вчерашней ночи сможет добраться до телефона и вызвать себе скорую. Если он все еще жив, конечно же.

Не то чтобы он был пессимистом, но и врачом он тоже никогда не был, поэтому, натягивая куртку, он снова набирает номер Сэма и, захлопнув дверь, выбегает на улицу, игнорируя мат, доносящийся из трубки, засыпает того вопросами, что нужно делать при передозировке.

***  
Перед тем как зайти в квартиру, Луи останавливается и глубоко вдыхает. Черт его знает, что там за закрытой дверью. Когда он уходил, Гарри совершенно точно был жив, да и Сэм сказал, что если бы что-то и случилось, то не нужно ждать полдня, чтобы появились признаки передозировки, а уж более сильный эффект, как инфаркт или инсульт, не заставил бы себя долго ждать. В общем, девяносто девять процентов что Стайлс жив. И примерно столько же процентов, что ему плохо. Очень плохо. Головная боль, нервозность, повышенное давление. И, вероятно, у него дико болит зад. Правда, в данном случае наркотики имеют скорее косвенный эффект.

И, в общем-то, Луи понимает, что жизни Гарри, скорее всего, ничего не угрожает, но развернуться и уйти он уже не может. Во-первых, было глупо так торопиться и сейчас снова свалить, во-вторых, какой-то шанс, что Гарри склеит ласты оставался, и в случае чего, Луи не хочет винить себя всю оставшуюся жизнь, что мог бы что-то изменить, но не стал. Ну, и в-третьих, ему все таки немного было жаль Стайлса – он ни в чем не виноват. По крайней мере, если он зайдет на полчаса, вручит горсть таблеток и стакан воды – от него не убудет. Завтра Рождество и нужно творить добро, как говорила бабушка.

Луи осторожно заходит в квартиру, не снимая куртки, проходит в спальню. И тут же встречается взглядом с Гарри, который, честно сказать, выглядит не очень здорово: губы пересохли, искусаны до крови, тяжелое дыхание, мертвенно бледная кожа, от чего синяки-засосы на шее кажутся практически черными.

– Нахрена ты вернулся? – хрипло, чуть слышно. Гарри вчера все-таки сорвал голос.

Луи пожимает плечами, стягивает куртку – в комнате безумно душно, и садится на колени у изголовья:  
– Ты как?

Гарри молча отводит взгляд. Совсем не так он представлял себе встречу наедине. Сейчас даже думать тяжело, не то, что улыбаться и поддерживать разговор.

Неловко чувствовать этот внимательный пристальный взгляд. Наверняка он выглядит на редкость отвратительно. За время отсутствия Луи, он так и не нашел в себе сил подняться и добраться до душа. Честно говоря, ему тяжело было даже перевернуться. Все тело болело, сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, раскалывалась голова, хотелось пить, но сил подняться не было никаких. Он не спал всю ночь, только отключался, проваливаясь в черные ямы, но, казалось, через секунду он уже просыпался и, как ни старался, так и не смог заснуть нормально.

Он слышал, как уехал Эд и ушел Луи. Сначала он почувствовал облегчение от того, что остался один, но следом накрыло чувство страха, когда после нескольких попыток подняться сильная головная боль дополнилась головокружением. Комната плыла перед глазами, и ему ничего не оставалось, как глухо застонав, снова уткнуться носом в подушку. На фоне всего этого боль пониже спины казалась совсем незаметной. Впрочем, пока он еще не пытался сесть.

Было страшно, потому что казалось, что это никогда не кончится, что тошнота, головокружение, озноб будут длиться вечно. Хотелось умереть, когда сердце колотилось сильно, словно вот-вот выпрыгнет, и обруч, как в древнекитайских пытках, давил на виски так, что казалось кость не выдержит и треснет. Перед глазами, так не кстати, вставали яркие, слишком натуралистичные картины размазанного по подушкам мозга, что тошнить начинало с удвоенной силой.

Такого дерьмового самочувствия не было никогда, даже после того, как в четырнадцать лет они с Эдом украли у родителей полбутылки ямайского рома и выпили на двоих. Тошнило всю ночь, и они заблевали всю ванную комнату, но все равно это даже близко не стояло с тем, что он чувствует сегодня.

И, сейчас, когда он предпринял очередную неудачную попытку встать, вернулся Томлинсон, сидит на коленях у его кровати, с глупым вопросом о его самочувствии. И единственная мысль, которая бьется в голове, что если он выглядит хотя бы на половину лучше, чем чувствует, то может он все еще сможет получить Луи. Мысль глупая, абсурдная и совершенно неуместная. Но видимо даже события прошлой ночи, которые он помнит смутно, как в плотном в тумане, не смогли вытряхнуть из него симпатию к этому русоволосому придурку.

– Эй, – Луи рукой машет перед глазами, привлекает внимание. – Ты в порядке?

– Превосходно, разве не видно?

– Пить хочешь? – Луи игнорирует выпад и, не дождавшись ответа, выходит из комнаты, чтобы через минуту вернуться с бутылкой воды и стаканом.

Бутылка только из холодильника, покрыта конденсатом, и видно, как капли скользят по гладкому пластику, перетекают на ладонь Луи. Он ставит бутылку на прикроватную тумбочку, открывает, и от звука льющейся холодной, с миллионом нескончаемых легких пузырьков газа, которые летят от дна к поверхности, чтобы скорее раствориться в воздухе, воды, у Гарри мутнеет в голове. Он не думал, что настолько хочет пить. За этот стакан “Highland’а” он, готов отдать все. Вообще все, что у него есть.

– Может, ты попробуешь сесть, – тихо, почти ласково, спрашивает Луи. – Лежа на животе не слишком удобно...

Гарри отрицательно качает головой, сил на то, чтобы перевернуться у него совсем нет. Он просто хочет скорее получить этот стакан воды, стараясь не задумываться о том, насколько жалко он сейчас выглядит. И когда Луи подносит стакан, слегка наклоняет, он жадно пьет. И ему жалко каждую каплю, которая скатилась по подбородку и безвозвратно впиталась в светлую ткань наволочки. Воды мало и он вопросительно смотрит на Томлинсона, который наполняет стакан второй раз, но не подносит к губам, а наклоняется к сброшенной куртке. Чем-то шуршит, а после протягивает Гарри пару таблеток.

– Это от головной боли и немного понизит давление, – зачем-то объясняет Луи, после чего Гарри доверчиво, как котенок, собирает губами с ладони круглые пилюли.

Он даже не задумывается над тем, о чем всегда напоминают врачи – "…самолечение может быть опасным для вашего здоровья". Хуже чем есть, ему не будет. Просто хуже уже некуда. Однако минут через двадцать, когда таблетки начали действовать, он понимает, что все таки и в этом ошибся.

Луи уходит почти сразу после того, как Гарри допил третий стакан воды. Пока Стайлс утолял жажду, парень открыл окно, чтобы немного проветрить комнату. От свежего воздуха щипало в носу, а помещение наполнил далекий уличный шум. Гарри зевнул. Томлинсон истолковал это по своему и тихо вышел, давая кудрявому возможность отдохнуть.

Стайлс думал, что тот уйдет домой, по своим делам, но услышав тихое бормотание телевизора, понял, что по каким-то своим причинам Луи уходить не собирался.

Он старается поудобнее лечь, прикрывает глаза, но сон не идет. Уже прошла тошнота, головная боль свернулась в калачик и злобным, но неопасным ежиком, перекатывается в правом виске, ему стало легче дышать, и вот теперь задница заболела в полную силу и даже страшно представить, как он будет передвигаться и когда же боль пройдет.

С головной болью и тошнотой исчезает плотный туман, застилавший события прошлой ночи, и, в одну минуту воспоминания становятся настолько четкими, словно он не участвовал в этом, а смотрел со стороны. Он переспал со своим братом. И с Луи. Одновременно. Во всех смыслах этого слова. Он делал то, чего никогда не позволял, и просил о том, что никогда не приходило в его голову.

От осознания происшедшего тошнота накатывает с новой силой, он судорожно сглатывает, стараясь избавиться от противного кисло-горького привкуса во рту, но это бесполезно. Ладони потеют, как не вытирай о простынь – влажные, кажется, все тело стало липким, противным, как у слизняка. Как и он сам. Он сам себе отвратителен, гадок, мерзок. Как он может быть вообще кого-то достоин после всего?

Как ему приходят в голову мысли о том, чтобы заинтересовать Луи? После всего, что случилось, это просто невозможно. Такой как Луи, несмотря на его легкое отношение к сексу, теперь просто не может уважать его, после того, как он скатился до... до этого.

Было настолько больно осознавать то, что все это натворил он, что опустился до того, что позволил своему брату и его другу оттрахать себя. Настолько это было мерзко и низко, что он сам просил это сделать, умолял, шептал и сам себя растягивал. Гарри в ярости, до злых слез, катящихся против воли из глаз, зажимает подушку между зубами.

Он злится на себя и ни на кого больше, потому что только он виноват в том, что он потерял контроль над собой. Никто кроме него не виноват в том, что он настолько сильно унизился и растоптал себя. Все сделал он сам. Он вел себя, как самая дешевая из дешевых шлюх, которым даже денег не нужно, только бы кто-то трахнул. И это он сделал с тем, которого хотел, с которым хотел быть, в которого был готов влюбиться. В конечном счете, он все испортил сам, после того, что случилось Луи не захочет с ним иметь дело.

Да кто он теперь такой? Шлюха? Блядь? Подстилка?

Сейчас, он, Гарри, не может вызывать никаких чувств, кроме как презрения и жалости.  
Умереть захотелось по-настоящему.

И, когда, спустя час или около того, Луи тихо приоткрывает дверь, остается только глухое отчаянье и полное осознание своей ничтожности. Он даже не думает притвориться спящим, потому что оставаться наедине со своими мыслями просто невыносимо. Падать дальше некуда.

– Не спишь? Я подумал, может, ты хочешь поесть или в душ? Я могу отвести тебя туда.

В голосе не слышится никакой жалости, парень не задает никаких лишних вопросов и не делает вид, что не понимает, что у Гарри все болит. Он просто спрашивает и предлагает помощь.

От одного упоминания о горячем душе сердце, в предвкушении, начинает биться чуть быстрее и Гарри почти согласно кивает, даже не думая, как он туда доберется, но тут же застывает.

Черт, он просто не может после всего, что было, причинять Луи неудобство. Он и так слишком много всего сделал для него и даже не смотрит с отвращением, но как бы не хотелось встать под горячие струи и смыть с себя все, он отрицательно качает головой.

– Нет, спасибо.

Но видимо его отказ недостаточно тверд и убедителен потому что Луи подходит ближе и Стайлс только сейчас замечает как тот осунулся – темные круги под глазами, бледная кожа, глаза покраснели, взгляд уставший и тусклый – он словно выжатый лимон.

– Ты не спал всю ночь? – пытается перевести тему Гарри.

Луи кивает, соглашаясь, протягивает руку и тянет за запястье:  
– Пойдем, тебе станет легче.

И Гарри ничего не остается, как сесть. Боль пронизывает молнией снизу вверх, и он кусает губу чтобы не застонать, быстро прикрывает глаза, смаргивая невольные слезы. Луи осторожно подхватывает под руки, одеяло сползает, обнажает следы прошлой ночи: царапины на спине, синяки на бедрах, засохшая сперма на животе. Но Гарри уже почти все равно, он упал настолько низко в своих глазах, что стоять, пошатываясь на ватных ногах перед парнем, совсем не стыдно. Почти.

Гарри тяжелый и Луи пару раз чуть не оступается пока ведет того в душ. Жаль, что у Стайлсов нет ванной, это было бы куда действеннее, но выбирать не приходится, поэтому и душ сойдет. Прислонив парня к стене – он не уверен, что тот сможет стоять без поддержки, Луи включает воду, проверяет ладонью температуру, стаскивает с себя одежду и небрежно кидает ее в сторону сушилки.

– Думаешь, я сам не справлюсь? – сардонически спрашивает Гарри. – Не настолько все плохо.

– Я просто люблю принимать душ вместе с тем, с кем трахаюсь, – отбивает Луи и, не дождавшись ответа, подталкивает Гарри к кабинке. – Секса сегодня не будет, не расстраивайся. Что-то голова болит.

Гарри смеется. Нет, на самом деле это смешно говорить о сексе сейчас. Впрочем, отлично, что Томлинсон не ведет себя с ним, как сестра милосердия со смертельно больным. Не заглядывает постоянно в глаза с безмолвным вопросом: “Ну, ты как?”, не проверяет пульс, не пытается залезть в душу. Он ведет себя как всегда, словно ничего не произошло. И это ценно.

Он тянется к губке, но Луи накрывает рукой его руку, просит отдать ее. “Какого хуя?, – думает Гарри. Он хочет, чтобы всё было по его? Да плевать, пусть забирает и делает что вздумается.” Стайлс разжимает пальцы, отдавая предмет спора, делает шаг и становится под воду, выдыхает. Вода умеренно горячая, упругие струи бьют по коже, словно массируют, от чего мышцы, кажется, потихоньку начинают расслабляться.

Он уже почти и забыл, что не один в кабинке, когда чувствует мягкие касания губки на плече. Томлинсон и правда все делает так, как считает нужным. Но Гарри устал сопротивляться, какого хрена? И так тошнит от всего. От себя. Плевать.

Странно, но сейчас Гарри не думает о себе как о последнем ничтожестве, когда Томлинсон, мягкими движениями наносит пушистую пену геля для душа от шеи до пяток. Даже когда намыливает волосы и легко массирует кожу головы так, что хочется заснуть. Даже когда наскоро ополоснувшись и натянув трусы на мокрое тело, Томлинсон заворачивает его в мягкое полотенце и отводит обратно в спальню, копается в его шкафу в поисках чистой футболки и штанов, он не чувствует себя инвалидом. На самом деле ему приятна такая ненавязчивая забота. Да он и сам бы поступил точно так же.

Душ и правда помог, не то чтобы боль прошла, но немного притихла, все тело словно расслабилось и теперь безудержно тянет в сон. Но Луи, кинув ему одежду, зачем-то стягивает простынь и Гарри отворачивается, когда видит следы спермы и смазки, оставшиеся с прошлой ночи.

Спать резко расхотелось и он, натянув штаны, точная копия тех штанов, которые Эд стягивал с него вчера, и футболку бредет в кухню за Луи.

Томлинсон ведет себя, как дома: запихивает белье в машинку, лезет за бутылкой жидкой стиральной смеси, и Гарри с удивлением понимает, что голый Томлинсон только вчера стирал здесь свои перепачканные вещи. Казалось, что прошел год. Почему-то Луи кажется злым и раздраженным, когда швыряет бутыль и захлопывает дверку шкафчика, быстрым шагом выходит из кухни, оставляя Гарри в растерянности одного посреди кухни.

Луи злится и ничего не может поделать. Он неимоверно зол на Эда, который просто-напросто угробил брата. Потому что одного взгляда на Гарри, когда он стягивал простыни, хватило, чтобы понять насколько произошедшее ночью его... расстроило? Возмутило? Убило? Черт его знает, что с ним сделало, но совершенно очевидно, что он быстро это не забудет. Если секс втроем – еще полбеды, то сам факт, как это произошло и что его трахнул родной брат, нельзя так просто списать со счетов.

При одной мысли, что он мог бы вот так же переспать с одной из своих сестер, его передергивает. Уж если даже ему тошно, то что чувствует этот "парень с принципами" тяжело представить.

Какого хрена он смотрит на него этим взглядом, как телок на бойне, словно вся его жизнь закончилась раз и навсегда после вчерашней ночи? Просто, блять... плюнуть и забыть.

И все из-за ебаного Эда, которому приглянулась его задница. Который просто не захотел остановиться, наслаждаясь податливостью брата, сукин сын высыпал ему дохрена наркоты и съебался во Францию, даже не подумав о последствиях. Да и он сам хорош, не остановился... впрочем, остановиться, когда тебе отсасывают, очень сложно. Невозможно было не хотеть такого Гарри, не возможно было отказаться от такого секса. И да, он тоже в этом виноват. Если кто и виноват, то только Эд и он. И только в таком порядке.

Наскоро одевшись, он возвращается в кухню и видит, что Гарри стоит как он его и оставил – спиной к нему, так и не сдвинувшись с места, вздрагивает, когда он хлопает дверью.

– Луи, – Гарри переводит дыхание, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Я... я должен извиниться за то, что ты со мной возишься, сегодня канун сочельника и завтра твой день рождения. Мне, правда, жаль, что я втянул тебя в это. Ты не должен был... и мне, мне, правда, очень неудобно... за сегодня, и за то, что я вчера устроил...

– Блять, Гарри, да какого хуя?! – взрывается Луи – этот придурок винит во всем себя, вот в чем дело. Как же эти Стайлсы его достали. Просто два идиота, которые свалились ему на голову. – Какого хрена ты винишь себя, идиот? Тебя хоть кто-то спрашивал? Это МЫ, МЫ так хотели. И уж поверь, мы бы всё равно не остановились. И нам было плевать, что ты думаешь и чувствуешь.

Гарри ошарашенно молчит, только смотрит, пытаясь переварить услышанное.

– А зачем?.. Почему? – наконец спрашивает он, после длинной паузы.

– Да потому что мы самовлюбленные эгоистичные придурки!

– Нет. Не может быть. Ты не такой, и Эд... он мой брат, он никогда бы не сделал что-то, что навредило бы мне...

– Да разуй глаза, дебил, – Луи окончательно срывается, пинает ни в чем неповинный стул и становится напротив Гарри, передразнивает: – Эд... не стал бы... Добро пожаловать в реальность, малыш! Твой братец даже не задумался перед тем, как насыпать волшебный порошок нам в пиво. Потому что он хотел развлекаться, и срал на то, что будет лучше для тебя. Сотри с лица это виноватое выражение и лучше дай мне в морду, потому что я, блять, приехал сюда не потому, что мне тебя жалко стало, а потому что Эд заигрался и мог не рассчитать с дозой, ты вполне мог откинуться. А мне нахуй не нужно отвечать за все это, понимаешь?!

– Почему ты не ушел, когда понял что со мной все в порядке, – Гарри старательно отгоняет мысли о том, что брат подсыпал ему амфетамин просто для того, чтобы трахнуть. И просто свалил во Францию, даже не подумав, сменить свои планы. Потому что его старшему брату плевать на него. Это слишком для сегодняшнего дня. Он подумает об этом когда-нибудь позже.

– Я что, доктор? Хер его знает, что с тобой случится через полчаса, Гарри. Если я уже приехал, то останусь до тех пор, пока не буду уверен, что с тобой все в порядке.

– Я в порядке.

– Вижу в каком ты порядке, Стайлс. Я сказал, что не уйду, так что даже не начинай. В другой раз докажешь мне свое превосходство и покомандуешь, ладно? А теперь скажи мне, где у вас чистые простыни. Нам нужно перестелить постель.

Гарри ничего не остается, как согласиться. Не вызывать же полицию, чтобы выгнать Томлинсона из квартиры? Своих сил сейчас на это не хватит, в любом случае, и он ведет Луи к кладовке, где аккуратными стопками на полках лежит сменное постельное белье.

***  
К вечеру есть захотелось неимоверно. Луи в курсе, что после того, как действие наркотиков проходит, просыпается дикий аппетит. Это был его бонус к бессонной ночи. Но как-то за всеми хлопотами, разборками и скандалами это вылетело у него из головы, и сейчас начало одиннадцатого, а в холодильнике почти ничего нет. О том, чтобы выйти за продуктами, а потом еще и стоять у плиты полвечера – не могло быть и речи. В животе урчало, как у стаи голодных кошек разом, и было бы легче умереть от голода, чем готовить. Благо, доставку на дом никто не отменял. Тайская лапша из соседнего ресторанчика – всегда отличный выбор. Пять порций Пад-тая на двоих сейчас было как раз то, что нужно.

Искоса глядя на Гарри, Луи думает, что тот немного пришел в себя, ну или, по крайней мере, взял себя в руки, подумал и понял, что винить себя бесполезно, а может просто так искусно притворяется. Но он не уходит в свою комнату страдать дальше, а вытягивается на диване перед телевизором, Луи занимает кресло под торшером и они дружно уплетают лапшу с овощами и морепродуктами под какой-то старый рождественский фильм.

После еды Луи неудержимо клонит в сон и, допивая холодный чай, он предлагает Гарри все же пойти в спальню. Он не спал всю предыдущую ночь, за весь день вымотался, а сейчас так наелся, что, кажется, заснет прямо в кресле. Стайлс легко соглашается и, Луи засыпает в ту же секунду, как его голова касается подушки.

Гарри аккуратно ложится рядом, и только теперь позволяет себе подумать о том, что все-таки произошло. О своем брате и о том, как он с ним поступил. Эд с детства не отличался альтруизмом. Он искренне полагал, что его интересы первичны и не особо считался с другими людьми. Внешняя копия Гарри и абсолютный его антипод, если говорить о характере. Стайлс всегда это знал, но он никогда не мог представить, что все может зайти так далеко. Почему и зачем Эдвард накачал его наркотой? Неужели только для того, чтобы угодить Луи? Он настолько сильно запал на него, так хотел получить желаемое, что просто наплевал на брата и подсыпал “волшебный порошок” ?

Если бы кто-то сказал Гарри об этом раньше, он бы посмеялся. Хотя бы просто потому, что Эд никогда не поступал с ним так. Они же братья и всегда,казалось, понимали друг-друга. Но если честно, их интересы никогда ранее не пересекались. Детские игрушки не в счет. Но сейчас, у него нет повода не верить Томлинсону, который хоть и являлся причиной случившегося, но все же... но все же он тут и сопит на соседней подушке.

Не очень понятны его мотивы, то ли страх, то ли жалость или все вместе заставило Луи целый день провести тут, это все, наверное, не настолько важно. Но сейчас, ясно только одно, что пока он не готов встречаться с Эдом, который, к слову, даже не позвонил, и более того, он совершенно не хочет оставаться в этой квартире.

Праздники – идти совершенно некуда, к родителям на время каникул он и не собирался ехать – они планировали провести Рождество на островах, друзья разъехались, кампус закрыт. Но, наверное, не все хостелы заняты, и он сможет найти что-то на первое время, а дальше будет видно. Может в кампусе будет свободная комната или кому-то понадобится сосед, чтоб разделить арендную плату квартиры. Да что угодно.

Желание уйти настолько велико, что он не может спокойно лежать, хотя, весь день, это было единственно-удобное положение. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Луи, Гарри поднимается и, – черт возьми, когда-то же задница перестанет болеть? – подходит к шкафу. Нужно собрать хотя бы немного своих вещей – самое основное, пока он не найдет новую квартиру.

Он включает настольную лампу и поворачивает ее так, чтобы свет бил на полки в шкафу, достает сумку и медленно – мышцы все еще ноют, и он довольно слаб, начинает собирать вещи.

Через пару часов, когда часть вещей уложена, он переходит к столу, перебирает конспекты и учебники, решает какие ему могут понадобиться в новом семестре и тоже складывает их в чемодан. Остается только ноутбук и пара флешек. Когда он застегивает сумку лаптопа, на часах уже половина пятого и Гарри думает, что это были самые долгие сборы в его жизни.

Остается только решить вопрос с ключами – он не может оставить квартиру с открытой дверью, но и не может запереть Луи в ней. Все же давно стоило сделать один запасной комплект.

Гарри тихо выносит вещи в коридор, надевает джинсы, свитер с высоким горлом, чтобы не было видно следов на шее, выключает лампу, берет чистый лист, карандаш и выходит на кухню. За окном светает и этого вполне достаточно, чтобы написать записку с просьбой закрыть дверь и оставить ключи у себя до приезда Эдварда. Подумав, Гарри приписывает слова благодарности и извиняется за то, что ушел, не дождавшись, пока Луи проснется. Дописав, он просматривает всю записку и, зачем-то, добавляет свое имя в конце. Теперь все, можно идти. Гарри разворачивается и тут же встречается с сонным взглядом Луи.

– Далеко собрался, Стайлс?

– Не спится? – Гарри не собирается отвечать.

– Чертовы тайские специи, – Луи проходит к раковине, набирает воду в стакан, жадно пьет. – Так далеко ты собрался, Гарри?

– Куда-то пойду, – он опирается на стол, – в хостел или еще что-то придумаю. Мне не очень хочется тут оставаться. Все друзья разъехались на праздники и, собственно, идти мне пока некуда. Хостел – это не самый плохой вариант.

– Блять, Гарри. Сегодня сочельник. Кто проводит Рождество в хостеле? – Луи ерошит волосы на затылке. – Это самый херовый вариант из всех.

– У тебя есть вариант получше? Или ты знаешь кого-то, кому сейчас нужен сосед?

Луи задумчиво кусает губу, разглядывая очертания домов за окном, словно перебирает всех своих знакомых в городе. Гарри пожимает плечами, отталкивается от стола и почти выходит из кухни, когда слышит:  
– Если ты не против, можешь пожить у меня. Сейчас вряд ли мы найдем кого-то, кому нужен руммейт. Я живу один, так что... Да соглашайся ты. Я не кусаюсь.

Гарри с недоверием уставился на Луи: с чего бы это ему предлагать себя в качестве соседа. Может это очередная дурацкая шутка, или он опять что-то задумал? Но парень напротив держится вполне уверенно и спокойно.

– Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея... после всего, что произошло...

– Ооо, бля, опять двадцать пять. Ладно, Стайлс, на хуй. Забудь.

– Но я, пожалуй, соглашусь... – продолжает Гарри, пропуская мимо ушей едкий комментарий.

– Хм, – Томлинсон выглядит слегка удивленным, – прекрасно. Тогда можно я ещё чуть-чуть посплю, и мы поедем?

Гарри кивает. В конце концов, разобраться, что к чему в этой странной истории, он успеет позже.


	11. Interval

Еще совсем рано, за окном едва светает, на часах даже не разглядеть стрелок, но он просыпается. В этот раз не от жажды и не от того, что кто-то его будит, чтобы вместе пойти в душ, не звенит будильник, не орут соседи сверху. Ничего такого, что могло бы нарушить сон и заставить вскочить не свет не заря. Луи открывает глаза и пару секунд бездумно пялится в потолок, лениво потягивается, улыбается.

Двадцать четвертое декабря. Сочельник и его день рождения. Магия это или нет, но все годы, что он себя помнит, он просыпается раньше всех именно в этот день. Не в Рождество, когда все бегут смотреть подарки под елкой, не в Новый год, когда принято вообще не ложиться спать, а именно в сочельник.

В детстве казалось, что в этом есть что-то особенное – проснуться, когда еще все спят, когда родители уже разложили подарки под елкой, когда приготовлены спальни для дедушек и бабушек, когда хмурое, скупое зимнее солнце заглядывает в окно. Было что-то таинственное, в том, чтобы бродить по еще спящему дому.

Детство в прошлом, а привычка осталась прежней. Сейчас, не смотря на то, что он уже не живет с родителями, не бежит любоваться на елку каждые пятнадцать минут, хотя и шея уже болит от того, что сильно закинул назад голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть ангела на верхушке, да и от мигания гирлянды все мельтешит перед глазами, он все равно просыпается очень рано. В этом дне есть определенно что-то светлое, магическое, что-то, что заставляет желудок сжиматься, в ожидании какого-то чуда, от чего захватывает дух и где-то в глубине просыпается необъяснимая любовь ко всем людям.

И за девятнадцать лет ничего не изменилось. Сегодня Луи просыпается счастливым и абсолютно отдохнувшим, как и не было бесконечных экзаменов и бурных выходных. Сегодня ему ничего не сможет испортить настроение: ни отсутствие стандартной вечеринки, ни то, что он впервые проведет Рождество без своей семьи, ни воспоминания о вчерашнем тяжелом дне.

Кстати, о вчерашнем. Теперь у него появился сосед. И очень интересно, что скажет этот сосед, когда увидит его квартиру. Луи улыбается, представляя реакцию Гарри, встает с кровати, неторопливо умывается и отправляется на поиски Стайлса.

Он находит его в кресле – парень неудобно закинул голову и спит. Из под горловины свитера виднеется темное пятно – отпечаток жадных губ, между бровей залегла морщинка, рот по-детски слегка приоткрыт. Он обнимает себя за плечи, словно защищается от кого-то, и смешно поджимает ноги, как будто это поможет ему устроиться удобнее в низком кресле. Для полноты картины не хватает только милой игрушки, и воображение тут же услужливо дорисовывает плюшевого мишку в смешном колпаке, который уютно устроился подмышкой у Гарри. Он выглядит таким юным, почти ребенком, ранимым и абсолютно беззащитным, что Луи подавляет в себе желание накрыть его пледом, который валяется на диване.

Даже не нужно будет спрашивать, почему он не пришел спать в свою комнату, почему он спит, как бездомный на вокзале, в своей же квартире. Ему неудобно. Неловко. Стыдно.

Ему легче скрючиться на кресле в гостиной, чем причинить неудобство Луи. Томлинсон практически уверен, что Стайлс редкий экземпляр, вряд ли в мире есть такой второй человек, который может накрутить себя до такой степени, что готов убежать среди ночи в неизвестном направлении, потом внезапно принять приглашение пожить с человеком, от которого шарахался полсеместра, а затем уснуть, сидя в кресле своей квартиры, чтобы не причинить дискомфорт Луи.

Гарри состоит из сплошных противоречий. И, пожалуй, Луи это нравится. С ним, очевидно, не будет скучно.

На часах половина седьмого утра, и, как ни жаль будить Гарри, но если он хочет поскорее уйти, то лучше сделать это сейчас. Он подходит, наклоняется и легко тянет за плечо, от чего Стайлс вздрагивает, резко вскидывает голову и практически впечатывается губами в рот Луи. От этого "поцелуя", глаза распахиваются шире, щеки покрываются румянцем, он вскакивает, охает от резкого движения и тут же начинает извиняться.

– Луи, прости, я не хотел… это не то, что… случайно вышло... ты испугал меня... – Господи, как ему стыдно, Гарри готов убить себя за такую неуклюжесть. Он зол на себя до чертиков – почему он не может даже проснуться без происшествий? – Не думай ничего такого, я…

– Тшшш, – Луи жестом останавливает поток извинений, – все такое мы уже с тобой прошли на днях, нечего паниковать. Будем считать, что ты меня так поздравил с девятнадцатилетием. Прекращай таращиться, иди умывайся и поехали домой. Нам еще нужно собрать твои вещи и свалить поскорее. Меня тоже заебала эта квартира.

Гарри сконфужено смотрит на него, кивает и вылетает из комнаты, но останавливается на пороге:  
– Лу… – Томлинсон вопросительно поднимает бровь. – С днем рождения, – тут же разворачивается, уходит вглубь квартиры, игнорируя широкую улыбку именинника.

Выдавив слишком много зубной пасты и засунув щетку в рот, Гарри, сморщившись от слишком мятного привкуса, смотрит на себя в зеркало, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Что это вообще только что было, и почему в его жизни постоянно случается какое-то дерьмо? Почему Томлинсон назвал свою квартиру "их домом", и стоит ли придавать этому какое-то значение – ведь это просто слова? И чем он вчера думал, насколько он отчаялся, если согласился переехать к нему? Он даже не может двух предложений сказать без запинки, когда трезвый, у него подгибаются ноги от одной улыбки Луи, и, черт возьми, как он сможет жить с ним в одной квартире, есть на одной кухне и вообще дышать одним воздухом?

Вытирая лицо полотенцем, он дает себе клятвенное обещание не влюбляться и, как только закончатся праздники, найти себе другое жилье.

***  
На улице морозно, свежо, и замерзшая грязь хрустко ломается под подошвами грубых ботинок. Гарри прячет нос в воротник куртки, искоса поглядывает на Луи, наклонившегося погладить золотистого ретривера, который, отбежав от юной хозяйки, подставляется под ладонь парня. Сегодня от Луи просто исходит сияние. Ну, фигурально, конечно же, но, похоже, он счастлив и делится хорошим настроением со всем миром: улыбается людям на остановке, подмигивает девочке, которая оттаскивает упирающегося лабрадора, – кажется, что даже отвратительная угрюмая погода не сможет ухудшить его настроения.

И не смотря на это, Гарри стыдно, что он испортил Луи праздники. Наверняка, у него были какие-то планы, встреча с друзьями, с родственниками, вечеринка по случаю дня рождения, в конце концов. А у него, у Гарри, нет даже никакого подарка, чтобы поздравить. Да у него сейчас вообще ничего нет, кроме чемодана и сумки с ноутбуком, Луи пытался уговорить его собрать остальные вещи, но ему только хотелось скорее уйти из квартиры и постараться забыть о брате хотя бы на какое-то время.

Но сейчас, в ожидании автобуса, мыслями он постоянно возвращается к Эду. Пытаясь оправдать и понять его поступок, он только находит все больше и больше доказательств вины, и, как ни крути, все снова сводится к тому, что его брат полнейший ублюдок, и простить его будет очень сложно. И приходится признать, что ему действительно плевать. На все: на брата, на испорченное Рождество, и, как ни странно, Эдварду, похоже, плевать и на Луи. Если бы Гарри был на его месте, он бы обязательно позвонил Томлинсону, рассказал бы, как светится башня, как смешно французы говорят на английском и как много едят булок, рассказал бы о своих планах на две недели вперед и спросил, что привезти в подарок.

Но Эд – не Гарри который завороженно смотрит, как Луи откидывает волосы со лба, трет покрасневший нос и, прищурившись, смотрит, не появился ли автобус, и Эд не звонит, чему Гарри рад. Больше соперничать с братом он не хочет.

Сегодня сочельник, а завтра Рождество, и нужно думать о чем-то хорошем, потому что... Да все это знают, что за спиной стоит ангел и записывает все желания на длинном свитке, чтобы исполнить все в точности. И, помогая пожилой женщине войти в автобус, он загадывает, что если он найдет способ простить брата, то у них с Луи что-то получится. Ведь завтра Рождество, и желания должны сбываться.

***  
Пожалуй, он погорячился и недооценил Стайлса. Конечно, он ожидал, что тот будет удивлен, но никогда не мог представить, что у парня отвиснет челюсть при виде его квартиры. На самом деле ничего экстраординарного, обычная квартира-студия.

– Что-то не так? – участливо интересуется он у Гарри, который во все глаза рассматривает небольшое помещение.

– Красиво, – проявляет чудеса вежливости Стайлс. – Но где я буду… в смысле… диван? Я буду спать на диване? Но… не похоже что…

– Он не раскладывается, – Луи веселится, наблюдая за ошарашенным парнем. – Я забыл вчера тебе сказать, но спать нам придется вместе. В смысле, кровать у меня одна, так что выбор невелик. Но я обещал не кусаться, как ты помнишь, так что смело занимай свободные полки, – кивает в сторону зеркальных дверей шкафа-купе в аккурат напротив кровати, – ванна там, – взмах рукой, – стирать в подвале – в прачечной, своей стиральной машины у меня нет.

Томлинсон сбрасывает куртку на давешнее кресло, в котором вчера принимал решение, стаскивает ботинки и, зайдя за барную стойку, которая видимо, символизирует обеденный стол, ставит на плиту полированный сияющий чайник.

– Время пить чай! – голосом Шляпника провозглашает Луи и усаживается на высокий табурет, полностью довольный произведенным эффектом.

"Кто пользуется медными чайниками, когда есть электрические?" – единственной мыслью бьется у Гарри в голове, пока он раскладывает вещи по полкам, стараясь не думать о большой кровати за спиной. К такому жизнь его точно не готовила. Слишком много потрясений за последние дни.

Он исподтишка оглядывается, и ему почему-то нравится крохотная квартирка. Студия была очень… лаконичной, что ли. И, как ни странно, идеально подходила Луи, что странно, так как она очевидно съемная. Мягкие цвета интерьера были щедро разбавлены яркими мальчишескими атрибутами – приставка под телевизором, разрисованный ноутбук на диване, рюкзак с эмблемой футбольного клуба колледжа в углу, банки из-под колы на барной стойке. Все контрастно и противоречиво, как и сам Томлинсон.

– Почему ты не пользуешься электрочайником? – ничего лучше спросить он все равно не придумал, но нужно начинать с чего-то разговор. – Это же гораздо удобнее.

– У всех свои странности, Стайлс, – Луи ополаскивает кипятком фарфоровый чайничек – и это в то время, когда люди изобрели пакетированный чай! – ты тщательно нарезаешь овощи для омлета, а я устраиваю чайную церемонию. Кстати, если ты пришел в себя, можешь приготовить нам что-то, ну типа того позавчерашнего замечательного омлета, там что-то должно быть в холодильнике. И да, нам необходимо сходить за едой. Ты нихрена не спал и, похоже, не способен отправиться на какую-то вечеринку, на всю ночь, а нам нужно что-то есть. По крайней мере, мне – точно.

– Ладно, – Гарри думает, что теперь Луи не может пойти даже на вечеринку из-за него и ныряет в холодильник. – Я попробую что-то приготовить из трех яиц, засохшего помидора и… что это?

Луи берет в руку, смешно принюхивается и выносит вердикт:  
– Кажется, сыр. Помню, Сара что-то покупала. Вроде бы он засох, но вполне съедобен?

Гарри думает, что если этот засохший кусочек можно будет порезать, то омлет выйдет не таким и ужасным.

– Луи, – он старается говорить непринужденно, – тебе, наверное, будет тяжело придерживаться привычной жизни, ну знаешь, Сара и... ну, и вообще, пока я тут. Я очень постараюсь…

– Стайлс. Правда, ты заебал. Если я захочу потрахаться, ты узнаешь об этом первым... Да не в том смысле, не порежься! Я просто попрошу тебя свалить на пару часов. Все равно я не люблю просыпаться утром с тем, с кем трахался ночью, – Луи пожимает плечами, разливает чай по чашкам, протягивает одну застывшему с ножом над помидором Гарри.

***  
С трудом выбравшись из переполненного супермаркета, нагруженные пакетами они идут к дому Луи. Хорошо, что в "Asda" можно купить абсолютно все, даже в предпраздничный день. На улице неожиданно солнечно, морозно, и Гарри, как в детстве, хочется, чтобы пошел снег. Чтобы легкие снежинки засыпали уличную серо-коричневую неприглядную грязь, чтобы на скамейках в парке лежали пушистые белые подушки и на них отпечатывались четкие следы белок, которые перепрыгивают с места на место в поисках лакомых орешков, чтобы, как в сказках Диснея, крупные хлопья тихо кружили под светом желтых фонарей. Стайлсу очень хочется чего-то приземленного и одновременно волшебного, чтобы отвлечься. Чтобы как-то вернуть себя в колею. Сейчас он чувствует себя словно подвешенным вверх ногами – все живут, как и прежде: спешат по делам, смеются, поздравляют с Рождеством, а у него все вывернуто наизнанку, все вниз головой. И, хотя он рад, что согласился на предложение Луи – оставаться одному в хостеле с туристами было бы одиноко и, по правде говоря, отвратительно, но все же, несмотря на все уверения Томлинсона, он чувствует себя обузой.

Гарри тяжело вдыхает, перекладывает пакет в другую руку, решительно догоняет Луи, который поджидает его на перекрестке с таким же забитым доверху пакетом. Глядя на радостного парня, он вспоминает слова незабвенной Скарлетт О’Хары, и он тоже решает подумать обо всем завтра. Или послезавтра. Сегодня можно сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, и они празднуют Рождество с Луи просто так, как друзья. И, как друзья, будут спать в одной постели. Гарри снова вздыхает – все слишком сложно, все совсем не так, как он себе представлял.

Его мечты о Луи были больше похожи на мечты пятнадцатилетней девчонки о Роберте Паттинсоне из всем известного тетраптиха "Сумерки" – такие же несвязные и размытые, и так же далеки от реальности, с которой он столкнулся. Можно даже сказать, что его впихнули в этот странный мир, выдернули из сна, в котором все хорошо, и мама на кухне готовит обед, а на деле он давно живет один, и никто не бросится подуть на ушибленное колено. В этой реальности, внешне так похожей на привычную жизнь, все совсем иначе, под другим углом, свои правила, свои нормы, и, как оказалось, только он, дурак, о них не ведал. Впрочем, это только его проблемы, и то, что ему предстоит учиться многому заново, совсем не стоит того, чтобы портить солнечное настроение Луи своей унылой рожей. Гарри старательно игнорирует боль пониже спины и старается не отставать от Томлинсона, который уже свернул, легко перепрыгнув через бордюр, к подъезду.

***  
Раскладывая продукты по полкам в холодильнике, Луи недоумевает, зачем Гарри так много всего набрал. Ему бы в жизни не пришло в голову столько всего купить, хотя, если честно, ему бы никогда не пришло в голову готовить. Нет, он не настолько криворукий, что не может ничего сделать. Совсем нет, он может. Но, по правде говоря, он совершенно не фанат этого дела. Рассчитать с огнем никогда не получалось: что-то или пригорало, или оставалось сырым. Его выбором были полуфабрикаты и микроволновая печь. Поэтому если Гарри хочет готовить эту курицу – индеек все разобрали – он не против, хотя он вполне бы обошёлся замороженной пиццей. Его искренне восхищает способность Гарри готовить, а особенно то, что тот умеет приготовить вкусное блюдо из ничего. В глазах Луи Гарри заслуживает три звезды Мишлена разом, как лучшему повару. И совершенно плевать, что про "красный гид" давно ходят мерзкие слухи, – Луи отчаянно верит в неподкупность этих ребят.

– Ты думаешь мы все это съедим? – разрывает тишину Луи. – Мне кажется, этот холодильник в шоке от такого количества еды. С ним такого еще не случалось.

– Уверен, что съедим. За пару дней точно, – Гарри отрывается от изучения специй, откладывая пару пакетиков в сторону. – Что твои родители сказали, когда они узнали, что ты не приедешь?

– Ничего, – Луи закатывает глаза. Почему Гарри не может просто забыть о том, что он остался в городе. Почему он постоянно спрашивает, извиняется и смотрит так, словно Луи совершил нечто невероятно благородное. Он совершенно нихуя сверхъестественного не сделал. Его заебало веселиться, если честно, этих вечеринок было сотни и будет еще больше, сейчас он устал от учебы, устал за те пару дней у Стайлсов дома, еще не до конца пришел в себя после амфетамина, и ему, действительно, хочется просто отдохнуть дома. Выспаться, поесть, валяться целый день под какой-то идиотский фильм по телевизору. А то, что Гарри будет находится рядом… ну, это не такая и проблема. Было бы совсем по-идиотски не предложить ему пожить у себя и оставить встречать Рождество в хостеле. В том, что Гарри мог уйти, он даже не сомневался: по глазам было видно, что тот не шутит и не ломает комедию. В чем-чем, а в искренности он что-то да понимал. – Меня и не ждали, Гарри, я большой мальчик, и могу сам планировать свое время. Они уехали к родственникам отчима, не слишком люблю их. Девочки любят, а я нет. Все просто.

– А какие тогда планы у тебя были, ведь сегодня не только Рождество, но и твой день рождения?

– Да никаких, – Луи пожимает плечами. – Никаких планов не было. Родители переезжают в город в следующем месяце, в любом случае я скоро с ними встречусь. Так что ты можешь успокоиться и прекратить винить себя во всех бедах.

– Я и не думал... – неуверенно начинает Гарри.

– И не думай, – обрывает Томлинсон. – Давай лучше руководи, я буду помогать тебе готовить. Так есть уже хочется.

Гарри смеется – Луи с таким видом закатывает рукава, словно собирается по меньшей мере спасать мир от пришельцев, и улыбается так, словно уже спас.

– Ладно, – протягивает пучок зелени, – сначала вымой, а потом...

Луи вскакивает с высокого табурета и с энтузиазмом принимается за дело. Всегда знал: чтобы отвлечь человека от грустных мыслей, нужно занять любимым делом.

***  
К удивлению Гарри, Луи не оказался неумелым помощником. Идеальным, его конечно, назвать язык не поворачивается, но он действительно очень старался резать чеснок как можно мельче – сматерился, когда пару раз чуть не порезался, усердно, высунув язык смешивал приправы, но умудрился пересолить соус, который сам вызвался готовить. Однако, в общем и целом, он был не так уж плох.

Луи открывается с совершенно новой стороны. Хотя, Гарри никогда и не думал о нем, как о бездушном придурке, но считал его сродни брату – что он больше всего в мире ценит вечеринки, секс, алкоголь. Но сейчас он кажется совсем другим: домашним, сосредоточенным, и он совершенно не скрывает того, что не умеет готовить – берет старанием. Гарри смело может заявить, что Луи Томлинсон искренний, настоящий от пальцев на ногах до взъерошенных волос на макушке. И очень тяжело оторвать от него взгляд.

Томлинсон, смешно закусив губу, режет зелень на салат. Полчаса назад он так же тщательно и сосредоточенно отмерял соль для соуса, но в итоге переборщил, и, кажется, даже всерьез расстроился из-за этого. Он непоседливый и нетерпеливый, все время бегает курить на балкон, торопит Гарри готовить быстрее и шутливо жалуется, что, насколько помнит, он свободный эльф и не обязан трудиться на кухне. Как будто не он сам предложил помощь. В ответ на это Гарри только закатывает глаза и шутливо замечает, что он самый неусидчивый из всех поварят, которые у него были.

Луи знает строчки из “Гарри Поттера” и “Алисы в стране чудес”, и Гарри представляется, как он читал эти истории своим младшим сестрам перед сном. Томлинсон без умолку болтает, к месту и не к месту цитирует детские сказки вперемешку с фразами из фильмов Гая Риччи – наверное, он любил пересматривать их с друзьями. Все вместе это настолько нелепо и смешно, что к тому моменту, как ужин готов, Гарри почти забывает причину, по которой встречает Рождество с Луи. В воздухе чувствуется легкий дух праздника.

Он вовремя вспоминает, что обещал себе не делать глупостей и не влюбляться в Томлинсона. Лучше все оставить на уровне застарелой симпатии: сейчас они соседи по комнате, и первое правило руммейтов гласит: никаких отношений. И ему, Гарри, меньше всего сейчас нужно влюбиться. Возможно, Луи гораздо лучше и, скорее всего совсем другой, чем говорил о нем Эд, но, очевидно, им не заинтересован.

Нельзя даже пытаться делать какие-то шаги, намеки на сближение, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Может быть, чуть попозже, когда все события немного улягутся, забудутся, стоит попробовать пригласить Луи куда-то, но пока… Пока лучше оставить все как есть. И он очень надеется на то, что справится и выполнит обещание данное себе рано утром.

Луи несет всякую чушь и постоянно бегает на балкон под предлогом очередной дозы никотина. На самом деле, он торопливо отвечает на сообщения от друзей. Стэн и парни из школы ожидали, что он приедет и, кажется, затевали что-то вроде смешанной вечеринки по поводу его дня рождения и Рождества. И да, ему немного стыдно, что он их так подвел, но с другой стороны, он и не обещал, что сможет приехать. Хотя, если бы ситуация сложилась иначе, он бы не отсиживался дома. Да, родители уже собрали практически все вещи, оставаться у Стена не хотелось, но это не повод оставаться одному. К сожалению, парни, кажется, все же немного обиделись. Луи, вздохнув, отправляет последнее сообщение с обещанием приехать после Нового года и наверстать упущенное.

По правде говоря, он не жалеет о принятом решении, особенно после того, когда Гарри наконец, кажется, перестал думать и грузить себя всяким бредом. Он действительно совершенно не похож на Эда, в чем-то наивный, где-то немного стеснительный, но им действительно можно восхищаться. Луи ожидал, что Стайлс-младший гораздо дольше будет собирать себя после той ночи, ожидал, что, возможно, он замкнется в себе или наоборот будет постоянно об этом говорить, или хрен его знает, как люди реагируют на подобные потрясения. Но Гарри оказался куда сильнее: взял себя в руки, готовит, улыбается и не поднимает щекотливую тему. И, даже несмотря на то, что очевидно, он сильно переживает, и в душе у него полный раздрай, Луи смело может назвать его одним из самых сильных людей, которых он когда-либо встречал.

Он заходит с мороза в уютное тепло квартиры, как раз когда Гарри достает курицу из духовки. Луи, не торопясь, подходит и аккуратно трогает замерзшим пальцем румяную корочку:  
– Надо же, несмотря на все мои усилия испортить, она выглядит весьма съедобной.

– Да ладно, Луи, – подмигивает ему Гарри, – ты не настолько безнадежен. Еще пару уроков от меня, и ты вполне сможешь приготовить омлет самостоятельно.

– Эй, – он тут же получает тычок в бок от Томлинсона, – еще пару уроков, и ученик превзойдет учителя. Так что я бы на твоем месте не слишком усердствовал, тебе же придется все есть. Но пока, давай, наконец, сядем и съедим эту курицу?

Потирая ребра после ощутимого удара локтем, Гарри хочет возразить, что с такой торопливостью и желанием сделать все и сразу, Луи понадобится немного больше, чем “пара уроков”, но что-то ему подсказывает, что тот не оценит такой прямоты. Поэтому он подхватывает блюдо, кивает Луи на подготовленные приборы, миску с салатом и корзинку с хлебом, направляется к журнальному столику напротив телевизора. Он не успевает поставить блюдо в центр стола, как Томлинсон обгоняет, ставит тарелки и салат, возвращается обратно в кухню.

– Зачем ты купил вино? – голос приглушенный дверцей холодильника. – Гарри?

– Ну, – он передвигает тарелку с края ближе к середине и обратно, – праздник же. Ты не любишь вино?

– Ничего не имею против, но это так романтично, что блевать хочется. Может нам еще свечи зажечь? – наконец он появляется с хлебом в одной руке и паком пива в другой. – Нахуй это нужно. Пиво будешь?

– Надеюсь оно без примесей, – Гарри протягивает руку, принимая прохладную бутылку.

– Абсолютно точно нет, – серьезно отвечает Луи. – Я буду ножку. Давай Стайлс, не мори меня голодом, разделывай свою цыпочку.

Гарри остается только рассмеяться и подчиниться. Разве можно отказывать в рождественский ужин?

***  
– Так нельзя готовить, – бормочет Луи, сползая с дивана на пол. – Слишком вкусно, чтобы я мог контролировать себя.

Он бездумно пялится на экран телевизора, где показывают какой-то мультик, кажется, что-то похожее он видел. Но он настолько сыт, что даже попытка вспомнить название невыносима. Да и разве сейчас это важно?

– Я принимаю комплимент, – Гарри зевает, откидывается в кресле. – Моя бабушка была бы довольна.

– Так стоит благодарить бабушку за такой ужин?

– Что? Нет. Это я так, просто… Меня научили готовить в школе. У всех были эти занятия, разве нет?

– Я отказался их посещать в пользу сохранности кабинета. Ну, и заодно нервной системы преподавателя.

– Удивительно, как ты выжил один... – начинает Гарри, но тут же прикусывает язык. Почему-то они все время говорят о еде, от чего разговор становится только неловким, скомканным. Светская беседа перетекает из нейтральной в восхваление одного участника и унижение второго – по крайней мере, Гарри так кажется. И хотя он ни в коем случае не хочет зацепить или чем-то обидеть Луи, постоянно получается так, что он выставляет себя в более выгодном свете. – Э... – Гарри вскакивает и начинает убирать со стола. – В общем, я рад, что тебе понравился ужин. Спасибо.

Луи кивает, с удивлением наблюдая за резкими движениями парня. Что уже случилось у него в голове, что он так нервничает?

– Эй, – он тянется за начатой бутылкой пива, – куда ты умчался? Что с тобой? Может, допьем пиво и посмотрим этот глупый мультик?

– Он не глупый, он добрый, – Гарри все же возвращается и усаживается в кресло. – Карфейс вернет все награбленное и они встретят Рождество. Это же "Все псы празднуют Рождество", как тут может быть иначе?

– Я люблю, когда все заканчивается хорошо, – неожиданно признается Луи, – в смысле, какой толк в мультике, когда нет хэппи-энда?

Гарри молчит, но мысленно соглашается. Хотя бы в мультиках все должно быть хорошо.  
Он допивает пиво, совсем не глядя на монитор – он видел приключения собак и раньше. Но не видел такого домашнего Луи: он сидит на полу, глаза широко, по-детски распахнуты, не отрываясь, смотрит на экран, смешно закусив губу. Кажется, события сказки настолько захватили, что он забывает как дышать, слегка подается вперед, нервно откидывает челку с глаз, отпивает глоток пива и этим возвращает Гарри в реальность. Стайлс шумно выдыхает – оказывается, он тоже не дышал, захваченный совсем другим зрелищем.

Он заставляет себя перевести взгляд на экран, но вместо разноцветных картинок видит только профиль Томлинсона, закушенную до крови губу и неправдоподобно длинные ресницы.

***  
– Я надеюсь всем собакам понравились подарки Карфейса, – Гарри вытирает волосы после душа, стоя перед зеркальной дверцей шкафа. – Как ты думаешь?

– Подарки обычно нравятся, даже если совсем ненужные, – Луи стаскивает покрывало с кровати и небрежно скидывает у стены. – Я сплю слева, договорились?

– Я бы так не сказал… Нет-нет, спи, как привык, я не об этом… неужели тебе никогда не дарили подарки, которые, ну... совсем ни к чему? Я сейчас не говорю о глупых свитерах с оленями от бабушек! Можно повесить в ванной, да? – Гарри уходит с полотенцем и через минуту возвращается, усаживаясь на край кровати. – Знаешь, один раз Джемма – нам с Эдом было лет по четырнадцать, кажется. Так вот, Джемма подарила нам по подборке “Play Boy” – по 6 журналов каждому. Она их выписывала в тайне от родителей, чтобы порадовать нас, – опустив взгляд Гарри нежно улыбается воспоминаниям. – Нужно ли говорить, что Эду повезло и ему досталась вся подписка из двенадцати журналов? Вроде бы и винить ее не за что, но тогда было очень обидно. Хотя откуда ей было знать, что я гей, если об этом знал только Эд.

– Надо было украсть у нее пару “Playgirl Magazine”, – смеется Луи. – По крайней мере, какое-то равновесие восстановилось бы.

– Я бы утащил! Но я нашел у нее только журналы со схемами вышивок, – шутливо возмущается Гарри. – Так что пришлось обходиться своими силами… А тебе никогда не дарили глупых вещиц, которые не знаешь куда деть?

Луи отрицательно качает головой, пытаясь вспомнить хотя бы что-то:  
– Нет, не припомню, обычно мне дарили совмещенный подарок. Ну, на Рождество и день рождения. А это обычно всегда что-то, что мне нужно. Ну, и свитер с оленем до семнадцати лет я получал регулярно, – он смешно морщится, выражая недовольство от вязаного изделия. – Так что… А! Погоди, я сейчас.

Луи вскакивает и быстро уходит в сторону шкафа, открывает дверцу и ныряет куда-то вниз, к коробкам с обувью.

– Вот оно, – победно поднимает над головой небольшой пыльный ящичек, – это была идея Физзи. Это моя сестра. Она младше Лотти, но старше близняшек… в общем, чего ожидать от двенадцатилетней девчонки? – Луи отряхивает пыль с крышки. – Подарила мне, чтобы мне было не так одиноко тут. Отлично.

Он достает вещицу в форме сиреневой черепашки, разматывает шнурок, ставит на тумбочку у лампы и включает в розетку. Ничего не меняется, и Гарри с интересом наблюдает за Луи. Тот выключает верхний свет и что-то нажимает на панцире. От чего тот начинает медленно подсвечиваться и отбрасывать на стены и потолок отблески в виде маленьких сине-голубых звездочек и полумесяцев. Томлинсон нажимает еще несколько раз, и звезды начинают плавно гаснуть, затем снова загораться, цвет постепенно меняется от ярко-синего, до серебристо-голубого.

– Детский проектор звездного неба, – Гарри улыбается. – Твоя сестра очень романтичная девушка.

– Не то чтобы ее можно назвать романтиком, – он обходит кровать и откидывает одеяло. – Но выбирать глупые подарки она научилась отменно. Выключай эту мечту старшеклассницы и ложись.

– А может пусть горит? Не мешает?

– Да мне как-то похер, пусть работает. Ты не упади, – Луи вытянулся под одеялом, обнимает подушку, смотрит, как Гарри старательно сдвигается ближе к краю кровати. – Кровать достаточно большая, так что ты вполне можешь устроиться поудобнее.

Гарри упрямо сопит и не пододвигается ни на сантиметр, но одно неверное движение – и он падает на пол.

– Блять, Гарри! – Томлинсон свешивается с кровати. – Поднимайся скорее. Ты не рождественский подарок, да и у нас нет елки, чтоб тебя под нее уложить.

– Да уж, подарок из меня не очень, – Гарри потирает ушибленную руку, снова ложится на кровать. – Жаль, что у тебя не будет ни елки, ни подарков завтра…

– Блять, – Луи с размаху впечатывается лицом в подушку, приглушенно стонет. – Я думал мы все обсудили, Хаз. Правда, все хорошо. Мне не нужны подарки, елка и все остальное. Все, что мне нужно, – поспать. Я догадываюсь, что тебе не слишком комфортно тут, со мной, но давай просто сделаем вид, что так было задумано? Но если ты захочешь обсудить что-то, что угодно, кроме того, что ты виноват во всем, я буду только “за”.

– Мне просто очень неловко, – Гарри старается смотреть на стену, мимо Луи. – И я не могу отделаться от этого… Не знаю, как… В общем, да, все очень запутано. И я не знаю, что делать дальше. Когда приедет Эд, когда начнется колледж. Я совсем запутался и не могу представить, как вернуться в прежнее русло. И я даже не поблагодарил тебя нормально за то, что пригласил жить у себя. Спасибо большое, но мне так неудобно.

– Я не знаю, как ты будешь разбираться с братом, с колледжем и самим собой, но знаешь... Я же вполне мог отдать тебе ключи и уехать по своим делам. Ты не грудной ребенок, сам бы справился. Но остался, потому что так хотел _я_. И если я захочу куда-то свалить, или мне понадобится квартира на пару часов, я скажу тебе прямо. Впрочем, ты можешь сделать тоже самое. То, что я предложил тебе пожить, не делает меня героем или хер знает кем. Мы просто руммейты, и давай закроем эту тему. То, что мы спим в одной кровати, лично мне не мешает. Так что, если ты не против, давай поговорим о чем-то другом.

– Ладно, – сдается Гарри, – нет так нет. Это все равно ненадолго.

Какое-то время он молчит, разглядывая мерцающие звезды на потолке, пытаясь найти хотя бы одно созвездие, но безуспешно. Видимо, создатели игрушки не планировали образовывать детишек, а, может, Большая Медведица – единственное созвездие, которое он знает, не отображается проектором.

– Ты правда считаешь это глупым подарком? – негромко спрашивает он, но Луи не отвечает, и Гарри поворачивает голову. Луи спит, глубоко дышит и слегка улыбается краешком губ. Серебристые звезды медленно исчезают, освещая его лицо мягким синим цветом, и в этом звездном сиянии он кажется каким-то неземным, даже волшебным. На ум приходит сравнение с рождественскими эльфами, и Гарри не сдерживается. Слегка подвинувшись, едва касается щеки губами.

– С Рождеством, Луи, – шепчет он, переворачивается на бок, наблюдает, как один цвет сменяет другой, пока наконец сам не засыпает крепким сном.

Ему снится, как Луи, стоя на барной стойке, учит его заваривать чай, а он в свою очередь объясняет Эду и сестрам Луи, почему мелко нарезанная петрушка так важна для омлета.

На темное городское небо наползает важная, толстая туча, лениво встряхивается, и на спящий город медленно летят серебристые хлопья снега, укрывая грязный асфальт, неприглядные бурые газоны, пустые лавочки белым покрывалом. Где-то вдалеке слышится звон бубенчиков, и что-то темное быстро промелькнуло на небе. Серая кошка, сидя на заборе, усмехнувшись, подняв хвост трубой, медленно отправляется по своим кошачьим делам.

Но два парня в маленький квартирке-студии не видят ничего из этого – они крепко спят, обнимая каждый свою подушку, каждый смотрит свои сны. И только маленькая сиреневая черепашка освещает их лица разноцветными звездами.


	12. Round 9

Проходит почти неделя с момента, когда они съехались, и все становится одновременно и легче и сложнее. Легче от того, что уже привык находиться рядом с Луи и не засовывать язык себе в зад, а спокойно разговаривать. Сложнее, потому что ничего не выветрилось из головы, и Луи не стал нравиться меньше. Даже больше. Хотя бы просто потому, что спать в одной постели, завтракать за одним столом, ходить вместе в магазин – это очень... очень похоже на исполненную мечту. Только они не пара, и от этого сложнее.

Конечно же, они не проводят всю неделю вдвоем, как попугаи-неразлучники. Луи встречается со своими, еще школьными, друзьями, обсуждая новогоднюю вечеринку, приходит под утро и тихо прокрадывается под одеяло, стараясь не разбудить. Но под утро сон хрупкий, и Гарри чувствует, как тот замерз – у Луи зуб на зуб не попадает, и Стайлс чуть двигается, уступая нагретую половину простыни. Луи в ответ благодарно сонно мычит, почти прижимается спиной.

Гарри встречается с сокурсниками “на пиво”, возвращается, когда Луи уже спит, но оставил ночник включенным, чтобы Гарри не тыкался слепым котенком по комнате. И было бы хорошо не пялиться на спящего парня, но это уже становится привычкой.

Утром Луи готовит свой фирменный завтрак: горячий кофе и тосты с сыром и беконом. Горячо и сытно – то, что нужно после вечеринки. Гарри искренне хвалит кулинарные способности Томлинсона, хотя тосты и кофе испортить очень сложно.

Все так и катится, перетекая из одного дня в новый, и, не смотря на то, что по сути все даже лучше, чем можно было ожидать, но у Гарри и дня не проходит без воспоминания о брате. Не звонит, может, даже стоило бы начать волноваться, да только страничка в фейсбуке обновляется фотографиями с веселых вечеринок и экскурсий. У Эда все хорошо, и ему совсем нет до них дела. И не понятно, что делать: радоваться, что разговор, а он будет непростым, откладывается, или огорчаться, что брат настолько равнодушное создание.

Неделя пролетает быстро, и, если честно, он даже не удивлен, что все снова наперекосяк. Говорят, что если не везет, то сразу во всем. Теперь Гарри абсолютно согласен с этим утверждением. Друзья, с которыми он собирался встречать Новый год, уехали кататься на лыжах в Швейцарию и должны были вернуться вчера утром. Но, как на зло, погодные условия ухудшились, и занялась такая метель, что ни о каком перелете в Британию речи не шло. Собственно, в этом все и дело. Луи тянул его на вечеринку к своим знакомым. Снова спасает праздник, как Бэтмен или кто там еще любил спасать сирых и убогих?

– Ты уверен, что это удобно? Я могу остаться дома, – Гарри сидит на диване вполоборота, крутит пульт от телевизора в ладони, избегая смотреть на голый торс Луи. – Тебе не обязательно со мной возиться.

Томлинсон отрывается от перебирания рубашек в своем шкафу:  
– В кого ты такой зануда? Поднимай свой зад с дивана и собирайся. И, отвечая на твой вопрос, это абсолютно удобно, – Луи улыбается и чешет живот, – Но если ты не поторопишься, я тебя утяну туда в одних трусах...

– Ты как-то сам не очень пока одет, – Гарри снова отводит взгляд, рассматривая рисунок на ковре, но берет себя в руки – какого черта? – и улыбается в ответ полуголому парню.

Луи фыркает, натягивает футболку, заправляет ее в вылинявшие голубые джинсы, застегивает пуговицы, и невозможно оторвать взгляд от пальцев, которые нарочито медленно скользят по голубой ткани, вдевая металлические “болты” в петли. Взгляд Гарри скользит ниже, отмечая, что джинсы сели от многочисленных стирок, и ткань плотно обтягивает бедра, очерчивая мышцы, и пальцы начинают гореть от воспоминания, какие крепкие бедра на ощупь, и как перекатываются мышцы под ладонями. Руки пылают, во рту пересохло, и он нервно облизывает губы. Душно, и кажется, что кто-то выкачивает воздух из комнаты, и легкие сейчас просто разорвутся от нехватки кислорода. Он шумно выдыхает и пялится в окно, как если бы там происходило хоть что-то интересное. Например, шабаш ведьм. Запуск ракеты на Марс или хотя бы атомный взрыв. Но за окном все так же гудит ветер, качаются ветки деревьев, и птицы шумными стайками перелетают с одного дерева на другое. Бедные белки в парке.

Черт, он, наверное, красный как помидор, да и шорты не скрывают, что крепко стоит. Почему с ним… черт возьми, это уже давно риторический вопрос. Себя жалко почти так же, как белок, надо хоть сходить покормить...

– Гарри, уже семь вечера, давай же, – голос Луи выдергивает и возвращает из заснеженного парка в реальную теплую комнату. – Тебе нужно еще принарядиться.

– Что? – Стайлс поворачивается, округлив глаза, наблюдает, как Томлинсон подпоясывается ремнем с крупной пряжкой. И когда он успел натянуть эту белую рубашку и подвернуть рукава? – Это что, карнавал?

– А ты думал? – он нахлобучивает ковбойскую шляпу, протирает игрушечный перламутровый револьвер о штанину, запихивает за пояс. – Кэв не из тех, кто просто устроит пьянку. Кем ты хочешь быть? У меня есть заячьи ушки и пчелиные рожки... или глазки? Похуй. Желтые такие на проволочке, хочешь?

– Нет! – он смеется, представляя себя в глупом пчелином костюме, – если я в этом выйду, меня заберет полиция или…

– Или парочка врачей, да. У меня есть черная ковбойская шляпа, и если ты поторопишься, то я даже дам тебе шейный платок..

– А я не знал, что ты из Техаса, – улыбается Гарри. – Откуда у тебя две шляпы?

– Взял у Кевина, – Луи безразлично пожимает плечами. – Я не знал, какую выбрать, и отобрал у него обе. Ну что, ты оторвешь свой священный зад и начнешь одеваться? У тебя есть полминуты, иначе натянешь пчелиные ушки или как это правильно называется.

– Ты даже не дал мне шанса отказаться, – бормочет Гарри, стягивая футболку.

– Не дал, иначе ты бы им воспользовался... Блять, Гарри, меньше драмы – и жизнь покажется лучше. Снимай свою футболку и надень какую-то майку, чтоб обтягивало.

– Боюсь, что все мои майки свободные, – Гарри наконец заражается предвкушением праздника, улыбается по-настоящему радостно. В конце концов, карнавалы это весело, особенно если ты не в костюме пчелки или зайчика.

– Ох, ну… – Луи открывает ящик и вылавливает свою майку. – Должна обтянуть, ты побольше меня будешь, так что... давай же, раздевайся.

– Все у тебя есть, – удивленно бормочет Гарри, закатывая рукава на черной рубашке.

– Не все, у меня только два револьвера, но я могу поделиться с тобой одним, – Луи запинается, как если бы сказал что-то неуместное, и быстро добавляет: – если ты хочешь, конечно же.

Все это так напоминает ситуацию на детской площадке, что неловкость висит в воздухе, и Луи хотел бы затолкать эти слова обратно, дать себе по глупой голове, потому что... ну что это: _“Я поделюсь с тобой пистолетом!”_ Они что, в песочнице? Откуда, блять, это вообще взялось? Что с ним происходит, черт возьми?

– Конечно, хочу! Что за ковбой без револьвера? – Гарри протягивает руку, и в ладонь тут же ложится теплый пластик.

“Наверное, нагрелся от бедра Луи,” – мелькает в голове, и желудок делает сальто. Он так и стоит в домашних шортах, в обтягивающей майке и черной рубашке с подвернутыми до локтей рукавами, с глупым пластмассовым пистолетом в руке. Вид поистине идиотский.

Гарри осматривает себя в зеркале, качает головой:  
– Мне кажется, я выгляжу как-то слишком…

– Слишком сексуально? – подшучивает Луи, однако взгляд на теле Гарри, затянутого в черную ткань, задерживается на пару секунд дольше положенного. – Надевай штаны поуже и можем выдвигаться.

– Слишком по-идиотски, – едва слышно поправляет он, но Томлинсон уже вышел из комнаты, перебирает обувь.

Гарри мысленно вздыхает, сожалея, что не перевез всю свою одежду к Луи. Все штаны были обычного размера, и вряд ли смогут достойно обтянуть зад. Хотя… хотя, он же и не ищет никого, не собирается соблазнять и, тем более, трахаться. На ближайшее время хватило с головой. Но глядя, как Луи наклоняется, чтобы зашнуровать кеды, чувствует, как внизу живота снова начинает тяжелеть, он матерится. Какого черта его член не в ладах с его же мозгом? Ебаные восемнадцать.

***  
У Кэва всегда получались отменные тусовки. Если честно, то этот парень еще в Донкастере славился организаторскими способностями, и даже та, самая первая вечеринка, что он устроил на выпуск из средней школы, была незабываема. Хотя, может, незабываемой ее сделала Молли Сандерс, но не суть.

Как Кэву удалось уговорить Энджи отдать свою двухуровневую квартиру на растерзание, непонятно, но блять, оно того стоило. Людей было не много – человек двадцать, может, чуть больше, но Кэв умело распределил обязанности. Кого-то усадив за пульт – назначив ответственным за музыку, сам следил, чтобы алкоголя и напитков хватило на всех, Энджи, как всегда, отвечала за закуску. Музыка не орала во всю мощь, как на дешевой дискотеке, свет не слепил глаза идиотским перемигиванием, никто не ругался и не бил друг другу морды – все мирно сосуществовали в пространстве. Пираты, монстры, роботы – кто во что горазд, и на что хватило фантазии – сновали с бокалами туда-сюда, танцевали группками у окна, на диванах обнимались парочки, елка сияла, цветной шар крутился под потолком, отбрасывая отблески на стены, и да, это было впечатляюще. Судя по выражению лица Гарри, он абсолютно разделял его мнение.

Луи поправил шляпу, сдвигая ее на затылок, поискал глазами хозяина вечеринки. Тот в костюме Джека-Воробья прижимал к себе Энджи, фею в ярко-голубом наряде.

– Ох, Энджела, я надеялся увидеть тебя в костюме злой ведьмы из Белоснежки, – орет он на ухо, заставляя девушку взвизгнуть и подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

– Сука ты, Томлинсон, – девушка поправляет выбившийся локон, толкает локтем под ребра ржущего Кэва и прикасается палочкой с пятиконечной серебристой звездой ко лбу Луи. – Заклинаю тебя напиться до беспамятства и не помнить… – переводит взгляд на улыбающегося Гарри, – а, впрочем, ладно. Нажрись просто как следует.

– Вот уж наказание, – удивляется Кэв обнимая девушку за плечи. – Он же заблюет нам тут все!

– И не заблевать! – поспешно добавляет и звонко целует Луи в щеку, улыбается. – Познакомь нас со своим парнем, ковбой!

– Гарри, – Стайлс целует протянутую руку Энджи и жмет руку Кэва.

– Он мне не парень, – тут же проясняет Луи. – Мой сосед по комнате. С недавнего времени.

У Кэва смешно вытягивается лицо, и он открывает рот, чтобы переспросить, но внезапно по лицу пробегает судорога, и он с недоумением косится на свою спутницу.

– Да, – чуть запнувшись, подтверждает Стайлс. – У меня проблемы. Небольшие. А Луи и я... мы учимся вместе и...

– Да ладно, какая разница, не пара, так не пара. Тут полно хорошеньких парней, Гарри, – Энджи кивает в сторону толпы. – А теперь идите и трезвыми не возвращайтесь! – она взмахивает палочкой, по очереди касается парней ярко-вспыхивающей в отблесках гирлянды серебряной звездой.

– Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, о, хозяйка вечера, – Луи шутливо приподнимает шляпу и хватает Гарри за руку, тащит его подальше от Энджелы.

Придумала же: _“полно симпатичных парней”._ А не пошла бы она? Злясь на ни в чем неповинную девушку, он сильнее сжимает руку.

Ладонь Гарри горячая и чуть влажная, Луи чувствует, как пальцы обхватывают его руку. Парень сжимает крепко, словно в панике, и внезапно до него доходит. Слова Энджи о парнях, куча алкоголя и толпа незнакомых людей. Возможно, выходка Эда отразилась на Гарри намного сильнее, чем он мог себе представить. Вот кретин!

Он резко останавливается, разворачивается, и Гарри едва успевает притормозить, чтобы не со всей силы впечататься.

– Тебе страшно, да? – Луи прижимается, и из-за музыки, которую кто-то, – спасибо тебе, добрый человек! – включил на максимум, почти прижимается губами к горячему уху. – Не бойся, тут... тут все нормальные, правда. Никто ничего крепче травы не употребляет. Кэв, если узнает о чем-то таком, то вышибет из дома. У него свой заеб на тему наркоты. Так что... ты просто расслабься и наслаждайся вечером, ладно? Тут и правда полно отличных парней... в общем, если что, просто скажи Энджи, что тебе нужна комната. Ты ее очаровал за полминуты, и она не откажет.

Луи прижимается так тесно, и шершавые от мороза губы смешно щекочут ухо, от него пахнет чистой кожей, выглаженной рубашкой, гелем для душа, и очень сложно сосредоточиться на том, _что_ говорит Томлинсон. Приходится усилием воли собрать мозги в кучу, и похоже, что тот предлагает ему расслабиться и переспать с кем-то.

– Я не думаю, что это понадобится, – Гарри прижимается плотнее, чтобы не орать на ухо. – Я не фанат одноразового секса, знаешь ли.

Луи кивает и, наклоняя Гарри за затылок, притягивает ниже:  
– Знаю. Но ты должен быть в курсе... в общем, я тебя предупредил. А теперь пойдем выпьем, и я тебя кое с кем познакомлю. И если что, я буду рядом, так что...

Он разворачивается и, не выпуская руку, тянет к бару, где можно налить себе коктейль по вкусу.

– Ты не должен со мной возиться, Луи, – бормочет он в спину парня, но тот не слышит.

Луи уже наливает виски и бросает пару кусочков льда в стакан. Гарри решает, что джин с содовой как раз то, что нужно для Нового года. И не слишком крепко, и приятно пахнет хвоей.

***  
Луи и впрямь не отходит от него весь вечер. Знакомит с какими-то парнями и девушками, но имена быстро вылетают из головы. Приходится переспрашивать шепотом. Хотя, конечно, можно было обойтись и без этого, просто, когда еще он сможет прижиматься и вдыхать, касаться Томлинсона вот так естественно, не вызывая подозрений?

В какой-то момент подлетает Энджела и утаскивает его танцевать. На самом деле Гарри не лучший танцор в мире, но девушка утаскивает его подальше от центра, и никто, кроме нее, не знает, сколько раз он наступил ей на ногу.

Когда они возвращаются, то около Луи стоит девушка в костюме пирата и парень в костюме американского копа. Оба стройные, гибкие, и Энджи быстро представляет их друг другу. Имена он забывает сразу после дежурной улыбки – девушка, подхватив Луи под руку, уводит его танцевать, оставляя Гарри среди новых знакомых.

Все же Луи был прав, когда тянул на эту вечеринку. Люди тут и на самом деле милые, но, правда странные. Но что поделаешь – богема. Если не художник, так музыкант, не музыкант, так скульптор, и так далее. Даже один литературный критик затесался. Но это, собственно, не мешает им быть очаровательными людьми.

Мэтью – танцор, старше его на три года, – бурно и эмоционально рассказывает о новой постановке, расспрашивает о том, чем занимается он, Гарри, и не скучно ли ему на “тупом экономическом факультете”. По его словам “такой милый парень просто сгниет под тонной книг”. Если честно, то со времен своего первого и на данный момент единственного романа, это был первый человек, который уделял ему действительно много внимания и все еще не пытался никуда затащить. Знаете, как бывает на вечеринках? Пара вопросов – и вы уже на полпути к туалетным кабинкам. А они уже болтают больше часа, но все так же сидят на диване.

Хотя, если быть честным, он бы поменялся местами с той милой девушкой, которая сидит, прильнув к Луи. Джорджи. Как ни парадоксально, но она младшая сестра и танцевальная партнерша Мэтью. Жизнь все так же продолжает забавляться и засовывать его в какие-то глупые ситуации. Сначала он хотел оказаться на месте Эда, теперь на месте Джорджи. На его место, однако, никто не претендовал, да и свое уступать не собирался.

Гарри смущенно улыбается Мэтту и пытается встать, чтобы налить коктейль: похоже, Энджи колдунья, он и впрямь напивается. А может, это все из-за руки Джорджи, которая скользит вдоль ремня джинсов Луи?

Мэтью идет с ним, терпеливо ждет, пока Гарри смешает необходимые ингредиенты, идет с ним покурить на балкон, хотя сам, по его словам, не понимает, что заставляет людей дышать этой вонью. Они болтают об искусстве, танцах, и, когда Мэтт спрашивает, не занимался ли он танцами, Гарри рассказывает историю о том, как мама водила Джемму на балет, а сестра зарывала в саду чешки, чтобы только пропустить занятие. С танцами не сложилось, и это, видимо, семейное. Они смеются, и Мэтт предлагает прогуляться на второй этаж.

Если первый представлял собой большой зал, то на втором этаже размещались спальни и библиотека. По крайней мере, так утверждает Мэтт, пропуская Гарри вперед. Как оказалось, он не врал. Высокие стеллажи, уютный диван, пара кресел, торшеры и даже камин. Правда, он не зажжен, но своей магии не потерял.

– Если хочешь, включим свет, – парень усаживается на диван, и Гарри, отрицательно качая головой, присаживается рядом.

Он не чувствует себя неуютно и не опасается, что Мэтт сделает что-то не так. Он ровным счетом ничего не чувствует, не испытывает. Нигде ничего не ёкает и не сжимается, когда теплые губы накрывают его. Не противно, а просто никак. Парень целует нежно, касается волос, пробегает пальцами по шее, и он не настолько бесчеловечен, чтобы не ответить на поцелуй. Да и кто виноват, что тот, кого он действительно хочет, сидит и обнимает очаровательную девушку? Уж точно не Мэтт. И спасибо ему, что поцелуй не длится долго и не заходит дальше.

Парень действительно восхитительный, ненавязчивый, просто водит рукой по спине, и все трогательно, как в первый раз. Ему правда стыдно, но он ничего не может поделать. Просто улыбается, болтает на отвлеченные темы. Разговор течет, как горный ручеек, – у них очень много общего: книги, фильмы. Даже время года. И Мэтт тоже любит плавать и не слишком любит кататься на лыжах. Разговаривать и правда интересно, но только разговаривать. Обсудив от и до последний альбом “The Script”, Гарри предлагает спуститься вниз. Уже одиннадцать, и не хочется пропускать долгожданной полуночи.

И, честно, он чувствует себя скотиной, когда диктует свой мобильный номер с одной неправильной цифрой. Почему-то сказать Мэтью, что он в нем не заинтересован, язык не поворачивается.

***  
Еще позавчера, когда Луи забрал обе ковбойские шляпы, было понятно, что он что-то задумал. И надо же, у него сосед, о котором он и словом не обмолвился, что само по себе странно для болтливого Томлинсона. Он видел, как Луи смотрит на Гарри, и как тот пялится на него весь вечер, несмотря на Мэтью, который окружил его вниманием и заботой.

Любопытство разъедает изнутри, и не терпится все выведать. Глупости, что мужчины не любопытны. Очень даже наоборот. Кэв постукивает пустым бокалом, и на дне звякают кусочки быстро тающего льда.

Джорджи, девушка, с которой Луи проводит вечер, смеясь, слазит со стула и направляется вглубь квартиры. Самое время для тайн.

– И как долго ты будешь ходить вокруг него, чего выжидаешь, детка? – Кэв подсаживается за барную стойку, заставив Луи поперхнуться последним глотком виски.

– Я должен дать тебе в глаз за “детку”, спросить, вокруг кого ходить, или с чего ты взял, что я чего-то выжидаю? – Луи отставляет бокал и пьяно откидывается на спинку стула.

– Да брось, я тебя с начальной школы знаю и все твои взгляды изучил от и до. Ты так на Молли Сандерс в десятом смотрел. И, насколько я помню, тебе обломилось чуть больше, чем поцелуй на прощание. Гарри – крепкий орешек?

– Отъебись, – Луи поднимается и направляется к выходу из квартиры. – Я проветрюсь, тут шумно. И курить хочется.

– Балкон не устраивает? – Луи не отвечает, только бросает выразительный взгляд через плечо. – А как же дама? – Кевин не собирается сдаваться и протискивается к выходу за ним, орет на ухо. Луи в ответ только безразлично пожимает плечами.

На улице похолодало, и на крыльцо навалило снега. Воздух морозный, и клубы пара вырываются изо рта.

– Я не хочу его. И не добиваюсь, Кэв. Он мой сосед и…

– И ты для него выпросил вторую шляпу и купил бандану. Просто так, потому что он твой сосед.

– Да я, блять, даже и не знал, что он согласится. Его друзья застряли в горах и, блин... отъебись, – Луи глубоко затягивается. – Это было на всякий случай.

– Ага, ты как раз из тех. Ну, из тех парней, кто думает: _"а-что-если-вдруг-друзья-моего-нового-соседа-с-которым-я-сплю-в-одной-постели-застрянут-в-горах-то-прихвачу-ка-я-ему-шляпу"_. Томлинсон, не пизди. Он бы мог прийти в чем угодно – костюм не пропуск на вечеринку.

– Я не хотел, чтобы он выглядел, как идиот. Это не то, что ему нужно сейчас.

– А что ему нужно, чтобы ему кто-то отсосал? – подначивает парень. Выводить Луи из себя всегда было забавно.

– Если ты хочешь ему отсосать, иди и сделай это. Только сначала оторви от него Мэтью, – Луи отбрасывает злобным щелчком сигарету прямо мимо пепельницы. – Я как-то постараюсь объяснить Энджи, что её парень внезапно заинтересовался членами.

– Эй, – Кэв не уверен, что если заржет, то не получит прямо между старательно подведенных глаз. – Хочешь совет?

– От парня, который носил подол платья за своей принцессой три года?

– Именно, – он игнорирует яд в голосе Луи. – Первое правило: уделяй внимание ему, а не милашкам в мини. Второе: не делай вид, что тебе похуй, тем более, что это не так. И третье: терпение…

– Мне не нужны твои советы, чтобы залезть кому-то в трусы, Кэв. Я справлюсь сам, – Луи берется за ручку двери, чтобы войти в дом. – А что-то большее мне не нужно. Я не ты, а он не Энджи. С Гарри... все не так. Я просто переживаю за него. Пойдем, скоро полночь. Не будем нервировать принцессу.

Кевин заходит следом, взглядом находит Энджи, та весело щебечет с подругами, и, нежно улыбаясь, машет ей, указывает на часы. Переводит взгляд на диван и видит Мэтью, который небрежно закинул руку на спинку дивана и пальцами касается плеча Гарри. Не удержавшись, он смотрит на Луи, и, пожалуй, он рад, что взглядом нельзя убивать. Труп Мэтта было бы тяжело скрыть от полиции. А, судя по взгляду Томлинсона, он целится прямо между глаз.

– Где ты был? – раздается звонкий голос, и Кэв слегка вздрагивает. – Я искала тебя.  
Джо прижимается к Луи полуобнаженным бедром.

– Прости, малыш, я курил, – он слышит, как Луи отвечает девушке, и предпочитает не смотреть, как рука друга скользит к груди, обтянутой тельняшкой.

Томлинсон всегда любил разыгрывать мини-сценки на публике. Данный спектакль очевидно для Гарри, который, кстати, во все глаза наблюдает. И в его взгляде гораздо больше, чем праздный интерес. И гораздо больше грусти, чем положено. Два идиота.

Но, направляясь к ящикам и доставая одну бутылку шампанского за другой, он запрещает себе лезть в это дело. Пусть Луи как-то сам догадывается и понимает, что ему нужно. В конце концов, главное правило дружбы – не давать советов, когда не просят, а он уже достаточно насоветовал. Когда подходит Энджи с девушками, чтобы разлить шампанское по бокалам, он старательно игнорирует то, как погрустнел Гарри, и как Джорджи поправляет помаду.

***  
Новый год, шампанское, фейерверки и серпантин. Все проносится, как ураган. Кураж вперемешку с алкоголем завертел, и Луи удивляется, что уже утро. Кэв приглашает переночевать у них, но, если честно, хочется домой. Вернее, не хочется трезветь вне дома. Как ни странно, Гарри тоже стойко доживает до утра и слегка неуверенной поступью уходит на поиски куртки.

Кажется, что он и Мэтт не разлучались всю ночь, что откровенно бесит. Впрочем, задумываться о причинах недовольства в таком состоянии сложно. Да и необоснованную антипатию никто не отменял. На редкость отвратительный мудак. Еще бы поцеловал его на прощание. Но, к счастью, Мэтью только жмет руку и, улыбаясь, что-то говорит Гарри. Тот только смущенно кивает в ответ и отводит взгляд.

Луи усилием воли отрывается от парочки и, обнимая Джо на прощание, договаривается встретиться еще раз. В отличие от брата она вызывает только определенно позитивные эмоции. Нужно обязательно продолжить знакомство.

Шесть утра. В голове гудит так, словно в черепе отплясывает рота солдат. Неизвестным образом они с Гарри бредут домой вместе. Почему Стайлс не остался с Мэттом? Стоило бы, конечно, посочувствовать парню, но почему-то совсем не хочется. Гарри идет рядом, сердито надвинув шляпу на глаза. А, может, он тоже далеко нетрезв. Слегка пошатывается, время от времени они сталкиваются плечами, и в какой-то момент Гарри наступает на не присыпанный песком участок льда, и Луи едва успевает его подхватить под локоть. Гарри отдергивает руку, и Луи шлепается, распластавшись на снегу. Не так больно, как обидно. Почему Гарри злится на него? Он рассматривает бегущие по предрассветному небу облака и не может понять, где так ошибся. Наверное, еще тогда, у Стайлсов, когда решил, что Гарри ему симпатизирует. Может, он все сам себе придумал. Он просто… просто выдавал желаемое за действительное, вот как. Даже если и нравился, то все запросто могло сойти на нет, после секса на кухне, а потом еще и с Эдом, когда они…

– Ты так и будешь тут лежать? – Гарри смотрит из под полей шляпы, вырывает из воспоминаний, и он понимает, что все еще лежит на дорожке в парке, в пяти минутах ходьбы от дома. – Вставай и пойдем.

– Ты неблагодарная скотина, Стайлс, – Луи отряхивается, откидывает надоевшую шляпу за спину. – Чего ты дергаешься, как строптивый мерин, я тебя спасал, можно сказать, а ты...

– Ты не должен со мной возиться Луи, – Гарри в сотый раз пытается донести до него эту информацию.

– А может… – он успевает прикусить язык, чтобы не сорвалось совершенно непонятно откуда взявшееся “... мне хочется с тобой возиться”, заканчивает невпопад: – ты бы разбил себе голову. А потом скорая, врачи, оно нам надо?

Луи сердито засовывает замерзшие руки в карманы и с вызовом смотрит на Гарри.

Они стоят близко-близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и когда зимнее солнце вынырнуло из-за облака, Стайлс чувствует, как земля уходит из под ног. Образно на этот раз. Луи сейчас похож на всех героев сразу. Ну, или почти на всех. Или это только ему так кажется? Шляпа болтается на спине, отросшая щетина, губа закушена и вызов во взгляде, только верного коня не хватает. Хотя, вот он, Гарри как раз очень похож на верного коня. Стоит и с обожанием смотрит – чем не выражение преданности?

Неужели Луи ничего не видит, не понимает? Или просто не хочет? Ему же можно просто подойти и взять, и он с радостью даст ему все! Господи, почему, глядя на Мэтью, не хотелось вообще ничего, и почему при одном взгляде на Луи хочется всего и сразу? Вопиющая несправедливость мироздания. Вот почему.

Луи не может понять, почему Гарри смотрит на него так, почему так улыбается, и какого черта губы непроизвольно расплываются в ответной улыбке. Они, как два героя любовного романа, должны сейчас броситься друг другу в объятия и начать страстно целоваться прямо посреди парка. Луи чуть не фыркает. Ему определенно стоит завязать со спиртным. Попридержать коней, как говорится. Иначе он опустится до безбожно сопливых женских романов, ну, или его пьяные ассоциации доведут до этого. Он отворачивается, прекращая игру в гляделки. Надо заканчивать с этим дерьмом.

Гарри протягивает руку и касается его щеки большим пальцем. Горячий, чуть шершавый. Ведет по щеке, касается губ, слегка обводит по краю, и Луи замирает. Похоже, поцелую быть.

– Помада, – выдыхает чуть слышно Гарри. – Красная.

– Точно, – Луи молчит каких-то пару секунд, все еще ощущая тепло пальцев Гарри на лице, потом кивает и направляется в сторону дома.

“Надо протрезветь,” – думает он. – “Протрезветь и разобраться, что за херня происходит. Чувак, ты же гений. Ты всегда хотел копаться в головах других людей, так что в своей разобраться вообще ничего не будет стоить”.

Гарри чуть медлит, чтобы отставать ровно на шаг. Если бы Луи не отвернулся, и он бы не заметил след от красной помады, то он бы точно не сдержался. Не сдержался бы и поцеловал. Идиот. Надо бы научиться держать себя в руках, только вот где этому обучают? Гарри учился на отлично. Всегда. Потому что это легко, да и смысл в учебе, если не высший балл? Но предмет “Самообладание при виде Луи Томлинсона”, он бы завалил и вылетел бы из университета с треском.

Черт побери тот день, когда Томлинсон переступил порог их университета.


	13. Round 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by HellaGun ♥️

 

Луи абсолютно уверен, что застрял где-то в горах и плавает на касатке с пингвином в руках. Очень-очень холодно, несмотря на то, что рядом находится теплый камин, к которому касатка плыть, почему-то, отказывается. Поэтому он перебирается на мохнатое облако и плывет к теплу. Камин оказывается очень теплым и немного твердым. Приходится прижиматься к нему, не выпуская пингвина. Тепло не доходит до спины, и когда на заднице начинают образовываться сосульки, приходится переворачиваться. В этот момент с горы падает валун, и от удара голова Луи разбивается как орех.

Голова треснула, медведь, которого он принял за камин, и о которого так хорошо было тереться пахом, ворочается, и от страха, что не спасет пингвина, Луи просыпается и пытается сообразить, где находится.

Как выясняется, он находится вовсе не в холодных горах, а в собственной кровати, и это не медведь-камин, а просто Гарри, который стянул все одеяло на себя, при этом перевернув его поперек, так что можно было полностью поместиться под него, только свернувшись в клубочек. Что Стайлс и сделал, тем самым вытолкнув Луи из-под теплого пуха. Пингвином оказалась подушка, и Луи откидывает ее за голову, больно ударившись о твердый угол. Пошарив над головой и, нащупав гладкий глянец, наконец, переворачивается, оставляя Гарри жалкий ошметок одеяла, который тот тут же натягивает на голову.

Ценой нечеловеческих усилий, превозмогая легкую тошноту и взрывы мини-гранат в голове, он все-таки поднимается и, сосредоточившись, почти не удивляется, увидев в кровати книгу. Вместо того чтобы вспомнить, как она тут оказалась, он бросает все силы на то, чтобы сосредоточиться и разобрать, что написано на обложке. И, чуть прищурившись, разбирает крупные белые буквы: Филип Котлер.

Луи ложится на подушку, стараясь угомонить военные действия в голове, и вертит книгу в руке. Несмотря на довольно сильную головную боль, вчерашний вечер отчетливо предстает в сознании. Как-то даже подозрительно ясно.

_Когда он проснулся после вечеринки, Гарри сидел, уткнувшись в ноут, и что-то лениво печатал, с глупой улыбкой на физиономии. Почему-то настроение тут же испортилось, и он молча, не пожелав доброго утра, отправился в душ, сварил кофе и уставился в телевизор._

_Гарри подсел, и, если честно, его хорошее расположение духа откровенно раздражало. Он выглядел подозрительно довольным жизнью, причем настолько, что на вопрос о его самочувствии, Луи выпалил:  
– Как дела? Как Мэтью, его не мучает похмелье? – вот честно, он не думал об этом выродке, который вчера утащил Гарри на целый час наверх. И не надо думать, что он заострял на этом внимание. Просто вырвалось._

_Гарри посмотрел на него как-то странно, как-то так, что Луи понял, что лезет не в свое дело, и решил, что ему сегодня лучше вообще не разговаривать._

_Ну и ладно, ну и похуй. У него вон целая полка каких-то книг. Не очень-то и хотелось знать про этого мудака. Он выдернул первый попавшийся том и сделал вид, что крайне увлечен чтением._

А сейчас выяснилось, что он читал классику маркетинга. Удивительно, но он не помнит ни слова. Одна надежда, что Гарри не слишком приглядывался к обложке, когда приперся с паком пива в кровать.

Зато сейчас к ней приглядывается Луи. С оборота на него серьезно смотрит мужчина и как-то осуждающе поблескивает очками. Наверное, он видел, как Луи прижимался к Гарри, и совсем не одобрял таких действий. Что ж, он сам тоже не одобряет, но прижиматься к Гарри было тепло, его нога была приятно-твердой, и от этого было так хорошо. Луи тяжело вздыхает.

Хорошо и твердо было не только под одеялом, но и у него в штанах. Пожалуй, если бы американский талмуд не ебнул его со всей силы по макушке, то в штанах стало бы еще и довольно влажно.

Луи фыркает и поправляет член в штанах, размазывая по животу смазку. Охуенно, блять, дошло до того, что он трется как пес о ногу, от недотраха. Ну да хрен с ним, вроде бы Гарри ничего не заметил, так что почти не стыдно.

Он кладет книжку рядом и потягивается, она скатывается по матрасу и падает с глухим стуком. Гарри начинает ворочаться в кровати. Луи оборачивается в надежде, что не разбудил, и первое, что видит – голая пятка. Самая простая розовая пятка, длинная стопа и поджавшиеся от холода пальцы. Как ни старался Гарри накрыться полностью уголком одеяла, у него ничего не вышло. И это все как-то… трогательно. Почему от этого вида в груди поднимается что-то теплое и тягучее в груди, так напоминающее нежность вперемешку с умилением. Именно так он смотрел на Фиби и Дейзи, когда они лупили его по голове.

И он тоже сейчас готов сам себе заехать в челюсть за желание подойти и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Гарри, спрятать ногу под одеяло.

Томлинсон только качает головой, недоумевая, откуда все это берется в его воспаленном мозгу, потягивается, поднимает упавшую книгу и тихо относит ее на полку. Нужно пойти в душ и хоть как-то прийти в себя. Душ – это панацея, и вообще, если верить бабушке, то вода смывает все плохое. Может, и глупости смывает тоже? По пути в ванную взгляд снова падает на ногу, все так же трогательно торчащую из-под одеяла, и он все-таки не сдерживается. В конце концов, если Гарри сейчас замерзнет и проснется, то ему тоже понадобится душ, а хочется постоять под горячей водой подольше, понимаете? Поэтому он аккуратно берет за округлую косточку на щиколотке и накрывает одеялом. Как он и подозревал, кожа холодная, как у лягушки. Гарри тут же, почуяв тепло, подтягивает ногу, довольно урчит, прячет нос под одеяло, и Луи позорно сбегает в душ, списывая все на утренний стояк и странные сны.

Он же не знал, что трется о Гарри! Не может он так хотеть спящего, взлохмаченного парня, который свернулся в клубочек, как только Луи укрыл его. Это не его типаж. Он любит совсем других, как Эд, каким бы мудаком он не был, таких, с которыми не нужно заморачиваться. А Гарри нужен такой, как Мэтт, каким бы придурком тот не казался, – спокойный, рассудительный и надежный. Да Луи удавит сам себя, если таким вдруг проснется. От скуки и тоски удавится. Правда.

Томлинсон никогда не отрицал своих пороков и не скрывал их. И ему даже как-то в голову не приходило скрывать от родителей, что он курит или трахается с мальчиками. Это никогда никого, кроме него, не касалось. В какой-то мере он даже гордился тем, что он такой, и что у него полно недостатков. Он делал то, что хотел, с кем хотел и когда хотел. Все добровольно и без принуждения. Всегда. И никогда никому ничего не обещал. Никогда.

Он всегда мог договориться со всеми своими пороками-монстрами, только сейчас один из них вылез и шепчет, просит и приказывает, пытается уговорить всеми возможными способами вернуться в постель, залезть под одеяло к Гарри, стянуть с того штаны и...

Горячий пар наполняет комнатку, и парень щедро выливает на себя гель для душа, трет грубой мочалкой кожу, чтобы отвлечься, отгородиться, игнорируя шепот, звучащий слишком громко, но ничего не помогает. Член стоит как каменный, и, плюнув на все, он обхватывает его рукой, скользит по пене вверх-вниз, стараясь думать о Джо, но вместо белокурой девушки в короткой юбке и полосатой тельняшке, настойчиво возникает образ кудрявого парня, и на зло себе Луи отпускает внутреннего монстра на волю, на короткую прогулку, вспоминает прогнувшуюся спину, судорожное дыхание и белые потеки на черном холодильнике. При воспоминаниях о горячем рте Гарри он сильнее сжимает член у головки, кусает себя за предплечье, заглушая стон, и белые капли с пальцев тут же смывает горячая вода душа.

Отдышавшись, Луи снова запирает желтоглазое чудовище, которое ехидным голосом спрашивает, почему же он думал о Гарри, и даже не о Джо, и тем более не об Эдварде, который абсолютно такой же Стайлс, и с ним было гораздо больше веселых минут. Луи мысленно закрывает тяжелую дверь и игнорирует мерзкие вопли в своей голове, включает воду холоднее, смывает остатки пены и выходит из душа, обернув бедра полотенцем. На секунду задумывается, перед тем как перешагнуть порог, криво улыбается своему отражению в запотевшем зеркале на двери, развязывает узел, скидывает махровую ткань к чертовой матери и выходит в комнату обнаженным.

В конце концов, почему он один должен страдать? Интересно, что сказал бы Стайлс, если бы увидел его таким второй раз?

Самому смешно от своей выходки, как будто он сам себя берет на слабо, выйдя из под душа без полотенца.

Проверить, что сказал бы Гарри, глядя на него влажного после душа, не удается, и он натягивает на себя привычную домашнюю одежду. Стайлс, все так же свернувшись, спит под одеялом, и Луи немного досадно, что его выход прошел впустую. Томлинсон чуть слышно вздыхает, подмигивает своему отражению в шкафу и идет варить чай. По утрам он предпочитает кофе, но сейчас как-то не хочется.

"Да и можно будет потом выпить его с Гарри", – шепчет его личный монстр, но Луи, упрямо игнорируя его, тянется к кофеварке. Всем на зло.

За неделю, что они живут вместе, он привык быть тише, если Гарри спит, а сейчас он передвигался и вовсе бесшумно: будить парня не хотелось. Луи наливает кофе в большую чашку, делает глоток и пытается заставить себя привести мысли в порядок. Нужно спокойно сесть и разобраться. Сделать выводы, все тщательно обдумать и принять решение. Все же очень просто.

– Ты варишь кофе? – сонный хриплый голос разрушает надежду на размышления. – Поделишься?

– Угу, – Луи медленно поворачивается и застывает с чашкой в руке.

Нет, серьезно, как он мог тереться и дрочить на Гарри? Сонный, румяный, растрепанный. И эта чертова улыбка. И ямочки. Сама невинность, а он думал о том, как Гарри плотно обхватывал его пальцы, о том, какой он горячий, и как ему отсасывал, и да, черт возьми, сейчас не время вспоминать. Луи отворачивается к окну, сжимает столешницу и старается выровнять дыхание. Надо просто успокоиться. Это все из-за алкоголя, дурацких снов и воспоминаний о безумных выходных с близнецами, и из-за того, что один из них спит под боком. И да, он, конечно, “животное”, как верно подметил Эд, но то, что у него стоит, и он сдерживается из последних сил, чтобы не нагнуть Гарри, только его проблемы. В конце концов, смысл секса в том, чтобы все были довольны. А Гарри… наверное, ему пока рано, как бы глупо это не звучало, да и хрен поймет эту кудрявую голову. Накрутить себя Стайлс может быстро, и вполне возможно, что и секс он воспримет как плату за “спасение”.

“Томлинсон, ты придурок”, – Луи самому смешно от своих мыслей. “Какого хуя тебе стыдно за что-то? Подрочил и подрочил на его тугой зад. Забей и налей ему кофе. А завтра у Стенли наебешься на месяц вперед”.

Луи улыбается кофеварке, наливает ароматный напиток и проходит к кровати:  
– Кофе в постель, Стайлс? – он вручает чашку и садится на диван, потому что вид растрепанного Гарри, почему-то очень смущает. – Вообще-то не стоит тебя баловать.

– Почему это? – Гарри удобнее усаживается на кровати, делает глоток и довольно жмурится. – Я такой плохой сосед?

– Потому что это ты притащил пиво в постель, и мы снова нажрались. – _И мне снились совершенно дикие сны, я чуть не кончил от того, что терся о твою ногу, и до сих пор не могу смириться с этим._ – мысленно продолжает Луи. – А я тебе еще кофе принес.

– У тебя вчера такой вид был, – Гарри смеется, отставляет чашку и потягивается. – Очень недовольный. А после пива ты повеселел, так что я не чувствую своей вины. Я, можно сказать, мир спас. От тебя.

Гарри смешно морщит нос, и Луи ничего не остается, как рассмеяться в ответ.

***  
Самый сложный бег – это бег по кругу, бег от самого себя. И Гарри, как никто другой, может это подтвердить. Он догадывался, что не сдержит данное себе обещание не влюбляться в Луи, и, надежда на то, что он справится, еще оставалась до новогодней вечеринки. Но какой смысл врать себе сейчас?

Ему нравится Луи. Он по-идиотски ревнует его к каждому, кто подходит ближе, чем на метр, и к каждому, кому тот улыбается. Он даже на секунду подумал о том, как было бы здорово оттолкнуть посильнее от него сестру Мэтью, которая оставила яркий след помады на щеке. Он до дрожи в коленях хочет его – и никого другого. Он безнадежно влюблен.

И, несмотря ни на что, он знает, что Луи никогда не посмотрит в его сторону. Он ведь не в его вкусе: что Эд, что Джо, были одинаково яркие, беззаботные и энергичные. К таким всегда тянутся люди. А он, напротив, замкнутый, скучный и порой медлительный, постоянно отстает, и, вместо того, чтобы ехать на переднем сидении, всегда едет в последнем вагоне.

А после того, что произошло всего неделю назад, когда он просил больше и стонал, как шлюха, о каком Луи может идти речь? О каких отношениях может идти речь, если Луи его видел в абсолютно оттраханом состоянии, водил в душ, менял постельное белье и поил с рук? Нет, конечно, он ни словом не выдал своего отвращения, но, по правде говоря… кто захочет с таким иметь дело? По сути, относиться к нему, как к _нормальному_ человеку, сложно.

А Луи магическим образом это делает. Он смеётся над его шутками, таскает с собой на вечеринки, поддерживает на скользких дорожках в парке и готовит ему кофе. И ни словом не вспоминает о произошедшем, как будто так и должно быть.

Может быть, для кого-то это ерунда, но для Гарри это правда важно, он чувствует, что для него не все потеряно. Может быть, когда-то он сможет стать нормальным, как раньше. И, может, когда-то кто-то захочет быть с ним, даже если он решится рассказать, что спал со своим братом.

Но сейчас есть только один человек, который принимает его со всем его прошлым.

Самый большой страх – это страх принять себя, каким ты есть. Признаться себе в том, что чувствуешь, чему долго сопротивлялся, во что сам не хотел верить.

Можно бояться бесконечно долго, но иногда, проснувшись утром, ты понимаешь, что все – приплыли. И сейчас, сидя на кровати, глядя на смеющегося Луи на диване, становится легко от признания себе – он действительно влюблен в этого парня.

И, видимо, от того, что стало легче, от того, что Луи смеется, и от того, что яркое солнце бьет в окно, у него срывается с языка неожиданное:  
– Пообедаем где-то в городе?

И захлестывает непередаваемой, до мурашек, радостью, от простого “да”.

***  
Пожалуй, такая холодная зима случалась раз в сто лет не только в Англии, но и во всем объединенном Королевстве. Гарри кутается в огромный шерстяной шарф, покрытый от дыхания инеем. Луи натягивает пониже рукава парки на замерзшие пальцы, и если бы не было так холодно, то на голову Гарри, наверное, обрушились сотни отборных проклятий. Ведь это он уговорил зайти в парк, покормить белок.

– Какого черта, Гарри, ты думаешь о каких-то белках! – Луи не сдерживается и резко тормозит у скамейки. – Ты что, выступаешь за права животных?

– Да нет, – Гарри высовывается из шарфа. – Почему сразу Гринпис? Мне просто жалко, они же голодают, и у них такие маленькие лапки…

– У нас тоже лапки! – возмущенно бормочет Луи и машет пакетом с орехами перед носом Гарри. – Где эти клубки меха, у которых маленькие лапки, и которые хотят жрать?

– Да не нужно ждать и звать, – смеется Гарри, натягивая шарф повыше, – мы просто можем насыпать в кормушку и все. Они сами придут за едой.

– Ты знаток белок, тебе виднее, – Луи, следуя примеру Гарри, кутается в шарф, – пойдем искать твою кормушку.

– Эээ... Луи? Я насчет кормушки, но в смысле нет… – глядя как брови Луи удивленно ползут вверх, он заканчивает предложение, не совсем как задумал: – Я… я могу угостить тебя обедом?

– Что? – во рту пересыхает, и он нервно облизывает губы. _Это же не свидание?_ – Зачем?

– Ну, – Гарри закусывает губу и чувствует металлический привкус во рту – прокусил до крови. – Просто понимаешь, ты... в общем. Ну… Можно?

– В тебе сегодня проснулась кормящая мать? Сначала белки, теперь я? – подтрунивает Луи.

– Ну, вроде того, – Гарри смешно поигрывает бровями. – Инстинкты, знаешь ли.

– Против инстинктов не попрешь, – соглашается Томлинсон, некстати снова вспоминая сегодняшнее утро. – Но сначала все же белки, если уж мы сюда пришли.

***  
На удивление, в “Mark Addy” практически пусто. Видимо, народ предпочитал отсыпаться после Нового Года и посещать близких. Гарри проходит к столику у окна и в последний момент удерживается, чтобы не потянуться за курткой Луи. В конце концов, это не свидание. Ну, по крайней мере, Луи об этом знать не обязательно.

– Стейк. Средней прожарки, пожалуйста, – едва заглянув в меню, сообщает Луи. – И бокал Still Walking.

– Грудку фазана, – отвечает Гарри на немой вопрос девушки. – И… и, пожалуй, бокал Пино-гри.

– Вы не хотите вина? – девушка делает пометки в крошечном блокнотике. – У нас есть отличное розе, которое прекрасно подойдет и к стейку, и к фазану.

– Нет, спасибо. Я предпочитаю пиво, – отзывается Луи и, подумав, уточняет: – Это не свидание.

Девушка, чуть смутившись, извиняется, кивает и убегает в сторону кухни.

– Не свидание? – зачем-то уточняет Томлинсон, и у Гарри замирает сердце, потому что тот не знает, как ответить на это, так что вместо слов он быстро качает головой.

– Ты, – быстро меняет тему на безопасную, – перевелся же из Донкастера, да?

– Да. Мне просто… Надоело жить с родителями. Вечные вопросы о том, куда иду и вернусь ли ночевать. Все равно они переезжают через месяц сюда, а я уже живу отдельно и не собираюсь снова жить с ними. Так вышло куда естественнее, и вопросов у них не возникнет. Квартира оплачена до конца года, а летом что-то придумаю. Мне свободнее жить без них, им без меня тоже… легче.

– Это точно, – Гарри складывает из бумажной салфетки самолетик. – Родителей легче любить на расстоянии. Мы тоже уехали из-за этого. Джемма подала дурной пример и рассказала все о достоинствах самостоятельной жизни. Жаль, что вопроса о том, что мы с Эдом можем жить раздельно, не поднималось. Не знаю, как теперь это все объяснить родителям. Они вернутся после праздников и, наверняка, как и собирались, заедут на пару дней.

– Ну, ты всегда можешь сказать, что ночуешь у кого-то, родители должны понимать, что… ну, ты вполне взрослый и можешь ночевать у кого-то.

– Ох, если бы. Они обязательно захотят посмотреть на этого “кого-то”. Я же младший, им, почему-то, важно знать, с кем я. Хотя к Эду у них нет подобных вопросов. Так уж сложилось. Так что, если захочешь проявить благородство, то вполне могу позвать на семейный ужин.

Луи давится пивом, от такого предложения. Быть на ужине с чьими-то родителями, снова между двумя Стайлсами? Ох, нет, увольте. Это совершенно не входит в его планы на ближайшее столетие.

– Да я так, в шутку, – Гарри вертит бокал и щурится от солнечных бликов. – Хорошее вино.

– Да, тут вообще неплохо, – соглашается Луи и замолкает, ожидая, пока девушка расставит тарелки на столе.

Паб начинает заполняться людьми, которые забежали погреться и перекусить, и становится слишком шумно, чтобы говорить о чем-то конкретном, поэтому они перебрасываются какими-то пустыми фразами про то, как учился Луи в Донкастере, и почему Стайлсы решили изучать менеджмент. Что, в общем-то, совсем не расстраивает Гарри, ему интересно узнать Луи поближе, и он только рад тому, что они не возвращаются к теме о его семье и к неразрешенному вопросу с Эдом.

***  
Вообще-то, по хорошему, им давно пора быть дома, но Луи сначала предлагает пройтись после обеда, потом вспоминает, что ему нужно купить что-то в подарок маме Стена, и они долго бродят по торговому центру, и, наконец из огромного ассортимента, Луи выбирает набор рождественских свечей. А следом, зачем-то, заходит в отдел бижутерии, и долго выбирает между подвесками на простых серебристых цепочках. Наконец, он останавливает выбор на незамысловатом цветочке и просит упаковать. Он никак не комментирует эту покупку, и Гарри одновременно любопытно узнать, кому предназначается этот подарок, и страшно спросить – кто знает, что эта девушка значит для Томлинсона. Он предпочитает остаться в неведении.

Домой они возвращаются через тот же парк, но с другой стороны, где каток и большая елка. Луи говорит, что с удовольствием бы прокатился, но у него не так много времени до поезда, зато почему-то предлагает остановиться и понаблюдать за людьми.

В этом и правда есть что-то умиротворенное – счастливые визги детей, заботливые окрики отцов, сияние елки и рождественские гимны, звучащие из динамиков. Гарри даже не замечает, что Луи куда-то отошел, и от неожиданности вздрагивает, когда его руки, одетой в перчатку, касается что-то теплое.

– Я не знал, любишь ли ты чай с имбирем, но слышал, что он хорошо помогает от простуды. Сегодня холодно. Ну, для профилактики...

– Спасибо, – улыбается. – Я люблю чай с имбирем, наверное. Никогда об этом не задумывался даже.

– Он еще и с клубникой, – невнятно бурчит Луи. – Девушка посоветовала просто, – кивает в сторону палатки, где разливают напитки в одноразовые стаканчики.

– Я люблю клубнику, – тихо отвечает Гарри и намеренно смотрит на елку, а не на Луи.

Луи тоже смотрит куда угодно, но только не на Гарри, потому что это все странно. С самого утра все пошло не так, как всегда. Он не ходит с парнями на обед, не выбирает подарки маме друга и не пьет чай с клубникой и имбирем, разглядывая ёлку на катке. Это как отрывок из какой-то чужой, страной для него жизни, но почему-то вопреки всему он чувствует себя комфортно, стоя прижавшись боком к Гарри, разглядывая детишек скользящих по льду. И на минуту ему даже не хочется ехать в Донкастер, туда, где его ждут друзья, а хочется остаться и прожить этот день снова.

Визжащая парочка школьниц врезается в борт и выдергивает из размышлений. Взглянув на табло, он допивает чай, выкидывает смятый стаканчик в урну, зовет Гарри и, подхватив пакет с подарками, направляется к выходу из парка.

***  
Быстро сложив все необходимое в рюкзак, Луи направляется к двери:

– Я буду через пару дней, пятого, к вечеру вернусь, – и, как назло себе, добавляет: – Квартира вся твоя. Так что… развлекайся.

– Хорошо, – Гарри жмет на прощанье руку, хотя, как никогда, хочется обнять, прижать Луи к себе, зарыться в шею и понять, насколько хорошо он помнит его запах, но отступает к стене, засовывает руки в карманы. – Спасибо за чай.

– Спасибо за обед, – Луи поправляет шарф, закидывает рюкзак на плечо и выходит за порог.

Ему не дает покоя навязчивая мысль о том, что нужно было все же поцеловать Гарри, провести мягко по нежной губе. Попробовать на вкус – пахнут ли губы имбирем и клубникой, провести по волосам на затылке, распрямить непослушную прядь, которая завивается в обратную сторону и да, это, кажется, было бы верным решением. Он выбегает на мороз, в надежде, что свежий воздух приведет в порядок его разбушевавшиеся мысли.

Выдыхает, глядя как пар поднимается вверх, не сдержавшись, поднимает голову, смотрит на окна квартиры и встречается взглядом с Гарри, и когда тот нерешительно поднимает руку и машет, он резко отворачивается и быстрым шагом уходит к метро.


	14. Round 11

Говорят, что мечта любой девушки – это друг гей. Луи же, в свою очередь, вполне мог похвастаться наличием подруги, которая предпочитала девушек. И лежа у нее на коленях, обтянутых тонкими чулками, чувствуя ласковые пальцы в волосах, он может с уверенностью сказать, что жизнь удалась. Теа – единственная девушка, с которой он бы смог встречаться, только это ей нахрен не нужно было.

– Выкладывай, Томмо.

– Мммм? Что тебе надо, – Луи, приоткрыв один глаз, смотрит на подругу.

– Даже твой нос выдает, что ты мучаешься или думаешь, что, в твоем случае одно и то же, – она взвизгивает, когда Луи проходится пальцами по боку. – Расскажи. Может, я, как умудренная опытом женщина, смогу тебе помочь, что за девушка?

– Парень, – Луи тянет ее за локон, накручивая на палец. – Как мне поможет умудренная опытом женщина в вопросе с парнем, если член видела только на картинке?

– Я видела твой. Спасибо, мне хватило, – Теа делано брезгливо морщится, сталкивая Луи с колен. Тот, засмеявшись, поднимается на диван, прижимает девушку к себе и трется подбородком о макушку.

– Ладно. Тут вообще и рассказывать нечего. В общем. В общем, есть один парень, и из-за кое-каких обстоятельств он живет со мной…

– Что? Стой. Ты живешь с кем-то? Ты? У тебя жар? Тебя украли инопланетяне? Завербовали в секту? Ты же съебался из Донкастера только потому, что жить не мог уже с родителями, да и вообще хотел жить один. Есть один. Спать один.

– Просыпаться, – поправляет Луи. – Главное, чтоб утром никого под боком не было в моей кровати.

– Ну да, утром выйти от кого-то тебе очень даже нравилось. И прийти досыпать ко мне, ага.

– Потому и приходил к тебе, что с тобой я могу спокойно спать и просыпаться... Так вот, ты будешь слушать дальше? Так сложились обстоятельства, что он переехал ко мне. Не потому что я изменил своим привычкам, но...

– Угораздило тебя притащить в дом натурала, – сочувственно качает головой Теа.

– Не угадала.

– И вы с ним спите?

– Нет.

– А почему?

– По кочану, – он поднимается, потягивается и проходит к окну, разглядывает с детства знакомый пейзаж.

– Но тебе ведь хочется, ну… рассказывай уже! – девушка нетерпеливо тянет его за руку, утаскивая обратно на диван. Внизу грохочет музыка, но вчера они болтали со Стенли до утра, спал он снова совсем мало, поэтому с удовольствием убежал на второй этаж немного передохнуть.

“Хочется, конечно, Теа. Очень хочется. Это первый раз, когда я не знаю, как это сделать. Как предложить. Как начать… Я не знаю, что он скажет, и мне никогда не понять, что за химические реакции происходят у него в голове. Он то милый и шутит, а потом внезапно его перемыкает, и он, выпучив глаза, убегает куда подальше. То мне кажется, что он смотрит и хочет меня, а он просто говорит, что я испачкался. И это все так охуенно сложно, что я не пойму, нахуя мне это нужно. А он живет со мной, спит со мной и ест со мной. И у меня вообще нет времени подумать. Ни минуты. Потому что, когда я наконец нахожу минутку, блять, он просыпается. Со своей этой улыбкой, и у него ямочка вот тут”, – он молча проводит по щеке девушки, продолжая внутренний монолог. – “И все. У меня стоит так, что на вопрос "ты будешь чай или кофе?" мне хочется сказать, что я буду его со всех сторон, и срал я на все эти напитки. Понимаешь? Я вообще ничего не хочу, кроме него. А он на Новый Год у Кэва познакомился с мужиком и сейчас явно с ним забавляется в кровати. И мне дико хочется позвонить и прервать эту идиллию. Но я скорее засуну свой телефон Стенли в задницу, чем позвоню. Вот такая херня, детка. Как эксперт, скажешь, что делать?”

– Да нечего рассказывать, – Луи снова ложится на колени и прикрывает глаза – обычно болтливый, сейчас он почему—то не может ничего рассказать своей подруге. – Лучше расскажи мне, как у тебя дела?

– Хм, какой ты стал скрытный, – улыбается она. – Ну, что тебе рассказать? Я познакомилась с девушкой. И мы вместе уже три недели…

Луи резко садится, не замечая, что девушка чудом увернулась от столкновения головами.

– Да ладно?! Вот это срок, я понимаю.

– Вот ты даже не поверишь, кто она.

– Не говори мне, что ты переспала с Молли, ладно? Ты разобьешь мне сердце…

– Нет, – смеясь отмахивается. – Линдси Маркус! Как тебе, а?

– Она ж гомофоб, – округляет глаза Луи.

– У нее просто не было правильной девушки, – подмигивает Теа. – Я-то думала, переспим, я ее брошу, и отомщу за все школьные обиды...

– А в итоге?

– А в итоге я влюбилась, – тихо произносит девушка и неуверенно добавляет: – И она, похоже, тоже.

– Никогда не думал, что ты сделаешь это, – Луи притягивает ее к себе, целует в висок. – Ты в порядке?

– Придурок, я влюбилась, а не вышла из комы!

– Я правда переживаю, – Луи старается сдержать смех, но не выходит, и он начинает смеяться в голос. – Потому что…

– Что?

– Потому что я теряю друзей. Стен влюблен, Кэв влюблен, Пит встречается с девушкой, и тут теперь еще и ты! Зачем вы так со мной?

– Влюбишься и заговоришь по-другому, – фыркает девушка. – И, вообще, я хочу танцевать. Пойдем вниз?

– Пойдем, – Луи поднимается и ждет, пока Теа найдет свои туфли. – У меня есть кое-что для тебя, – он роется в кармане и протягивает мешочек.

– Что это? – она хмурится, развязывая тесьму.

– Подарок, что ж еще. Надеюсь, твоя девушка не будет против.

– Надеюсь, твой парень не будет против, что ты даришь подарки девушкам, – парирует она.

– Он выбирал это со мной, – задумчиво отвечает Луи, особо не вдаваясь в смысл сказанного и не замечая удивленного взгляда подруги, и тут же жмурится от визга.

Он на двести процентов уверен, что ни одна женщина в мире не любит побрякушки, как Теа. Какая она все же девчонка.

– Давай сюда.

Он застегивает цепочку на шее девушки, получив за подарок крепкие объятия и поцелуй в щеку, придерживает дверь, пропуская вперед, и спускается следом по лестнице, в толпу веселящихся друзей.

***  
Без Луи квартира кажется совсем пустой и заброшенной, он в первый раз остался один на один с собой, своими мыслями, проблемами и дурацкой, никому ненужной влюбленностью.

Если вчера он еще как-то держал себя в руках, встретился с друзьями, которые наконец добрались из Швейцарии, все время отвлекали его разговорами, рассказами и расспросами, то сегодня руки весь день тянутся к телефону, чтобы позвонить Луи, узнать, как он проводит время, рассказать, что Роузи такая недотепа, что чуть не потеряла лыжи на подъемнике, что Бленч зачем-то притащил ему кучу швейцарского шоколада, который он, в принципе, не очень-то любит. Хочется рассказать, посмеяться вместе, услышать в ответ какую-нибудь историю от Луи о своих друзьях, которых он, Гарри, никогда не знал и, скорее всего, никогда не узнает.

Он прекрасно понимает, что это глупо. Что Луи сейчас занят, и ему нет никакого дела до него. Вокруг Томлинсона куча людей, по которым он скучал, которые хотели его внимания, а, возможно, были и те, кто хотели конкретно его. Так что, скорее всего, Луи с пользой и весело проводит время, отвлекать его – только выставить себя идиотом. Поэтому все, что остается, – это хлопать себя по руке, когда та тянется к трубке.

И когда в очередной раз он отдергивает руку от лежащего на столике телефона, тот начинает вибрировать, и на секунду Гарри замирает, проскальзывает глупая мысль, что это может быть Луи, но мелодия говорит о том, что это совершенно незнакомый номер.

– Да? – голос хрипит, как бывает, если давно не разговариваешь, он откашливается и повторяет: – Алло?

– Гарри? – отвечает веселый женский голос, и он автоматически кивает, словно собеседница может его видеть. – Привет. Это Энджи. Энджела. Мы виделись на Новый Год. Ты был с Луи, помнишь?

Конечно, он помнит, что был с Луи, и помнит Джо и Мэтта, но, похоже, девушка говорит вовсе не о том, и он, откинув воспоминания и собравшись с мыслями, выдыхает.

– Да, Энджи. Конечно, помню. Спасибо за приглашение, все было отлично…

– На здоровье, – в голосе чувствуется улыбка, и ему кажется, что он говорит не о том. Впрочем, разговоры с девушками в принципе не его конек. – Мне нужны шляпы, Гарри.

– Что тебе нужно? – разговор уже начинает походить на одну из сюрреалистических картин Дали, но сдаваться Гарри не собирается. – Какая именно из моих шапок тебе нужна?

– Не шапка, Гарри. Мне нужны ковбойские шляпы, в которых вы были на Новый Год, – смеясь, проясняет девушка. – Извини, я не очень ясно выражаюсь, просто этот Луи вечно доставляет мне кучу хлопот, а мне, как всегда, нужно срочно... Ты сейчас где?

– Дома, – в голове слегка мутнеет, и он старается не думать о том, как много значит Луи в жизни его друзей, даже не смотря на то, что Энджи говорит совсем не о том. – В смысле, я у Луи, он уехал, но пока мы…

– Это прекрасно! Это просто замечательно, что ты дома! Ты можешь привезти шляпы в Старбакс который, находится на Куэй Стрит у Студии? Через сорок минут, пожалуйста-пожалуйста?

– Да-да, конечно, Энджи, – смеется Гарри. Как будто он смог бы ей отказать. – Что-то еще нужно? Пистолеты, банданы?..

– О нет, это частная собственность Томлинсона, и пусть ему и остается. Мне нужны только мои шляпы.

– Да, без проблем, я буду через полчаса у Старбакса.

– Не мерзни на улице, лучше зайди вовнутрь. И… спасибо тебе огромное, Хаз!

– Да не за что, до встречи, – Гарри улыбается и засовывает телефон в карман.

Луи, сам того не зная, помог ему скрасить время ожидания завтрашнего вечера.

***  
Он даже не удивляется, что в Старбакс некуда яблоку упасть, с трудом находит столик и, прихватив большой латте, усаживается на высокий стул. Набирает смс, в котором сообщает, что его нужно искать в самом дальнем углу. Энджела забегает через десять минут, и Гарри машет ей рукой, чтоб заметила.

Снимая по дороге шапку с пушистым помпоном, девушка привычным движением ерошит длинные светлые волосы. Ловко лавируя между столиками, она наконец подбегает и, поднявшись на носочки, целует в щеку.

– Ужасная погода сегодня, – она забирается на стул рядом и дышит на ладошки, стараясь согреть пальцы. – Не Британия, а Северный полюс какой-то. А я тебя еще так по-хамски вытащила из дома, мне так неловко, прости, пожалуйста, но… Я так много говорю, ох.

– Да ничего, – Гарри искренне смеется. Видимо, болтливость врожденное качество, Джемма тоже болтала без умолку, перепрыгивая с одной темы на другую, чем безумно раздражала не менее болтливого Эда, который искренне пытался уловить нить беседы, а ему как раз приходилось чаще слушать, чем говорить. Что всегда всех устраивало. – Ничего страшного, мне было совершенно нечем заняться, Луи приезжает только завтра, так что…

– Но ведь квартира совершенно свободная, и ты с Мэттом… Прости-прости, я лезу не в свое дело. Мне просто показалось, что… ну знаешь. В общем… – Энджела, зажмурившись, хлопает себя по лбу. – Я такая идиотка иногда, когда нервничаю. Просто Кэв отдал шляпы Луи, а мой профессор по театральной постановке не в курсе, что я позаимствовала их в костюмерной колледжа, а они нужны к вечерней репетиции. А я совсем забыла с этими праздниками... Так что…

– Тебе приходится разбираться с проблемами после проделок этих двух засранцев? – подмигивает Гарри, стараясь сгладить неловкость.

– Да… Черт, всю жизнь приходится это делать, а я все верю, что однажды они вырастут и снимут эту ответственность с моих плеч.

– Эм… Неужели он… они настолько… настолько много проблем создают? – Гарри успевает поправиться. На самом деле, его мало интересует Кэв и еще меньше интересуют его проделки, но прямо спросить о Луи – значит выдать себя с потрохами. Да и Кэв, все же, ее парень. Невежливо его игнорировать.

– Даже больше, чем ты можешь представить, – Энджи сдувает прядь со лба, роется в сумке, вылавливает кошелек и спрыгивает с табурета. – Если ты не торопишься, то может попьем вместе кофе?

Гарри кивает, и она тут же убегает в сторону, откуда доносятся звуки кофемолки и мягкого голоса бариста, принимающего заказ.

Он остается один на каких-то пять минут и не успевает решить для себя, нравится ему Энджела или нет: она слишком энергичная, шумная и прямолинейная, чтобы быстро понять симпатична ли она ему как человек.

– Я принесла тебе шоколадный маффин и пончик. Чтобы немного загладить неловкость. Я не всегда такая безумная, просто день с утра так задался.

И Гарри решает, что да, пожалуй, она ему нравится, потому что никто не сможет устоять перед смущенной улыбкой хорошенькой девушки с веснушками на носу и глазированным пончиком.

***  
Они расходятся по своим делам примерно через полчаса, когда пончик и маффин были съедены и разговоры с личных перешли на нейтральные. Всем известно, что британцы то и дело говорят о погоде, а, учитывая небывалые морозы, об этом можно было говорить бесконечно. Ругать погоду оказалось настолько увлекательно, что Гарри пришлось догонять Энджелу, чтобы отдать так необходимые ей шляпы.

Небо хмурое, и, похоже, зима не собирается сбавлять обороты. На часах всего четыре, и идти домой совершенно не хочется. Конечно, можно позвонить Роузи и вытащить ее в кино или по магазинам. Она из тех девушек, которые не любят сидеть дома. Но есть одно “но” – если он позвонит Роузи, то обязательно проговорится, ляпнет что-то о новом месте жительства, и она непременно начнет расспрашивать и, конечно же, вытащит из него какие-то подробности – уж в этом ей нет равных. А он не сможет вовремя остановиться, расскажет больше, чем нужно, хотя бы просто для того, чтобы отстала, потом же сам пожалеет. Он пока не готов рассказывать о том, как и почему так случилось, что он съехал от брата, он не уверен, что вообще когда-то сможет об этом рассказать. А соврать что-то дельное он не сможет – с детства все эмоции на лбу проступали. На Роузи, со всей ее проницательностью и энергией, у него нет никаких сил, какой бы прекрасной подругой она не была.

Поэтому он достает телефон, губами стаскивает перчатку, замерзающими пальцами ищет номер Зака и предлагает попить пива или поиграть в X-box. И через полчаса он, зажав в одной руке пакет из ближайшего супермаркета, звонит в дверь друга. Зак предложил совместить два занятия – зачем страдать муками выбора, если игры и пиво можно объединить.

От Зака он выходит в девятом часу, совершенно обалдевший от стрельбы и гонок, чуть пьяный от выпитого пива, но вполне довольный. Занять себя чем угодно куда лучше, чем сидеть дома – _у Луи дома, конечно же!_ – в кресле и рассматривать потолок, время от времени улыбаясь, вспоминая прогулку с Луи перед отъездом. Как Луи не хотел кормить белок, а потом сам просил подождать, нетерпеливо подпрыгивая на месте, шипел на Гарри, чтобы вел себя потише, когда самая смелая подберется к кормушке, как он рассказывал о школьных проделках за обедом и как тепло прижимался боком у катка.

Он рад, что не позвонил Роузи, а пошел к Заку. Он настоящий друг и, как многие парни, не стал бы допытываться, ляпни он что-то. Ему не нужно знать подробностей, если ты сам не хочешь рассказать.

А Гарри не хочет. По крайней мере пока. Он чувствует себя школьницей, которая влюбилась в учителя и понимает, что никогда не добьется взаимности, но все равно до идиотизма счастлива. Потому что ей, школьнице, хочется рассказать каждому, кто согласится слушать. И, как ни странно, хочется подольше сохранить это в себе, не хочется ни с кем делиться. Ни с лучшей подругой, ни с другом, даже любимой старой кукле не нужно знать, что творится на душе.

Так и он – хочет, чтобы никто-никто, кроме него, не знал, что он влюбился, пусть даже немного больно держать это в себе, но в этом есть что-то. Что-то, от чего хочется улыбаться и глупо смеяться, от чего небо кажется ярче, а воздух – прозрачнее, и кто знает, вдруг это все исчезнет, как только он откроет рот. А этого, при всей абсурдности ситуации, совсем не хочется.

Когда Гарри наконец добирается домой, первым делом он идет в душ и долго-долго стоит под горячей водой – греется. Кабинка совсем небольшая, пара много, и он тянется к полочке с гелем для душа, выливает на ладонь и понимает, что промахнулся. Это не его. Он случайно схватил гель для душа Луи.

Запах свежий, слегка терпкий, и аромат быстро впитывается во влажный горячий воздух. На секунду кажется, что Луи совсем рядом, как тогда дома, после отъезда Эда. Стоит только руку протянуть – и пальцы коснутся горячей, упругой кожи. Думать об этом сейчас совершенно невозможно, и Гарри быстро смывает с ладони гель, тянется за своим, в надежде, что запах хвои сможет заместить собой чуть пряные нотки.

К сожалению, воспоминания не выветриваются так же легко, как запах шампуня, и когда Гарри ложится в постель, он не может отделаться он навязчивых воспоминаний. Его память слишком ярко напоминает ему о том, каким бывает Луи. Вспоминается каждый раз, когда Луи касался его, как целовал, прижимал к себе на кухне, как целовал позже, в кровати, как оттягивал за волосы, заставляя подставлять шею. Гарри проводит по коже там, где Луи прихватывал зубами, и почти жалеет, что все засосы сошли.

Но сейчас Луи нет, ни в комнате, ни в квартире, его нет даже в городе, и Гарри смело переворачивается на живот, утыкаясь носом в подушку Томлинсона. “В этом нет ничего такого,” – говорит он себе. – “Он все равно никогда не узнает, что я спал на его стороне...”  
Гарри закрывает глаза, позволяя своим воспоминаниям полностью захлестнуть его и даже не пытается остановить себя, когда ладонь ныряет вниз и, оттянув резинку, обхватывает налившийся член.

_Он все равно никогда не узнает._

***  
Под одеялом тепло, уютно и совершенно не хочется высовывать нос из теплого кокона. Но надо вставать, вечером приедет Луи, и нужно кое-что сделать. Гарри лениво открывает глаза и от неожиданности чуть не вскрикивает: Томлинсон мирно лежит на второй половине кровати и разглядывает его.

– Привет, – шепотом говорит он. – Не хотел тебя будить.

– Привет, – так же шепотом отзывается Гарри. – Я ждал тебя к вечеру.

– Я передумал и приехал пораньше, – отвечает Луи, протягивает руку и проводит пальцем по шее: – Надо же, синяки сошли совсем, – опускается ниже, проводит по едва заметному желтому пятну – следы от ночи с Эдом, скользит ниже, обводит подушечкой сосок, заставляя Гарри вздрогнуть.

– Сошли, – чуть чаще дышит, облизывает губы, – конечно сошли, а ты как думал?

Луи пододвигается ближе, накрывает их обоих одеялом с головой и, почти касаясь губами, шепчет:

– Как ты тут без меня, Гарри? Не скучал? – еще движение и он уже прижимается к бедру, и нет никаких сомнений, что у Луи в трусах не игрушечный револьвер. Под одеялом становится жарко, душно, но никто не пытается выбраться или откинуть его к чертям. – Чем без меня занимался? – Луи легонько трется стояком о бедро и едва ощутимо целует висок, рукой скользит по груди вниз, сжимает член, заставляет кусать губы, дышать прерывисто.

– Скучал, – честно говорит Гарри и толкается в любезно подставленную руку, ткань неприятно трет чувствительную головку, жмурится. – Очень скучал.

Луи только того и нужно было, в какую-то секунду он оказывается сверху, трется стояком, заставляет ерзать, подаваться вперед, чуть не скулить от того, что мало, слишком мало нужного. И чертовски много лишнего: два слоя ткани, как оказалось, так много, хочется чувствовать полностью, прижаться, потрогать. Руки сами лезут под резинку, сжимают ягодицы, прижимают к себе и одновременно бестолково пытаются стащить белье. Луи чуть смеется, касается губами виска, целует подбородок, опускается, легко покусывает шею, ключицы и, в отличии от Гарри, похоже, вообще никуда не торопится. Легко касается языком одного соска, переключается на второй, дразнит, обводит, чуть прикусывает. Гладит руками плечи и, проезжаясь всем телом, спускается ниже, практически утыкается носом в пах.

Гарри замирает, в надежде, что тот ничего не заметит, но Луи недоверчиво хмыкает и откидывает одеяло, усаживается поудобнее между ног, проводит по выпирающему сквозь ткань члену.

– Да ты плохой мальчик, – Луи пытается говорить шутливо, с иронией, но голос то и дело срывается от возбуждения. – Ты дрочил в кровати и даже не потрудился сходить в душ? – приспускает белье, касается языком головки, втягивает в рот, облизывает, стягивает трусы чуть ниже и медленно, придерживая за основание члена, опускается ртом до конца.

“Да, – мысленно признается Гарри, – дрочил. На тебя. Уткнувшись носом в твою подушку... Ну же, блин, еще... Ниже, ох…”

Луи выпускает член изо рта и касается поджавшихся яиц, проводит языком, чуть прикусывает кожу, мнет руками бедра, и, блять, когда же он вернется и закончит то, что начал? Гарри стонет, пытается раздвинуть бедра, но стреножен своими же трусами, вертится ужом на обжигающих, словно раскаленных, простынях.

– Ничего не хочешь сказать, Стайлс? – Луи снова усаживается между ног, стягивает трусы до конца, откидывает в сторону, проводит по головке, собирает пальцем выступившую смазку и отправляет палец в рот.

_Блять._

Вид растрепанного, раскрасневшегося Луи, который сильно втягивает палец, облизывает и снова проводит по члену, и снова в рот, это не то, что ожидал увидеть Гарри, проснувшись сегодня утром. Мысли, как торнадо, закручиваются воронкой и, сметая все на своем пути, уносятся, оставляя только Луи, сидящего между его ног. Его рот, его палец с ярко блестящей каплей и его язык.

Томлинсон не прекращает смотреть в глаза, лениво улыбается, сжимает ладонь на члене, проводит снизу вверх, тут же проводит по головке, собирает выступившую смазку и, чуть повернув голову в сторону, чтоб лучше было видно, проводит языком по подушечке.

– Поговори со мной, Гарри, как тогда, ночью после экзаменов.

Гарри выгибается на постели от взгляда, от шепота, от того, как язык Луи скользит по пальцу. Он во все глаза смотрит, не понимая, чего от него хочет Томлинсон, во рту пересохло, язык с трудом ворочается, мыслей в голове нет вообще, и он хмурится, вопросительно глядя на Луи.

– Хочу, чтоб ты сказал, чего хочешь, не стану ничего делать, если ты не скажешь, – Луи наклоняется, шепчет в губы и, подумав, добавляет: – А я так хочу сделать то, чего хочется тебе, – легонько целует и отстраняется, ожидая ответа.

Гарри замирает, зажмуривается, выдыхает, стараясь побороть себя: он не любитель говорить во время секса – это всегда казалось таким нелепым, таким пошлым, но он подсознательно понимает, что ничего не случится, если он промолчит, и, блять, это будет самым большим идиотизмом в его жизни. Гарри кивает, облизывает губы, накрывает ладонью руку Луи, лежащую на его бедре.

_Ладно._

– Я... Лу, возьми снова... Блять... Я хочу, чтобы ты... Черт... Отсоси мне... Пожаааах…

Томлинсону не нужно большего, чтобы выполнить просьбу. Член упирается в глотку, давит, сочится смазкой, и он только сильнее втягивает щеки, чтобы Гарри снова и снова издавал эти звуки. Он старается двигать ртом быстрее, плашмя лижет, очерчивает каждый изгиб, выпускает член изо рта, любуется налившейся плотью и снова нетерпеливо вбирает в рот. Чувствует пальцы Гарри в волосах, как тот дергает за пряди вверх, но он не поддается, только сильнее насаживается горлом и сквозь гул в ушах слышит что-то вроде: "нет, еще вот так... да... да...", и чувствует вязкий горько-соленый вкус во рту.

Сглатывает, чуть останавливается, предоставляя секундную передышку. Мягко скользит губами, успокаивающе гладит языком, выпускает изо рта, целует по очереди тазовые косточки, проводит языком по животу, ныряет в ямку пупка и только тогда поднимает голову. Глаза Гарри огромные, сияющие, щеки горят температурным румянцем, губы искусаны, и когда он судорожно облизывает их, член в трусах болезненно дергается, напоминает и требует внимания. Стоит так, что можно забивать сваи на стройке, больно, и крышу рвет от нетерпения. Луи не может оторвать взгляд от Гарри и хочет, чтобы тот не прекращал на него смотреть, чтобы не шевелился, или же наоборот, хочется засадить между губ, позволить Гарри делать все, что угодно, отдать себя точно так же, как Стайлс отдавался несколько минут назад.

Гарри еще раз проводит языком по губам, закусывает нижнюю губу, и Луи сдавлено стонет, запускает руку в трусы, сжимает член, когда слышит хриплое:  
– Иди сюда, – Гарри приподнимается, садится, опираясь, на подушки. – Я тоже хочу. Ну же... Луи…

И Томлинсон не в том состоянии, чтобы сопротивляться.

Быстро стягивает трусы, целует Гарри в плечо и направляет член между губ, захлебывается воздухом. Хорошо. Так хорошо.

– Блять, Гарри… ты... ох, вот так... еще... – Луи не может остановить несвязный поток слов, рвущийся наружу, но Гарри одобряюще вибрирует горлом, берет глубже.

Это лучше, чем он воображал секунду назад. Парень втягивает, обводит по кругу, щекочет языком уздечку, тянет за бедра. Луи не нужно намекать дважды, и он толкается раз, другой, третий, и взрывается разноцветными пятнами, громкими стонами, блестящими звездами, дрожит под пальцами Гарри, тяжело дышит, открывает глаза и не сразу может сообразить, где находится, тупо пялится в стену. Кажется, что его больше нет, он собирает себя по кусочкам, атомам, частичкам в одно целое, кажется, что это займет годы, когда он снова вернется в свое тело.

Гарри не дает ему даже выдохнуть, скользит губами и языком по члену, пока на глазах Луи не выступают слезы, и тот отодвигается, но тут же чувствует, как горячий язык проходится по яйцам, по промежности, морщится – все слишком чувствительное сейчас. Наверное, все-таки он жив, если еще может чувствовать.

Опускается на парня съезжает вниз так, чтобы касаться губ, целует, слизывает каплю спермы, и внезапно для себя признается:

– Я тоже дрочил. На тебя. В душе, – снова целует, кусает, Гарри в ответ прижимает его к себе крепче, пропускает язык в рот, целует в ответ, ерошит волосы длинными пальцами.

Поцелуй долгий, жадный, с привкусом паники и какого-то непонятного отчаянья. Никто из них не смог бы объяснить, что это было и зачем произошло, в последнее утро перед началом семестра.

Гарри думает о том, что, возможно, это изменит все. Луи надеется на то, что это не изменит ничего.

Десять утра не лучшее время для того, чтобы проснуться в выходной перед началом новой недели. Да и за окном погода не располагает к прогулкам: низкие серые тучи, холодный ветер, и на градуснике минус десять. Поэтому, чуть повозившись, они укладываются в кровати, обматываются одеялом и, прижавшись друг к другу, проваливаются в дремоту.

Стайлс просыпается от того, что кто-то слишком усердно лапает между ног, слегка мнет яйца, щекочет между ягодиц, давит на промежность. Томлинсон проснулся, и ему неймется. Гарри пытается вывернуться, но рука ловко перемещается на член, и смысл вставать тут же пропадает. Луи двигает рукой неспешно, дразнит. Удовольствие накатывает, как легкая морская волна, и хочется раствориться в этих ощущениях. Ему и правда кажется, что он легкий, как перышко, и его качает поток воздуха, туда-сюда, но из состояния полета его вырывает шепот:

– Ты такой послушный, сонный и податливый сейчас, – Луи прикусывает шею – очевидно новый синяк обеспечен. – Хочу тебя.

От последних слов выгибает дугой, хочется спрятаться от такой прямолинейности, стыдно, черт побери, за свою отзывчивость, покорность, за то, что не оттолкнул утром и сейчас только молча ерзает, толкается в руку.

– Хочу, чтобы ты кончил, – движения ускоряются, губы скользят по шее.

"Лучше бы трахнул по-нормальному”, – думает Гарри. – “Хоть не так стыдно было бы, а то так возбудиться, от простой дрочки... ".

Гарри чуть прогибается, трется ягодицами о член Луи, и парень за спиной рычит, прижимается плотнее, кусает всерьез.

И Гарри практически слышит, как собственные тормоза срывает, как машина, скрипя лысыми покрышками, летит с моста в реку. Точка невозврата пройдена.

– Хочу, чтоб ты кончил со мной, – бормочет, подаваясь вперед на руку и тут же назад, трется задницей, – вот так, только от того, что трешься членом о мой зад, давай же, Луи.

– О Господи, – Томлинсон сильнее прижимается, попадая в ложбинку между ягодиц, Гарри тут же сжимается. – Какой же ты... Откуда это в тебе?..

Стайлс в ответ бесстыдно, громко стонет, прогибается, трется, всем своим телом требует еще. Закидывает руку за спину, прижимает Луи ближе, заставляя двигаться быстрее.

– Ну же, давай, давай, быстрее! Хочу тебя... – выгибается сильнее, пальцы больно впиваются в кожу, и Луи, толкнувшись, заливает горячей спермой между ягодиц. Гарри срывается секундой позже, обмякает в его руках.

Томлинсон вытирает руку о простынь, кое-как обтирает Гарри и себя одеялом, тяжело дышит, зарывается носом в макушку.

Возбуждение слетает холодным душем и становится как-то... Нет, не дискомфортно, но ощущение, что все зря, не нужно было. Они же просто соседи. И как-то надо было держать себя в руках. Гарри ерзает, пытается встать, чтобы пойти в душ, но Луи только прижимается крепче:

– Не усложняй, Гарри. Ладно?

– Что? Я в душ только…

– Не нужен тебе душ. Ты сейчас убежишь, надумаешь глупостей и все испортишь. Давай лучше так полежим? – Луи за спиной копошится, подстраивается под изгиб тела, и вставать хочется все меньше. – В душ потом сходим. Вместе.

– Вместе? Но...

– Не усложняй, – сонно бормочет Луи. – Все и так...

Хочется спросить, что же значит "и так", но мерное сопение за спиной подсказывает, что ответ он не узнает. И ведь да, он сам получил то, чего хотел, того, кого хотел. Так что, наверное, и правда не стоит думать и усложнять. Сотни парней живут так, без обязательств, может, и он дорос до этого. По крайней мере, ничего страшного не произошло, можно списать на гормоны и на что-то еще... Просто он никогда не был влюблен в того, с кем трахается без обязательств. Вот как. Но в этом он разберется когда-то позже. Не в последний день каникул.

Ему так и не удается уснуть, и, чуть поворочавшись, он выныривает из-под руки Томлинсона отправляется в душ. Он искренне старается не накручивать себя и не выдумывать лишнего, но кто сказал, что все так просто? Уже не так волнует вопрос, почему он это сделал, и даже не слишком интересно, как Луи очутился дома на полдня раньше. Волнует только: как вести себя дальше и что это вообще значило, если хоть что-то значило? На эти вопросы нет ответа, и, сполоснувшись под прохладной водой и натянув домашние штаны на голое тело, он выходит из ванной.

Растрепанный Луи сидит на кровати, и это совсем не помогает ему ответить на вопросы. Гарри искренне надеялся, что тот проспит подольше, и он хотя бы что-то успеет придумать.

– Извини, – сонно хрипит Луи, – что приехал раньше без предупреждения. Знаю, что не должен был так делать.

– Что-то случилось? – осторожно спрашивает Гарри.

– Нет. Мне просто очень хотелось домой, – пожимает плечами Томлинсон, и все становится на свои места. Луи все тот же – делает, что хочет и когда хочет. И кто он такой, чтобы его винить. В конце концов, это его квартира, и никто не может ему указывать, когда возвращаться. – Но я привез тебе пудинг. Фирменный пудинг мамы Стенли. Чтобы немного загладить свою вину... Эй, что тут смешного?

– Скажи, чей это ход задабривать едой – твой или Энджи? Кто придумал? – отсмеявшись, спрашивает Гарри.

– Вот сучка, она это тоже делает? – хмурится Луи. Он падает спиной на кровать, и Гарри благодарит его, что он не откинул одеяло с бедер. – Это ход Кэва. Вернее, его мачехи. Она всегда говорила, что чем-то вкусным можно улучшить расположение к себе. И, должен сказать, это никогда не подводило. Так что, будешь?

– Буду, – улыбается Гарри. – У нас есть нечего.

Луи картинно вздыхает, стаскивает одеяло, поднимается и уходит за своим рюкзаком. Гарри старательно рассматривает свои пальцы на ногах. Смотреть на голого Томлинсона сейчас выше его сил.

– Зря ты меня не дождался, а все же сходил в душ сам, – Луи возвращается через мгновение и, протянув коробку, подмигивает и уходит в ванную. – Я бы потер тебе спинку.

Гарри, улыбаясь, относит пудинг на барную стойку и переводит взгляд на часы. Улыбка исчезает так быстро, словно никогда не касалась его губ. Час дня. А это значит, что Эд вернулся из Франции, и проблемы, в которых он не успел разобраться, вернулись вместе с ним.


	15. Round 12th

_Две недели назад._

Эд успевает заскочить в вагон первым, и ему достается место у окна. 

Вытягивает длинные ноги, привычным движением поправляет челку, улыбается симпатичной девчонке напротив – скорее привычка, чем необходимость, – и возвращается мыслями в квартиру, где, скорее всего, еще спят Луи и Гарри. Странно все вышло. Круто, конечно, но странно. Сначала все шло как по маслу, начиная с вечеринки, а потом словно вырвалось из-под его контроля.

Он очень не любит, когда все идет не по плану. Вот на самом деле, будучи далеко не самым организованным человеком, да и на чужие планы ему, как водится, насрать, но его бесит, когда что-то идет не так, как надо ему. Поэтому то, что замутили ребята на кухне в день перед отъездом порядком уязвило его самолюбие.

Трахаться на кухне. Господи, кто бы ему рассказал – хрен бы он поверил. Братик так берег, даже настоял на дверном замке, а в итоге что? В итоге обкончал холодильник и, сидя голой задницей на полу, с усердием отсасывал Луи. И братик так увлекся, что даже не услышал, как он вернулся. Впрочем, его можно понять. Когда еще ему довелось бы потрахаться с Томлинсоном? Да никогда.

И если с братом все более-менее ясно, то что касается Томлинсона, он не может его понять. Чего ему не хватало? Что он нашел в его брате? Да, Гарри красив настолько же, насколько и он, но блять... Он же скучный и пресный, как овсянка на воде. Задрот, каких поискать, нежный мальчик, который искренне считает, что трахаться нужно, когда есть определенность в плане отношений. У него какая-то своя логика и мораль. И в итоге что?! Они с Луи трахаются на кухне, потом обнимаются и дурачатся на полу, и никто даже о нем не вспомнил. Вот последнее его добило.

Он не сможет быть вторым. Он всегда первый и... блять. Если у них с Луи еще пару раз случится секс, что вполне вероятно, учитывая то количество вечеринок, на которые ходит их курс, то на этом все. Что ему стукнуло в голову, когда он повелся на Луи, – неизвестно, но после того, как его переместили на второй план, ему больше не хочется попытаться изменить свой взгляд на полигамность. Лучше пребывать в свободном плавании.

Он всегда был центром внимания, ему нравилось быть зачинщиком веселья, и он любил ловить на себе взгляды. Да он просто охуенный же, на самом-то деле. У него никогда не было проблем, с кем провести вечер, да и с кем провести ночь тоже вопроса не стояло никогда! Всегда выбирал _он._ А тут вот... Как-то нечестно все досталось Гарри.

И это, на самом деле, было пиздец как обидно. И он даже и сам понять не смог, что в нем говорило: то ли обида, то ли ревность, а, может, просто желание доказать, что он ничуть не хуже, чем брат, а только лучше. И именно поэтому он так открыто высказывал свое недовольство, подкалывал Гарри, устроил сцену на кухне, а потом...

Да ладно, не было ничего плохого в амфетамине, он просто помог Гарри расслабиться. Да и Луи тоже, хоть тому и досталось совсем немного. В конце концов, хоть что-то должно идти по его плану. Иначе бы точно брат затормозил на середине, и вышло бы что-то невнятное. Или вообще бы закончилось очередным скандалом. А уж нахуй-нахуй его, такое счастье.

А так… да блять, никто ж и не пострадал, на самом-то деле. Может, немного хардкорно, но, черт возьми, от этого секс не стал менее охуенным. Да когда бы они еще замутили втроем, так везет только раз в жизни. Пока есть возможность, надо брать. И только тот, кому так не обломилось, скажет, что это неправильно или даже мерзко. Ну и похуй на них, он-то теперь знает, что групповой секс – это просто заебись.

И кто бы мог подумать, что Гарри может быть _таким._ Нет, серьезно, откуда в нем это, где он набрался? Брат, который после большой и чистой школьной любви предпочитал общество правой руки, оказался практически звездой порно. И при всем этом он умудрялся читать ему морали? Ну, теперь уж точно не станет.

Он перехватывает взгляд девушки напротив, скользит по ее фигуре, и в принципе – доволен. В меру стройная, но вполне женственная. Ему нравятся такие девушки. Эд снова отворачивается к окну, возвращаясь мыслями к брату.

О чем он там думал? Ах да, о сексе, что случился вчера ночью… Он не собирается заострять на этом внимание. Зная Гарри, это бессмысленно. Обсуждать произошедшее он все равно не станет. Да и черт его знает, как Хаз к этому отнесся. Конечно, переспать с братом для Гарри – это не совсем то же самое, что для него… Но он справится, это же Гарри. Он не умеет долго злиться и всегда справляется со всеми его выходками...

Да и кроме того, это же очевидно, что секс был на раз. Никому и в голову не придет делать из этого регулярные оргии.

И он знает Гарри как свои пять пальцев – звонить сегодня нельзя. Нельзя и завтра, и, может быть, не стоит звонить вообще. Нужно дать ему время успокоиться и пережить все стадии самобичевания, а пока… а пока у него впереди две недели, и он не станет переживать ни о чем. У него есть две недели и он не станет терять ни минуты. Пока ты молод, ты должен брать от жизни все. Это похоже на слоган из дурацкой рекламы, но он ему идеально подходит.

Все равно уже ничего не изменить. Да и если смог – никогда бы и не стал.

Он поднимает голову и подмигивает хорошенькой девушке – та улыбается, поправляет волосы и смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Все просто, даже проще, чем он думал – никто и никогда не может устоять перед ним. Немного скучно, но без лишних заморочек.

– Эдвард, – он протягивает руку и улыбается шире, когда девушка, чуть замявшись, протягивает ладонь.

– Миранда, – она откидывает непослушную прядь за спину и широко улыбается в ответ.

Похоже, поездка начинается удачно. И он почти не сомневается, что две недели пройдут так, как нужно ему.

***  
 _Сейчас._

Первый раз Луи просыпается, когда за окном едва светает. Это уже становится дурной привычкой - не спать на рассвете. Когда он в последний раз нормально отдыхал? Кажется, около недели назад… Он потягивается, переворачивается под одеялом и говорит себе, что нужно вырубиться, в ближайшее время другой возможности отдохнуть не предоставится. Луи утыкается взглядом в затылок Гарри, скользит ниже, на шее видно следы от его вчерашнего укуса, и он почти сожалеет о том, что сорвался с вечеринки и поддался своей слабости.

Или даже не почти.

Это было _полным_ сумасшествием срываться из Донкастера. Никто бы не назвал его нормальным, да и он сам считал себя абсолютным психом. Вечеринка, друзья, симпатичные незнакомые мордашки, короткие юбки и затянутые в джинс бедра. При желании можно было так оттянуться, что члена бы неделю не чувствовал, но... Но какого-то хрена он постоянно представлял, как Гарри с Мэтью... довольно детально, между прочим, представлял. Сначала на кровати, потом на полу, в душе и на барной стойке. К черту такое воображение, от которого все внутри сжимается, скручивается, словно он уксуса хлебнул напополам с бензином. И ничего не может перебить – ни сигареты, ни бокал с вискарем.

Потому он и убежал, даже толком не придумав причины, зачем ему нужно обратно в Манчестер и зачем ему такси в шесть утра сразу после того, как они вернулись из круглосуточного бара. Можно было бы просто списать на алкоголь и какую-то причуду белой горячки, но он сам демонстративно отставил стакан, как только понял, что его воображение только разгорается сильнее с каждым глотком.

Мама Стена только успела всунуть ему этот пудинг и попросила приехать в следующий раз на дольше. Лукас только сонно обнял, пробормотал, что он скотина, и захлопнул за ним дверь такси.

Все два часа в поезде он думал о том, какой же он идиот, потому что, если Гарри и Мэтт и правда у них дома, в кровати. Или не в кровати… Не важно, в общем-то, он сам сказал, что Гарри имеет полное право развлекаться. Да и скорее всего они вместе, он сам видел, как они спускались на вечеринке со второго этажа и _как_ Мэтт его обнимал. Да и с кем Гарри мог еще переписываться сразу на утро после вечеринки?! Ясное дело, что больше не с кем.

И это верх идиотизма - бежать, сломя голову, домой. Что он станет делать? Выгонит Мэтью голым на лестничную клетку? Запрет Гарри в ванной? Есть конечно идеи повеселее, но свернуть Мэтту шею, например, он отверг, хотя бы просто потому, что трупы прятать он не ас. Как-то не сложилось у него с этим.

Поэтому, когда он, сдерживая желание перепрыгивать через две ступеньки, поднимался домой, он решил, что если Гарри не один, то просто тихонько выйдет и отсидится где-то в круглосуточном кафе. А потом, может, часов в двенадцать позвонит Кэву и отоспится у него. Друг он, в конце концов, или кто? Или позвонит Гарри и скажет, что будет через час. Ничего страшного с Мэтью не случится, если ему придется принять душ дома. В общем, он разберется как-то.

Луи задержав дыхание тихо провернул ключ в замке, на цыпочках прокрался по коридору и, заглянув в комнату, облегченно выдохнул: Гарри спал один, обнимал его подушку, одеяло сбилось, и из-под него выглядывала задница обтянутая светлым хлопком. Томлинсон скинул одежду, наплевав на душ, нырнул к нему под одеяло. Тот даже не шелохнулся, и Луи чуть приподнялся на локте, чтобы получше рассмотреть парня: Стайлс глубоко дышал, чуть хмурился и уютно сопел. Луи улыбнулся и зевнул. Неизвестно, как отреагирует Гарри, когда обнаружит его рядом, но похуй. Неизвестно, что он и с кем делал вчера, но сейчас он один, и от этого стало предательски легче на душе. Как если бы он ревновал. Луи вздохнул и уже хотел было отвернуться и заснуть, но Гарри смешно причмокнул, облизал губы и чуть подвинулся, от чего Томлинсон мысленно застонал, упал головой на подушку, попытался выровнять дыхание. Он знал, _что_ Гарри может вытворять этими губами и языком...

Ох.

Нельзя сказать, что у него давно был секс, но ему всего девятнадцать, и никто не может его осудить за то, что он не отказался бы сейчас от минета.

Гарри заворочался – наверное, он слишком пристально смотрел, открыл глаза, и он не нашел ничего лучше, чем поздороваться. А когда он зачем-то протянул руку и прикоснулся к горячей ото сна коже Гарри, то последние мысли отшибло. И он полностью доверился инстинктам.

А сейчас кажется, что инстинкты это такая хуевая вещь. Если бы не это все, то... То не было бы вчерашнего охуенного секса, не было бы пальцев, тянущих за волосы, не было бы губ, сжимающихся вокруг члена плотным кольцом. И не было бы... Да нихуя бы не было и... И замечательно!

И блять, почему Стайлс не сопротивлялся? Ну, почему он ничего не сказал, когда мог бы… Зря они все это… Гарри не из тех, кто не станет усложнять. Надумает себе черт знает чего, может даже решить, что секс – это расплата за жилье. Вполне в его духе. Мозги Стайлса вещь сложная и науке неизвестная, так что вполне возможно, накрутит себя до одури.

Хотя, кто его знает… Вчера-то он тоже неожиданно повел себя. Луи задумчиво поерзал в кровати – наверняка, до сих пор на заднице красуется след от пятерни.

Сердце начинает биться чаще, и он прикрывает глаза. Почему он такой идиот? Какое ему дело было, с кем Гарри? Почему он вообще о нем постоянно думает? Почему его волнует, что Стайлс себе выдумает – это же не его проблемы?! Что за неизвестная херня с ним творится?..

Но все же, есть шанс, что Гарри как-то проигнорирует, вон Эд приехал, ему не до того совсем будет. В голове у парня полный пиздец, так что вполне... Главное утро переждать, не будет же тот через сутки спрашивать, что это за постановка в двух актах вчера состоялась? Это же просто нелепо.

А он не станет об этом говорить, намекать и тем более повторять это безумие. В любом случае, он сбил оскомину, и продолжать трахаться время от времени со Стайлсом не входит в его планы. Да, он вчера хотел. И что? С ним всегда так – хочется очень сильно, а потом, как только достигнет, не имеет смысла. Именно поэтому никаких серьезных отношений, только секс без обязательств, но с этим парнем такое не прокатит. Если они начнут встречаться, то он скиснет, как молоко забытое на столе, ровно через полчаса. Нахуй.

И если у Гарри и есть какие угодно желания, то пусть он оставит их при себе. Это было бы идеально. Все равно Стайлс никогда сам первый не полезет. Так что, какая нахрен разница, хочет он там чего-то или нет. Все равно он запрется в себе и ни за что не расскажет. Из него все нужно клещами вытягивать.

И вообще, вполне возможно, весь этот бред о симпатиях и чувствах Гарри существует только в его голове. У него всегда была хорошая фантазия, что и говорить...

Луи переворачивается на живот и закрывает глаза. Нужно заставить себя уснуть. И совсем не нужно думать о той непослушной пряди на затылке парня, лежащего на соседней подушке.

_Интересно, ее можно заставить виться так же, как все остальные?.._

***  
Утро наступает, как водится, внезапно. Пара недель каникул расслабила и приучила, что торопиться некуда, дела не убегут, друзья еще сами спят, весь день впереди… Но всему приходит конец, и новый семестр начинается с будильника.

Гарри, хлопнув по телефону, как по назойливому комару, переворачивается на спину. Идиотизм какой, почему ему именно сегодня нужно так рано в университет? Почему именно сегодня первая лекция у них троих в одной аудитории. Почему Эд тоже решил изучить кризисный менеджмент в этом семестре?! Ему других семестров мало?!

Гарри вздыхает и слышит, как рядом ворочается Луи. Скосив глаза, он видит, что тот и не думает просыпаться, что-то ворчит и только сильнее закутывается в одеяло. Гарри уже заносит руку, чтобы обнять и подтянуть его к себе, зарыться носом в затылок, прикусить шею и наконец разбудить, но чудом успевает одернуть, и его вихрем сносит с кровати.

Чем он вообще думает?

Гарри назло себе включает воду в душе похолоднее и яростно намыливает волосы, пена летит клочьями в разные стороны, щиплет глаза, и он, закинув голову назад, смывает с лица шампунь. Нужно успокоиться. Просто не придавать значения всему, что случилось вчера.

Не придавать значения тому, что Луи накинулся на него практически с порога, что гладил, трогал, целовал, что-то шептал, доводил до помрачения рассудка и... Нужно просто сделать вид, что ничего не было. Что это для него ничегошеньки не значит. Даже если значило слишком много.

_А вдруг это значило что-то для Луи?_

Гребаная мысль не давала покоя со вчерашнего дня. Он отбросил мысли о брате, потому что если решение не пришло само за две недели, то сейчас думать об этом совсем нет смысла. Перед смертью не надышишься. Да и после такого бодрого утра думать о брате... не хотелось.

Он хотел спросить Луи после того, как тот вышел из душа, но они долго пили чай, болтали ногами, сидя на высоких табуретках, завтракали пудингом, просто обсуждали предметы на новый семестр, подработку, Барбару Стрейзанд, песня которой раздавалась с чьей-то машины на улице. Черт знает что.

Гарри набирался смелости целый день и, когда к вечеру почти решился, повернулся к Томлинсону и увидел, что тот безнадежно спит, растянувшись поперек кровати. Видимо, отдых в родном городе не подразумевал времени на сон. Жалко так, каникулы подошли к концу, а он так и не отоспался. Гарри осторожно вытащил одеяло и накрыл парня, стараясь не думать, чем он занимался, если совсем не спал. Мелькнула мысль, что нужно как-то его раздеть, но, догадываясь, что Луи, скорее всего, так же, как и он сам, натянул домашние штаны на голое тело, он мужественно ее отверг.

И в случае если тот проснется в момент, когда он будет любоваться его членом, то Гарри будет выглядеть как минимум странно.

Да, он много раз видел Луи голым, но он все равно никак не мог насмотреться, ему хотелось касаться кожи подушечками пальцев, гладить полной ладонью, целовать, щекотать дыханием. И чтобы не впопыхах, а долго, неспешно, словно у них есть все время во вселенной. И сейчас он даже не считает мысль о том, что он сошел с ума, неуместной. После того, что произошло утром, все только хуже. Как только может становиться каждый раз все хуже и хуже, если дальше просто некуда уже? Но, видимо, мироздание не собирается его щадить, и у него впереди еще много всего интересного.

Невнятные мечты девочки-подростка о Роберте Паттисоне и любимом учителе в одном лице, внезапно стали реальностью и... Вместо того, чтобы успокоиться и довольствоваться малым, он хочет большего. Хочет повторить. И даже зайти дальше. И еще, желательно, запереть Луи в его же квартире, чтобы никакая Джо, Эд или кто угодно еще не посмел претендовать на того, кто ему не принадлежит.

Луи не принадлежит никому, только самому себе. Он каждый раз ясно дает это понять, но подавить желание обладать парнем невозможно. Он честно пытался.

Хаотичные мысли, как давешние белки в парке, скачут в голове, путаются в тугой клубок разноцветных идей, желаний и вопросов. И только одна светится ярким ровным неоновым светом уже почти сутки: а что если утренний секс что-то значил для Луи? Ведь есть такой шанс?

Гарри закручивает кран, вешает на крючок душевой шланг, отодвинув дверку, вздрагивает от касания воздуха и крепко растирается махровым полотенцем. Он его спросит. Просто спросит, и будь что будет.

***  
Второй раз Луи просыпается от грохота дверок в душевой. Очевидно, Гарри проснулся на полчаса раньше, чтобы успеть принять душ и не заставлять его ждать. Луи слишком резко встает с постели, голова кружится, и мысль о том что жаль, что Гарри не принимает приглашений принимать душ вместе, ведь это та еще экономия воды и времени, и, как бонус, хорошее настроение на весь день, выметаются из головы на счет раз.

Он постоянно забывает, с кем он живет. С моралистом и немного занудой. С прекрасным членом и задницей, моралистом, но этого добра хватает и у людей попроще.

Они живут вместе, едят вместе и спят вместе, но у каждого должна быть своя отдельная друг от друга жизнь, и он не хочет ничего. Ему просто нужен регулярный секс без последствий и обязательств, свобода и поменьше алкоголя.

Господи, во что он ввязался и зачем сам себя в это впутал. Одна надежда на то, что Гарри сделает вид, что ничего не было, и не станет задавать никаких вопросов.

***  
Эд просыпается и неторопливо бредет в душ. Странно все это. Не нужно ждать, подгонять, толкаться у раковины. Странно, что нет Гарри. И было бы неплохо узнать, куда же он делся.

Вчера, когда он только вошел в квартиру, сразу стало понятно, что тут давно никого не было. Воздух чуть спертый, клубки пыли в коридоре, и, вообще, запах какой-то… нежилой.

Первым желанием было немедленно позвонить, наорать на брата и узнать, где его черти носят. Может, он внезапно сорвался куда-то, а предупредить не захотел.

Эд медленно пошел в сторону комнаты брата, почему-то ожидая увидеть ее в таком же состоянии, в каком покинул две недели назад. Но вместо сбитых, перепачканных простыней – аккуратно засланная постель, никаких разбросанных вещей.

Интересно, Гарри вернется сегодня? Ведь завтра в университет.

Лучше подождать. С Гарри все в порядке. По крайней мере, он жив. Он видел его много раз онлайн в фейсбуке, видел комментарии от Джеммы, какие-то "лайки" друзьям. Все нормально. Просто он...

Стайлс медленно вытирается и, натянув джинсы, идет на кухню, ставит чайник.

Вчера даже думать не хотелось о том, что он мог сбежать. Но то, что он не явился, говорило об обратном. Неужели простой секс – ладно, не очень-то и простой, – но сбегать из дома? Все это проходят в двенадцать, а Гарри решил поиграть в самостоятельного мальчика после совершеннолетия. Ладно, он всегда подтормаживал.

Электрический чайник щелкает, и Эд заливает пакетик с чаем кипятком. Ему скучно одному, он привык быть с братом. Даже соскучился по занудству и не хватает его бурчания. Но сегодня они точно встретятся – спасибо кризисному менеджменту – и он вернет беглеца домой. Поиграл в независимость и хватит.

***  
Гарри допивает кофе и сверлит взглядом затылок Луи, который что-то ищет на верхней полке с книгами, учебниками и прочей ерундой. Спросить или все же нет смысла? Томлинсон с утра не в лучшем расположении духа, задумчив и отвечает весьма односложно. Но черт бы с его настроением, он имеет право знать, ведь так?

– Луи, – Гарри чуть запинается, откашливается, вертит чашку в руках. – Хм… Что это было?

– Когда было? – Луи не поворачивается от полки, но перестает перебирать папки.

– Вчера… Ну, в смысле, когда ты приехал?

Он определенно зря это спрашивает. Ничего хорошего он не услышит, только лишний раз выставляет себя придурком.

– Ты имеешь ввиду секс?

Луи поворачивается и, чуть прищурившись, рассматривает его, хочется немедленно спрятаться, но на этот раз он не поведет себя, как малолетка, и Гарри, чуть вздернув подбородок, кивает:  
– Да, я имею ввиду секс. Что это было?

– Это… – Луи снова отворачивается, кидает одну из папок на полку, а вторую кладет в сумку. – Это был просто секс, Гарри.

– Значит, _просто_ секс?

– А что? Не понравилось?

– Да нет, – он, криво усмехнувшись, отставляет чашку на стол. Хрен с ней, помоет когда вернется, – ничего такого, – какой же он придурок! На что он рассчитывал, на признание в любви? Ага. – Хотел убедиться, что для тебя это _тоже_ ничего не значило.

Луи пожимает плечами, и, наконец разобравшись с замком на сумке, подходит к двери.

– Ты идешь или планируешь опоздать?

– Иду, – Гарри натягивает куртку и выходит за дверь.

До колледжа идти минут двадцать, и десять из них они проводят в молчании. Луи молча пинает ветки под ногами, Гарри пялится по сторонам. Хорошо хоть потеплело и от мороза не сводит дыхание. И, чем ближе они подходят, тем сильнее он нервничает. Что делать с Эдом, как объяснить друзьям, что он больше не живет с братом, что вообще ему делать и с чего начать? И, похоже, придется задать Луи еще один дурацкий вопрос. Ну что ж, такой сегодня день.

– Луи? – парень справа вскидывает голову. – Я хотел тебя кое о чем спросить. Не о сексе, но… – _тоже важном для меня_ , да, Гарри? - он мысленно одергивает себя, и почти не сбившись, продолжает: – ты можешь не говорить… в смысле, Эду … и… хм… остальным с курса, что я пока живу у тебя? Мне не очень хочется объяснять… ну, сам понимаешь, наверное…

– Да без проблем, Гарри. Я не планировал всем говорить, что живу с тобой, каждому, кто захочет слушать. В смысле… Мне кажется, всем похуй. Это не их драма, так что… Если ты не скажешь, никто и не узнает. Но если ты так переживаешь, что кто-то может подумать, что мы вместе. В каком угодно смысле "вместе". То, наверное, нам лучше прийти по отдельности. Так что ты иди, а я зайду к Элеанор. Мне очень хочется кофе, – на одном дыхании выпаливает Луи и, развернувшись, быстрым шагом скрывается в арке.

Глупо как-то вышло, наверное, просто утро не лучшее время для Томлинсона, по крайней мере, Гарри рассчитывает на это. Или он его в конец достал своими просьбами и вопросами. Но сейчас не до этого. Лекция начнется через пятнадцать минут, и нужно каким-то образом сесть подальше от брата и не вызвать подозрений.

Он почти герой Пирса Броснана.

_Меня зовут Стайлс. Гарри Стайлс._

Гарри, усмехнувшись сам себе, бредет к зданию университета.

Вряд ли он справится с этой ролью блестяще. Какой из него Агент 007?

***  
Луи пытается сосредоточиться на словах профессора, но Эдвард, сидящий чуть выше справа, сверлит взглядом его затылок. Что за привычка у этих Стайлсов смотреть так пристально, что еще немного и мозги потекут. Или они рассчитывают, что он нихрена не чувствует?

Этот семестр уже начался ужасно. Сначала утром Гарри со своими наивными вопросами. Интересно, ему вчерашний секс и правда похуй? Скорее всего соврал, конечно, но почему-то все равно дико зацепило. И еще со своей просьбой... ох.

Неужели он думал, что он всем объявит, что они живут вместе? Меньше знают – крепче спят. Луи, как никто другой, ценил свое личное пространство и не хотел никого подпускать слишком близко. Ровно до того момента, как Гарри переехал к нему – теперь у них одно пространство на двоих. Но об этом он подумает как-нибудь потом.

На повестке дня Эдвард, и его приезд. Кто бы мог подумать, что это и на него повлияет... Он-то думал, что это дело касается только Гарри. В конце концов, он с Эдом не ссорился. Хотя, безусловно, ему есть что сказать.

Терпеть взгляд кажется уже невозможным, и он резко разворачивается.

– Что? – одними губами спрашивает он, и в ответ Эд только подмигивает и наконец переводит взгляд на экран проектора.

До конца лекции остается полчаса, и он совершенно не представляет, что будет в перерыве. Нужно смотаться поскорее, вот что. Пусть братья разберутся между собой, а там…

Это его не касается. Это не его дело. Ему все равно.

Эд больше не буравит взглядом затылок, Гарри даже не поднимает глаз от записей. И на душе у Луи неспокойно. Еще ничего не случилось, да и не произойдет ничего. Они не в охваченном огнем здании, и за окном нет никакого цунами – наоборот, кажется, Британия перестала притворяться Южным полюсом, и стало гораздо теплее. Но беспокойство закручивается где-то глубоко внутри, и отчего-то хочется заорать, психануть, сказать, что он не имеет к их разборкам никакого отношения. Он не виноват…

Луи криво срисовывает графики, совершенно не вдумываясь, проставляет коэффициенты.

Почему именно сейчас его догоняет и накрывает чувство вины. Он не виноват? Да ладно, очевидно же, что виноват. Он захотел, чтобы Гарри был третьим, ему хотелось развратить парня, он приставал к нему, и по его инициативе они ввалились в комнату к Стайлсу-младшему. А потом уже он не смог остановиться.

И все сходится, пересекается, как кривые на базовом графике спроса и предложения, что именно он и виноват в этом всем. Он мог остановить, он мог уйти _" ...хоть в трусах, Эд..."_ , он просто мог сказать "нет" и они бы все остались при своем.

Они бы с Эдом благополучно потрахались и разбежались, а с Гарри так и осталось бы все на уровне "привет-пока". И сейчас бы он не чувствовал себя так, словно ему уже вынесен смертный приговор и его вот-вот принесут в исполнение.

Когда же он наконец начнет думать головой, а не членом?

Концентрация Стайлсов в помещении зашкаливает, и Луи хочется малодушно сбежать. Но последние пятнадцать минут лекции он досиживает просто из принципа, себе на зло. Он не станет сбегать, даже если очень хочется. Исходя из всего произошедшего, его желания сбываются причудливо, поэтому, пожалуй, не стоит потакать спонтанным идеям.

И все же звонок застигает его врасплох, он не может оторвать взгляд от Гарри. Тот, видимо, надеется, что Эд выйдет первым, и поэтому копошится, что-то ищет в карманах, перекладывает из руки в руку телефон, и нужно быть дураком, чтобы не понять, насколько его захлестывает паника.

Это не твое дело, – напоминает он себе и закрывает блокнот.

Краем глаза он видит, как Эд легко сбегает к двери аудитории и усаживается, начиная покачивать ногой, на крайний стол. Постепенно шумная толпа вытекает из помещения, профессор кивает и, подхватив папку, выходит за дверь. И у Луи четкое ощущение, что он на арене корриды. Но, в качестве кого, пока не ясно. В итоге, честно говоря, хотелось бы остаться победителем.

Эд, как ни в чем ни бывало, сидит, улыбается, дергает ногой, и отчего-то это дико бесит. Эти покачивания и легкое, размеренное постукивание о ножку стола. Как китайская пытка водой. Хочется заорать, попросить прекратить уже, но нарушать тишину он не станет – это не его дело. Он тут в качестве секунданта-санитара – не дать выстрелить в спину и унести с поля раненых.

Тишина становится настолько густой, гнетущей, и, кажется, она сожрала весь кислород в просторной комнате. Открыть бы окно, впустить воздух...

Луи оборачивается и видит, как Гарри крепко, до побелевших пальцев, сжал телефон в руке и, не мигая, смотрит на брата.

А тот только сидит и улыбается краешком губ. Как же бесит! Неужели он настолько придурок, что нихуя не понял?! Он не звонил, не писал, делал вид, что ему похуй, и даже не соизволил узнать, в порядке ли они… – Гарри, черт возьми, Стайлсу-старшему не должно быть дела до него, после чудо-порошка.

– Ну и где тебя носило, детка? – Эд наконец разрывает гребаную тишину, и Луи видит, как Гарри, закусив губу, опускает голову. О, Боже. Такое впечатление, что Гарри и представить не мог, что Эд захочет спросить, куда же он съебался.

Это не его дело и ему должно быть насрать, но он уже настолько устал охуевать от происходящего, что он просто хватает Гарри и выталкивает в коридор. Утаскивая парня по этажу, он старается не задумываться, насколько по-идиотски это выглядело. Впрочем, романтичное молчание на троих в пустой аудитории нельзя назвать нормой. Или можно? Он уже давно потерял эту и без того нечеткую грань.

– Ты собираешься с ним поговорить? – внезапно севшим голосом произносит он, отпуская предплечье Гарри. – Какого хуя? Я думал, что ты в обморок упадешь, когда Эд остался в аудитории.

– Не собирался я никуда падать, – бормочет Гарри, потирая руку. – И говорить с ним я не хочу...

– То есть не собираешься разобраться с ним, нет? – Это какой-то сюр. И пиздец. Брови Луи удивленно ползут вверх, – не хочешь обсудить то, что случилось?

– Да нечего тут… – Гарри упрямо качает головой. – Я все равно до сих пор не знаю, что ему сказать.

Нельзя сказать, что он ожидал от Гарри каких-то активных действий, – он, если честно, не слишком об этом думал вообще, – но почему-то он ожидал скандала, может, даже драки. А на деле – ничего. Может, посоветовать Гарри влепить Эду по голове, по морде? Хотя он все равно слушать не станет. Луи остается только мысленно развести руками и ударить себя по лбу. И, судя по всему, охуевать ему придется еще очень-очень долго.

***  
Гарри натыкается на них совершенно случайно.

Он шел из учебной части – проверял есть ли свободные комнаты в кампусе. Не с его удачей, конечно, стоило туда идти. "Никаких свободных комнат до начала следующего года, " – улыбнувшись, ответила девица в строгих очках. Ничего, придётся поискать в другом месте. Вместе с подработкой, так как, разумеется, никаких вакансий для студентов в университете тоже не оказалось.

А чтобы снимать квартиру, нужны деньги. Пока круг замкнулся, и некоторое время ему все же придется пожить у Луи.

В глубине души Гарри даже рад, что свободных мест в общежитии нет. Иначе ему пришлось бы незамедлительно съезжать, а ему нравилось проводить время с Томлинсоном. Несмотря на более чем скромные размеры квартирки, не было никакой необходимости в личном пространстве. Даже наоборот.

Нравилось спать рядом и исподтишка рассматривать, как во сне вздрагивают ресницы Луи. Нравилось, когда вечером они оставались дома и болтали ни о чем, смотрели фильм или играли на приставке, и нравилось по утрам пить кофе и готовить вместе ужин. Даже если это просто сандвичи. Почти как в сказке. Ох, если бы он нужен был Луи... Что нужно сделать, чтоб быть не просто парнем для перепихона, продать душу? Хотя, положа руку на сердце, ему и это понравилось. Может быть, это даже не самый плохой вариант?..

Гарри задумчиво толкает входную дверь административного корпуса, и перед ним предстает картина маслом: Луи и Эд быстро удаляются по дорожке в сторону парка. Конечно, они не идут, взявшись за руки, но перед тем, как совсем скрыться из вида, он видит, как брат закидывает руку на плечо Томлинсона.


	16. Round 13th

Эд, наверное, жопой его чувствует, а может еще чем. Иначе как еще можно объяснить то, что он сидит на первом этаже и при появлении Луи широко улыбается – так, словно они договаривались о встрече заранее. Стайлс приглашает на кофе. К себе домой. Он так и говорит – пойдем ко мне, словно Гарри там никогда и не было, и это почему-то задевает. Хотя это совсем не его дело.

И, наверное, назло себе, легко соглашается пойти с ним. Ему даже интересно оказаться в этой квартире – наверное, его, как преступника, тянет вернуться и посмотреть, что осталось как прежде, что изменилось. Пока Эд что-то рассказывает про иллюминацию Эйфелевой башни, старательно произнося раскатистую "эр", в его памяти всплывает то заполненная пьяными однокурсниками комната, то заляпанный спермой холодильник, а потом и вовсе бледный Гарри, которого он сам хотел оставить на произвол судьбы. И ему стыдно. Даже не так было стыдно, когда он украл у отчима презервативы в пятнадцать, и не так, когда мама застукала его с каким-то парнем за углом их дома, – лучшего места для пьяного секса они, видимо, найти не смогли. И стыдно не только за себя, но и за Эда. Потому что, черт возьми, его игры, нельзя не признать, отлично проработаны и достойны похвалы, но то, как он просто использовал слабость брата, а потом смотался флиртовать с милейшими француженками и есть теплые булки на завтрак, это даже в его понимании – чуточку слишком.

Ему хочется наорать и спросить, какого хуя он натворил, чем думал, когда сваливал, накачав их амфетамином, и как он смеет вести себя так, словно ничего не произошло. Словно они не трахали Гарри, не оставляли его одного на грязных простынях наедине с головной болью и дурными мыслями. Словно это было согласовано и совсем не отдаёт насилием. Словно Эду и в голову не пришло, что его брат совсем не похож на них, что того заест совесть, и все это здорово прошлось по его самолюбию и гордости. Ему хочется спросить, насколько он хорошо знает брата, и неужели желание самоутвердиться гораздо важнее желаний Гарри. И даже хочется съездить по роже, чтобы обязательно разбить нос, и чтобы Эд с удивлением стирал с губ алые капли.

Но это все так похоже на дешевый сериал или какую-то тупую мелодраму, которые так любят его малолетние сестры! Он не герой фильма и не Робин Гуд, и, если честно, это даже не его дело. Ни их семейные отношения, ни то, что Эд ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало. И даже то, что Гарри загоняется по этому поводу до сих пор и скрывается от брата, – тоже не его дело.

Каждый отвечает за себя. По крайней мере, в их случае. Если одному хочется игнорировать, а другому прятаться, то так тому и быть. Он не будет навязываться, выступать в роли миротворца или парламентера. Ему хорошо там, где он есть – отдельно от них, а не между.

***  
Любимая игра Эда – шахматы. Он любит просчитывать ходы, смотреть на удивленное лицо противника, когда его пешка съедает ферзя. Больше деревянных шахмат он любит играть в жизненные. Люди не так легко и приятно, как деревянные фигурки, ложатся в ладонь и следуют его желаниям. Не хотят, брыкаются, своевольничают, но тем интереснее. Ему было интересно, угадает ли? И он угадал. Каким бы ни был Томлинсон замечательным, умным и расчетливым, по сравнению с ним он – дурачок. И он, естественно, как классические Е2-Е4, соглашается пойти с ним. На кофе. Впрочем, кофе тоже не самый плохой вариант. 

Он открывает двери и, продолжая увлеченно болтать, заводит Луи внутрь, снимает куртку и заводит в кухню. Обкусанные и обветренные губы Томлинсона напоминают о событиях во время вечеринки, и он не против повторить. 

– Будешь кофе или...

– Или? Чай, лучше чай. 

Эд смеется, прижимает Луи к боку холодильника, зарывается носом в ямку ключицы, проводит языком по косточке, лапает руками бедра, засовывает ладонь в карман и сжимает ягодицу. 

– Эд. Я не ебаться сюда шел. 

– Да лаааадно? – улыбается тот. Он что, ломаться будет? – Тебе правда хотелось кофе?

– Я думал, ты хотел извиниться. За амфетамин в моем пиве. 

Стайлс фыркает. 

– Да ты догадался. Как?

– Тебе не кажется, что это как-то...

– Да лааадно, – снова тянет Эд. Кто б подумал, что у Луи есть границы? – Тебе не понравилось трахать Гарри? 

Томлинсон на минуту замирает и растерянно моргает, словно забыл об этом.

– Понравилось, – выдыхает он.

– Ну а без амфетамина нихрена бы не вышло, – Эд пожимает плечами. Подумаешь, велика проблема. – А что, тебе жалко мелкого? 

– Да мне похуй как-то, детка, – Луи неожиданно обмякает в его руках. - Неужели ты думаешь, что меня волнует твой брат? Трахнули и забыли. Кто виноват, что он только на это и годится? Только меня накачивать не нужно, ладно? 

– Не любишь?.. – Эд прижимается губами к шее. 

– Не люблю, – кивает парень, чуть выгибаясь навстречу. – Без них лучше. 

– А вот Гарри...

– Да ты заебал со своим Гарри! Или отсоси мне уже, или я ухожу. Я сюда шел не нытье про твоего мелкого слушать, так что поторопись, пока он не явился, чтоб не нервировать нежного ребенка. 

– А он сбежал, – бормочет Стайлс, растягивая ремень на джинсах Луи. – Не знаю, куда и где он...

– Да мне похуй, ладно? – Луи чуть давит на плечи. – Сами разберетесь.

Эд, усмехнувшись, падает на колени и сдергивает джинсы вместе с бельем. Что ни говори и как ни думай. Томлинсон охуенный. И его член тоже весьма неплох. За чередой девчонок во Франции он и правда соскучился по парням. И начать этот год с члена Томлинсона во рту – не самая плохая идея. 

Луи выходит из дома и в очередной раз борется с желанием вытереть рот. Почему-то никогда в жизни ему не было так гадко целоваться после минета. И дело совсем не во вкусе собственной спермы у себя на языке. Дело совсем не в этом. 

Он знал, зачем они туда идут, но почему-то верил, что Эд не такой мудак. Если бы он услышал извинения, просьбу, хуй знает что еще, он бы может и сказал, что Гарри у него, и они бы с Эдом придумали, как уговорить Гарри на поговорить. Но... Блядский Эд! Его ничего не волнует, кроме своего эго. И хорошо, что он вовремя спохватился, не расклеился и не сорвался, не наорал, что Гарри чуть ласты не склеил и сидеть нормально дня три не мог. 

Он просто сказал то, что должен был. Ему похуй. Ему все равно. Это не его, блять, дело. Он сказал не то, что должен был, он сказал, как есть на самом деле. Ему по... Кажется, он повторяется.

Самому противно от своих слов, но... Он же обещал не сдать парня, и явно после этого Эд не станет искать Гарри у него дома. Одна только надежда, что гребаному Стайлсу не показалась резкой смена его настроения, и еще хотелось бы, чтобы этот минет и то, что он подрочил Эду, больше не повторилось.

Некстати вспомнился утренний разговор с Гарри. То, что случилось вчера, – только вчера! – было просто сексом, и для Стайлса ничего не значило. Впрочем, это было то, чего он и хотел, ведь так? Так, конечно. Но почему-то возвращаться домой после его брата было неловко. 

Луи мельком смотрит на время - Гарри уже точно вернулся, и очень хочется, чтобы по традиции не спросил, где он пропадал и почему так поздно возвращается. Но в случае чего, все можно свалить на Кэва. Про то, что он был с Эдом, он не станет говорить. Слишком много мороки, и объясняться он не намерен. Если в том, что произошло той ночью, и была львиная доля вины Луи, то сейчас пусть разбираются сами. В конце концов, он не обещал никому, что будет бегать и спасать одного от другого или наоборот, толкать и размеренным голосом психотерапевта говорить: мальчики, вы должны поговорить. Да ну нахуй.

Он старательно задвигает подальше мысль о том, что, собственно, именно этим и занимается. Постоянно спасает Гарри. По крайней мере, так, скорее всего, это выглядит со стороны.

***  
Гарри старается игнорировать звон в голове от увиденного. Ничего такого, да? Просто его брат увел Луи куда-то, обнимая за плечи. И, скорее всего, домой. К ним домой. Или, лучше сказать, домой к Эду. У него самого теперь ничего и нет. Все нужно начинать с начала, и как-то так, чтобы не узнали родители. 

Мысли сумбурно вертятся в голове, похожие на длинных, черных жирных червяков, к которым гадко прикасаться. И все эти мысли ему очень неприятно прокручивать в голове. Они смешиваются, извиваются, растягиваются, и их хочется выблевать. Именно так он это и представляет – что было бы чудесно прислонится к стене и выблевать все эти дурацкие мысли. Чтобы в его голове стало наконец легко и свободно. Чтобы он забыл о предательстве брата. Чтобы не вспоминать сегодняшнюю сцену после первой лекции, и чтобы забыть ту чертову ночь, когда он сам просил Эда трахнуть его. Амфетамин не спасает от ответственности. И чтобы сдохли воспоминания о том, как Луи о нем заботился и тем более о том, каким он был вчера утром. Господи, как это все живет в его голове, как помещается?! Что нужно сделать, чтобы его не парило то, что Томлинсон ушел с его братом? И да, он знает, что Луи ему ничего не должен, и уже сделал слишком много, но все же... 

Гарри останавливается и оглядывается – он как-то увлекся и зашел совсем далеко от дома. В смысле, от квартиры Луи. Можно пойти на остановку и поехать на автобусе, сидеть и смотреть в окно, но сейчас, несмотря на поднявшийся к вечеру пронизывающий ветер, ему не хочется к людям. Ему хочется к тому, кто сейчас развлекается с его братом. И если он еще немного подумает об этом, его точно стошнит. Но не мыслями-червяками, а ланчем. И от этого легче не станет ни на секунду. 

Нужно срочно отвлечься, и внезапно он вспоминает. Рыжая давно хотела с ним встретиться. Гарри достает телефон и набирает номер. ЭйДжей давно звала его повеселиться. Совсем не понятно, почему эта девчонка любит его общество и вечно зовет в клубы, хотя он гораздо чаще отказывается, чем соглашается. ЭйДжей не нужно ничего объяснять, она с полуслова понимает, что Гарри готов тащиться с ней в новый бар. Одна незадача – она может только в пятницу. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что до четверга он как раз дотянет. 

Разговор с девушкой неожиданно бодрит, и черный клубок мыслей неохотно отползает на задворки сознания. Сегодня уже почти вторник, а значит, до четверга всего-ничего. А уж там... Кто знает, что там будет, но, по крайней мере, он не будет сидеть дома и ждать Томлинсона, рисуя в голове картинки одна пошлее другой. 

Когда он подходит к дому, настроение из дерьмового переходит во вполне терпимое. Гарри почти бегом поднимается по лестнице с мечтами о горячем чае и сытном ужине, замерзшими пальцами он кое-как засовывает ключ в скважину, дважды проворачивает и вваливается в комнату. Он не сразу понимает, что не так. 

В квартире зажжен свет, витает запах чуть подгоревшего мяса, и слышно, как засвистел чайник, а следом за ним щелчок – Луи выключает конфорку. 

– Стайлс? – взлохмаченная голова выныривает из-под барной стойки. – Где тебя носит? Я чуть к чертям всю квартиру не спалил, пока жарил это мясо. 

Гарри устало прислоняется к стене, сдернув с шеи шарф. Пока он живет здесь, он никогда не выберется и не соскочит с Луи. Только стоит ему вынырнуть, как Томлинсон, сам того не зная, утаскивает его глубже. На самое дно.

– Чай будешь? – Луи всовывает ему в руку дымящуюся чашку и ставит на стол две тарелки и миску с салатом.

Чертова идиллия. Блядство какое.

И Гарри снова сдается. Быстро споласкивает руки и садится на диван. Он не станет спрашивать, чем занимался Луи после университета, и не станет смотреть на маленькое красное пятнышко у основания шеи – очевидно, свежий засос - он не хочет ничего знать. 

– Сегодня с Кэвом виделся, – Луи откусывает кусок от стейка, – сразу после лекций. Привет тебе передавал. 

– Спасибо. Передавай и ему привет, если что, – Гарри удобнее устраивается на диване с тарелкой. 

Он знает, что Луи врет, но не о том, что Кэвин передавал привет, а о том, где был после занятий. Но сейчас ему даже не интересно, зачем Томлинсон сам завел этот разговор и почему соврал. Сколько им осталось таких вечеров, пока он не съедет? Пусть хотя бы этот пройдет так, как он иногда позволял себе мечтать, – как будто между ними что-то есть, и Луи не все равно. 

***  
Первая неделя подходит к концу, и Луи почти счастлив, что сегодня четверг, и в выходные он наконец-то сходит к родителям. Всю неделю ему никак не удавалось вырваться, к счастью все были заняты тем, что обживались на новом месте, и никаких претензий и обид к нему не имели. 

Запирая зал, он отправляется в душ – вспотел, как свинья, от беготни по залу. Он любит детей, но первая неделя после каникул дается ему тяжело. Малыши без устали гоняли мяч, визжали, нарушали правила и вымотали его в край. Но, однако, никто не говорил, что быть помощником тренера легко. 

Луи с удовольствием стоит под горячими струями, стараясь не думать ни о чем – ни о завтрашней практике испанского, ни о Гарри и его брате идиоте, ни о том, что Лотти ныла ему в трубку, что новая школа ужасна, и она никогда не найдет тут друзей.   
Он просто стоит, задрав голову вверх, под сильными горячими струями, пока вода не начинает остывать. Медленно вытирается и, обернувшись полотенцем, выходит к раздевалкам. Он бы с удовольствием остался тут, в спортивном комплексе, - на улице льет дождь и, похоже, совсем не теплый ветер. Луи подходит к раздевалке и дергает ручку двери. Снова дергает. И еще раз. 

Дверь заперта, и если ключи от зала у него есть, то от раздевалки – увы, но нет. Видимо, тренер забыл о том, что его вещи лежат в тренерской раздевалке, и закрыл, когда сваливал пораньше. Отлично, блять! У него есть прекрасный шанс остаться в комплексе до утра. Он даже смеется, и смех эхом отражается от стен и прокатывается по пустому коридору. Как он и хотел пару минут назад – всегда знал, что формировать желания нужно четче, а то выходит херня какая-то.   
Ну, одно счастье, что по привычке он держит все ключи на одной связке, и хоть какая-то одежда у него есть. Не сахарный - не расклеится, до дома всего пара кварталов. 

***  
Гарри не только впал в детство, но и, похоже, крышей двинулся. Эда он бесит. Ну как бесит? Ну так, бесит! Чего он от него шарахается как от прокаженного? Трубку не берет, на сообщения не отвечает. Если видит в коридоре, то просто разворачивается и уходит в другом направлении. 

Ладно, хрен бы с ним, но мама, видимо, что-то почуяла и теперь пристает с расспросами, все ли у них в порядке. Еще и приехать хотят с отчимом в конце месяца. Хочет жить отдельно – да пожалуйста! Только сначала бы обсудили, так сказать, концепцию действий, а то что врать – он не знает. То, что Гарри не рассказал о том, что свалил, и дураку ясно – мамочка бы уже точно мозг съела, что не досмотрел! Но, эй, блять, постойте! У них разница в возрасте несколько часов! 

На улице льет как из ведра, и очень хочется есть, но с тех пор, как Гарри сбежал, готовить дома некому. Сам он мог приготовить яичницу да подогреть полуфабрикаты, но за неделю все осточертело и хотелось нормальной человеческой горячей еды. Уж лучше он потом промокнет, но хотя бы будет сыт, и желудок не будет обиженно урчать на очередное чудо быстрого приготовления. 

Он даже думал пригласить пожить к себе кого-нибудь ради вкусной и здоровой пищи, но никого подходящего не придумал. Еще останавливало то, что он не собирался становиться примерным семьянином, и хотел продолжения с Томлинсоном. Хотя бы еще пару раз. Уж очень сучонок хорош оказался. Поэтому сейчас ему прямая дорога в кафе и, слава Богу, одно из его самых любимых заведений как раз в ста метрах от университета. 

Он натягивает капюшон и, перепрыгивая через лужи, направляется к центру.  
Наверное, потому, что четверг, и в "Baltic cellar" есть свободные места. Снимая на ходу пальто, Эд идет к небольшому столику в углу зала, мысленно предвкушая сытный ужин. 

– Да вы что, сговорились все тут, что ли?! – он слышит возмущенный крик откуда-то сбоку и опускает голову. Он так торопился стянуть мокрую тряпку с плеч, что зацепил стакан с колой, и теперь его содержимое превратило ланч девчонки в неаппетитное месиво. 

– Да ладно, мелкая, чего ты? – глаза девочки мечут молнии, и вместе с этим кажется, что она вот-вот разревется. – День не удался? 

Ей лет пятнадцать, наверное, может даже меньше, но сейчас он и не планирует никого затащить в постель. Судя по всему, сказывается нехватка младшего брата, и ему хочется почувствовать контроль над ситуацией. Поэтому он садится за стол без приглашения и жестом подзывает официанта, просит убрать испорченный обед и принести меню. 

– Знаете, – проворно составляя посуду, говорит парень в форме, – у нас сегодня отличное предложение – два горячих блюда всего за пятнадцать фунтов и напитки бесплатно. 

– Отличное предложение, – соглашается Эд и протягивает девчонке меню. – Выбирай, малыш. Все, что захочешь, за мой счет. Компенсация тебе за ущерб. 

Девчонка улыбается и протягивает руку к книжечке, углублялся в описание блюд, которые входят в акцию. Он смотрит, как она водит пальцем по строчкам, беззвучно шевелит губами и заправляет длинную русую прядь за ухо. Милая, но маленькая, – он одергивает себя. С другой стороны, угостить девчонку обедом не входит в нарушение уголовного кодекса, поэтому можно смело расслабиться и провести вечер в очаровательной компании. Куда лучше, чем торчать одному. 

***  
Гарри сидит за барной стойкой, перелистывая страницы на сайте объявлений с работой. Как назло, везде требуется сотрудник на полный рабочий день. А пока нет работы - нет отдельной квартиры. Он поднимается и, устало потянувшись, смотрит в окно. Мерзкий дождь, ветер, и непонятно, когда это все закончится. Луи, наверное... Почему он даже о погоде не может подумать, не вспомнив Томлинсона?! Гарри сердито хмурится и пытается перевести внимание на что-нибудь другое. 

Но как можно думать о ком-то, о чем-то другом, когда ты в квартире, где тебя окружают вещи того, о ком пытаешься забыть? 

Он тут уже почти месяц, и с каждым днем увязает в этом все сильнее. Увязает в Луи, его голосе, шутках, запахе, своеобразной заботе, и все, чего ему хочется, – это вернуть все сполна. Он готовит, относит свои и его вещи в химчистку и прачечную, несмотря на то, что Луи первое время протестовал. Ему хочется сделать для парня большее, для того, чтобы отдать долг, а может, чтобы оставить хоть какой-то след после себя. 

Да, Гарри практически король драмы, но что он может сделать? Мечты о том, что Луи в него влюбится, растаяли утром в понедельник. Гарри для Луи просто мальчик на пару раз потрахаться. Луи не нуждается в нем, вполне возможно, что он не нуждается ни в ком вообще. 

Он сам понимает, что загоняется по поводу нужен-не нужен, но почему-то думать о другом не получается. Очевидно, что потом, позже, все забудется, и больно больше не будет, но пока он раздирает ранки, не дает им зажить и, словно заведенный, с маниакальным упорством повторяет себе, что он ненужный, нежеланный, неудачник, что он ни на что не способен и ничего не может сделать нормально. А то, что ему дали, херит с небывалой ловкостью.

От самобичевания его отрывает звук проворачивающегося в замке ключа, и все мысли вылетают из головы, когда он видит Луи в шортах и футболке, мокрого насквозь. И даже с того места, где он сидит, кажется, что слышно, как стучат зубы. 

– Что случилось?.. – ошарашенно спрашивает он, но Луи проносится в душ. 

Гарри слышит, как он врубает на полную душ и как шлепаются на пол мокрые шорты с футболкой. 

***  
– Ну вот так. Я ж не знал, что ты дома уже. Таксист вряд ли согласился бы везти меня бесплатно, – Луи сидит в центре кровати по уши в одеяле и держит в руках чашку с чаем. 

Возможно, Гарри перестарался с одеялом, и вполне хватило бы теплых штанов и толстовки, но, похоже, Луи особо и не горит желанием сопротивляться и с благодарностью принимает заботу. 

– М-да, – Гарри усаживается на край кровати. – И как теперь заберешь свои вещи? 

– Завтра заскочу перед универом, – Луи отпивает из чашки и морщится, – жаль только, в рюкзаке мое задание по испанскому. Она меня вздрючит, если не сделаю. 

– Сложно дается? – вскидывает голову Гарри. Ему испанский давался как-то совсем неприлично легко. – Могу помочь, если что. 

– Если бы ты сделал его за меня, – мечтательно вздыхает Томлинсон, – то я бы потер тебе спинку в душе совершенно безвозмездно. 

Гарри чуть не захлебывается своим чаем. 

– Да и бесплатно могу, – бормочет он и резко поднимается. – Сейчас что-нибудь поесть приготовлю. 

– Сегодня вроде моя очередь, – он уверен, что Луи напоминает об этом из вежливости, а не из-за желания готовить. 

– Что-то от пиццы из соседнего кафе у меня уже живот побаливает, – смеется Гарри, и ему почти удается увернуться от подушки. Он ныряет за стойку и слышит приглушенные ругательства Луи – тот, похоже, все же облился чаем.

***  
Ночью Стайлс просыпается совершенно неожиданно для себя, словно кто-то или что-то толкнуло в бок. Он садится на кровати и сонно трет глаза. Луи, свернувшись в клубочек, спит на... Стоп. Луи никогда не спит так. Это он знает наверняка. Гарри чувствует себя неловко, словно он заботливая мамочка, а не руммейт, но протягивает руку ко лбу парня и охает. Пробежка под дождем оказалась не такой и безобидной, и у Луи жар. Но благодаря частым простудам в детстве, Гарри знает, что делать. 

Хотел бы он раздевать Луи по другому поводу, очень хотел бы. И чтобы тот не шипел при этом: "куда ты стягиваешь с меня кофту, и так холодно", а издавал совсем другие звуки, но, видимо, не судьба. 

Приносит из аптечки лекарство, растворяет в теплой воде – удивительно, но у Томлинсона есть и аптечка, и жаропонижающее – следит, чтобы тот выпил его до конца, и укладывает спать. Сам садится, опираясь на подушку, и утыкается в телефон, листает ленту, но замечает, что Эд в сети, и быстро выходит из фейсбука. 

– Дурак, – бормочет он сам себе. – Он же не увидит, где ты и с кем. 

Гарри понимает, что ведет себя до смешного глупо, избегая брата. Но что он ему скажет? Что?! Тот ничего не понял. Он никогда не понимал Гарри и не понимал, зачем нужны серьезные отношения, если вместо мозгоебства, как он это называл, можно приятно проводить время. Он никогда не понимал стремления Гарри заботиться о ком-то, и то, что Гарри готовил и убирал в квартире, считал чем-то естественным. Он не понял и сейчас, почему тот ушел. Он ничего не понял, а как это объяснить - Гарри не знает. А может, и не хочет, потому что Эд хоть что-то, но должен понять сам. 

Скучает ли он по дому, по своей комнате? Да. Конечно, скучает. Хочет ли он вернуться?..

– Гарри, – Луи прижимается к нему, – мне пить хочется. 

Он проводит по шее, ныряет за ворот футболки – Луи вспотел, а значит, температура спала. 

Он быстро переодевает Томлинсона в сухую футболку и носки, наскоро меняет постель, скинув старое неаккуратной кучей в углу, приносит стакан воды и накрывает их с Луи покрывалом. 

– Обними меня, – кажется, что это слуховые галлюцинации, но Луи тесно прижимается к нему, – холодно. 

Он хочет сказать, что нужно потерпеть, и скоро станет легче, но отказать Луи - или себе? - он не может. Подползает ближе, чувствует, как парень прижимается к нему спиной, обнимает его поперек груди. Луи глубоко и ровно дышит, и, несмотря на то, что Гарри хотел не засыпать, а просто полежать, обнявшись, от мерного сопения Томлинсона незаметно для себя проваливается в сон. 

***  
Уже почти неделя прошла, как он вернулся, а Гарри все так же не появляется дома. Мелкий умудряется не пересекаться с ним в коридорах и как-то неожиданно ловко свинчивает с лекций еще до того, как он успевает засунуть тетрадь в сумку.   
Да и ладно. Не очень-то и нужно. 

Нет, серьезно. Эду почти не обидно, что брат его игнорирует. И даже не пытается поговорить. Раньше Гарри был отходчивее... "Раньше ты не трахал его", – говорит ему внутренний голос. "Раньше он и не просил," – огрызается он. "Амфетамиииин," – нараспев проносится в голове, и Эду и смешно, и грустно - он дошел до того, что разговаривает сам с собой. 

Сегодня пятница, и, наверное, не стоит заморачиваться этим всем перед выходными, стоя перед зеркалом в одних трусах, со всклокоченными волосами и пеной от пасты у рта – видок совсем безумный.

Нужно просто вести себя как раньше, и все пройдет само. Наверное, нужно оторваться, позвонить Луи, например, или сходить в клуб, познакомиться с кем-нибудь и отлично потрахаться. Да, наверное, он так и сделает. 

Он умывается, кое-как причесавшись, и бредет в комнату, подпевая музыкальному каналу по телевизору. 

Он никогда не был один. Не в смысле, что встречался, а в том... В том смысле, что он без брата. Они всегда были вместе. Ему даже не то чтобы одиноко, ему... _не так_. Пусто как-то. 

Но он не будет об этом сейчас, пусть все идет своим чередом. Если мелкий не вернется после выходных, то нужно будет снова пытаться с ним поговорить. "Только как-нибудь помягче," – с усмешкой говорит внутренний голос, и Эд молча кивает. Помягче так помягче. 

***  
– Да никуда ты не пойдешь, – Гарри в очередной раз отбирает у Луи толстовку. – Ты себя ночью видел? 

– Это с какого хера я должен сидеть дома? – Луи тянет кофту на себя. – Сегодня у меня ничего не болит, и вообще...

– И вообще, сегодня тебе лучше полежать еще, – Гарри запихивает скомканную клубком кофту обратно в шкаф. – Твоя куртка заперта в спорткомплексе, погода не так чтоб летняя, снова собирается дождь, и ничего с тобой не случится, если ты прогуляешь свой испанский. Я уже сказал, что заберу твои вещи, и успокойся, без телефона ты полдня как-нибудь уже проживешь. 

– Ладно, – внезапно соглашается Луи, – но ты купишь мне пива и орешков. Сегодня футбол, и я хотел...

– Только если найду детское, для простывших мальчиков, – кривляется Гарри и с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не потрепать Луи по голове. Ему действительно нравится препираться с Томлинсоном. Потому что они так... Ну, они похожи на тех, кто вместе, и вообще, Луи подыгрывает всегда, когда Гарри пытается шутить. - Ладно, куплю, не переживай. 

– Спасибо, мам, – Луи толкает его в бок и, чуть разбежавшись, прыгает в кровать. – Я буду хорошо себя вести и, может быть, от тоски не съем все твои запасы мишек Харибо. 

Гарри корчит обиженную рожицу, берет сумку и выходит за дверь. Луи наверняка останется сегодня вечером дома, тем более футбол, а значит... Да, может и удастся провести тихий вечер вместе. Сколько их там осталось, никто не знает. И, если честно, он вообще не понимает, о чем этот вид спорта, но если сидеть пить пиво с Луи рядом, он вполне может потаращиться в монитор. 

***  
Как он мог забыть о разговоре с ЭйДжей, сам понять не мог! Сам же звонил и сам напоминал! Наверное, он был тогда излишне... Излишне подавлен и слишком драматизировал. Не так чтобы все стало намного лучше, но так хреново больше не было. А теперь эта рыжая фурия тащила его по направлению к бару и слушать ничего не хотела. 

– Стайлс, ты считаешь меня дурой? Ты в кои-то веки согласился... Даже нет! Сам потащил меня в бар! А теперь что-то лепечешь про заболевшего друга? Хрен тебе, а не друг. 

– Я просто завезу ему вещи, – он тыкает пальцем в рюкзак, висящий на плече, – и сразу выйду! Правда! 

– Нихрена, – девушка была уперта, как ослица. – Потом позвонишь и наплетешь про температуру и что ты на самом деле работаешь сиделкой на полставки. И из-за религиозных побуждений никак не можешь оставить несчастного с температурой одного. Ой, все! Ты хотел тусить, мы будем! Хоть с тремя рюкзаками твоих друзей. 

И что можно ей возразить? Да ничего! Она не так и далека от истины... Слишком хорошо знает его. Одна надежда, что у Луи нет температуры, и он его пустит ночью в квартиру. 

***  
Эд стоит у аптечного ларька, засунув руки в карманы и запрокинув голову, задумчиво изучает витрину. Презервативы закончились, а в клубе без них нехрен делать. Сегодня открывается новый барчик, и он хотел сходить, а заодно и притащить кого-нибудь, чтобы одному не было скучно. Хотел Луи позвать, но тот или игнорировал его звонки или еще что, но на сообщения, оставленные на автоответчик, никак не отреагировал. 

– Привет, – звонкий голос его выводит из размышлений, стоит ли брать ребристые или остановиться на классических. Он медленно поворачивается. – Помнишь, ты мне на днях колу в тарелку опрокинул? 

Синеглазка. Он так и не спросил имя девчонки тогда, за обедом, как и не назвал свое. 

– Привет. 

– Ты заболел? – девушка заинтересованно заглядывает ему за спину, – лекарство покупаешь? 

– Ээм, нет, – Эд с ужасом понимает, что не знает, что ответить. Она, конечно, знает, что такое презервативы, но... – От головы просто, на всякий случай.

– Ну да, пятница же, куда-то собираешься? – она поправляет сумку на плече и переступает с ноги на ногу. И Эд понимает, что девчонка просто пытается поддержать беседу, тянет время. 

– Возможно... Пойдешь со мной? Новый бар открылся. 

Она вспыхивает до корней волос и опускает глаза. 

– Мне пятнадцать. И у меня эта чертова физика... Хуй бы ее побрал!

Эд с трудом сдерживает смех – она даже ругаться не умеет, какая прелесть! 

– Что с физикой-то? – он старается говорить серьезно. – Она же простая, как два пенса.

– Если бы, – она вскидывает голову, и он зачарованно смотрит в ее глаза. Чистые, синие, как... Что, черт возьми? Какие озера?! Он сосредотачивается на речи девушки: – Закон сохранения энергии и все такое. Это никто не может объяснить так, чтоб я поняла. 

– Я раньше неплохо ее знал, – Эд запускает пальцы в волосы на затылке. Зачем это ему? – Могу попробовать. Завтра устроит? 

– Мммм... Только к тебе я не пойду. 

– Смешная ты, Синеглазка, – он легонько дергает ее за длинную прядь. – Завтра в час в том же кафе, что и в понедельник, ладно? 

Он дожидается, пока девчонка кивнет, и, подмигнув, пристраивается в конец очереди у аптечного киоска. Физика – это, конечно, здорово, но новый бар – это новый бар. Черт его дернул за язык, не иначе, но почему-то он уверен, что завтра не сможет не прийти в "Baltic cellar".

***  
В баре шумно, девчонки галдят и постоянно его дергают. Нет, он, конечно, понимает, что его ждет, но как-то все равно не может адаптироваться. 

– Гарри, а у тебя кто-то есть, да? – Бэт сегодня бесцеремонна, как никогда. 

– Ох, да есть, смотри, как в рюкзак "больного друга" вцепился, – ЭйДжей жует зубочистку, продолжая изучать меню. – Только не признается.

– Да нет никого, ну, просто он попросил... 

– Ты даже имени его назвать не можешь, да? – Дженни подмигивает и машет официанту. – Боже, давайте мы все же выпьем, что ли, – бормочет девушка, когда парень в фартуке подходит, чтобы принять заказ.

– Может, хоть покажешь, раз имя секрет? – Роузи пытается выхватить телефон, но он поспешно накрывает его ладонью. – О, так у тебя есть его фотки в телефоне! 

Господи, за что ему такие подруги? Теперь они ни за что не отцепятся от него и весь вечер будут допрашивать, кто же у него появился. А нет у него Луи. Нету. И пара фотографий, сохраненных с фейсбука, ничего не сделают с этим. Только знать этого им совсем не нужно - женской жалости он точно не выдержит. 

– Ну наконееец, – ЭйДжей убирает меню в сторону, позволяя официанту расставить набор "Безумный мексиканец". – Забей, Стайлс. Все уже поняли, что у тебя кто-то появился. Захочешь – расскажешь... А теперь, джентльмен, поухаживай за своими девочками. 

Гарри засовывает телефон в задний карман и тянется к бутылке c крышкой-сомбреро. Рано или поздно он вырвется от них, и он очень надеется, что текила на голодный желудок пойдет хорошо, и ему не сорвет крышу. 

***  
К вечеру ему наконец становится легче. Конечно, он старался сделать вид, что хорошо себя чувствует, чтобы лишний раз не дергать Стайлса, но, если честно, утром ему было все же хреново. Мучила тошнотворная слабость, кружилась голова, и он был рад, что Гарри настоял на том, чтобы он остался дома. 

Он спит полдня, съедает все хлопья и выпивает все молоко, что было в холодильнике, напивается чаю и заваливается смотреть "Top Gear". Просыпается он от того, что вместо программы по телевизору идет невнятный бред, рука затекла, а сквозь оконное стекло в лицо бьет светом фонарь.

Восемь вечера, а Гарри так и не появился. Луи идет в душ, только для того, чтобы не дать зародиться беспокойству в своей голове. 

Луи уже не знает, куда себя деть. Не то чтобы он волновался за Гарри, но, черт возьми, куда он подевался?! Ушел утром, но уже десятый час, а Стайлса нет.   
Парень в очередной раз пробегает по всем каналам, обновляет страничку на фейсбуке, подходит к холодильнику, чтобы убедиться, что нового там ничего нет. 

Понятно, что глупо переживать, думать, куда подевался Гарри. Он взрослый человек и имеет право распоряжаться своим временем, но сегодня он обещал прийти рано, да и пиво принести. 

Да хрен с тем пивом. Почему-то в голове всплывает, как они пили пиво в последний вечер перед отъездом Эда, и желудок скручивает спазмом паники. Если его встретил Эд, и... И что, блять?! Это его брат. Родной, кстати, а не серийный убийца. Так что даже если и встретились, ничего страшного. Поговорят и разойдутся. Или Гарри ночевать отправится домой. 

Ну да... Ну нет, вернее. Гарри бы никогда не опрокинул его так. Он бы завез его вещи и сказал, что так и так… А тут не появляется с утра. 

А с другой стороны, с чего такая уверенность, что Гарри бы пришел отчитываться?! Они же ничего друг другу не должны, так что...

Луи падает в кресло и отгоняет образ Мэттью. Гарри и Мэтт. Да ладно. То есть, все, конечно, может быть, но он об этом просто не будет думать. Потому что ему же нет до этого никакого дела. Потому что он просто так приехал из Донкастера и просто так переспал с Гарри. Дважды. 

Нет. Не сейчас. Он не будет об этом думать, когда Стайлс забурился неведомо куда. Это ведь просто секс, и Гарри подтвердил это. Так что... Нужно просто отвлечься и занять чем-то руки. 

Луи встает и начинает разбирать сваленное в кучу постельное белье - нужно завтра отнести его в прачечную. Это ж надо, как ночью накрыло! Интересно, что бы он делал, если бы был один. Реально ведь хреново было, да и телефона нет, чтобы позвонить кому-то. 

Ясное дело, он бы не сдох, но... Гораздо приятнее, когда за тобой ухаживают. Когда стаскивают мокрое и перестилают простынь, когда приносят воду и когда прижимают к себе, когда, легонько касаясь губами лба, проверяют, нет ли температуры. 

Только думать об этом не нужно, да? Потому что это временно, пока Гарри не съедет. Гарри просто отдавал долг. За такую же заботу, которую проявил он сам пару недель назад. Все просто, и теперь они квиты. И, в общем-то, даже жалеть не нужно, что это вот-вот закончится. 

И он не жалеет, только беспокойство никак не отпустит. Потому что чертов Гарри никак не явится в свой-пока-еще-дом и не объяснится, где его, блять, носило весь день. 

Луи заталкивает наволочку в пакет для прачечной и с облегчением слышит, как в замке проворачивается ключ. Сейчас он ему устроит, о да! Он выходит в коридор, старась не замечать облегчения, растекшегося в груди, и стараясь стереть дурацкую счастливую улыбку с губ.

– А вот и я! – Гарри стоит, опираясь на косяк, и обнимает рюкзак. – Ты не обиделся? Простишь, что я так долго шел?

Какой-то секунды хватает, чтобы понять, – Гарри пьян. Причем настолько, что с трудом на ногах стоит. 

– Где же ты так, детка? – Луи подходит и пытается забрать свой рюкзак из рук парня. 

– Мне его тренер не хотел отдавать, представляешь? Хотел тебе звонить, но я сказал, что телефон же в кармане рюкзака! И он тогда поверил. Неужели я похож на воришку какого-то?! – Гарри возмущенно рассказывает, прижимая несчастную сумку к животу и одновременно пытаясь выбраться из ботинок. – И куртку твою сюда сложили. Только… оооох! – он внезапно оседает на пол и расстроено смотрит на Луи снизу вверх. – Про пиво я и забыл... Я так забыл. 

– Переживу как-нибудь, – Луи старается не смеяться, отбирает наконец рюкзак, сует его под вешалку и тянет Гарри на себя. – Вставай же, ну, я помогу тебе. Сейчас спать ляжешь. 

– Но я против! Я не буду спать. Там же футбол, помнишь? – парень практически висит на Луи, уткнувшись носом в шею. – От тебя таааак пахнет. Я не могу просто...

– Как ты домой добрался? – Томлинсон аккуратно прислоняет его к стене и старается стянуть куртку. – Ты же едва стоишь.

– Оу, это все ЭйДжей. Она меня напоила. А потом привезла сюда и до двери провела, – Гарри хихикает. – Какой-то из меня херовый джентльмен, да? 

– Нет, – неопределенно отвечает Луи и, обняв, ведет Стайлса в комнату. Интересно, что скажет завтра Гарри, когда вспомнит, что сдал свое место жительства подруге? – Что вы пили-то?

– Мммм? – Гарри проводит губами по шее Луи. – Чем ты так пахнешь? 

– Новый гель для душа, - автоматически отвечает тот, – цитрусы какие-то. 

– Лайм, – Гарри прижимается теснее. – Им нужно закусывать текилу. Или наоборот. Я не запомнил. Ты знаешь об этом? 

– Наоборот, – Луи смеется, подталкивая парня к кровати, старается усадить. – Значит, вы пили текилу? 

– Пили текилу и ели лайм с солью. И наоборот. Много. И от тебя пахнет так, что...

– Ай, – он не успевает ничего сообразить и не может удержаться на ногах, когда Гарри тянет его за свитер и опрокидывает на себя. – Ты что творишь? 

– Хочу тебя, вот что, – Гарри лезет руками под свитер, прикусывает шею: – Мммм. Черт... Ты такой... Я просто не-мо-гу... 

Луи быстро затыкает его поцелуем, чтоб не наговорил лишнего. Гарри резко, на удивление ловко, переворачивает Луи на спину и вжимается пахом в бедро, стонет в губы, задирает домашний свитер, лезет ладонью в штаны. 

И Томлинсону нравится, черт возьми. Такой Гарри – это что-то новенькое. Он уже устал считать, сколько разных личностей уживается в одном Стайлсе. Одна другой интереснее, и оооох... Гарри добирается до члена, и ситуация совсем выходит из-под контроля.

Наверное, его нужно остановить, не то завтра совсем хреново будет, но, блять, как же он... Гарри все сильнее трется членом о его бедро, дрочит и, разорвав поцелуй, опускается ниже, оставляя засосы на ключицах. Откуда в нем это? И Луи уже готов попросить Стайлса раздеться и наконец трахнуться по-нормальному, но Гарри впивается губами в тонкую кожу на шее, прижимается сильнее и громко стонет. И... судя по всему, он уже все. 

В смысле совсем _все_. Гарри обмякает, распластывается на нем и уютно сопит в ухо. Луи осторожно выползает, натягивает штаны и поправляет свитер. 

Пока непонятно, хорошо, что так все закончилось или все же лучше бы они снова переспали. Завтра, наверное, станет понятнее. И хорошо бы Гарри ничего не запомнил, иначе накрутит себя...

Он осторожно стаскивает с парня одежду и, замешкавшись на пару секунд, все же решительно стягивает с того трусы – заметать следы нужно полностью. Гарри спит настолько крепко, что не просыпается ни когда Луи его обтирает влажным полотенцем, ни когда переодевает в чистое, ни когда укладывает на подушку. 

Луи старается не думать о том, _что_ это было. Порыв или наконец Гарри прорвало. Ему страшно думать об этом. Страшно, что он может действительно нравиться Гарри, и что с Мэттом у того вообще ничего не было.

Потому что ему впервые в жизни не все равно.


	17. Round 14th

Какая-то незнакомая комната, на стенах дурацкие головы убитых животных, как в фильмах о быте охотников. Ему никогда не понять, зачем украшать дом трупами. И что он делает в этом странном месте? Как тут оказался?

– Не нужно, Эд, пожалуйста... – он стоит на коленях перед голым братом, низко наклонив голову. Смотрит на пол, покрытый сукном, и отчетливо чувствует, как жесткие волокна впиваются в кожу.

– Давай, братик, открой ротик. Будь послушным. Ты всегда слушаешься меня, – Эд пальцем поддевает его подбородок и тянет вверх, и Гарри зажмуривается. Свет от люстры ирреально яркий и почему-то красный, как кровь убитых животных. – Тебе понравится...

– Не хочу, Эд, не хочу. Отпусти меня... – он трясет головой, чувствуя, как по вискам катятся слезы. Так страшно. Так мерзко. – Пожалуйста, отпусти. 

– Ты же шлюшка, мелкий. Подставился мне и кончал. Так сладко кончал. Помнишь, как сжимался вокруг меня? Помнишь, конечно. Тебе и сейчас понравится. Открой ротик, ну... Будь послушным. 

Эд сдавливает его щеки и заставляет открыть рот. Он знает, куда давить. Гарри бьет озноб, но он чувствует, что дальше сопротивляться почти не осталось сил.

– Эй, ты чего? – удивленно говорит Эд голосом Луи и трясет его за плечо. – Ты чего?

Гарри резко садится на кровати, встряхивает головой и только потом открывает глаза. Это просто кошмар. Глупый сон. Он думал, что все это в прошлом, но ошибся. 

– С тобой все в порядке? 

Гарри молча качает головой. 

– Что снилось? Гарри, что тебе приснилось? – Луи протягивает руку и стирает каплю возле уха. Он действительно плакал во сне. Блядь! 

– Ничего, – хрипло отвечает он. – Ничего такого. Эд. Просто... Не важно.

Он поднимается и, охнув, опирается на стену, чтобы не упасть. И только сейчас проносится воспоминанием вчерашний вечер: река, нет, ебаный океан текилы, ЭйДжей в такси и то, как она тащила его по лестнице, приобняв за талию, а потом... Он четко помнит, как прижимался к шее Луи, а еще запах лайма. Впрочем, запах лайма будет мерещиться ему везде очень долго. А вот что было дальше? Все как в тумане, но, кажется... Или не кажется, и он полез в штаны к Луи? Господи, только этого ему не хватало! 

– Мне в душ нужно. Очень, – тошнота внезапно подступает к горлу, и он благодарит бога за то, что у Луи квартира маленькая и до туалета рукой подать. 

Его долго выворачивает наизнанку, и он искренне обещает себе больше никогда! И после долго стоит под душем, переключая воду с почти кипятка на ледяную и обратно. Когда туман в голове рассеивается, подробности вечера становятся отчетливей. Он помнит, как показывал фото Луи девчонкам, и точно помнит, что не рассказал о причине ссоры с братом. И как назвал адрес и чуть не уснул в такси на плече рыжей. А потом он ничего не помнит. Вернее, его трусы говорят о том, что ему это все приснилось, и он не кончал себе в штаны, прижимаясь к бедру Луи. Ну хоть это хорошо. 

В последний раз сменив воду на холодную, ополоснувшись, он отряхивается как пес после дождя и насухо растирается полотенцем, прислушиваясь к себе. Кажется, ничего не болит, и тошнота наконец отступила. 

Боже, как хорошо, что ему просто приснилось, что он приставал к Луи, как хорошо, что утренний сон оказался просто кошмаром! И пусть ему стыдно за вчерашнее перед девчонками и перед Луи, но хоть в этот раз он ничего не натворил. Ничего непоправимого. Подумаешь, перепил. С кем не бывает?

***  
Луи старается не прислушиваться к звукам из ванной, положив голову на барную стойку. Он старается не думать о том, что приснилось Гарри, что там творил Эд с ним во сне, а может, Эд был не один. И сейчас ему не кажется глупым "заметание следов" после вчерашнего. Гарри и так все принимает слишком близко к сердцу, а тут еще и такое привиделось. И, блять, ему покоя не дает мысль о вчерашнем. Помнит ли Гарри? Ну хоть что-то? И так как надежды на то, что Гарри сам все расскажет, нет никакой, то стоит как-то незаметно попытаться выпытать.

Но это позже, когда тот выползет из ванной, а сейчас нужно приготовить мятного чаю, чтобы Стайлсу стало легче. И как-то вести себя так, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя в чем-то виноватым. И несчастным. И должным. Сколько с ним сложностей!

Усмехнувшись, он поднимается, включает конфорку под чайником и достает коробку с ароматной заваркой. Он заканчивает, как раз когда бледный Гарри вываливается из ванной и прислоняется к стене. 

– Херово? – вопрос скорее риторический. 

– Получше уже, – Гарри медленно подходит и залазит на высокий стул. Луи молча ставит большую чашку перед ним, и Стайлс с удовольствием вдыхает пар. – М-м-м, мята. 

– Лимончика? – невинно предлагает Луи и смеется, когда Гарри с отвращением передергивает плечами. 

– После вчерашнего я и думать не могу о лимонах и лаймах, – он морщится. – Гадость какая... 

– Гадость, конечно, – задумчиво говорит Томлинсон и тут же бьет вопросом прямо в лоб, на намеки не хватает терпения: – Что он делал? Ну, во сне?

Гарри стискивает челюсти и отпивает большой глоток горячего чая. 

– Ничего такого, – морщится. 

И, наверное, Луи стоило бы остановиться, но у него сегодня плохо с чувством такта.

– И поэтому ты так орал?

– А я кричал? – испуганно округляет глаза Стайлс.

– Ну... – Луи закусывает щеку, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово. – Нет. Не кричал – скулил. 

– Боже, – Гарри падает лбом на скрещенные руки. Видно, что колеблется, но, видимо, чаша весов перевешивает в пользу любопытства Луи: – Ладно. Он хотел, чтоб я ему отсосал. 

– Больше ничего не просил? 

– А этого... мало? – запинается, и видно, как алеют кончики его ушей, он резко поднимается, подходит к холодильнику.

– Да нет... Я так, может, что еще он там... – Луи становится неловко за любопытство, и он утыкается взглядом в стол. 

– Нет. Херня просто приснилась. Пить меньше надо было, – он встает и лезет в холодильник. – Сыр будешь? 

– Нет... или да... Ты в порядке? – он поднимается и кладет руку на плечо парню, чуть сжимая. Кто вообще может быть в порядке после такого? 

– Вполне, – Стайлс отрезает кусок и с удовольствием жует, запивая чаем. – Люблю сыр с мятным чаем... Ты лучше скажи, что я тут вчера?

– Ну... – он решает, что настаивать не стоит, Гарри вроде бы и правда ничего. Может быть. И если он хочет перевести тему разговора, то, наверное, стоит поддержать его инициативу. – Тебя привела, по твоим словам, какая-то девушка. А потом ты не отдавал мой рюкзак. А потом ты уснул. Я тебя раздел и уложил. Все. 

– Все? 

– А что? 

– Ничего. Ты не против, что я сказал ЭйДжей твой адрес?

– Это ты был против, я не скрываюсь.

– Ей можно. Она моя подруга... Познакомились в баре в начале года, и она решила, что мне нужно там бывать чаще. И пить больше. Потому что я ... Как-то она так выражается еще... Загоняюсь часто, что ли. Мне нужен релакс и все такое.   
Не пустила меня отвезти тебе рюкзак, – виновато поясняет он. – Извини. Она иногда невменяемая. Как ты умудряешься встречаться с девушками? Я каждый раз после таких встреч долго прихожу в себя. 

– Привык. Столько лет в одном доме с кучей девчонок, – Луи как всегда не может сдержать улыбку, когда речь идет о семье. 

– Ты сегодня к ним на обед? – Гарри снова усаживается на стул и обхватывает чашку двумя ладонями, и сейчас Луи не может оторвать взгляд от его рук, снова и снова вспоминая, как вчера они скользили по его телу. 

– Завтра наконец увижу мелочь, – словно выныривает из сна и бормочет: – Как-то я соскучился даже... Пойду в прачечную, отнесу белье, а ты отдыхай, хорошо?

Луи выходит с мешком за дверь и, спустившись по лестнице, закуривает. Хорошо, что Гарри нихрена не помнит, и даже если что-то всплывет в памяти, то он наверняка спишет все на пьяные сны. Но все же ему чуточку жаль, что Стайлс таким бывает только пьяный, и вряд ли он полез бы к нему без внушительной дозы алкоголя. И теперь только гадать остается, значило ли это что-то для парня или это была просто обычная похоть от бутылки текилы, после которой не только к руммейту полезешь, а и корову выебать попробуешь.

И почему-то ни один из этих вариантов не устраивает Луи – ни похоть, ни более глубокие чувства со стороны Гарри. Он и сам не знает, чего хочет.

***  
Утро субботы кошмарно, в том случае если ты отлично провел вечер пятницы, – это прописная истина. Эд с трудом отрывает голову от подушки и, мазнув пальцем по экрану телефона, широко распахивает глаза – двенадцатый час, твою мать! А ему еще нужно привести себя в божеский вид, растолкать Тома и добраться до кафе. 

Эд медленно поднимается, крутит головой то в одну, то в другую сторону, разминая шею, и бредет в сторону ванной. Нужно выглядеть как-то так, чтобы по нему не было видно, что всю ночь танцевал в клубе с бокалом крепкого коктейля в руке. Не то чтоб его волновало мнение какой-то там девчонки, но, во-первых, себя он любил и предпочитал выглядеть как минимум хорошо, как максимум - превосходно. А во-вторых, произвести впечатление всегда хорошо, даже если она ребенок совсем. Зачем ему нужно в субботу после бара ехать и объяснять физику? Да просто для разнообразия! Да и готовят в том кафе совсем даже неплохо, а поесть после такой ночи, как вчерашняя, определенно стоит.

Ему нужна свежая рубашка – свои все мятые, а гладить нет ни сил, ни времени, ни желания. Единственное место, где можно взять чистую одежду, - это шкаф Гарри.   
Он толкает дверь и замирает на пороге. Гарри не будет против, он никогда не против поделиться, отдать, подарить. Такой маленький. Такой глупый. Не имеет значения, что они близнецы, и разница в возрасте совсем невелика, – Гарри всегда будет его младшим братом.

Эд трясет головой, чтобы прекратить этот поток мыслей. У малого все хорошо. Где бы он ни был. 

– Боже, какая драма! – насмешливо бормочет он себе под нос. Ему неловко, несмотря на то, что он один в комнате, да что там в комнате – в квартире, Том в душе не считается. Стыдно скучать и переживать из-за брата. И очень сложно признать, что в том, что Гарри сейчас не дома, есть и его вина. 

Вместо того чтобы открыть шкаф, он зачем-то садится на кровать, проводит рукой по покрывалу, вертит головой, и взглядом цепляется за фотографии на полке. 

Сентиментальный придурок. Гарри не поленился, сгонял в Икеа, купил одинаковые светлые рамочки и расставил фотографии. Чуть прищурившись, он вглядывается в картинки. Вот они с родителями прямо перед отъездом, вот Гарри с Джеммой. А вот они вдвоем, после средней школы, летом. У Гарри красный нос и припухшие глаза, и бог знает почему он распечатал это фото. 

Как ни странно, Эд помнит тот день. И почему у Гарри такой грустный взгляд, тоже помнит.

Ебаный Эйден уехал в ебаные Штаты. И Гарри сначала держался, делал вид, что все нормально, улыбался и шутил, а потом внезапно разревелся. Эд долго и крепко обнимал его, слушал сбивчивую речь о том, что он никогда не разлюбит этого мудака и не будет счастлив без него. И как они херово разошлись и что-то еще, сейчас таких подробностей уже не вспомнить. 

Потом они долго лежали, обнявшись, и мокрая футболка противно холодила кожу, но тогда Эду и в голову не пришло оттолкнуть мелкого. Он только лежал, гладил по спине, поддакивал и поднекивал время от времени, зная, что переубеждать не стоит, Гарри просто нужно выговориться. Тогда он думал, что ему, слава Богу, не грозит влюбиться и так страдать. И он очень хотел, чтобы Гарри начал относиться к сексу, к парням и девчонкам, как он сам – легко и просто. Чтобы не нужно было потом, вцепившись в футболку брата, рассказывать, как это больно – терять того, кого любишь, когда от тебя уходят, потому что "там лучше", когда весь твой мир сосредотачивается на одном человеке, а тот выбирает другую жизнь. 

И сейчас, сидя на кровати брата, рассматривая старые фотографии, он думает примерно так же. Он не хочет так любить. И у него сейчас нет брата, которому он смог бы все рассказать. И очень хочется верить в то, что когда-нибудь все вернется, когда-нибудь у него снова будет брат. Сколько бы ни было друзей и приятелей, это все не то, и ни один из них не заменит ему Гарри. 

Очень жаль, что до него это дошло только сейчас. И не потому, что он идиот, а просто потому, что в человеческой натуре не хранить то, что имеешь. 

***  
Они подъезжают к перекрестку, и Том резко перестраивается в крайний ряд, сигналит и влетает в лужу, с ног до головы окатив стоящую на тротуаре девушку. 

– Да ладно, не размокнет, – недовольно хрюкает парень и хлопает соседа по плечу. – Вылезай, твоя остановка. 

Эд выползает из низкой машины, отряхивает невидимую пылинку с брюк и проходит мимо девушки. Она судорожно роется в сумочке, сжимая в руке упаковку салфеток. Да ей уже ничего не поможет, – безразлично думает он и уже собирается зайти в кафе, но зачем-то оборачивается.

Твою мать! 

Быстро спускается с лестницы и почти подбегает к девушке.

– Господи... – он тянется к подбородку, чтобы взглянуть в лицо, но она, всхлипнув, резко отворачивается. 

Эд решительно разворачивает ее к себе и... Черт! Она настолько искренне расстроена, тушь размазана, на носу и щеке застыли капли грязи, и с волос стекает грязная вода. Но.. это так... трогательно? Мило? Очаровательно? 

Большим пальцем он стирает каплю с носа, и этого хватает, чтоб она разревелась. 

– Этот... придурок... Я не успела... – до этого он не так часто сталкивался с плачущими подростками, чтобы освоить технику утешения, но ничего лучшего, чем прижать ее к себе и гладить по мокрым волосам, он придумать не может. – Только приехала, а тут... – девушка никак не прекращает всхлипывать, и он мысленно обещает убить Тома. 

– Ну тихо, тихо... – девчонка дрожит, и не очень ясно, от слез или порывистого ветра. И внезапно он предлагает: – А поехали ко мне? 

– Ты... Ты чего? – от неожиданности она даже перестает всхлипывать. – Так прям взяла и поехала!

– Нет, нет. Не подумай. Ну куда ты сейчас в таком виде? Хочешь, домой отвезу? Я ж и говорю – не хочешь. Высушишься, разберемся с физикой и домой поедешь. Можешь написать подруге мой адрес и имя. Господи, серьезно, нас сейчас еще кто-нибудь обольет, и мы простынем нахрен. 

Девушка хмурится, достает телефон и через пару мгновений просит его назвать адрес. Он диктует, жестом подзывает такси, называет номер дома еще раз. 

***  
Так странно... Даже в школе он не водил девчонок домой просто так. Всегда был какой-то повод, в смысле, подтекст. И всегда это были шаги, направленные на дальнейшую выгоду для него самого, ну то есть секс. А что сейчас вообще происходит?

Он притащил домой это невинное дитя, укутал в самую маленькую из своих кофт – откровенно говоря, предназначенную для соблазнения парней в барах, а не для сменной одежды крошечных девчушек, - и шорты. А теперь сидит и объясняет ей физику. И самое идиотское что? Его это не бесит! Его не раздражает, что она понимает с пятой попытки. Он сам ее позвал сюда, сам захотел объяснить, и ему даже грустно, что она слишком быстро все поняла, он бы повторил это еще много раз. Еще обидно, что ее пальто не такое уж и грязное, легко очистилось, да и вообще досталось больше волосам, чем одежде. А теперь она уйдет, как только досушит свое платье. 

– Слушай, Синеглазка, – он нерешительно мнется на пороге ванной комнаты, и от своей внезапно накатившей застенчивости ему хочется прижать ладонь к лицу во всемирно известном жесте. – Может, тебе еще что объяснить как-то? – блядство, как же это пошло звучит! – В смысле... физику там? Или что-то еще? Может, в кино… эээ... сходим?

– Да ты даже имени моего не спросил, – девчонка выключает утюг и продолжает с превосходством, которым обладают только тинейджеры, сумевшие понравиться старшекласснику: – Я тебе позвоню, если получится, – и тут же смутившись, поясняет: – Мама строгая просто очень. Не знаю, отпустит ли... 

И почему-то сердце делает кульбит. С каких таких пор его интересуют малолетние девчонки, у которых строгая мама? И синие-синие глаза, и обкусанные в кровь губы, и нежные щеки, и еще то, как она так смущалась, когда он заставлял ее надеть теплые носки: "да новые они, смотри, тут еще этикетка," и ее неумелые попытки флиртовать...

И, закрывая за ней дверь, он все же прижимает ладонь к лицу. 

Что вообще происходит?

***  
Гарри немного ему мешает. Если честно, то даже очень. И ему совсем не до правил субхунтива в гребаном испанском. Как же он его ненавидит! Субхунтив, конечно, но и теплых чувств к Стайлсу он сейчас не питает.

Луи еще раз вздыхает, еще раз смотрит на Гарри который оттопырив задницу лазит в холодильнике и снова возвращается к заданию. 

Итак, что там... "Сослагательное наклонение, как известно, выражает отношение говорящего к действительности"... Ох, хреновая у него сейчас действительность, если честно.

Он все никак не может отделаться от воспоминаний о теплых руках Гарри, о его губах на своей шее и... Хрен с тем, что был пьяным, уже переспали бы нормально, и может наконец отпустило бы, а? И эта действительность сейчас ходит в черных драных джинсах: "распродажа, Луи, и я подумал, может разношу к лету, и ничего, перестанут быть такими узкими". Луи только и оставалось, что охнуть, кивнуть и слинять в душ. 

А сейчас становится очевидно, что Гарри реально задался целью их разносить. И заодно свести его с ума. И Луи бы с радостью повелся на затянутый в черное зад и...   
И лучше не думать, что бы он сделал, иначе придется снова тихо дрочить за закрытой дверью. 

Бля, что за жизнь, даже подрочить нормально не может в своем доме! Жить вдвоем не так-то просто, как оказалось. Совсем не просто. Не то чтобы он хочет избавится от Гарри – пусть живет, сколько надо, сам же предложил, но... Мало места на двоих. Очень мало. Вот если бы комнат было две... Может, предложить Стайлсу дальнейшее сожительство, переехать куда-нибудь? Они вроде бы уживаются, а вместе и дешевле будет. 

Он снова следит за бедрами Гарри, глубоко вздыхает и возвращается к учебнику.   
"Субхунтив используется только в той части предложения, которая выражает сомнение...", гласит новая строчка, и Луи фыркает – судя по всему, они должны были породниться с этим испанским дерьмом, потому что он в последнее время то и дело выражает сомнение. 

Если бы не приснился Стайлсу его брат, если бы не издавал он тех жалобных звуков, то может он и рискнул бы, рассказал, что Гарри напился и приставал к нему. А там... Там дело техники и везения. Может и свершилось бы!

Сослагательное наклонение в каждой его мысли. В каждой строчке огромного теста.   
Блядство какое! 

Луи швыряет учебник и прикрывает на секунду глаза. Нужно все же взять себя в руки и разобраться. Митч говорил, что все реально, главное, правила в голове держать. Да только как держать в голове это все, когда там все мысли сбиваются от равномерных покачиваний узких бедер? Устроил, бля, дефиле по квартире!

– Эй, ты что? – этот самый Гарри участливо заглядывает в лицо. – Что случилось? 

– Саб... Субхунтив, – скрипит зубами Луи и старается не разглядывать губы Стайлса. – И прочая хуйня.

Парень весело улыбается и даже, кажется, с облегчением выдыхает. 

– Это ерунда вообще, – он садится рядом, откусывает банан, который, видимо, и искал в холодильнике, и поднимает учебник с пола. – Сослагательное - это легко.

Сейчас Луи, кажется, ненавидит Гарри. Как можно так говорить об этом?! Этот ебаный раздел грамматики не понимает никто! Вообще никто, наверное, даже испанцы! А он – Ерунда! Легко! 

– Тогда может и объяснишь, раз легко? – фыркает Луи и, откинувшись на спинку, с вызовом смотрит на парня. – Расскажи мне, что тут легко. 

– Вот смотри, – Гарри бегло смотрит на задание и разворачивается, поправляет вывалившийся кулон за ворот майки, прикусывает губу и заявляет: – Когда глагол в главном предложении выражает требование или желание, или, например, просьбу, то в подчиненном должен стоять субхунтив. Вот тут, например: Quiero que haga buen tiempo mañana. Мне хочется, чтобы завтра была хорошая погода. У тебя haca, а нужно haga. Про время помнишь? 

Луи не помнит. Он слабо соображает вообще в последнее время, а с прошлой пятницы так вообще... Почти никак. Гарри что-то продолжает говорить, но по губам читать не получается, и вместо тонкостей испанской грамматики в голове звучит на репите шепот, когда Гарри завалил его на кровать: "Ты такой... Я не-мо-гу"... Луи тоже не может. Но почему-то должен сдерживаться и кивать, как китайский болванчик, вместо того, чтобы сдернуть эти рваные джины, майку, словить губами кулончик, уткнуться носом...

– ...я хочу, чтобы мы жили в центре города. Давай, – реальность возвращает его из такого уютного мира фантазий, и он, пару раз моргнув, ошалело отвечает:

– Дорого как-то. Можно и тут что-то найти... – Гарри недоуменно хмурится, и он окончательно приходит в себя. – Ты о чем вообще?

– Я о сослагательном, – растерянно отвечает он, – а ты? 

– И я, – бормочет Луи. – Так что там с квартирой?

– Я хочу, чтобы мы жили в центре города, – повторяет парень. – Переводи. 

– Эээ... Quiero que vivimos en el centro de la ciudad? 

– Vivamos, – поправляет Гарри и ободряюще улыбается. –Все получится. 

Да ну его нахуй! – думает Луи, глядя на то, как Гарри отправляет последний кусок банана в рот и вытирает уголок губ, словно... Блядь, да что ж такое?! 

– И еще, субхунтив часто используется тогда, когда человек в главном предложении хочет, чтобы кто-то другой что-то сделал, например...

Я хочу, чтобы ты встал на колени и отсосал мне, – мысленно продолжает Луи. Он зажмуривается и захлопывает учебник в руках Гарри. 

– Хватит. Я все понял. Или нет. Но похуй, ладно? Я не могу больше. 

Гарри как-то странно смотрит на него и кивает:  
– Ладно, – он грустно пожимает плечами и аккуратно отдает ему книгу. – Я в душ тогда, хорошо?

Луи кивает, отворачивается к окну, чтобы не видеть, как в очередной раз Стайлс пройдет мимо, покачивая бедрами. 

***  
Гарри срывается в ванную, как марафонец выходит на прямую, – из последних сил и так быстро, как только может. Ну, насколько ему позволяют новые джинсы. Уже все равно, что подумает Томлинсон, и подумает ли вообще. Это дурацкое напряжение в комнате накопилось за последние дни и сгустилось так сильно, что легким уже не хватает кислорода. 

Воздух становится таким плотным, что даже привычные движения даются с усилием, как в воде, и единственное чего хочется, - это оказаться с Луи в постели. Просто трахаться до бесконечности, потому что организм, словно решив, что его жизнь под угрозой, требует продолжения рода. Смешно, конечно, учитывая, что он вообще-то предпочитает парней, но, видимо, его мозг не воспринимает этот нюанс и отчаянно требует секса. 

Вообще, вероятнее всего, что он сам себе все придумал. Все эти взгляды Томлинсона и тяжелое дыхание. Это он вырядился, как придурок, в эти штаны. Честно сказать, в них ходить сложновато, но ему казалось, что его задница выглядит в них очень даже. 

Смешной он. Смешной дурак. Пристал с этим испанским, выставил Луи идиотом, а ведь просто помочь хотел. Эд ему всегда говорил, что от его умной головы куча проблем. Так и есть – только из себя выводит людей. 

Но злющий Томлинсон ему нравится ничуть не меньше, и хочется его с каждым днем все сильнее. Ему нравится любой Луи. Участливый, веселый, сонный. В шортах, в ковбойской шляпе и, наверное, даже если он завтра придет домой с ярко-красной шевелюрой и подведенными глазами, то... Гарри шумно выдыхает, сжимая набухший член у основания. То он кончит только от одного его вида. 

Стоя в душе, он понимает, что контрастным душем себя не обманешь, но и дрочить как-то... неправильно, что ли, когда Луи находится совсем близко.

Кто б сказал ему, что в восемнадцать он познаёт все прелести неразделенной любви, – не поверил бы ни за что! Такой фигней страдают в школе и пишут валентинки в феврале, смотрят из-за угла, ну и все такое. Но в восемнадцать?! Это пиздец какой-то!

Боже, он так его хочет, что аж яйца звенят. Хочется заняться сексом. Полноценным. Минеты - это прекрасно, и даже когда Луи его оттрахал пальцами тогда на кухне, – тоже отлично, но не то, все равно не то. И то, что они спят в одной постели, совсем не облегчает ему жизнь. 

Кто б ему сказал, что он может быть настолько похотливым, – он бы ни за что не поверил! Но, стоя в душе, поглаживая член и думая о парне, который сидит в комнате, ему приходится признать поражение – он ничем не лучше Эда и остальных восемнадцатилетних парней в мире. Разве только не настолько решительный. Любой другой в его положении давно бы залез в трусы к Томлинсону, и они бы спокойно трахались к обоюдному удовольствию. 

Его размышления прерывает звук закрывающейся двери. Луи – ну а кто ж еще? – входит в ванную. 

По спине пробегает холодок от открывшейся створки, и в крохотной кабинке, заполненной паром, на одного человека больше. 

– Гарри...

Вот и что теперь? Это просто, блять, самая идиотская ситуация в его жизни. Или одна из самых. И в голове становится так пусто и гулко, как в колодце, когда ладони проходятся от поясницы к плечам, когда губы касаются шеи и когда к ягодицам прижимается крепкий член. И когда Луи разворачивает к себе лицом и прижимает к стене, ему уже все равно. Если они сейчас не сделают это, то он взорвется. 

Томлинсон ведет в поцелуе, трется, прижимается бедрами, сжимает запястья и что-то неразборчиво шепчет.

– Что?.. – Гарри открывает глаза и смотрит на парня. Волосы Луи потемнели, на ресницах повисли капли воды, а рот красный от поцелуев. – Что ты сказал? 

– Jodame? – не дожидаясь ответа, он отталкивает Гарри и упирается руками в стену.

Даже тот, кто не знает испанского, понял бы, что он сказал, – трахни меня, – видимо, сленг Луи дается намного легче сослагательного наклонения. 

Гарри остается только смотреть на его затылок, закусив губу. Вообще-то он думал, что все будет немного наоборот. Все это, конечно, просто охуенно, но... он никогда этого не делал. В смысле, вот никогда-никогда. Давно еще, с Эйденом, он просил того и... 

В голове моментально всплывает один из тех дней, когда он пытался поговорить со своим парнем. 

_– Эйден, ну давай. Пожалуйста? – он навалился на парня и прижал руки к матрасу над головой._

_– Я же сказал – нет, – Эйден вырвался и сел по-турецки на кровати._

_– Но мне... Мне хочется. Только попробовать. Один раз, – обидно было страшно._

_– А мне нет. Мне не интересно, понимаешь? – парень поморщился и протянул руку к его щеке. – Нам же и так хорошо, да? Тебе же нравится?_

_– Ну, мне-то нравится... Может, и тебе бы тоже? Это же не больно, честно._

_– А мне и сейчас нравится. Правда. Я люблю тебя. Просто не хочу. По крайней мере пока. Не обижайся, хорошо? Хочешь, будешь сверху, ну... объездишь меня?_

Так заканчивалось любая его попытка поменяться местами. Было и любопытно, в силу возраста, и обидно, потому что задницу подставлял только он, но все равно ему нравилось. В конце концов, им было и правда хорошо вместе. Да и обижаться он долго не умел, потому что любил. 

А потом, когда он спал с другими, ему и в голову не приходило нагнуть кого-то. Никто не предлагал, а сам он не лез, просто разворачивался спиной и... И вот так все и происходило. Никто и не жаловался. 

А теперь вот Луи стоит спиной к нему, и тоненькие струйки воды медленно стекают по спине, и он как завороженный смотрит на ленивую каплю, которая, чуть замерев, стекает между ягодиц. Господи, дай ему сил! 

– Гарри, ну давай же, давай... Там все на полке. 

На секунду захотелось отказаться. Нет, он не сможет, лучше наоборот, но... Но когда еще? Разве не этого он хотел – чтоб с тем, кого любит? 

Гарри выдыхает и тянется к полке. Он сможет, конечно. Тут нет ничего такого сложного. 

Он судорожно вспоминает, что нужно делать и как, основываясь на своих ощущениях и на том, что когда-то читал, в надежде переубедить своего парня. Возможно, у него получится что-то.

Гель холодит пальцы, он кусает губу и не знает, как подступиться. Всегда страшно начать, дальше проще. Выдохнув, он слегка оттягивает ягодицу и ныряет между. 

Боже. 

Медленно проникает пальцем и скорее чувствует, чем слышит, легкий стон. Гарри чуть водит внутри и почти сразу добавляет второй. Наверное, слишком быстро, но он не может ждать, так хочется... 

От того, какой Луи тугой и горячий, мозг сводит судорогой, в голове мутнеет. Может, от пара в кабинке, а может от того, что Томлинсон подается назад, шумит в голове. И когда он чуть сгибает пальцы, то слышит громкий стон, и делает так еще, и еще раз. 

Он трахает его пальцами, пока ноги парня не начинают дрожать, и стоны становятся уже совершенно бесстыдными. Луи бессознательно цепляется пальцами за гладкий пластик, выгибается, и, кажется, нужно уже сейчас.

Господи, хоть бы не кончить раньше времени! Гарри тянется к квадратику фольги – неужели он сделает это?! – роняет, поднимает, разрывает зубами неровно и быстро натягивает резинку на член. Кое-как смазывает, облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы и входит одним движением. Луи, ахнув, прижимается к стенке – кажется, он поторопился. 

– Прости, – громко шепчет на ухо, касаясь губами мочки. Надо ж так облажаться! – Прости... – руки дрожат, и он хочет вытащить член, потому что, твою мать, он ничего не может сделать как надо. 

– Двигайся. Скорее. Гарри. Двигайся, – Луи через выдох произносит каждое слово, откидывается ему на плечо и чуть ведет бедрами. – Пожалуйста. 

И Гарри не может – ни отказать ему, ни сдержать себя. Это гораздо приятнее, чем он мог себе представить. Он слышит свой всхлип и вжимается носом в плечо. 

Мамочки, как это охуенно! 

Луи и податливый, и тугой, и горячий, и гладкий внутри, и он так насаживается сам, прижимается спиной и впивается пальцами в ногу Гарри, словно боится, что тот отстранится хоть на миллиметр. 

Гарри не станет отстранятся. Господи, да он скорее выпрыгнет из окна, чем отстранится! 

Он полностью растворяется в ощущениях, звуках, отдает все на волю инстинктам и эмоциям. Потому что целовать шею, гладить живот и слушать громкие стоны так хорошо, что контролировать себя нет никаких сил, он двигается быстрее и быстрее, вылизывает шею и крепче впивается пальцами в бедра. 

Божечки, он же не продержится долго, хорошо бы Томлинсон поскорее, иначе он не простит себе, если кончит первым. Он не успевает и додумать, когда Луи притягивает его за волосы и, как-то изогнувшись, жадно целует, больно прикусывая губу, и так крепко сжимает, пульсируя, что Гарри вталкивается глубже одним резким движением и срывается в оргазм следом за Луи. 

***  
Наверное, ему уже действительно все равно, и он сильно устал. Или, может, если бы промолчал, то этот сон кислотой разъел ему мозг. Или просто он не смог промолчать, и парой вопросов Луи выпытал из него всю подноготную. И, как ни странно, его не поразило молнией, он не провалился под землю, а ему просто стало легче. 

Луи просто кивнул, чуть сочувственно сжал плечо, и разговор перетек в безопасное русло. Он не бросил Гарри задыхаться на берегу, у моря своего ночного кошмара, а тихонько отвел в сторону. В безопасное место, показывая, что нет ничего страшного, что все под контролем. Все хорошо. 

Томлинсон в очередной раз сделал ход, и снова в дамках. И с каждым разом Гарри кажется, что никого лучше для него нет и не будет. Куда уж лучше? Луи его принимает со всеми потрохами и тараканами. Пусть как друга. Пусть как соседа. Но кроме Эда этого не делал никто. 

И нельзя не согласиться, что Томлинсон не так уж и отличается от его старшего брата. У них очень много общего, к счастью, далеко не в самом плохом смысле. У них обоих нет страхов и каких-то почти религиозных забубонов. Оба спокойно принимают реальность – что случилось, то случилось, и нужно идти дальше. 

И нельзя отрицать того, что ему очень не хватает Эдварда. Даже его полушутливых наставлений и того, что он частенько таскает его вещи. И крепких объятий и того, как они устраивали потасовки, забрасывая друг друга фантиками от конфет. 

Он привык рассказывать Эду все – от радостей до проблем. И сейчас его разрывает от того, как хочется поделиться. 

Он бы рассказал ему все – о дурацком сне, о том, что он устал от самого себя, о том, что соскучился. Он бы рассказал ему о Луи и о том, как любит его, о том, что у них хрен знает что получается, и даже о том, что Томлинсон позволил – попросил!– то, от чего вечно отмазывался Эйден. 

Эд всегда знал, где пошутить, где промолчать, где пожалеть. 

И явно одобрил бы его новые джинсы. 

Гарри чуть слышно хрюкает, делает глоток чая. Уже далеко за полночь, но сна нет ни в одном глазу, и он выпивает уже третий стакан в надежде, что травяной чай поможет ему уснуть. 

Томлинсон давно вырубился и даже слегка похрапывает, а он до сих пор не придет в себя после случившегося. Казалось бы, великое дело – переспать с Луи, которому, скорее всего, просто хотелось, просто секса. Но... Он до сих пор не может стереть дурацкую улыбку с лица и прекратить прокручивать случившееся в голове. Даже ноги до сих пор слегка ватные, и чуть дрожат руки. 

Он снова фыркает в чай. 

Наверное, Эд был прав, и Гарри все же придурок. Кто бы еще так радовался? Да и хрен с ним, придурок так придурок, но и в этот раз Томлинсон оказался на голову выше тех, с кем он раньше был. Никто никогда... Гарри смущенно отодвигает чашку. Ерунда какая – сколько об этом думать можно? Переспали и ладно, а он сияет, словно миллион в лотерею выиграл. 

Он сгребает сигареты и чуть слышно идет на балкон. Покурит, и можно снова попробовать уснуть. Он пускает ровные колечки в небо, и ему кажется, что даже луна сегодня больше и ярче, да и звезд столько он никогда не видел. 

На обратном пути он замечает отброшенный в сторону учебник испанского и заложенные в него листы с заданием. 

Луи завтра влетит. Преподаватель у него женщина строгая, слава о ней гремит по всему колледжу. Он поднимает книгу, нашаривает ручку и снова садится за барную стойку, включает подсветку под шкафчиками.

На часах всего три, и у него есть время закончить задание.


	18. Interval

Эду не то чтобы стыдно, нет. Он уверен в том, что имеет право делать то, что хочет. И, вообще, он правда собирался прийти к кинотеатру. Просто… Как-то не смог признаться парням в том, что идет в кино с малолеткой.

Вообще-то время было детское, и Эд успел бы в клуб и после кино, но Райан заболтал его, а потом Том предложил подбросить его домой, а кинотеатр был в другой стороне, и как-то не сложилось.

Позвонить и предупредить, что он не сможет, ему даже в голову не приходит. Оправдываться – не для него. Да и вообще нужно собраться. Нет времени вести долгие телефонные разговоры.

Он видит пару пропущенных звонков, когда достает телефон из кармана. Прошло уже пара часов, как должен был закончиться фильм, наверное, она сходила посмотреть сама, а потом решила перезвонить. Эд только пожимает плечами и надевает куртку, игнорируя укол совести. Сам же позвал, она не навязывалась. Но что ж теперь – что сделано, то сделано.

Сегодня должен быть неплохой вечер. По крайней мере, не хуже, чем обычно. Такой же, как сотня вечеров пятницы. Алкоголь, сигареты, грохот музыки и, вполне возможно, секс. Эд закрывает дверь и с тоской думает о том, что ему уже почти девятнадцать. И, чёрт побери, это вообще ерунда – вся жизнь впереди. Только почему ему сегодня кажется, что все идет мимо, и каждую пятницу ходить на вечеринки уже как-то подзаебало?

Гарри бы ему объяснил почему. Гарри всегда может объяснить что угодно. У него терпения и мозгов на четверых. Может быть, он даже послушал бы его унылые стоны и уговорил остаться дома. Они бы до утра рубились в приставку, наелись бы пиццы до отвала и задымили бы сигаретами всю квартиру.

Но… Если бы Гарри был тут, он бы никогда не перевернул стакан в тарелку с обедом Синеглазки и не думал бы, почему она позвонила спустя пару часов после фильма. И неизвестно, как было бы лучше.

Эд не силен в вопросах философии и психологии, он просто хочет наслаждаться жизнью. И поэтому он в очередной раз откладывает мысли о брате на потом, на дальнюю полку, но сегодня Гарри не одинок. К нему присоединяется крошечная блондиночка. Интересно, что сказал бы брат, узнай он про то, что он познакомился с пятнадцатилетней? Да, скорее всего, покрутил бы у виска и сказал, что совсем охренел. И, если честно, Эд с ним согласен.

И какого хрена он пялится в зеркало вместо того, чтобы уже ехать к друзьям? Какого хрена он думает о Гарри и о том, что он сказал бы? Да тут даже говорить не о чем.

Эд сердито закрывает дверь и отключает телефон. Пусть полежит в кармане до тех пор, пока ему не понадобится вызвать такси поздно ночью. Сегодня он себе не доверяет, того и гляди позвонит кому-то из тех, кого сослал на задворки своих мыслей.

***  
Хмурая мама и зареванная Лотти, Физзи, которая покровительственно смотрит на старшую сестру, мультики на всю громкость и умопомрачительный запах из кухни – все это обрушилось на Луи, как только он перешагнул порог нового дома. Отчим уехал в супермаркет за чем-то, чего Луи не смог разобрать в визге облепивших его за ноги двойняшек, а значит развлекать малышню до его приезда придется ему. Какое счастье, что тогда родились не тройняшки, – это единственное, о чем он успевает подумать, когда Дейзи и Фибби ведут его мыть руки, оставляя пятна от акварели на его светлых джинсах.

Лотти, как оказалось, влюбилась. По крайней мере, об этом громко шепчет ему на ухо Физзи, когда он помогает накрывать на стол.

– Она-то дура доверчивая, – бормочет ему Физз, расставляя тарелки, – а вот оооон…

Она не успевает закончить, как мама зовет ее обратно, и она, состроив недовольную рожицу, убегает на кухню.

В голове Луи небольшой атомный взрыв. Какой может быть "он"?! Ей, блять, пятнадцать! Куда смотрела мама вообще?..

Он никогда не думал о том, что у малышни может появиться "он". Они же дети еще совсем. Какие могут быть отношения, любовь, парни! Им нужно уроки учить и к колледжу готовиться.

Луи аккуратно разжимает пальцы Фибби, намертво вцепившиеся в его брючину, возвращаясь из своих панических мыслей снова в комнату.

– … Я обеих вас одинаково люблю, Фиб, не надо лупить её по голове за то, что я обнял её первой! – но какой, к чёрту, "он"?! И почему, блядь, сейчас, словно ему своих проблем мало?!

Сам факт, что Лотти мало того что влюбилась в реального человека, а не в Джастина Бибера, прости Господи, например, поразил его до глубины души. Он почему-то никогда не думал, что такое может произойти.

– Я бы никогда не подумала, что она такая дура, – кривит губы девятилетняя Физзи. – Никогда…

Он все пытается узнать эту душераздирающую историю, но сестру зовет к себе приехавший отчим, и они, наконец, уводят обиженных двойняшек в детскую.

На секунду он встречается взглядом с Лотти, но вместо того, чтобы узнать у нее, что все-таки произошло, он испуганно сбегает в ванную, оставляя сестру шмыгать носом в большой комнате.

Что с ней могло случиться-то?! Что сделал этот "он", что его младшая сестра, которая любит пончики и рисовать, сидит, словно наступил конец света. Где найти его и оторвать нахрен тупую голову?!

– Так вот оооон, – в третий раз пробует объяснить ему Физзи, но мама смотрит хмуро с другого стола, и сестра запихивает слишком большой кусок мяса в рот и только машет рукой, мол "дура она, наша Лотти, что с нее взять!".

– Мам, да что стряслось-то, – к концу вечера не выдерживает Луи и, подловив мать на выходе из комнаты, утаскивает в глухой угол.

– Да ничего, – Джоан устало улыбается, привычно поправляет его челку рукой. – Обычная история, она ждала – он не пришел. Все через это проходят, только она плачет все время, а Физзи то и дело напоминает о том, что она, глупая, нарядилась как кукла, а ОН, – мама чуть брезгливо выделяет местоимение, – не пришел.

– Она… – первый раз в жизни Луи чувствует себя беспомощным, в рожу бы дать этому таинственному, да посильнее! Но с невидимками только Дон Кихот боролся. – Ей очень плохо, мам?

– Она справится, Лу, – мама треплет его по щеке, и кажется, что ему снова десять. – У всех бывает неразделенная любовь. Пойдем лучше чай пить.

Он смотрит на то, как Шарлотта не спускает заплаканных глаз с телефона, и ему хочется сказать ей что-то ободряющее, правильное, чтоб утешить. Но что он может, когда собственный жизненный опыт сводится к сексу без обязательств и паре десятков безымянных номеров в телефоне?

***

На шее огромный засос, задница саднит так, словно его имели трое негров без передышки, и при всём этом еще и адски болит голова.

Он правда хотел уйти домой после двух, но потом этот мужчина угостил его, и как-то слово за слово разговорились и уехали вместе.

Эд смутно помнит ночь, кроме того, что тот парень его долго трахал, членом, пальцами, кажется, еще какой-то хренью, а он исправно кончал почти что по команде. Господи, такого с ним еще не приключалось.

Он рассматривает шею, и в голове всплывают пара пощечин и шепот "сладкая сучка".

В общем-то, он себя сейчас и ощущает примерно так. Отымели его знатно, чувак, кажется они даже не познакомились, вызвал ему такси, оплатил поездку и засунул пятьдесят фунтов в задний карман джинс. Видимо, принял его за шлюху, ну или что-то такое.

Под глазами синяки, губы искусаны в кровь, и представить, что всё же в него засунули, что так больно – просто страшно. А вчера ничего, даже в кайф было. В любом случае, как показал опыт, это все не для него.

Наверное, у Гарри болело все посильнее, отрешённо думает Эд, забираясь в душ. Всё же этот парень был один, а брату досталось… Раза в два больше. Интересно, когда это пройдет, и где в этом доме мазь от синяков? У них всегда Гарри за это отвечал. Хоть звони и спрашивай, чем помазать, чтобы прошло.

Эд обматывается полотенцем и, чуть прихрамывая, идет на кухню. Нужно выпить кофе и что-то съесть. С такими успехами он разорится на доставку еды или научится готовить. Холодильник зияет пустыми полками, и выхода нет – придется опять есть пиццу.

Наконец он включает телефон, видит три пропущенных звонка от мамы, сообщение в Фейсбуке от Картера и смс от… Хм. 

"Мне нужно отдать тебе носки".

Синеглазка. Желудок сжимается, и в нем словно лопается шарик, все заливает золотистым теплым светом. Он сглатывает, старается выдохнуть. Куда ему с ней? Она же ребенок. Повод дурацкий для встречи придумывает, потому что явно ждала. Хочет снова увидеть. Наверное, узнать, почему не пришел.

А он что… Он в свои девятнадцать столько всего пропустил через себя. Сколько у него партнеров-то было? Когда он считал? А она, скорее всего, даже не целовалась. Зачем он ей? Только испортит ребенка.

"Давай завтра в двенадцать в нашем кафе", – пишет он и тут же отправляет вдогонку: "Я честно приду".

У нее, наверное, хватает гордости, а может просто не хватает денег на счету, но ответа нет, и Эд очень надеется, что она не проигнорирует его.

Он отходит к окну, берет сигарету и крутит ее между пальцев, стараясь разобраться в себе. Например, вчерашняя ночь – вообще, зная себя, еще месяц назад он был бы вполне доволен таким опытом. А сейчас он почти согласен с Гарри, что должны быть рамки. Что нужно в себе что-то менять.

Может быть, она и есть его шанс, чтобы перестать быть "сладкой сучкой" для придурков-извращенцев? Может быть, ему еще есть куда расти и еще не все потеряно?

***

– "Отлично", – сквозь зубы цедит мисс Герберт – "Сеньора", как зовут её все студенты, а по слухам, и все остальные преподы с кафедры. – Удивительно, Томлинсон, удивительно, – листы с заданием плавно, словно во сне, ложатся на стол, и Луи тупо смотрит на большую "А", обведенную в неаккуратный круг.

Отлично, думает он. "Отлично". Гарри действительно знает испанский на "отлично", и теперь эта старая карга с него не слезет, пока не вытрясет оставшиеся мозги или же признание, кто сделал за него задание.

Нужно было хотя бы исправить пару предложений на свой манер, но ты тормоз, Луи, – говорит он себе, – такой тормоз.

В голове за неделю не просветлело ни на грамм, или, вернее, ни на люкс, или в чем там измеряется освещенность – в физике он тоже не силен. Он глупо таращится в ровную, как палка, спину преподавателя и думает, что, пожалуй, она была танцовщицей. В голове мелькает иконка из эмоджи безликой девушки в красном платье и оголенной ногой, что заставляет его сдавленно хихикнуть. Мисс Герберт в красном платье – зрелище достойное, но всё же есть надежда, что он никогда не увидит ее ног в разрезе алых кружев.

– А сейчас сеньор Томлинсон продемонстрирует нам знания сослагательного наклонения у доски, прошу.

Луи готов поклясться, что в бледно-голубых глазах плещется смех. Старая карга предчувствует веселье. Выбрала жертву и готовится от души позабавиться.

Он со вздохом поднимается и медленно бредет к доске, чувствуя лопатками сочувственные взгляды одногруппников. Сеньору боялись до лютой ненависти все ее студенты, отчаянно завидуя тем группам, кому достались другие менее требовательные преподаватели.

Герберт, – тупо думает Луи. – Какая неподходящая фамилия для испанки, – и берет лист с заданием из рук женщины. Пиздец, – думает он, глядя на двадцать предложений для перевода, – это конец. Авантюрно бьется мысль, что "а вдруг угадаю", и он, нацепив самое уверенное выражение лица, на которое способен, берет маркер и отходит к стене.

"А вдруг" не выходит. Он получает заслуженную "F" и со вздохом падает на стул. Еще и задержаться сказала. Теперь еще и всю душу вытрясет до кучи к мозгам. Сука. Он искренне ненавидит ее и почти винит Гарри за то, что тот до утра писал ему задание, не сделав ни единой ошибки.

– Может, вы мне поясните, Луи, как вам удается такой яркий контраст в исполнении ваших заданий? Тут даже помарок нет, – она кивает на листы в его руке, – а у доски абсолютный ноль.

– Дома я пользовался учебником, – это почти правда. Он же пользовался.

– Вы даже не дочитали параграф. Кто вам сделал задание? – она уверена, что он сам бы никогда. В голосе нет ни тени сомнения. Сука.

Интересно, какое было бы у нее лицо, если бы он сказал правду? Мой сосед, знаете ли. Сначала он меня трахнул в душе, а потом написал пять страниц вашего конченого субхунтива. Мы вообще любители потрахаться, не первый раз уже. И я сам пытался, честно! Но нихрена! Он крутил задницей, и в моей голове крутился диск с порнухой с нами в главных ролях, а совсем не грамматика.

Наверное, у нее бы глаза из орбит вылезли, и она бы пятнами пошла, такими красными, и задыхаться бы начала, кашляла и стучала бы ладонью по столу, услышь такое. Но каким бы смелым Луи ни был в своих мыслях, на такое он не пойдет. Какой-то инстинкт самосохранения у него же есть.

– Стайлс, – выдыхает он. Врать не имеет смысла. – Может, знаете? Он мне помог.

– И правда помог?

Луи с ужасом чувствует, что краснеет. Дергает за ворот футболки, проводит ладонью по взмокшему лбу.

– Ну вроде того, – хрипло мямлит.

– Передайте ему, что лучше бы он вам объяснил, вместо того, чтобы писать вместо вас, – кивает она, очевидно довольная его признанием. – У него проблем с грамматикой, как я вижу, нет.

Да не могу я его слушать, не могу, – Луи хочется заорать ей в лицо. – В голове у меня все смешивается, как только он рот открывает, и я только на губы могу его смотреть и думать о том, что они умеют…

Но вряд ли это интересно преподавателю, вряд ли. Даже, вероятнее всего, совсем нет.

Поэтому он молча кивает и смотрит, как мисс Герберт перебирает бумаги, сложенные аккуратной стопкой.

– Идите, Томлинсон. Я не стану учитывать обе оценки. Учите дальше, я буду вас спрашивать. Разберитесь с субхунтивом и вашим помощником. И с собой заодно.

Луи снова кивает и выходит за дверь.

Как же она бесит. Смотрит своими белесыми глазами прямо так, словно знает, что с ним происходит, словно считывает все его мысли, ведьма старая.

– Вот сука, – вслух усмехается он, прикрывая огонек ладонью, стоя на продуваемом пустыре за корпусом. – Разберитесь…

Он на сто процентов уверен, что ему даже двадцать страниц испанской грамматики легче написать без ошибок, чем разобраться в том, что происходит в голове, когда дело касается Гарри.

***

После того совместного похода в душ Гарри стал тише, перестал тягать те супер узкие джинсы, дефилировать по комнате, и даже почти традиционные ужины и сериал стухли. Как-то неуловимо изменилось все, исчезло что-то легкое, что всегда так тянуло домой, находиться в одной квартире стало тяжело. В воздухе словно висели огромные вопросительные знаки, о которые он постоянно бился лбом, но с козерожьим упрямством оттягивал тот момент, когда разговор станет неизбежным.

Секс никогда ничего не усложнял. Всегда было круто потрахаться, покурить в постели, принять душ и, если хотелось, повторить. Все начиналось на вечеринках, в клубах, заканчивалось на порогах квартир и обещанием созвониться. Луи готов поклясться, что все его партнеры забывали его имя так же быстро, как и он забывал их. Секс всегда только упрощал, расслаблял, улучшал.

Никогда и ничего не усложнял. До Гарри. Каждый раз, когда Луи отчаянно хотел кого-то, он терпел до последнего, зная, что это ненадолго, зная, что после того, как кончит, ему станет скучно.

Не хотел он такого для Гарри, того и так потрепало. А он всё же не скотина, понимает, что не все такие похуисты. А оказалось, что все не так. Что после каждого раза с Гарри ему нужен еще один раз, еще два и еще, еще. И такого он не хотел уже для себя.

Луи привык быть свободным и независимым, уходить первым и предпочитал додумывать, что всем так же похуй, как и ему, не вдаваясь в реальность. С Гарри было невозможно не знать, что все не так, что ему не похуй, что вообще Гарри ждет большой и светлой, чтоб завтраки на двоих и секс без презерватива. И от этого знания ему было некомфортно, словно свитер надел шиворот навыворот, да еще и оказалось, что вещь с чужого плеча.

Своим явлением в душ он влез на чужую территорию, где его не ждали и просто не смогли отказать. Мало ли, чего ему хотелось, мало ли, что казалось. Чего хотел Стайлс спьяну и чего хотел на трезвую голову – вполне возможно, две большие разницы. А отказать… Гарри и отказ – вещи сложно совместимые, да еще и при том, что Стайлс считает, что должен ему. Ему ведь не показалось, что Гарри трахал его как бы… Нехотя. Долго мялся, да и вообще, как хотел все побыстрее закончить? Не хотел, но отказать не смог.

И вот чем сейчас он лучше Эда? Амфетамин заменил чувством вины? Не был он никогда лучше, они с Эдвардом куда больше близнецы, чем тот с Гарри. Он воспользовался телом Гарри точно так же, как и пару недель назад, не зря ведь Стайлс потом в глаза ему смотреть боялся.

Луи не любит рефлексировать, страдать и слишком много думать, но ебаный пиздец! С той самой вечеринки он то и дело думает, то и дело анализирует, и с каждым разом путается все больше. Он уже почти даже согласен попросить совета у психолога, у мамы, да хоть у черта лысого, но даже сформировать вопрос дальше чем "какого хрена происходит?!" не получается.

И сейчас он докуривает третью сигарету и пялится в окно своей квартиры, ощущая досаду, что в окнах горит теплый желтый свет. Ему нужно уехать и побыть в одиночестве, что ли. Может, попросить Кэва свалить на выходные и отсидеться у него? Выспаться, сходить потусить, как раньше, и чтоб никто никому ничего не был должен? Чтобы как раньше…

Луи докуривает до фильтра, щелчком отправляет окурок в урну и, последний раз взглянув на окна, уходит в сторону метро. Лучше поговорить с глазу на глаз, Кэв ему вряд ли откажет.

***

Если бы Луи хоть что-то сказал на утро, кроме удивленного "спасибо", когда увидел готовое задание, то… Да сказал бы хоть что-то, правда, ему было бы намного легче! Может, если бы он сказал что-то вроде "классно потрахались", ну или хоть как-то выразил, что секс был неплох…

Гарри даже себе стыдно признаться, что его это парит. Как-то страшно, что у него херово вышло. Слишком быстро, слишком невнимательно, слишком резко – не так, как надо. Но не признаваться же было, мол, чувак, это был мой первый раз, так что прости, если что не так вышло.

Если честно, он ждал, что Луи попросит, ну ладно, это слишком громкое слово, но намекнет, что круто было бы еще разок. Томлинсон всегда шутливо предлагал потереть ему спинку, когда шел в душ, складывал ноги за просмотром фильма, обещал жениться за вкусный ужин. Всегда, до того злосчастного вечера.

Он каждый раз ждал, что что-то произойдет, что-то скажет, как-то выдаст себя. Но Луи только возвращался поздно, смотрел как-то сквозь и невпопад кивал.

А это могло значить только то, что все было настолько херово, что ему и вспоминать противно, не то что повторять. Что Гарри уже совсем мешает и совсем лишний в его квартире и его жизни. И что лучше бы он свалил куда-то подальше, чтобы глаза не мозолил.

Но как бы Гарри ни искал, как бы ни хотел облегчить Луи жизнь своим отсутствием, но ни работы, ни комнаты не подворачивалось. Просить денег у родителей он всё же не решался. Сказать правду он бы не смог ни за что, а соврать у него складно не выйдет.

И в какой-то момент он уже почти готов вернуться к брату. Он имеет право на свою комнату, общаться им не обязательно, и Эд не сделает ему ничего. В последнем Гарри уверен процентов на тридцать, потому что знать наверняка, что в голове у брата, он не может.

И эти тридцать процентов оставляют его в маленькой квартире Луи, заставляют терпеть это молчание, неловкие вечера и не дают погибнуть маленькой надежде, что, может быть, с Луи тоже как-то наладится. Что они смогут хотя бы как раньше шутливо болтать за ужином.

И если Гарри раньше позволял себе мечтать, что они с Луи едут на море, что просыпаются, обнявшись, что занимаются любовью, что выбирают вместе одеяло, что… Что они просто вместе, то сейчас он даже запрещает себе вспоминать Рождество, как нелепо поцеловал Томлинсона, как нежно скользила губка по его измученному телу в душе наутро после дурацкого секса с Эдом.

В душе полный раздрай, и он готов сделать что угодно, пойти на любую авантюру, чтобы как-то все наладить. Сегодня он даже готовит жаренную рыбу с картошкой, которую так любит Луи, в надежде, что тот придет домой вовремя, и ужин не остынет.

***

Поцеловав дверной замок, ему всё же приходится достать телефон и набрать номер. Кевин берет трубку на десятом гудке и орет адрес, чтобы приезжал. На фоне шумно, и, очевидно, он веселится на какой-то вечеринке, хотя какой идиот их устраивает среди недели. Луи хочет решить вопрос по телефону, но аккумулятор сдыхает, и бесполезный аппарат темным прямоугольником греет ладонь.

Ехать две остановки, и через двадцать минут он уже стучит в дверь. Никакой вечеринки нет, так, просто дружеские посиделки за покером. Кэв утаскивает его в комнату и наспех знакомит со всеми, даже не спрашивает, что за дело у него такое срочное. Покер – уважительная причина, чтобы слегка подзабить на лучшего друга, и Луи с этим абсолютно согласен.

Прихватив бутылку пива и пакетик с орешками, он усаживается на диван и листает первый попавшийся журнал. Когда остается три глотка, и, судя по нарастающему напряжению за столом, игра в самом разгаре, его окликают:  
– Луи, да? – да ладно, и месяца не прошло, а она делает вид, словно с трудом вспоминает его имя.

– Да, Джо. Луи, – он не любит продолжать знакомства, предпочитая думать о том, что все заканчивается как раз там, где нужно. – Как дела?

– Неплохо, – она усаживается рядом с ним, так близко, что волосы щекотно скользят по его щеке, когда она откидывается на спинку. В узких джинсах и свитере под горло она кажется совсем хрупкой, а губы без красной помады – пухлее. – А ты как?

– Да тоже неплохо. Устал только, как собака.

– Выходные впереди, как раз расслабишься.

– Не факт, – бурчит Луи, исподлобья смотрит на увлекшегося игрой друга.

– А поехали с нами на озеро? Отдохнешь, развеешься.

– Вот так просто? – фыркает он в бутылку и одним махом допивает пиво. Прямым текстом предлагает, надо же. – Зачем я тебе?

– Чего усложнять, – пожимает плечами девушка и смотрит из-под ресниц. – Повеселимся, дом большой. Или тебя поуговаривать надо?

Луи медлит с ответом, намеренно долго жует последний орешек. Вот оно как, значит. Усложнять ничего не нужно, все просто. Дом, озеро, компания, секс.

– Или… У тебя есть кто-то? – она расстроена, автоматически отмечает Луи, услышав ломкую паузу в вопросе. – Ну, если так, то…

– Да нет. Никого нет и планов нет, – стоит уцепиться за это предложение. – Главное не усложнять, да?

– Это самое главное, – кивает она, прекрасно понимая о чем он. – Мне сейчас это не нужно – сборы на носу, – из памяти всплывает, что она, кажется, танцует. – А хорошие выходные в хорошей компании…

Дальше Луи уже не слушает. На ловца и зверь бежит: "хорошие выходные в хорошей компании" – это то, чего он хотел. Они обмениваются телефонами и договариваются встретиться вечером в пятницу.

Они долго треплются с Кевином ни о чём, Луи делает вид, что соскучился и просто хотел скоротать время. Может быть, тот и не верит, но благоразумно не лезет, только спрашивает, как дела у Гарри, и просит передать от него привет. Томлинсон очень надеется, что его лицо ничего не выражает, ничего, кроме вежливого равнодушия от одного упоминания имени.

Господи, скорей бы выходные, скорей бы этот дурацкий дом на озере и какие-то левые новые люди. Ему нужно, физически необходимо это. Такое чувство, что кто-то столкнул его в воду, и он барахтается без шанса утонуть, но и без шанса выбраться. Ему нужно что-то привычное и понятное, пусть это и обычный секс в выходные с малознакомой девушкой. Он правда надеется, что это поможет ему почувствовать твердую опору под ногами, и после этого у него перестанут мерзко, словно ноги превратились в желе, подгибаться колени при виде Стайлса.

***

Стрелки подбираются к десяти, и все безнадежно остыло. Гарри борется с желанием все истерично вышвырнуть в мусоропровод и убирает в холодильник – возможно, вкус не будет таким дерьмовым, если разогреть.

Сполоснувшись под душем, он забирается в постель, накрывается одеялом с головой, мечтая провалиться в сон. В полудреме он слышит, как возвращается Томлинсон, слышит шум воды и звук включавшегося ноутбука. Луи явно не торопится в постель, и у него нет никакого права его осуждать. У него нет даже никакого права позвать к себе. Нет никакого права обнять и выдохнуть в висок. У него нет вообще никаких прав на Луи. Гарри крепко зажмуривается, выдыхает, переворачивается на живот.

Он должен найти квартиру или вернуться к Эду, хочет он этого или нет, но выживать Луи из его собственного дома он тоже не может.

***

Тиджей его уговорила остаться на ночь, не то чтобы он очень упирался. Ей стало скучно без соседки, а он, как лучший друг, просто обязан скрасить одиночество хрупкой девушки. По крайней мере, именно так она аргументировала свою просьбу. А он только "за".

Пусть хотя бы так Луи от него отдохнет. И, если честно, он рассчитывал хотя бы на смс с вопросом ждать его или нет, но сколько ни смотри на экран, конвертик сообщения не появляется.

– Кто-то должен позвонить? – девушка протягивает ему бутылку пива и падает на диван, задирает ноги в смешных полосатых носках повыше.

– Не должен, – мотает он головой и делает пару больших глотков.

– Ммм, – многозначительно мычит рыжая, изучая этикетку на своей бутылке. – Странный ты в последнее время. Как подменили после Рождества.

Гарри бы сказал, что на самом деле нет, что он такой же. И что на той вечеринке, на которую она не захотела приехать, ничего такого не случилось, но сил делать вид, что все хорошо, у него не осталось. Потому что нихуя не хорошо, уже почти месяц все очень плохо. Что кажется, что еще немного и – оп! – станет нормально, но нет, его затягивает все глубже, и сейчас он вообще не видит никакого выхода.

– Я не могу тебе все рассказать, – наконец произносит он. – Но произошла одна хуйня, а потом еще одна и еще…

Гарри быстро глотает пиво, словно боится, что слова застрянут, и все снова останется грузом на душе. Тиджей садится и протягивает свое чуть надпитое пиво. Он кивает и опустошает полбутылки одним махом, чувствуя, как хмель разгоняет кровь быстрее.

– А потом мы переспали, – подводит он итог.

– Занимательная история, – тихо произносит девушка, наматывая на палец длинную прядь. – Тебе он… Нравится? В этом все дело?

– Слишком, – Гарри кивает, не отрывая взгляда от бутылки.

– Оу, – губы девушки складываются в красивое "о". – Оу… И что ты будешь с этим делать?

– А что с этим делают нормальные люди? Ничего не буду.

– Нормальные люди что-то как раз делают, – осторожно произносит она. – Гарри…

– Значит, я ненормальный.

– Фу, не начинай, – одергивает она, и он замолкает. Истерики только не хватает. Правда "фу".

Гарри ковыряет шов на брюках, кусает губу и думает, что зря, наверное, он рассказал ей. Легче не стало нихрена.

– Пригласи его куда-то?

– Джей, мы живем вместе, он меня видеть уже не может, куда мне его звать еще?

– Да хоть бы на свой день рождения, – фыркает девушка и выходит из комнаты. – Еще пиво будешь?

– Думаешь, это хорошая идя?

– Пиво? – она протягивает ему холодную бутылку.

– Позвать его на свой день рождения? Это ведь просто пьянка обычная, в баре.

– Ну, – девушка разрывает пакетик чипсов и засовывает хрустящий картофель в рот. – Я плохих советов не даю никогда. А если серьезно, то дай хоть мне посмотреть на это восьмое чудо света, которое трахнуло тебя после всей случившейся хуйни. Ты ж от нормальных парней вечно шарахаешься. А тут вон как зашло.

Уж лучше бы он меня, и правда, – думает парень, – может, и получше бы было. А может, и правда позвать? Луи любит вечеринки, может быть, он и согласится. Бесплатная выпивка и все такое… Может, и права Рыжая? Может, и нужно иногда хоть что-то делать.

Слишком много "может", нужно рискнуть. В конце концов от отказа, – а он на пятьдесят процентов уверен, что Луи не согласится, – никто не умирал.

Гарри тянется к чипсам. Впервые за последнее время ему становится чуточку лучше – появилась какая-никакая надежда. На что надеяться он пока не понимает, но хочется верить, что завтра он пригласит его, и в эти выходные все станет на свои места.

***

Луи стоит к нему спиной, и Гарри не видно, чем он занят, только когда Томлинсон поворачивается, он видит у него в руке рюкзак, с которым ездил в Донкастер, и сейчас замечает разбросанные вещи по кровати.

– О, ты наконец пришел, – Луи не поднимает на него глаза и что-то набирает на телефоне.

– А ты куда? – Гарри не может поверить, что Луи куда-то уезжает. Нет. Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда он наконец решился позвать его на вечеринку.

– Не только тебе же отдыхать ночами, – Луи широко улыбается и подмигивает. – Хорошо время провел?

– Это не то, что ты подумал, – оправдывается Гарри, – я просто…

– Это не мое дело, – обрывает его парень. – Делай что хочешь…

Кажется Луи хочет еще что-то добавить, но звенит телефон, и он не медля берет трубку:  
– О, уже тут? Сейчас спускаюсь.

Томлинсон больше не произносит ни слова, кивает Гарри и, прижав трубку плечом к уху, выходит за порог.

Парень пару секунд пялится на захлопнутую перед носом дверь и, не разуваясь, проходит к окну. Из небольшой машины выходит девушка, открывает багажник, и Луи закидывает туда рюкзак.

Ветер ерошит её светлые волосы, она, смеясь, собирает их руками в хвост, и перед тем, как она успевает занять место водителя, Луи притягивает её к себе за руку и целует в губы. И когда блондинка вытирает краешек рта Томлинсона большим пальцем, в голове у Гарри что-то щелкает. В девушке он узнает Джо, сестру его несостоявшегося парня.

Они давно уже уехали, мигнув красными огнями, скрылись за поворотом, а он так и стоит одетый у окна. Луи ему сказал – делай что хочешь. Гарри хочется напиться. Одному. Сильно.

Завтра день рождения Эда, а в воскресенье – его. Обычно они начинали праздновать тридцатого вечером, а заканчивали к полудню первого. В этом году они празднуют его раздельно, первый раз в жизни.

Хуевый год, хуевые девятнадцать.

Гарри заматывает шарф и выходит за дверь. Он может делать все, что хочет – всем насрать на него, а он хочет чего-то крепкого, что будет жечь сильнее, чем с трудом сдерживаемые слезы жгут глаза.

***

Прошла почти неделя с той встречи. И как ни смешно, она действительно принесла ему выстиранные носки. Он почти смог сдержать смех и кое-как запихнул их в карман куртки.

Он не стал врать, что забыл, или про больную тетю, которой варил суп. Почему-то не хотелось сказки рассказывать. Тут было ясно: или примет или пошлет. Конечно, он не рассказывал, что его выебали в задницу, что сидит сейчас с трудом, да и вообще не говорил о том, что парни ему тоже очень часто симпатичны. Он просто признался, что пошел в клуб с друзьями, потому что позвали. И честно сказал, что не хотел звонить, потому что не умеет оправдываться.

И еще он честно попросил второй шанс, потому что очень хочет попробовать все исправить. И что ему стыдно за то, что струсил. И когда она, подумав пару минут, кивнула, у него отлегло на сердце.

И теперь уже почти неделю он её встречает из школы по собственной инициативе. За эти дни они уже обошли почти полгорода, посетили все бесплатные выставки и перепробовали кучу пончиков в кофейнях в поисках самых вкусных.

Так странно. Она от него ничего не требует, не качает права и не хочет ровным счётом ничего, кроме него самого. Смотрит своими огромными голубыми глазами, и он буквально в них тонет, теряет нить разговора и ни о чём кроме нее думать не хочет.

Он дергает её за хвост, и она смешно взвизгивает, бьет ладошкой по руке. Он никогда не видел таких хрупких рук. Эд перехватывает ее ладонь, нежно сжимает в своей и не отпускает, пока не доходят до угла её улицы.

Даже дома он чувствует тепло её руки и не может стереть дурацкую улыбку с лица. Ему в первый раз в жизни хочется смеяться без причины, хочется, чтобы Синеглазка была рядом, обнимать её и слушать её голос.

Сейчас все по-другому. Не так, как с другими, когда было понятно, к чему они идут и чем все закончится. Ему хочется, чтобы это не кончалось никогда.

И сегодня, в канун его дня рождения, он догоняет её почти у ворот дома, разворачивает и легко касается обветренных губ. Она не сможет быть на вечеринке, потому что мама и ей всего пятнадцать, но он никому не позволит стереть ее легкое касание губ в ответ завтрашней ночью.

И, как ни странно, ему совсем не страшно. Только легко-легко и немного щекотно где-то под ребрами. И иногда ему кажется, что прав Гарри, секс не всегда нужен, иногда все хорошо и без него. По крайней мере на данный момент все именно так.

***

Он с трудом поднимается по лестнице, придерживаясь одной рукой за перила, другой за стену. В голове до сих пор стоит шум бара, какая-то дурацкая мелодия и крики болельщиков, с которыми он пил. Он не уверен даже, был ли это футбол, или, может, регби, а уж какую команду они поддерживали – не сказал бы даже под страхом смерти.

Завтра будет пиздец. Хорошо, если он к вечеру сможет прийти в себя, потому что их с Луи ждут в баре на одиннадцать вечера.

Их с Луи, а это значит, что ждут Луи и его – вместе. Он зачем-то даже всем сегодня сказал, что хочет познакомить с одним человеком, а этот человек уехал с бабой… Ой, простите, с девушкой, конечно же, на выходные.

Гарри пьяно смеется и, открыв дверь, вваливается в квартиру. Кое-как содрав с себя ботинки, он заваливается на кровать и щелкает ночником-черепашкой. На потолке как по команде рассыпаются звездочки, и он зажмуривается.

Его Луи подарила сестра, которая ничего не понимает в подарках. Луи всегда спит на животе, спрятав руку под подушку, у Луи гладкая кожа, и он громко стонет, если укусить его за шею сзади.

 _ЛуиЛуиЛуи_.

Наверное, зря он выпил, вернее, зря нажрался, как скотина. И что-то в последнее время он делает это все чаще. Алкоголь только подогревает фантазию, воображение разгорается и рисует картинки все причудливее, затейливее.

Наверное, Луи сейчас трахается с этой Джо и, наверное, она так красиво изгибается, светлые волосы падают ей на плечи, и чуть загорелые руки Томлинсона ласкают ее грудь.

Наверное, они трахаются на любой поверхности, где только можно. На столе, например, и она царапает его спину длинными ногтями, когда он входит в нее особенно глубоко.

В душе, он, скорее всего, привычным движением развернул ее к себе спиной, намотал волосы на кулак, оттрахал, звонко шлепнув ладонью по круглой заднице. Они оба мокрые и целуются под струями горячей воды, выходят все разомлевшие и распаренные.

А потом они трахаются на кровати, на широком траходроме. Она его опрокинула на спину со смешком "теперь моя очередь", легко насадилась на толстый член Луи. И, конечно, он не был против. На ее бедре еще долго будет красоваться синяк от его пальцев.

А потом они долго валяются на кровати, курят, передавая друг другу сигарету, а потом Луи открывает вино, и они поят друг друга с горла, слизывая чуть терпкие капли языком с шеи и груди друг друга. И потом бы начали все сначала – стол, ванная, кровать…

Гарри сам не может понять, снится ли ему это или это галлюцинации, навеянные спиртным и звездными огоньками от ночника. Как ему хуево. Дальше просто некуда. Он закрывает ладонями лицо, игнорируя слезы, которые ручейками катятся по вискам и противно щекочут уши.

Господи, он не ревел так с тех пор, как Эйден свалил в Штаты. История с ним повторяется одна и та же – его просто меняют на кого-то или что-то получше. Интересно, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы человек, которого он любит, нуждался в нем хотя бы наполовину так же сильно, как и он в нем? Что ему нужно сделать, чтоб ему ответили взаимностью? Сколько ему задавать себе эти вопросы и когда же он получит ответ?


	19. Round 15th

Ну, в конце концов, он попробовал. Попробовал и даже не опозорился ни разу, от этого уже легче. Только какой бы классной не была Джо, каким бы ни был охуенным секс с ней, но... Но какого хуя легче не стало?! 

Если честно, то это был его последний шанс, последняя надежда, стать наконец собой, прежним. И он так с треском провалился, прям как у доски на той неделе в попытке доказать, что испанский он сделал сам. 

Сеньора дала задание разобраться – старая стерва явно говорила не о субхунтиве! – а все только хуже – и Гарри ночевал хер знает где, хер знает с кем, даже не сказал, что не придёт, уж мог смс набрать – руки бы не отсохли; да и он сам вот... Свалил. 

Луи знает, что у него нет никакого права на Гарри и тот не должен отчитываться, но блядский Мэтт не лезет из головы. Может, Гарри с ним все же был, может, они наконец встретились?! 

Он сдерживался все выходные, чтоб не налететь на Джо с расспросами о её брате-долбоебе и о том, с кем он трахался в последнее время. Хорошо, что хоть компания душевная, песни под гитару, вкусное вино, камин и стейки, все как в голливудских фильмах. Хорошо, что выходные закончились, а то от совершенства картинки уже скулы сводит, как от куска дешевого безвкусно-сладкого торта.

Ему, блядь, хочется домой, где под кроватью пыли уже наверное дохрена, а им с Гарри все лень убрать. Где у чайника подгорела ручка, потому что Стайлс врубил газ на полную. Туда, где нет сраного камина, вкусного вина, а только стандартные батареи и холодное пиво в холодильнике. И может, сочных стейков он там и не найдёт – даже стопудово не найдёт, но вдруг Гарри приготовил какие-то сэндвичи и оставил ему парочку? 

Как же ему хуево от этих мыслей, как же ему хуево оттого, что все не сбылось, что он не угадал, и теперь не знает, что с этим делать. И, наверное, никто не знает, разве только...

Луи подлетает на сидении и выскальзывает из вагона в последний момент. Ему нужно к Энджеле. Уж она знает все. По крайней мере, если не она, то кто? 

Возможно, она не выгонит его вечером в воскресенье, может даст приют своему другу, хоть тот и идиот. По крайней мере, она всегда говорила, что несмотря на его дурость, она его все равно любит. 

***

Гарри протирает полированную поверхность и устало вздохнув садится на стул. На сегодня все. 

Он заходит на кухню, проходит в подсобку и снимает рубашку, которую ему выдал Барни. Не так и плохо работать барменом. По крайней мере, первый день вполне удачный. Может, ему просто наконец повезло, а может, воскресенье просто не тот день, когда напиваются и устраивают пьяные драки. Интересно, Луи сегодня... 

Двери распахиваются, в подсобку вваливается Алекс. Кажется, его так зовут – утром его наспех представили остальным работникам бара и он не уверен, всех ли запомнил правильно. 

Парень молча оглядывает голый торс Гарри и швырнув телефон на полку, плюхается на стул, трёт руками лицо. 

– Сука!

– А? – отзывается Гарри, поспешно натягивая футболку. 

– Да сосед мой – сука, не тебе я! – парень отрывает ладони от лица и начинает раздеваться. – Свалил жить к своей бабе и мне теперь нужно срочно найти соседа. Один я не потяну квартиру. А времени до конца недели. И пиздец! Кому нужна хата в феврале?! 

– И... – у Гарри пересыхает во рту. – И что за условия? 

– Да условия как условия, – кажется-Алекс пожимает плечами. – Две крохотные комнаты, интернет, кухня. Пара кварталов отсюда... А тебе-то что? 

– Да я... Вот как раз искал. Себе. Только... Алекс, да?

– Ой, бля, – парень подскакивает и хватает его за плечо. – Не может быть, чувак! Алекс, я, Алекс, ага! Слушай, поехали прям сейчас посмотришь?! Цена не так что бы кусается, соседи не уебки какие-то! Это ж охуеть какое счастье! 

– Только...

– Да ты не бойся, я не пидор какой, не стану лезть к тебе, не ссы. Что там у тебя за условия?

– Эм... – запинается Гарри, – я – пидор. В смысле, это не важно, обычно, наверное, но если тебе...

– Ох бля, да не! Мне похуй, я не этот... Это я так, чтобы не соскочил, – парень слегка краснеет и хохочет: – Ну и заодно к моим девочкам подкатывать не станешь. А так мне похуй, двери только закрывай, когда придёшь с кем-то.

Гарри, немного ошалев от напора, хочет сказать, что он вообще ещё не согласился, да и вообще, Алекс кажется немного странным, но... Но почему бы и нет? Он же ничего не теряет, правда? 

– Я хотел сказать, что только после зарплаты смогу, у меня сейчас небольшие проблемы, – наконец сообщает он. – Так что... 

– Да норм, – сияет парень, – в конце месяца и раскидаемся. Если тебе понравится. Идём, да? 

Они быстро одеваются и выходят на улицу через неприметный чёрный ход. После плотного воздуха бара дышать особенно легко, кажется, что до весны совсем немного, да и жизнь Гарри кажется не такой уж хреновой. В смысле... Луи не появился, Эд тоже не подавал признаков раскаяния и из этих двоих никто не поздравил его с днём рождения, но... 

Вчерашний звонок от Барни с требованием явиться и нарисовать свой график смен, на вечеринке никто не спросил, где тот самый кое-кто (ну тут скорее заслуга Ти-Джей, но все же!), а сегодня вот Алекс с квартирой и смешной ценой за неё. Это что, подарок за все неприятности? Жизнь перестала показывать зубы? 

– ...как тебя Барни надыбал? – Алекс по-медвежьи пытается завязать беседу. 

– Ну... Я нажрался в зюзю в пятницу. Ныл, походу, что работы нет, что все хуйня, – Гарри с удивлением замечает, как его речь начинает подстраиваться под нового коллегу и мысленно одёргивает себя. – Дальше не очень помню, но он сказал, чтобы я ему свой номер оставил, типа... На случай, если что подвернётся, если вакансия в баре вдруг будет. Ну, он подумал и нашёл. 

– А, да. Замухрышка свалил как раз – ну тот, что был до тебя, – Барни и рад был. Тот такой, малость туповат был, но старик все жалел его, не слал к черту... Ну вот мы и пришли, – парень указывает на дом и тянет его к подъезду за рукав. 

Дом как дом, ничего страшного. Квартира тоже оказалась ничего так. Алекс на удивление оказался чистюлей и кошмар Гарри не оправдался. Квартира сияет чистотой, комнаты средних размеров, в свободной даже имеется кресло с торшером и стол, а цена и правда оказывается смехотворно маленькой. 

– Метро далеко, да и до остановки нехерово пилить так, – поясняет парень. – Вообще, до работы легче пройтись, чем доехать, но ты сам смотри, ага? 

Парень говорит так, словно Гарри уже согласен. Впрочем, он не видит повода отказываться, только очень не хочется съезжать вот так, молча. Он все же должен Томлинсону хоть спасибо сказать! 

– Наверное, да, – наконец произносит он, усевшись в кресло. Оно оказывается каким-то уютным, не таким как диван у Луи, но... Но хватит уже все сравнивать! – Только я прям завтра, наверное, никак. 

– А и не надо, да, – парень улыбается во весь рот. – Кентик мой к выходным как раз и свалит окончательно. Так что думай конечно, но я был бы рад тебе! Ты вроде такой ничего... Ну и опять же, к девочкам не полезешь. 

– Не полезу, – Гарри смешно, надо же, он думал, что соседа-гея мало кто захочет из таких.. Таких, как Алекс – качок брутальный, тату во всю бицуху... На всю руку, в смысле. – Я все больше времени за книгами и на работе, так что ты не особо и видеть меня будешь. 

– О, да я тоже на курсах, то на тренировках, то в баре... Не ссы, Гарри, сладим! Я и готовить люблю, я ж помощником повара у нас работаю, на курсы Оливера хожу, хочу потом ресторан открыть. Голодным не будешь! 

– Да я тоже, – удивлённо-радостно отзывается Стайлс, – люблю готовить. Редко встретишь парня, который с кастрюлями возиться любит...

– Зато как нас девчонки любят, м-м... Ну, и парни, наверное? – неловко добавляет он. 

Гарри смеётся – забавный чувак, этот Алекс. 

– Наверное, любят, – отвечает он отсмеявшись. – Пож... Поесть все любят. 

– А то! Лазанью будешь? Я как раз тут вчера готовил. И пиво ещё осталось! 

Не дожидаясь ответа, парень лезет в холодильник.

Гарри смотрит, как тот засовывает керамический лоток в микроволновку, выставляет на стол тарелки и бокалы под пиво и думает, что так не бывает. Не бывает и все. Не с ним, по крайней мере. Но лазанья умопомрачительно пахнет, пиво холодное, салфетки белоснежные и парень напротив болтает о разных вариантах соуса и видах сыра. Так что, видимо, бывает, даже с ним бывает! И немного жаль, что Алекс не гей, а то вдруг бы и в этом повезло?

***

– Черт, – он бормочет себе под нос, выходя из подземки. – Сегодня же ебаное воскресенье. 

Энджела отменяется. Воскресенье, Кевин и вся хуйня – романтический ужин и очередной романтический фильм. Ну, что ж, у каждого свои традиции. Они, конечно, не выгонят его, накормят даже, какими-нибудь сложными профитролями с грибами, например, и вина нальют, но... Но в данном случае третий не запасной, а действительно лишний. 

Да и профитролей не хочется, лучше сэндвичи с курицей и чтоб хлеб слегка подгорел. И вино уже осточертело за два дня. Господи, как хорошо, что это все без мозгоебли и они расстались довольными друг другом. По крайней мере, он делал все, чтоб Джо осталась довольной. 

Луи докуривает сигарету и решает, что спускаться в метро нет смысла, пару остановок он и пешком осилит. Заодно купит чего-то сладкого к чаю, давно они с Гарри не проводили вечер вместе. 

На улице свежо и, наверное, можно распрощаться с холодами. Первое февраля все же... Первое февраля, что-то кажется важное в этот день, не просто дата. Но он сколько ни старается, вспомнить не может. Да и бог с ним, с февралём. Есть кое-что поважнее. 

Гарри, например. 

После провальных выходных, можно уже перестать пиздеть самому себе. Ему нравится Гарри. Вот и все. Он это подумал. И пусть это произошло на входе в магазинчик с пончиками, но произошло. Очень даже неплохое место. 

Луи заходит внутрь, выбирает семь разных пончиков, три скона и что-то квадратное с кремом, заказывает чёрный чай без сахара и садится за самый дальний столик. Хорошо придумали, кстати, что и чай попить можно. 

Что дальше, Луи, что дальше? Нравится он тебе, хочешь ты его, а толку? Ты же не знаешь, что делать с этим всем, этим обычно не ты занят. 

Он спешно отпивает, шипит, обжегшись, и ломает пальцами деревянную ложечку. Дурацкий внутренний голос прав – он нихрена не знает, что дальше и как. То есть, он конечно знает, нужно позвать куда-то, в кино, например. Но... Это ведь если толком незнакомы. А у них все через жопу – в прямом смысле, кстати – с секса началось. И теперь что?

Они ведь последнее время даже не говорят. Гарри ночевал хрен знает с кем, сам он свалил с Джо. Да и Стайлс его нихрена не хочет, похоже. Ни в каком смысле – вечно говорит, что съедет вот-вот. А он тут губу раскатал на свидание – кто сказал, что Стайлс согласится. Нужно что-то... Более изящное, чтоб он не отказал.

С этими сложностями он не привык иметь дело, за этим и собирался к Энджеле, она-то должна знать, что делать. Девушки всегда лучше разбираются в этих романтических штуках. 

До завтра уж он как-то и без совета дотянет, сегодня ограничится сладким. Кажется, Гарри любит пончики? Или нет? Господи, почему он никогда этим не интересовался, это ведь... так важно, да? Луи чувствует себя долбоебом и совершенным придурком, потому что почти готов позвонить и спросить, с какой глазурью Гарри купить пирожное. Потому что внезапно становится страшно, что не угадал. Что все семь штук будут мимо.

Он старается себя убедить, что ничего страшного, они все вкусные, но в этот раз хочется именно угодить, а не так, чтоб как всегда. И он уже достаёт телефон, чтоб исполнить задумку, когда звенит звоночек над входной дверью и он слышит до боли знакомый голос. Даже не так – знакомые _голоса_. Он отрывает взгляд от экрана телефона и... и, кажется, сейчас он отлично понимает, значение выражение "земля из под ног уходит".

Это какое-то ебанное мистическое совпадение! Его Лотти?! Его Шарлота с этим.... С этим, блядь, выродком?! Значит, вот какой "он"?! Как, блядь, Эд добрался до его малышки?! Это же вообще невозможно, это как Северный полюс и Южный, у них же вообще нет ни единой точки соприкосновения! Они из разных миров и все такое. И эта блядина сейчас трогает руками, которыми он стольких перелапал...

Луи готов взвыть и броситься на Эда прямо здесь и сейчас, но заставляет себя успокоиться. Лотти не нужно видеть его сейчас и бить морду при ней нельзя – иначе Эд в её глазах останется героем, а он, Луи, старшим братом-мудаком. 

Он прячется за коробку от пончиков и заставляет считать себя до ста, чтобы сдержаться – Эд гладит мелкую по волосам, заглядывает в лицо и чему-то там смеётся. Если он ей что-то... Если они уже... Он зажмуривается – стоп. Нет. Ей всего пятнадцать, Эд же не совсем... Ха-ха, не "совсем", да, как же! Он и брату порошок подсыпал, чтоб только засадить, что ему какая-то там пятнадцатилетняя соплячка! 

Луи стискивает коробку и сквозь тонкую упаковку чувствует, как трескается глазурь на пончике. Лучше бы это кости Эда так же беспомощно хрустели под его пальцами. Но всему своё время, нужно просто подождать до завтра, да. Он медленно выдыхает и закрывает глаза, слышит звон колокольчика и понимает, что они ушли.

Наверное, зря вся эта конспирация за коробкой – Лотти настолько увлечена Эдом, что ей не до окружающих. А Стайлсу по сути похуй на него, вряд ли он в курсе, что мутит с его сестрой, так что если и заметил, то... 

Луи допивает остывший чай, сгребает коробку и вылетает на свежий воздух. Ох блядь, это последний шанс Эда остаться живым – если он случайно набрел на Лотти, если же он сделал это специально... 

Зачем Эду специально искать его сестру, он не знает, Стайлсу вроде не за что ему мстить... Гарри вон уже взрослый, да и не в курсе Эд, что его брат живёт у Луи! Ебать-привет! Что за говно ему в голову лезет. Это уже смахивает на паранойю. 

Луи открывает дверь в квартиру и включает свет – Гарри куда-то свалил. В воскресенье вечером. Ну да, что ему, ждать Луи, что ли... Настроение портится окончательно. Приперся ещё с этими пончиками дурацкими, лох лохом, а Гарри где-то снова с кем-то. 

Почему он чувствует себя обманутым? Ему же никто ничего не обещал! И он в себе это ненавидит, он ненавидит это чувство слабости, эту внутреннюю дрожь и обиду за несбывшиеся надежды. 

Хорошо, что до мусорника близко. Он ныряет в кроссовки, которые зачем-то уже снял, хватает коробку и выносит на улицу, не подходит к баку с пищевыми отходами, а издалека, словно баскетбольный мяч в корзину, швыряет упаковку. 

Трехочковый забит, трибуны ревут, решающий мяч игры вырывает победу и блаблабла. Луи выдыхает и, чувствуя себя последним идиотом, возвращается домой. Какой нахер победитель?

На столике разбросаны яркие бумажки и ему приходится напрячь зрение, чтобы разобрать, что это открытки. С днём рождения. Точно. Вот какой сегодня день – у Гарри день рождения, а у Эда вчера был. Странные близнецы, да. Гарри ему тогда на кухне рассказывал про них. 

– Привет, – Гарри заходит неслышно и замирает в дверях. 

– С днём рождения, – вырывается у Луи, и дурацкая улыбка расползается от уха до уха. 

Он действительно счастлив. Просто потому, что Гарри пришёл домой.

***

Это было как наковальней по голове. Лотти – сестра Томлинсона. Хуже, чем в дешевом сериале, хуже, чем у Шекспира. Боже, Луи орал как ненормальный, чтоб он руки убрал от неё, что он ей не то, что не пара, и даже просто рядом стоять недостоин. Серьёзно, Шекспиру такое и не снилось, а то он бы что покруче написал.

И ладно бы, похуй на то, что там Томлинсон хочет, как бы не его дело, но... Но он и правда мог. Он сказал, что если еще раз ее рядом с Эдом увидит, так тут же ей в красках расскажет, как пялил его в зад, как они в душе и на кухне, и про Гарри обязательно расскажет. 

Ему похуй, что Эд её и пальцем не тронул:  
– Ебать, Эд, если бы тронул, я бы тебя сейчас же урыл;  
ему похуй, что она хотела познакомить его с родителями:  
– Может, мама меня отпускать на дольше будет;  
ему похуй, что у Ло завтра контрольная по физике и он обещал помочь:  
– Маленькая моя, ты лучше всех напишешь.

Ему похуй. Похуй. Похуууууй.

Эгоистичная сука. И никакие доводы его не переубедили, хоть бы дал поговорить с ней:  
– Исчезни Эд, сделай вид, что сдох, иначе твоим родителям придётся приезжать на твои похороны. 

Ебанутое создание. Естественно, Эд не боялся, господи, да что он и правда застрелит его? Смешно же. Ковбой нахуй. Или отравит? Екатерина Медичи отдыхает. Или, может, сожжет как Жанну Д'Арк? 

И Лотти звонит третий раз. И она ждёт под дождём, он знает, что она ждёт! А он не может взять, потому что блядский Томлинсон развалился напротив него в кресле и выжидательно смотрит на телефон, лежащий на столе, на мигающую фотографию сестры и, сука, доволен. Он, сука, счастлив. 

Эд Ширан замолкает и на экране появляется стандартная заставка. Три пропущенных и она больше не позвонит никогда. И трубку не возьмёт – он уже в чёрном списке, сто процентов. Он её знает. 

– Теперь доволен? – слова со скрипом вырываются из горла, блядски больно обжигают гортань, лёгкие как в огне и в глаза как песка насыпали. 

– Я был бы доволен, если бы она о тебе вообще не знала, а так – да, покатит, – Луи поднимается с кресла и идёт по коридору к двери. – Эд, не дай Бог ты её искать будешь, не дай Бог...

Эд знает, что не будет. Он знает, что Луи станет известно все – хер что спрячешь в большой семье. Он не станет её искать, пусть лучше думает, что он такой мудак, чем... Разве она станет встречаться с парнем, с которым трахался её брат? Останется с тем, кто брату наркоту подсыпал, только чтоб насолить? Она ещё такая маленькая, наивная, она не поймёт, что это все просто... Какие-то дебильные игры. Да и знать, что он хотел Луи, ей тоже не надо. 

Тут он согласен с Томлинсоном – ей так проще будет, переболит один раз и забудет. А ты новую найдёшь. Так он и сказал – новую. Нахер ему новая?! 

Что Луи может знать о том, когда кто-то нравится? Когда хочется бесконечно слушать, играть с волосами? Что он может знать про то, что секс это не так и важно, если сам свой хуй то ему, то Гарри присовывал, стоило только отвернуться. Блядина.   
Как он вообще думал, что Луи классный чувак, как он вообще мог его хотеть?!

Эд с размаху швыряет телефон в стену, но тот попадает в мягкую обивку кресла. Блядство. 

Он подходит к окну, отодвигает занавеску. На подоконнике лежат забытые сигареты Гарри. Он щелчком выбивает одну, достает из кармана зажигалку и подкуривает. Сигареты долго лежали, отсырели и теперь на языке катается мерзкий вкус прогорклого табака. Примерно так же паршиво сейчас у него на сердце. И смешно, что рассказать некому, нет такого друга, который бы понял, выслушал. Все как один решили бы, что он разводит их. Да он сам бы себе не поверил, что стоит и страдает как малолетка, стоя у окна. А вот... А вот Гарри бы, тот бы поверил. Притащил бы фильм и попкорн, завалился бы к нему под одеяло и поддержал. Молча, скорее всего, но всем своим видом выражая – если ты хочешь порыдать, вперёд, я не скажу никому. 

Вот только и Гарри нет. Он непонятно где, непонятно с кем, непонятно чем занят.   
И чем больше Эд думает, тем большей скотиной себя чувствует. Господи, да кем надо быть, чтоб вот так – трахнуть брата, поржать, что тот ушёл из дома, мерзко бросить девчонку, которая нравилась до мурашек, потому что компромата на него два чемодана. Надо быть просто им – Эдом Стайлсом – второго такого мудака во всем мире нет. 

***  
 _Florence + The Machine – Hardest of hearts_

У него железная сила воли и он может отказать себе во всем. Ну, по крайней мере, ему хочется так думать. Но только не Луи. После того внезапного отъезда он понимает, что мечтам пришел конец и да, это действительно был просто секс. Уже цепляться не за что. И он все же уедет, чтобы где-то в уголке перестрадать и зализать раны. Что уж поделаешь, когда у него все складывается наперекосяк. 

То, чего он хочет, глупо и противоречит всем и каждому из его принципов. Но что сделаешь, если принципы расходятся с желаниями. Битва была неравной. Последние выигрывали с разгромным счетом и как ни крути, принципы барахтались из последних сил где-то на подкорке его сознания. И, наверное, сегодня им придется проиграть окончательно. Главное, чтобы Луи не подвел, хотя по четвергам он всегда приходит вовремя. 

Решение принято и каким бы оно ни было неверным, оно окончательное. Взглянув на часы, Гарри открывает шкаф и, отыскав свой чемодан, находит необходимое во внутреннем кармане. Теперь в душ и... И все. 

Кончики волос еще влажные, когда Луи приходит домой. Он выглядит странно-приутихшим и задумчивым – Гарри таким его еще не видел. Они ужинают как всегда – за просмотром сериала, но не комментируют, не смеются, и Гарри постоянно ловит на себе непривычно-нерешительные взгляды Луи. Все время кажется, что он что-то хочет сказать и что бы это ни было, вряд ли означает что-то хорошее для него. 

Вполне вероятно, что он попросит его наконец свалить и пожить у кого-то другого, ведь Томлинсон еще не знает, что он уже нашел себе комнату. И очень хочется, чтобы этот разговор произошел не сегодня вечером, потому что сегодня у Гарри другие планы. Он улыбается Луи и говорит, чтоб тот шел в душ, если хочет, посуду он уберет сам. Луи кивает и, чуть помявшись, уходит в ванную.

Он слышит, как захлопывается дверь, как включается вода, и без сил прижимается щекой к холодильнику. Пластик холодит кожу и немного приводит в чувство. Тут не о чем нервничать и нечего переживать. Он же этого хочет до боли. Сколько раз это ему снилось и сколько раз он об этом мечтал? Цифра неутешительная и он быстро споласкивает тарелки, вытирает руки, стаскивает штаны, ныряет под одеяло. Хорошо бы Луи вышел поскорее, иначе еще немного и он передумает. Но сегодня, похоже, тот редкий день, когда ему везет, и Луи выходит из душа через минуту. И заваливается сверху покрывала, удивленно моргает:

– Ты уже спать? – на часах нет одиннадцати и это действительно раннее время. 

Сейчас главное сказать все раньше, чем Томлинсон откроет рот и попросит его съехать. Он сам это скажет завтра, а сегодня... 

– Иди ко мне, – едва слышно говорит он. Да, соблазнитель из него хреновый, но это не важно. – Под одеяло. 

И, как ни странно, Луи молча откидывает край и ложится на подушку, пялится в потолок. Надо же, в его голове все происходило намного проще, он переворачивается на бок и чуть подползает к парню. Какой же он все-таки красивый. Гарри на секунду зажмуривается, приподнявшись на локте, пальцем проводит по скуле. Луи вздрагивает от прикосновения, выныривает из своих мыслей:   
– Хочешь о чем-то поговорить? – он чуть улыбается и Гарри только молча кивает. – И я...

– Я... – Гарри облизывает губы и проводит ладонью по волосам. – Луи, я... Я хочу... 

Черт бы побрал эти слова – лучше действовать, а там как пойдет – хуже то не будет. Он видит, как Луи, нахмурившись, что-то хочет сказать, но успевает заткнуть того поцелуем. Какую-то секунду Томлинсон не отвечает, и кажется, что все – игра окончена, но как только мелькает эта мысль, он чувствует ладони на спине, Луи вжимает его в себя, отвечает на поцелуй так яростно и жадно, словно ждал этого не меньше его самого. 

Руки Луи бездумно блуждают по спине, мнут, тянут футболку в разные стороны, наконец, кажется, до него доходит, что нужно ее снять и он опускается ниже к пояснице, одной рукой ныряет под ткань, второй ведет вниз и, когда вместо привычной резинки и ткани под ладонью только гладкая кожа ягодицы, он охает и разрывает поцелуй. Недоверчиво смотрит на Гарри и ведет по бедру, не решаясь опустить руку, с силой толкается вперед, вжимаясь пахом, трется, и от касания ткани о кожу Гарри чуть всхлипывает, отводит взгляд, но не отстраняется, а только толкается в ответ. 

– Блядь, блядь, блядь, – бормочет Луи, одной рукой пытается стянуть с себя штаны, другой тянет футболку Гарри, у него ничего не выходит и, наплевав на штаны, он стягивает сначала футболку, а потом, наконец, только раздевается сам. – Что ты со мной творишь, Гарри... – он что-то бормочет, прижимается к шее, целует, где пульсирует венка, и Стайлс больше ничего не слышит, не соображает, запутывается пальцами в волосы, прижимает крепче, закусает губу. 

Целуя, Луи опускается ниже, обводит языком сосок, и Гарри кожей чувствует его улыбку, когда он, не сдержавшись, стонет. Он знает, что Луи аудиал и его дико заводят разговоры, стоны, всхлипы и прочие звуки во время секса, и когда Луи чуть прикусывает второй сосок, он стонет громче, бормочет "еще" – Луи дает ему больше. Прикусывает, вылизывает, втягивает кожу, словно ставит засосы. Завтра, наверное, к груди будет прикоснуться больно, но сейчас он балансирует на грани, задыхается от ощущений, чувствует, как смазка густо течет с члена, пачкает бедра и единственное, чего не хочется – чтобы все закончилось слишком быстро. 

Луи наконец перемещается ниже, целует живот, слизывает капли с кожи, мнет задницу и то ли случайно, а может, наоборот – намеренно, проводит пальцем между ягодиц и снова удивленно отстраняется. 

– Гарри, ты что... – он даже не говорит, только громко шепчет, проводит пальцем по скользкому еще раз, – ты зачем... 

– Зачем еще смазывают зад, Луи? – Гарри с усилием гасит нервный смешок. – Ты как маленький. Вставь мне наконец... 

– Ну, если я как маленький, то может расскажешь, что и как мне вставить тебе? – Луи, не прекращая гладить между ягодиц, поднимается и заглядывает Гарри в глаза. 

– Хорошо... Ладно... – против своего обычая он не отводит взгляд, – хочу, чтобы ты трахал меня пальцами, растягивал долго, пока я не начну насаживаться и стонать, а потом... – все же сил не хватает и он, почувствовав что краснеет, прикрывает глаза – а потом я хочу, чтобы ты сменил пальцы на член, поставил меня на колени и оттрахал, как следует – грубо и резко, чтобы... блядь... – Гарри чувствует, как один палец медленно и неглубоко проникает в него и тут же выскальзывает. Дразнит, зараза. – Хочу, чтобы ты кончил первым, а потом отсосал мне, чтобы я кончил тебе в рот и ты проглотил все...

Он приоткрывает глаза и смотрит на Луи, наверное, он сейчас похож на переспевший помидор – такой красный. Но он пересек собственные границы, и сказал то, о чем даже не мог спокойно думать, только потому, что знает, как Луи любит подобное, и еще потому, что у Томлинсона странная фиксация – все узнать, в подробностях, как он любит и чего хочет. Как будто он боится сделать что-то не так. Что само по себе абсурдно. 

Пауза затягивается и кажется, что он перегнул палку, наверное, у откровенности, как и у всего, есть предел. Наверное, нужно сказать что-то, извиниться, и он уже почти готов встать с кровати и убежать в душ, когда...

– Мне нравится твой план, – Луи, чуть прищурившись, смотрит ему в глаза и мучительно медленно проталкивает один палец на фалангу, – так? Я все правильно делаю? Пиздец, меня вставляет, когда ты говоришь, как тебя трахать. 

– Так, – дыхание неровное, и хочется зажмуриться, отвести взгляд, но черт возьми, эта игра заводит и, как ни мерзко себе признаться, ему нравится. Пошлые грязные разговоры возбуждают и уже самому заткнуться сложно. – Так, только глубже. Хочу больше... – но палец выскальзывает, заставляя разочарованно застонать. 

Луи подмигивает, коротко целует его, молча кивает и одним движением переворачивает на живот. Раздвигает ноги, усаживается, покрывает ягодицы мелкими поцелуями, отчего кожа покрывается мурашками и, наконец, сплюнув на палец, приставляет его к сжавшейся дырочке.

Гарри рад, что не пожалел смазки, потому что, несмотря на возбуждение, ему не так легко расслабиться – все ещё помнит, как больно было после... эксперимента. Но когда Луи проникает в него большим пальцем, легонько давит на копчик, то легко пропускает его, и только глухо стонет в подушку, когда чувствует, как Луи ведет по кругу, медленно растягивает. Он почти готов отпустить себя и раствориться в ощущениях, но чувствует влажное касание, что, черт возьми, он делает?! 

– Не нужно, пожалуйста, – бормочет Гарри, отталкивая Луи рукой. – Только пальцы. Пожалуйста. 

– Кто-то тут стесняется, м? – Луи послушно отстраняется и начинает ритмично двигать пальцем внутри, отчего Гарри крупно вздрагивает. – Скажи Гарри, почему нет? 

– блядь, – Гарри судорожно выдыхает, когда Луи добавляет второй большой палец, слегка растягивает. – Потому... Что... Ох... Нет... Я же скромный мальчик, помнишь, черт, я же почти ни с кем не трахался... блядь, да прекращай дразнить, трахни меня пальцами, ну же...

– Ты же чистенький, подготовленный, – Луи наконец проникает в него указательным и средним пальцем, тут же начиная быстро трахать. – Почему нет? Я бы с удовольствием вылизал тебя и трахал языком, пока ты не забыл свое имя. А заодно – чтобы ты вообще прекратил думать.

– Потому что, – ему остается только прижиматься к простыне бедрами, чтобы не толкаться навстречу, потому что пока хочется именно так – не поддаваться, чтоб Луи сам довёл его до безумия. – Потому что мне стыдно, о-ох... Черт, еще раз так... Мне стыдно, когда языком... Там... 

– Де-етка, – Луи тянет гласную и легонько шлепает по ягодице, отчего Гарри слегка подается назад. – Как это охуенно, что ты такой невинный. Давай, трахни себя моими пальцами, я же вижу, как тебе хочется. Ну же, – еще один легкий шлепок и Гарри сдается. К черту. 

Луи сгибает пальцы внутри, как раз там где надо, и у него темнеет перед глазами, он выгибает спину и насаживается. "Быстрее" и "глубже" – единственное, что бьется в голове и рассыпается яркими искрами перед глазами. 

-Ещеещееще – он бормочет, шире раздвигая ноги, беспомощно старается ухватиться за простынь, в попытке отсрочить оргазм, но трение шероховатой ткани о член и касание пальцев в самой чувствительной точке, сводят попытки практически к нулю и он чувствует, что еще немного и...

– Гарри, – он слышит сбивающийся голос откуда-то сверху или сбоку – не может понять. – Гарри... Я... блядь... 

– Под подушкой, – несмотря на гул в голове, он понимает, что Луи сам едва соображает, тянется вперед и нашарив, надрывает упаковку зубами, протягивает презерватив. – Быстрее только, ладно? 

Он слышит, как Луи сдирает упаковку, слышит, как раскатывает латекс по члену, слышит тяжелое дыхание и чувствует, как он пару раз проводит членом по расселине, собирая смазку.

Гарри, не сдержавшись, заводит руки назад, раздвигает ягодицы и практически ловит головку растянутой дыркой. 

– Сучка, – выдыхает Луи и толкается вперед, медленно растягивая стенки. – Расслабься, Хаз, пожалуйста. Я больше не могу... 

– Ты... Ах... – Гарри жмурится, ему не больно, просто пальцы намного меньше члена и нужно немного привыкнуть, – ты не бойся. 

Луи что-то бормочет, но это уже не важно, потому что он наконец начинает двигаться, медленно, почти выскальзывает, но тут же снова входит до упора. Кладет руки на бедра, притягивает на себя, усаживая сверху и от этого проникает неожиданно глубоко. Водит ладонями по животу, касается сосков, отчего Гарри громко стонет, откидывается назад, и Луи проскальзывает на сантиметр глубже. Он чувствует себя нанизанным, как бабочка – на булавку, словно в попытке соскочить, ерзает, и от этого давление внутри становится почти невыносимым. Он судорожно хватает воздух ртом, слегка приподнимается, и только тогда Луи прижимает к себе и начинает двигаться в ответ. 

Толчки короткие, сильные, Томлинсон не прекращает целовать его плечи, сжимать между пальцев соски и от всего этого ему кажется, что он как тряпичная кукла, безвольно болтается, запрокинув голову назад, и только всхлипывает, когда чувствует, как одной рукой Луи пару раз проводит по члену и прижимает ладонь к его животу.

– Я так глубоко в тебе, – он слышит, как Луи бормочет и начинает сильнее толкаться, – чувствуешь? 

– Да, да, – Гарри всхлипывает, кладет свою ладонь сверху и прижимает крепче – он правда _чувствует_.

Луи только молча толкает его вперед, лицом в подушку и начинает выбиваться, как он его и просил – сильнее, быстрее. Гарри обхватывает член, старается попасть в ритм, потому что больше терпеть нет сил, но Томлинсон не позволяет – перехватывает ладонь, возвращает её обратно на живот. 

– Чувствуешь? – он уже тяжело дышит, мокро целует спину между лопатками, сильнее прижимает руку. 

Гарри только пытается кивнуть, но вместо этого стонет сильнее, чувствуя, как с головки члена стекает очередная капля вязкой смазки. Он течет как шлюха, но блядь, кто сказал, что это плохо? Ему нравится течь от члена Луи в своей заднице, нравится стонать и всхлипывать оттого, что Луи трахает его так – грубо и сильно и что он не нежничает с ним, и завтра он все еще будет чувствовать его. А может быть, еще и послезавтра, если повезет. Потому что это все равно больше не повторится и они просто будут здороваться на общих лекциях.

Но сейчас он и не вспоминает о том, почему позволяет себе оторваться от мира приличий, которому так всегда старался соответствовать, почему сейчас говорит "да" всему, чему раньше отказывал, он разрешает себе все – словно этот секс последний в его жизни и начинает подмахивать, стараясь попасть в такт толчкам внутри, которые так чувствуются ладонью, старается сжать сильнее член внутри себя, и от этого сам почти теряет сознание, что-то бормочет бессвязно сквозь стоны и, наконец, чувствует, как Луи громко застонав, замирает и тут же падает сверху. Он чувствует, как внутри пульсирует член, и ему жалко, что все уже почти закончилось. Он чуть ворочается и Луи целует его спину, чуть гладит дрожащими пальцами – успокаивает. 

– Ты меня своим "еще" в гроб загонишь, – хрипло отзывается Томлинсон через пару секунд и, приподнявшись, выскальзывает из него. – Хочешь еще, да? Ненасытный скромник, – хмыкнув Луи переворачивает его на бок, лицом к себе и начинает вылизывать шею, ключицы, проводит языком ниже и, обхватив губами горошинку соска, ныряет между ягодицами двумя пальцами. 

Гарри ничего не остается, как беспомощно выгибаться, беззвучно хватать воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, и теряться в желаниях – хочет ли он, чтобы Луи прекратил целовать и наконец отсосал ему или же не останавливался ни на секунду и тянул как можно дольше. Но судя по всему, Томлинсон решил придерживаться второго пункта и, не наигравшись, переворачивает его на спину, продолжает трахать его пальцами, заставляя член вздрагивать при каждом касании простаты. 

– Какой ты мокрый, Гарри, как с тебя течет, – Луи, спустившись от груди, начинает целовать живот, – хочешь кончить? 

– Дааа... – он с трудом собирается с мыслями. – Давай третий вставь и отсоси наконец. 

– Раздвинь ножки пошире. Такой терпеливый, скромный, хороший мальчик.

Гарри прикрывает лицо руками, шире раздвигает ноги, с облегчением чувствует, как головку плотно обхватывают губы и к двум пальцам добавляется еще один. Он тут же начинает насаживается ниже, одновременно пытаясь толкнуться глубже в рот Луи и, когда тот вбирает член глубоко, начиная быстро трахать его пальцами, Гарри кончает. Он уверен – это длится вечно, он слышит свой стон такой громкий и удовлетворённый, чувствует, как сжимается горло, когда он выплескивается, и как пальцы продолжают скользить внутри, словно выжимая из него последние капли. 

И кажется, что он на какой-то миг отключается и растворяется в плотном воздухе комнаты. 

Он приходит в себя оттого, что Луи нежно целует его в висок, перебирает влажные пряди, и он старается не думать, где только что были эти пальцы. Он тянется к губам, почему-то поцелуй так важен сейчас – они так мало целовались, так хочется запомнить каждую секунду. Луи не отворачивается и не смеется над ним, а целует нежно, легонько прикусывая губу, и Гарри чувствует его улыбку. 

– Если бы ты только мог себя видеть, – в губы выдыхает Луи. – Я думал, кончу второй раз в месте с тобой...

Гарри не хочется знать подробностей, не хочется знать ничего, потому что это просто секс, это ничего не значит и сегодняшняя ночь это все. Завтра он уйдет, а Луи вряд ли вспомнит о том, каким он был сегодня, поэтому он только прижимает парня крепче к себе и не позволяет разорвать поцелуй до тех пор, пока у них хватает дыхания. 

– Гарри, – внезапно начинает Луи, приподнимаясь на локте. – Я же хотел кое-что спросить. И... 

Сердце Гарри сжимается до крохотных размеров, ухает вниз, тут же разбухает, заполняя сильными до боли ударами все тело. Почему сейчас, почему нельзя потерпеть до завтра. 

– ...если ты свободен завтра вечером... Я не уверен, что... Ну.. – Луи выглядит странно беспомощно-растерянным, и Гарри почти готов сам сказать, что завтра свалит и оставит его в покое. – В общем. Пойдем завтра со мной в театр? Энджи выступает, ну и у меня есть билеты... И места отличные, – он смешно трет лоб и хмурится. – Если ты не любишь театр, то может пойдем в кино? Или попьем кофе с каким-то не слишком дерьмовым тортом? 

Если бы Гарри не лежал, то он обязательно упал бы. И если бы у Гарри были силы, то он обязательно встал бы, чтоб упасть. Но сил не хватает ни на что, кроме как удивленно таращиться.

Это совсем не то, что он ожидал услышать. Луи предлагает ему пойти на свидание?.. На самом деле? Но почему сейчас? Почему сейчас, когда он снова убедил себя в том, что ничего не выйдет, что самое правильное – это просто перестать ныть и переспать с ним, чтобы потом ни о чем не жалеть?!

Гарри хмурится. Наверное, лучше сказать просто "нет", чтобы не давать себе никакой надежды, чтобы потом не было больнее. 

– Пожалуйста, – Луи смотрит на него, закусив губу, лоб блестит от пота, волосы торчат в разные стороны и в глазах что-то такое, чему он не может противостоять. – У Энджи дебют, главная роль и...

– Я люблю театр, – он улыбается краешком губ, поднимает руку и приглаживает растрепанные пряди. – И кофе с тортом тоже. 

– Тогда пойдем туда сразу после занятий? 

Луи улыбается широко и счастливо, и Гарри почти не жалеет, что снова ему сдался. Даже если это не свидание, и Луи просто не с кем туда пойти. Даже если потом будет очень плохо, но завтрашний вечер они проведут вместе. Что поделаешь, если Томлинсон это то, чему он не может сопротивляться – у каждого есть свои слабости.

– Это если я завтра ходить смогу... – шутит он, и Луи обрывает его поцелуем. 

***

Впервые за всю неделю выглянуло солнце и Луи вместо того, чтоб стоять в шумном холле, выходит на улицу. Пятница, солнышко, потрясающий секс вчера и сегодняшний вечер... Он не пошёл бы ни за что на это представление, но Энджела была убедительна – Гарри не откажет, если пойти нужно в поддержку знакомой. Хотя, кто знает, может эта "Кошка на раскалённой крыше" не такой и отстой? 

Сердце замирало в сладком предвкушении – у него первое в жизни свидание. Такое именно, что бы по правилам: культурные мероприятия, торт, все дела. Пока не очень понятно, куда двигаться дальше и, может быть, Гарри не совсем понял его намёк, но они обязательно прояснят пару моментов. 

Луи не шарит, что такое эти серьёзные отношения, и не совсем уверен, нужно ли ему это, но Гарри и правда ему нравится. Секс вчера был потрясающий, и сегодня утром Гарри был такой охуенный, такой затраханный, что Луи с трудом сдержался, чтобы не повторить все сначала. Но Энджи вообще советовала с сексом потянуть, а тут вон как вышло, поэтому вместо утреннего отсоса, он сварил Гарри кофе и притащил ему в постель, удовлетворенно отмечая красные следы на коже и чуть припухшие после вчерашнего соски. 

Ох, лучше сейчас не об этом думать – штаны и без того узкие. Он подкуривает сигарету и жмурится от яркого солнца. Гарри где-то задерживается и главное, чтоб его сегодня на работу не вызвали – пятница все же. 

Люди расходятся – кто на занятия, кто по своим делам и, наконец, хлопнув дверью, с крыльца сбегает Гарри. Луи поднимается с лавочки, отмечая, что от улыбки сейчас точно треснет щека, идёт на встречу. 

Стайлс какой-то не такой, не умиротворенно-расслабленный как сегодня утром и не взвинченный как вчера до секса, козе ясно, что что-то стряслось. Только вот что?..

– Га... – зовёт он, протягивая руку, но тот шарахается от него как от чумного, быстро проходит мимо, оставляя Луи посреди залитого солнцем двора с поднятой рукой.


	20. Round 16th

Возможно он бы не так злился на Луи, если бы Томлинсон не был настолько прав. Ведь он и сам об этом думал, просто то чувство, которое тёплым солнышком расползалось по венам, заглушало эти мысли, запрещало думать, и только разгоняло сердцебиение до ста, когда Лотти появлялась на горизонте. Он бы вломил Томлинсону за то, что заставил бросить её, заставил ждать, названивать, тем самым отрезая все пути к примирению, но почему-то дал ему спокойно уйти. Тот знает сестру куда лучше, чем знает её Эд. Она не станет искать с ним встреч, не станет звонить и писать.

Третьего шанса не будет.

Поэтому он чувствовал себя придурком когда приперся в "их" кафе, в надежде увидеть русую макушку за столиком у окна.

За тем столиком сидела пожилая женщина и её седые волосы, стянутые тугим узлом, ничуть не напоминали растрепанные русые пряди.

Он сидит и тупо смотрит в чашку с уже остывшим кофе. Так все глупо. Так пусто. Так одиноко. В животе протяжно урчит и он с безразличием вспоминает, что так и не ел ничего с понедельника. Так и живёт на одних сигаретах и кофе, как какой-нибудь поэт или художник, растерявший вдохновение. Какая-то ванильная хуйня с ним происходит и он… ну, он не должен так страдать, он не Гарри у которого тонкая душевная организация и не Джемма, которая просто девчонка. Он же… ему же похуй, плевать и просто все равно. Только почему-то в этот раз все не равно.

Он усмехается глупому потоку своих мыслей и одним глотком допивает кофе, достаёт деньги и, отсчитав нужную сумму, кладёт на стол.

– Привет.

Он поднимает голову и пытается вспомнить, наверное это какой-то знакомый. Но парень, выжидательно приподнявший бровь, не вызывает ровным счётом никаких ассоциаций.

– Знакомы? – равнодушно бросает он и поднимается.

– На Новый год знакомились, – чуть улыбается тот и Эд думает, что, наверное, он бы посчитал его симпатичным, если бы не…

– На какой? – хмурится Стайлс, тот Новый год не помнит совершенно, а что касается этого, так парня в Париже точно не было.

– Очень смешно.

Разговор заходит в тупик и они молча смотрят друг на друга, когда в голове у Эда щёлкает.

– Ты решил, что я Гарри.

– А ты, очевидно, Санта? – фыркает тот. 

– Ошибся, – парень удивлённо моргает и Эд смеется. Давно не случалось такого, чтоб их путали. Как-то все розыгрыши в детстве остались. – Я его брат. Мы близнецы.

– Ого, бывает же, – трёт переносицу тот, оглядывает сверху-вниз и, внезапно, с места в карьер: – Хм, а что брат-близнец делает сегодня вечером?

Эд хочет сказать, что ничего, что отъебись от меня, пожалуйста, что за топорный подкат?!

– Ничего, – почему-то тихо бормочет он. – Ничего не делает. Фильм смотрит.

Парень улыбается краешком рта, внезапно, подняв руку, касается волос и убирает кудрявую прядь за ухо. У Эда внезапно в голове звучит шёпот того извращенца из клуба: "какая же ты сладкая шлюшка", и господи, он же и есть шлюшка и сучка. Томлинсон не ошибался. На нем наверное написано – ебусь в зад, раз этот парень чуть ли не прямым текстом ему предлагает провести вечер вместе. И можно перехватить руку и вывихнуть, заломив к лопатке, но… Но зачем? Он тот, кто есть, прошлого не изменить и все равно… все - все равно.

– Хочешь посмотреть фильм вместе? – почти нормальным голосом произносит он.

– Уж если ты настаиваешь, – довольно кивает парень. – Мэтт.

– Эд, – хорошо хоть познакомились перед сексом. – И я люблю снизу.

Он чувствует себя так, словно опустился на самое дно с камнем на шее. Он сам себя топит, сам не даёт себе всплыть. Но… Ведь Томлинсон прав, он не достоин его сестры и с этим уже ничего не попишешь. И не зачем пытаться измениться.

Эд никогда не был склонен к саморазрушению, но, с другой стороны, начать и преуспеть никогда не поздно. Может, если его выебет этот чувак как следует, он сможет забыть все, забыть мелкую Синеглазку, которую мама не пускает долго гулять, и он перестанет думать о том, как она написала контрольную и наладила ли отношения с девчонками? Может быть, он хоть на какое-то время просто перестанет думать?

***

– Так откуда ты Гарри знаешь?

Эд сильно затягивается и выдыхает дым в потолок. Хочется как-то заглушить этот приторный вкус дешевого мотельного секса, которым так полны все арт-хаусные фильмы. Нужно все постирать и самому мыться долго-долго под душем. Мудак какой-то этот Мэтт, с виду паинька, а фантазия не хуже, чем у того мужика из клуба, и задница снова обещает саднить пару дней. Да и хуй бы с ней, если бы только что-то внутри под рёбрами перестало болезненно ныть, если бы мысли то и дело не возвращались к Лотти и её брату-гандону.

– Так на вечеринке, он там с другом был, – Мэтт неодобрительно косится на сигарету, но Эду как-то похуй и он выдыхает ещё пару колечек в воздух. – Я думал они вместе, а потом Томлинсон с Джо – сестрой моей, мутить начал, ну, я к нему и подошёл, разговорились…

– Стоп, – Эд резко садится на кровати и чуть не выпускает сигарету из рук. – С кем? Он Новый год отмечал в компании Томлинсона, в смысле, Луи Томлинсона?!

Дурацкий конструктор "Лего" никак не хочет складываться и детальки-кирпичики громоздятся друг на друга. Как Гарри оказался там? Как с Луи? Почему он там был с этим мудаком?!

– Дааа, а что? Кэв сказал, что это типа его, ну, Луи, в смысле, сосед по квартире новый, какую-то хуйню ещё говорил, не помню.

– Сосед, значит.

Больше Эд не говорит ничего и даже не особо вслушивается в то, что вещает Мэтт. Гарри свалил из их квартиры к Луи? После того, что произошло?! Сейчас как-то нелепо думать, но он-то тогда, когда Луи зависал у них, думал, что братец однозначно возненавидит Томлинсона. Эду не хочется возвращаться к тем событиям – кого они сейчас волнуют, поэтому он тушит почти дотлевшую сигарету и усилием воли возвращает себя к разговору с парнем.

– …а он, наверное, номер не правильно продиктовал, вряд ли я не правильно записал.

– Что ж ты его прям там не трахнул? – суть разговора уловить не сложно, он все о Гарри толкует. 

– Дома разложить хотелось, чтоб как следует вые… да похуй уже. Он недотрога такой, забавный, таких интересно разводить. Но и ты вполне неплохо справился. Ничего, что мы о твоём брате сейчас? 

Эд хочет уебать, за себя, за "неплохо справился", за Гарри, в конце концов, но… сейчас он только согласно кивает. Уж лучше он, чем Гарри. А их личные дела не касаются этого... Этого.

И стоя на пороге, почти закрыв дверь за Мэттом, он внезапно для себя быстро спрашивает:  
– Говоришь, сестра твоя с Луи встречается?

– Пф, нет. На выходные съездили и больше я о нем не слышал, – парень безразлично пожимает плечами. – Что он тебя так...

Но Эд уже захлопывает дверь. 

"Ну и семейка, что брат, что сестра," – с отвращением думает Эд и проворачивает замок дважды.

Сейчас в душ и тогда… впервые в жизни он жалеет, что в квартире нет ванной, наверное в ней очень хорошо думать. По крайней мере, ему так кажется, а подумать есть над чем. Что-то очень, очень важное произошло и ему пиздец как нужно получить верный ответ, сложив все факты.

***

Он ещё вчера думал, стоит ли лезть. Может, это все же не его дело, пусть Гарри сам, господи, он же взрослый мужик, но… сейчас, сидя на ебаной лекции, на которую он себя буквально за шкирку приволок, глядя, как опоздавший Гарри плюхается за свободный стол и смотрит на сидящего через ряд парня. Блядство, _как_ он смотрит на Луи! И Эд знает этот взгляд, он знает Гарри чуть ли не лучше чем себя – у того все эмоции на лице написаны, нихуя скрывать не умеет. И он с точностью до 99,9% может заявить: у его влюблённого по уши брата-идиота вчера был секс.

Секс, не такой, как в первое время, когда по приезду в Манчестер, Гарри пытался пересилить себя и ходил по клубам с ним, чтобы "просто повеселиться и никаких обязательств, парень". После тех нескольких раз у него было не такое светящееся лицо, словно Рождественскую гирлянду проглотил, совсем не такое. 

Эд даже помнит, как рано утром, выпроводив парня, Гарри только под вечер вышел из своей комнаты, долго крутил сигарету между пальцев, спросил, что все находят в этом бессмысленном трахе. Какой вообще смысл, когда никому дела нет до тебя, когда тебе все равно, кого трахать, человека или резиновую куклу. Как и тогда, Эд не знает, что в этом плохого. Секс это секс, он по сути не может быть чем-то ужасным, по крайней мере он был в этом уверен ровно до вчерашнего дня. Но вчерашний день это скорее исключение, а так-то обычно все круто.

А ещё кроме этого, он точно помнит, когда Гарри пришёл утром домой с этим дурацким, сияющим как праздничная инсталляция, выражением лица, хлопнулся прямо на него спящего и, широко улыбаясь, заявил, что он теперь тоже не девственник, они наконец-то решились и теперь они с Эйденом точно настоящая пара. И Эд тогда конечно его поздравил, посоветовал этим обрадовать маму и шутливо врезал ему подушкой. Надо же, когда-то давно они дружили, делились чем-то очень важным, дрались подушками и вместе изучали диск с порнухой. Куда и когда это все пропало? Какой мудак все испортил.

Эд переводит взгляд на того самого мудака и качает головой – Томлинсон похоже нихуя не в курсе, что на него из глаз Гарри просто сыпятся сердца и розы. Или в курсе, но ему-то похуй.

Гарри – влюблённый дурак. Как он сам раньше этого не понял? Как он не понимал, что все время, пока сука-Томлинсон был у них, Гарри подыхал в своей влюбленности?! И в первую ночь, и когда на кухне голой жопой по полу елозил, и потом… потом, когда они выебали Гарри.

Сука. Сука. Сука. Луи не был пьян, не был толком под кайфом – доза у него смешная была, он просто не отказался и ещё после этого увёл с собой этого дурачка. А тот, наверное, радостно ушёл к нему, небось обеды ему готовил, кофе в постель, хуй его знает что ещё. А Луи в благодарность его на вечеринки таскал, где такие выблядки как Мэтт трутся. Каков Луи – такие и друзья, тут даже и думать нечего.

И мелкий сейчас вот сидит довольный, пытается следить за речью препода, но явно плавает где-то в облаках. Гребаный-ебаный Луи сам сказал, что Гарри только на секс и годится, а значит исправно трахал мелкого, пока тот жил у него. Господи, как таким мудаком можно быть? Эд и сам не паинька, но, блять, трахаться с Гарри, мутить с девчонкой, да ещё и к нему самому Луи не отказался заскочить. Это даже не вписывается в его, довольно широкие, рамки.

Эда кроет ненавистью и отвращением, жалостью и желанием врезать Гарри за то, что похерил все свои принципы, за то, что влюбился в мудака, за то, что позволил над собой так… и когда лекция окончена, он успевает перехватить брата и захлопнуть дверь в аудиторию. Им нужно поговорить, он должен защитить Гарри от этого выблядка. Томлинсон не единственный, кого заботит своя семья.

***

– Все секретничаем, девочки? – Кэв вламывается в гриммерку и Томлинсону остаётся только закатить глаза.

– Присоединяйся к девичнику, – в тон ему отвечает Луи и протягивает ему пушистую кисть со столика Энжи.

– Так что произошло? – девушка отклеивает ресницы, и парни синхронно отворачиваются – все же зрелище не для слабонервных.

– Он просто прошёл мимо, – выдыхает Луи. – Взял и прошёл, хотя вчера все было хорошо, а утром ещё лучше. И, в общем-то, странно как-то.

– А ты чего за ним не пошёл? Догнал бы и спросил?

Он только пожимает плечами – черт его знает почему, наверное потому что боялся, что Гарри вслух его пошлёт, а может надеялся, что тот успокоится и вернётся.

– Он как Белла, – из своего угла внезапно восклицает Кевин, и теперь уже Луи вместе с Энжелой синхронно поворачиваются к нему, – ну помнишь, как в сумерках, она такая типа независимая, мимо прошла, а этот бледнолицый остался с открытым ртом стоять. Луи, ты теперь как Эдвард, получается!

От звука имени Томлинсон морщится, как же он ненавидит этого ублюдка. Только сейчас не до него. Тут бы с Гарри разобраться. Когда тот пронёсся мимо, Луи от неожиданно нахлынувшей трусости не побежал за ним, а ведь должен был! Должен! Но вместо этого тупо постоял с вытянутой рукой, выматерился себе под нос и зачем-то приперся в театр. Он честно отсмотрел все от начала до конца, но ничего не помнит. Наверное, Энжи была прекрасна? Наверное, все было здорово и динамично? Зал хлопал, Кэв покрывался красными пятнами, потел и, скорее всего, это он от восторга так. А Луи ничего не понимал. Он сидел и прислушивался к неожиданной пустоте внутри себя. Все же было так хорошо, так охуенно и птички пели, и небо голубым сверкало, внутри все словно пузырилось, как газировка в стакане, от предвкушения вечера. И когда Гарри ушёл – какого черта?! – солнце не померкло и даже дождь не пошел, ничего такого, о чем всегда пишут в романах... господи, зачем он их читал вообще? Леа вечно их читала и он хватал любой, пока ждал её и листал дешёвые страницы. Так вот, все оказалось не так. Просто… Просто все исчезает. Все пузырьки, весёлые мысли и это предвкушение, которое где-то нетерпеливо вздрагивает под рёбрами, заставляет тебя улыбаться, как клоуна на ярмарке, – все это резко исчезает. И внутри становится как в полой, закупоренной бочке – пусто, гулко и темно.

И после всего он поперся в гримерку, потому что идти ему с этим всем больше некуда, а рассказать кому-то надо, потому что кто угодно в этом мире знает, что нужно делать с этим, но только не он.

– Я даже не знаю от чего мне хуевей теперь должно быть: от того, что Гарри считай меня послал или от того, что мой лучший гетеросексуальный друг досконально знает "Сумерки", – деланно вздыхает Луи. – Пожалуй, второе ранит сильнее.

– Шпроши его, – Энжи уже закалывает волосы в пучок, зажав шпильки во рту, – когда она успела все смыть с себя? Он что, так надолго в себя ушёл? – Кроме него никто тебе не скажет. Вы же живёте вместе, поговорите…

Она смотрит на него этим типично женским всепонимающим взглядом и Луи хочется побиться головой об стену.

– Не смотри на меня так, я не потерянный щенок под дождём, не нужно меня спасать, мыть, кормить…

– Таблетку от глистов давать, – ржёт Кэв, и Луи хочется побить головой об стенку и его, но он тоже смеется. – Все будет хорошо, – внезапно-нормальным голосом говорит парень. – Поговори с ним и прекращай делать вид, что тебе похуй, Томлинсон. Тебе же не похуй.

– Не похуй, – соглашается Луи, – а если не будет все хорошо, ты мне насыпешь попкорна в мисочку и нальёшь холодного пива?

– Конечно, – Кевин ставит подбородок на плечо Энжелы и подмигивает: – Я даже "Сумерки" тебе поставлю и сам с тобой смотреть сяду. Обещаю не спойлерить!

Наверное, первый раз за вечер Луи улыбается искренне, в конце концов, даже если все совсем хуево окажется, то у него есть друг-придурок который не станет капать на мозги – "я же тебя предупреждал, а ты не слушал", а просто рядом помолчит.

***

То, что Гарри нет дома, он понял сразу, только открыв дверь, даже не только потому, что в квартире темно – парень мог уснуть, – а просто неуловимо стало больше места. Кое-как разувшись, Луи проходит в комнату и медленно оглядывает помещение.

Яркая догадка молнией прошивает мозг и он подходит к шкафу – так и есть. Ему не показалось, что исчез ноут и стопка тетрадей Гарри уже не рискует упасть с края стола, что все же в коридоре не валяется лишняя пара кед и не висит хомутом чёрный, уже не по сезону тёплый шарф. Ему и правда не показалось.

Гарри ушёл. Сбежал. Исчез.

Точно так же, как ушёл тогда из своего дома, от брата. Странная у Гарри манера решать конфликты.

Конфликты. Ладно, тогда хоть ясно все было, а сейчас что. Луи устало валится в кресло и прислушивается к себе, но в голове нет ни единого варианта, почему Стайлс свалил. Почему Стайлс не поговорил с ним. Что, черт возьми, случилось за одну пару?!

В кармане гудит телефон и он глупо надеется, что вдруг Гарри – мало ли, дома что случилось и ему пришлось. Но это не Гарри, а Энжи просит написать, когда все наладится и он, усмехнувшись, посылает ей смайлик и выключает телефон.

Луи никогда не думал, что чувствует человек в такой ситуации. Сейчас оказалось, что он все так же ничего не ощущает. Он все ещё беспомощно прислушивается к себе, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, о чем пишут, рассказывают все, кто хоть как-то обламывался с парнями. Но так странно – пусто. Словно под глубоким наркозом и, как только он перестанет действовать, то окажется, что чего-то не хватает и это будет очень больно.

А Луи не хочется, чтобы было больно. Хочется, чтобы все было ясно, просто и приятно. Пожалуй, он меньше всего подходит для отношений и пытаться-то не стоило. Все закончилось ещё в четвертьфинале.

Он медленно раздевается и, скинув в кучу одежды трусы, идёт в душ. Теперь хоть обдрочись, никого за тонкой перегородкой. Хоть всю горячую воду спустить можно, больше не с кем делить. И полотенцесушителя хватит на то, чтобы нормально расправить полотенце. И зубы чистить можно, сидя на унитазе с открытой дверью – он один, совсем.

И Луи спускает всю горячую воду, комком отправляет полотенце в угол за унитаз и выходит в комнату. Он может делать все что угодно. Например, выпить чаю. 

Щёлкает конфорка, пламя лижет металлическое дно и через пару минут раздаётся бодрый свист. На полке стоит любимая чашка Гарри с дурацким оленем, на самом деле, Луи её купил потому, что она стоила 90 центов, а лишняя чашка не помешает, но Стайлсу она чем-то приглянулась.

Луи берет другую, полосатую, наливает кипяток и садится за стойку. Он чувствует себя дураком, который загадал желание и бесится, что оно исполнилось. Исполнилось, но не так, как нужно, как-то криво сбылось все. Он хотел больше места для себя и получил, он хотел личное пространство – вот же оно, получай. И сейчас глупо думать, что чай пить вместе веселее, и странно будет просыпаться завтра одному в кровати, хоть он терпеть не может просыпаться с кем-то.

Под солонкой он видит картонку с эмблемой бара, в который устроился Стайлс, и тот всего полутора кварталами ниже по улице. Нужно хотя бы узнать, что за хрень происходит, завтра он туда сходит, может Гарри что-то скажет. Луи почти уверен в том, что Стайлс не свалил из города, хотя с кем-кем, но с ним нельзя быть уверенным ни в чем на все сто.

Гарри самый непредсказуемый парень, которого он когда-либо встречал, он – та самая головоломка, которую Луи хотел получить на вечеринке, где все завертелось. И он получил, но проебал, и теперь совершенно непонятно, вернёт ли? И нужно ли возвращать, если эта головоломка сбежала, аккуратно упаковав все свои вещи.

Может никто и не захочет возвращаться, зачем? Кому из них двоих это надо? Но в этот раз Луи не хочется оставлять все без объяснений, которые он искренне раньше терпеть не мог. В кои-то веки ему жизненно необходимо знать все. 

***  
В дверь тарабанят так, что Эд думает, что, по меньшей мере, пожар, и распахивает дверь, не глядя в глазок. 

– Скучал, милый? – он больно прикладывается затылком о стену и через мгновение уже лежит на полу, стараясь вдохнуть, чувствуя, как чья-то туша давит на грудь. – Вот я и дома.

– Какого хрена, Томлинсон?! – он быстро переворачивает их и прижимает парня к полу, удовлетворенно отмечая звук столкновения дурной головы с ламинатом. – Совсем охуел? 

Вместо ответа Луи резко хватает его за голову и бьет лбом в переносицу:   
– Кто из нас охуел ещё, сукин ты сын!!!

Луи встаёт и Эд, убрав руку от хлещущего кровью носа, хватает того за штанину и парень снова падает, но в этот раз вперёд лицом. Стайлс не успевает навалиться на него, как тот вскакивает, и Эд с яростью кидается на него. 

Как он в вовремя, Эду как раз очень хотелось сделать из этого пидораса отбивную. Давно стоило ему вмазать как следует. Хорошо, что он пришёл, и хорошо, что сопротивляется, беззащитных котят Эд никогда бы не стал бить. 

И сейчас, вваливаясь в комнату каким-то неловким комком из рук и ног, как-то похер, что это меньше всего похоже на нормальную мужскую драку, а, скорее, на школьную потасовку. Потому что лупят они друг друга куда придётся и шипят, как коты в марте. И это совсем-совсем не похоже на Мортал Комбат. 

Эд отплёвывается от крови, пытается схватить Луи хотя бы за волосы, но под руку попадается ухо и он тянет его вниз. Томлинсон падает сверху – он что, отожрался за праздники, что такой тяжёлый, – и пытается уже не только задавить его, но и придушить. 

Стайлс хрипит и пытается обхватить ногами парня, но Томлинсон какой-то верткий, ужом крутится, и все никак не удаётся его заломить, и Эд со злостью подкидывает его вверх всем телом. Но неудачно – тот только сильнее прижимает его к полу, и он от безысходности впивается зубами Луи в плечо, от чего тот, явно позабыв о кодексе мужских драк, а может, и от неожиданности, взвизгнув, опять же совсем не по-мужски, заезжает ему между ног. 

Вопль Эда тоже отнюдь не мужественный рык и, отпустив Луи, он хватается за яйца. Честное слово, не так он себе представлял драку, когда мечтал отомстить Луи за все, что тот испортил в его жизни. И уж если бы кто и баюкал свой член от прямого попадания, то точно не он сам. 

– Какого черта?! – он почти пищит, потому что, твою мать, Луи, наверное, конь, потому что удар настолько сильный, что в глазах темнеет от боли. 

– А ты какого хуя грызёшься?! – Луи оттягивает ворот свитера, демонстрируя след от зубов. – Клыки, как у лошади...

От схожести ассоциаций и от дебильности произошедшего Эд неожиданно для себя начинает смеяться и, хохоча, все так же сжимая рукой промежность, опускается по стенке. Через минуту истеричного хохота он уже отплевывается от воды, потому что Томлинсон, конечно же, притащил чайник с кухни и щедро вылил на него содержимое. 

– Успокоился? – он садится рядом и Эд, наконец, встречается с ним взглядом и довольно отмечает, что разбил Луи губу и обеспечил парой синяков. – Нос вытри. 

– Ты нахуя вламываешься? – Эд вытирает нос рукавом, рассматривает красные капли на бежевом свитере. – Я ей не звонил, все как обещал...

– Ей не звонил, – глаза Луи снова становятся бешеными и Эду становится понятно, откуда в нем столько силы – дури в нем дохуища. – А Гарри-то за каким хуем сказал, что ты в меня влюблён, Эд, нахуя?! 

***

_– Блять, Гарри, он мудак, он конченный человек, понимаешь? – сдавленным голосом, словно его на днях душили, говорил Эд. – Он же не только тебя трахает, знаешь?_

_Что ему оставалось, как не кивнуть? Он знал, но ведь Луи ничего не обещал ему, да, так к чему это все, зачем?_

Гарри аккуратно раскладывает вещи в шкафу и мысленно отмечает, что нужно заехать к Эду – сейчас он и не думает о той квартире, как о своём доме – и забрать вещи. Теплеет. 

_– Он же был у меня после Парижа, – Гарри молча кивнул – это он тоже знал и уже смирился с этим, да и после этого столько всего произошло. – И сказал, что ему понравилось трахать тебя под кайфом и больше ты нахуй не сдался. И мы трахались на кухне, знаешь? – ну, естественно, не чай они там пили, – а когда он пришёл ко мне в понедельник... – А вот этого он не знал. Это что-то новое._

_Он видел, как Эд потирает шею и как из-под ворота водолазки виднеется черно-синяя отметина, – у него самого похожие были, он знает автора. Луи трахал его на кухне и после вся шея была в синяках, и потом ночью он добавил и вчера тоже... Луи любит метить шею. Луи любит трахаться и это всегда просто секс. И он просто снова об этом забыл, потому что он – конченный придурок._

Гарри качает головой – нужно забыть об этом. Просто – все. Он же готовил себя к этому, он знал, что не нужно соглашаться на театр. Он просто был уверен, что Луи не настолько мудак. Не настолько его считает дерьмом... На все согласным дерьмом. 

_– Кто предложил меня трахнуть? – свой голос казался каким-то неживым, больше шелест чем голос. – Кто, Эд? Скажи, блять, кто?_

_– Луи, – прохрипел Эд, глядя ему в глаза. И стало понятно, что он не врет. – Я хотел просто втроём, а он выбрал тебя. Я не смог отказать, я не..._

_Этого было больше чем достаточно. Гарри оттолкнул брата и вышел из пустой аудитории. А он ещё сомневался, стоило ли приходить, когда после первой лекции Эд попросил его поговорить в конце дня. Он так хотел к Луи, он так хотел наконец... Уж не чая с тортом он хотел. Но сейчас и это уже не важно. И ему есть куда идти, Алекс точно не позарится на его зад._

Алекс и не зарился, он работает и слава богу. Сегодня тишина нужна ему как никогда. И никаких расспросов, пожалуйста. 

Гарри заходит на кухню и клацает чайником. Главное, по привычке не поставить на плиту, потому что он, честно говоря, привык. У Алекса на полке четыре кружки и даже среди этого ничтожного количества есть такая же, как у Томлинсона – с танцующим на коньках оленем. 

– Это просто кружка, – говорит он вслух и берет её с полки. – И олень вовсе не дурацкий. 

Чайник выключается и через минуту из кружки поднимается жасминовый аромат. Нужно купить потом обычный, не в пакетиках и без добавок. Гарри садится на стул, ставит чашку на подоконник, и от пара на стекле образуется тонкая плёночка. Он водит пальцем туда-сюда, рисует сетку и сам у себя выигрывает в крестики-нолики. 

Наверное, сегодня мог бы быть лучший вечер в его жизни. Наверное, он бы мог пойти с Луи и наплевать на то, что сказал брат. 

Он мог простить Луи все что угодно: Джо, неизвестных ему девушек и парней в Донкастере и даже Эда, если бы Луи понадобилось его прощение. Но все это... Господи, весь этот переезд и мнимая забота, что все это было? Заглаживание того неловкого траха? Того, что Гарри чуть не сдох наутро после не самой удачной шутки с наркотиками? Или Луи было просто удобно держать его у себя под боком? Потому что он разве что только для секса и годится, ну и сходить куда-то для компании тоже, спасибо генам – не урод. 

Почему его даже собственный брат не ставит ни во что? Ведь как оказалось – Луи _хотелось_ и Эд выбрал его, а не брата? Эду желание случайного малознакомого сокурсника оказалось важнее всех внутренних принципов брата, о которых Эд конечно знал и никогда не забывал высмеять. А ведь он-то думал, что это все дурацкое стечение обстоятельств. Это так... Гарри даже слово, кроме как "хуево", подобрать не может, но оно не очень-то отражает весь спектр эмоций.

Непонятно только зачем Эд вытащил его на этот разговор? Захотел Луи обратно, в личное пользование? Да ради Бога, пусть делают все что угодно. С него-то хватит. 

***

– Да он, блять, так и сказал мне: пиздуй к своему Эду и отстаньте от меня уже. 

– Че, так прямо и сказал? – Эд недоверчиво смотрит и наконец стягивает мокрый свитер и джинсы вместе с трусами. Что ж, хорошо хоть в чайнике не кипяток был. 

– Ну как-то так, я не запомнил дословно, – Луи раздраженно ведёт плечами и автоматически оглядывает Эда с ног до головы. – Нихрена себе, – присвистнув, хмурится он, – кто это тебя так? 

– Лучший друг, почти муж, – Стайлс идёт в спальню и слышит, как незваный гость следует за ним. – После драки поебаться захотелось? Я пас, если что, найди кого другого. 

– Нельзя быть такой блядью, – Луи опирается на косяк и, не спрашивая разрешения, прикуривает. – Пойди предложи себя кому-то попроще. 

– Кто еще из нас тут блядь, – он находит чистые трусы и похуй, что на них нарисован весёлый горошек, натягивает их, берет пепельницу с полки и протягивает Томлинсону.

– Серьёзно, кто тебя так? 

В голосе Луи слышится интерес напополам с сочувствием и, блять, какого хуя? Когда они успели помириться? Но после драки стало действительно как-то легче: Томлинсон почти не бесит, и даже подозрительно нравится с ним болтать. Они как-то всегда на одной волне были и, наверное, им бы даже удалось остаться хорошими друзьями.

– Какая нахуй разница? – он наконец натягивает штаны и футболку. – Тебе было бы лучше, чтоб я сдох, а?

– Вообще да, было бы лучше, – парень гасит сигарету, проходит в комнату и садится на кровать. – Так что ты ему сказал? 

– Только правду Томлинсон, только правду, – с удовольствием произносит Эд. - Как ты его трахнуть хотел, чтоб он третьим был, что говорил о нем, когда приперся на бодрящий минет от меня, что трахаешь, все что движется. Ты думаешь одного тебя заботит твоя семья? 

– Какой же ты ублюдок, а? – с отвращением произносит он. – Ты же сам... с этим дерьмом... 

– А что же ты меня не остановил, раз такой хороший?! – бля, как же он бесит, строит из себя невесть что, – а ведь идея твоя была, нет? Мы его и спрашивать не станем! Поцелуй его! – передразнивает он внезапно притихшего парня, перечисляя фразы Луи. – Ты, блядь, заигрался. Решил, что перед тобой все ноги раздвигают, ага?!

Луи смотрит на него, закусив губу, и тянется в карман за сигаретами, но пачка пуста и он с силой сминает ни в чем неповинный картон. Эд молча кидает на кровать нераспечатанную упаковку и смотрит, как парень побелевшими от напряжения пальцами срывает пленку. 

– Дошло, а? Неужели. 

Дошло ли? Он знал с самого начала, что виноват. Знал, но запретил себе об этом думать, потому что... Он не мог найти себе оправдания. Они тогда были слегка навеселе и экзамены сданы, праздники впереди. Это все затевалось в шутку, он не думал, что Гарри настолько... Настолько Гарри. Он не думал о том, что это зайдёт так далеко, к чему это приведёт и что это сможет кому-то навредить. Да что там, он в принципе тогда не думал. 

И уже начал забывать обо всем, за этот месяц столько всего произошло, столько хорошего, смешного, непривычного, глупого, в конце концов. 

– Дошло, – выдыхает он. – Только нахрена ты ему это все сказал? Ему, что ли, этого не хватало? 

– А нахрена ты его с собой утащил, мудак? Он что тебе, собачка или мальчик для ебли?!

– Да ладно, – Луи вслед за Эдом срывается на крик: – мне надо было бросить его на Рождество, как это сделал ты? Ты бы, блять, его видел наутро после... Наутро после. А если бы он сдох?! Ты-то дозу рассчитал на себя, а? Или мне надо было его в хостел с чемоданом отпустить? Ты, бля, понимаешь, что у него в голове происходит? Ты вообще его знаешь?! 

Эд недоверчиво пялится на него, присаживаясь на край стола:  
– Излагай. 

Луи хочется показать ему средний палец и послать нахуй, но почему бы не рассказать, какой Эд мудак лишний раз? 

– Морду свою умой, – морщится он, – а там, может, и расскажу что-то интересное о твоём брате. 

Стайлс аккуратно трогает нос, зачем-то разглядывает выпачканный палец, вытирает его о футболку и, порывшись в шкафу, выуживает полбутылки скотча. 

– Обойдёшься, – отпивает приличный глоток и, закашлявшись, протягивает бутылку Луи: – пей и рассказывай. 

Томлинсон кивает – реально, а не похуй ли, в каком виде Эд сидит, а скотч очень кстати. История будет длинной.


	21. Boom!

 Гарри перетирает стаканы по третьему кругу. На самом деле, это не его работа, а посудомойщика, но сегодня воскресенье, зал пока пуст, а ему нужно занять руки. Нельзя сказать, что он не ожидал разговора с Луи, но очень надеялся, что это произойдёт завтра. Он думал, что это будет примерно так же, как с Эдом – относительно спокойный разговор в пустой аудитории, и ему удастся собраться с мыслями, продумать как следует ответ, объяснить. 

  А все, как всегда, наоборот. Черт дернул Луи притащится вчера в паб! Гарри и думать забыл, что принёс домой... в квартиру Луи картонку-подставку, на обратной стороне которой записал свой график. Так что Томлинсону даже напрягаться не пришлось, чтобы его найти. 

 Он пришёл и уселся за стойку, как самый обычный посетитель, и уставился на него, не мигая, как самый обычный недовольный Луи Томлинсон. Господи, почему он не поменялся на другой день?! Хотя кто бы вечер субботы отдал? Никто, конечно. Пол – второй бармен – убежал на перекур, и игнорировать клиента нельзя. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как подойти, чтобы принять заказ.  

 Гарри выдыхает и со стуком ставит стакан на полку, закидывает полотенце на плечо и садится на табурет. Что-то неудобно давит. Он поднимается, достаёт из кармана погнутую картонку с расписанием и ведёт по шву пальцем. 

 Луи вчера её отшвырнул вместе со смятой десяткой за пиво, после того как Гарри послал его к Эду, и унёсся так, словно на него собак спустили. Наверное, не стоило говорить этого, но так уж вырвалось. Просто заебали они его. Сил играть в их игры не осталось.  

 Только почему-то он уже даже и не злится на Луи, несмотря на то, что тот его ни во что не ставит, что пришёл выяснять что-то только потому, что Гарри его дураком выставил. Может, Луи вообще с кем-то поспорил, что поведёт Гарри на свидание, а тот согласится? Да с тем же Эдом и мог поспорить. Оттого и убежал, что Эд его игру нарушил.  
   
 Ему и самому кажется, что все это – его предположения, фантазии – как-то слишком. Это больше подходит для сюжета низкопробного рассказа, но, если честно, он уже ни в чем не уверен. Кто знает этих игроков с их многоходовками? Если они договорились трахнуть его сообща, то почему не посмеяться над его наивностью? Почему бы и нет?  

 Кто бы ему помог распутать этот клубок из рваных ниток? Кто бы мог объяснить, что к чему, и зачем это им нужно? Непонятно, зачем Луи его уговаривал переехать к себе, зачем приезжал раньше времени и зачем так трахал. Ведь не может быть, что все только шутки ради? Или может? 

  Гарри прикрывает глаза и тут же широко распахивает.

   _Я чуть второй раз с тобой не кончил... Где эти пушистые комки меха?.. Jodame... Не хотел напрягать родителей... Купи мне пива и чипсов, ладно?.. Испанка убьёт меня... Это Физзи, и ей девять... У меня есть пчелиные ушки или глазки... Я хочу вылизать тебя... Тебе нужно было украсть у неё play girl... Это не моё дело..._  

 Это невозможно. Луи словно поселился у него в голове и забрасывает воспоминаниями. Воспоминаниями о том, как ему было хорошо. Как им было хорошо.

   _– Смотри, Гарри, они и правда пришли за твоими орехами, – шёпотом жарко в ухо. Луи оттягивает его шарф и с восторгом указывает на двух рыжих белок. – Смешные такие лапки у них, а?_  

 Он был похож на ребёнка, который первый раз увидел что-то. Луи вообще такой... Эмоциональный. Яркий. Несдержанный. Как фейерверк – зажег, так хрен погасишь. С такими людьми тяжело, но Гарри нравится. Потому что за эту восторженную улыбку и шквал эмоций отдать можно все.  

 Конечно, Луи не утащил его из морозного парка, они остались ждать, потому что "мы должны проследить за твоими орехами, Стайлс, живём в таком преступном мире". Они смеялись и перебрасывались глупыми фразами, допивали кофе, купленный в ближайшем Старбаксе, продрогли до костей, но наконец дождались белок.  
   
 Всего лишь полтора месяца. Какой-то месяц и пятнадцать дней вдвоём, а воспоминаний чуть ли не на год. И что теперь с этим делать – большой вопрос. 

  В голове не стыкуются эти два полярно разных Луи: один – расчетливый, второй – дурашливый. Один заботливый, а второй... 

 – Эй, парень, – резкий окрик, и Гарри, вздрогнув, подскакивает. Он вообще-то на работе. – Налей того, что с зелёным львом.  

 Гарри подхватывает бокал и, ловко наклонив, наливает пиво без лишней пены и ставит перед посетителем. Бородатый и рыжий. Ему нравится угадывать, кем является каждый клиент. Это байкер, наверное. Вон ключи в кармане топорщатся. Хотя, если он за рулём, то и пить не должен, наверное? Но сейчас ему так все равно на правила дорожного движения и на то, сколько промилле алкоголя допустимо для вождения. Он яростно завидует рыжему бородачу, который, отпив большой глоток, тянется к вазочке с бесплатными орешками, которого у входа ждёт верный железный конь, и, будь у Гарри такой, он смог бы увезти его куда угодно. Подальше от всех этих запутанных комбинаций и дурацких счастливых воспоминаний.  

  ***    
Эд разглядывает в зеркале два почти симметрично расползающихся синяка под глазами, и Луи немного стыдно. Может, было бы стыдно сильнее, но разбитая губа саднит, и от боли в правой коленке он прихрамывает. Возможно, болит что-то ещё, но похмелье заглушает остальное. Кто, блядь, знал, что у Стайлса в шкафу мини-бар, который они вылакали в два горла. Исходя из бутылок, выставленных на полу, им достался скотч, виски и, кажется, треть бутылки рома.  

 Эд, что-то буркнув, сваливает из комнаты, и Луи прикрывает глаза в надежде, что, может быть, Господь смилостивится, и он снова сможет уснуть. Но сон, как назло, не идёт, горло дерёт наждаком и, покрутившись на скомканном покрывале, он ковыляет на кухню. 

  Воды в чайнике нет, потому что он всю вылил на голову Эда, и Луи пьёт прямо из-под крана, не потрудившись взять стакан. В горле становится влажно, и язык, наконец, уменьшается в размерах, но голове все ещё не легче, и он засовывает её под кран. 

  – Ты, бля, точно конь, – Эд в кокетливом розовом полотенце с нелепыми мелкими цветочками на бёдрах стоит в проёме. 

  – Я ковбой, красотка. Тебе не идут эти тени, кстати, – Луи вытирает рот рукой и морщится – губа снова кровоточит.  

 – С каких пор ты ковбоем сделался, ты вроде не был замечен в особой любви к скачкам, – Эд не реагирует на "красотку", поднимает чайник с пола и бормочет себе под нос: – Кофекофекофе.

  – А мне, девушка, омлет и чай с лимоном, – продолжает Луи и, подпрыгнув, садится на столешницу у раковины. – Да вот с нового года я и ковбой.  

 – У вас оргия была, что ли? 

  – Маскарад. И Гарри тоже был ковбоем, если тебе интересно, с моим пистолетом, – гордо отвечает Луи, и до него доходит: – Походу, я все ещё пьяный. Как и на Новый год. 

  Эд молча кивает, мол, я тоже все ещё не протрезвел, но что ж делать.

  – Убогие у тебя друзья, Томлинсон, – поворачивает к нему голову Стайлс.

  – Хуясе заявление, – Луи хмурится – он и не подозревал что у них есть общие знакомые, – ты откуда знаешь моих друзей?

  – Вот это, – ядовито отвечает Эд, указывая на шею, – и это, – теперь на бок, – твой хороший друг постарался. 

  Луи внимательно смотрит на синяки и хмурится. Что Эд за хрень говорит? Кто из его друзей такое мог оставить? Зачем?

  – С Гарри меня спутал, – продолжает пояснять парень, – к счастью мелкого. Хорошего ты ему "утешителя" подогнал. Утешил бы после нас так, что заебись. 

  – Так кто это сделал? – внезапно трезво спрашивает Луи. 

  – Да Мэтт твой, господи, тупица. Чувак любит, когда грубо, ага. Сестричка тоже уважает игры с дыханием? 

  – Охуеть, – выдыхает Луи, – охуеть. Значит, у Гарри с ним ничего...

  – Томлинсон, ты дебил, – грустно выдыхает Эд. 

  – Да я не знаю этого мудака. Это Энжи его сестру знает, если я правильно запомнил, но она не... Господи... – он тянется и обводит отметины по контуру. – Больно было? 

  – Страшно, скорее, – бросает Эд и отворачивается. – Но лучше я, чем он.

  Луи кивает и не может понять, что чувствует: и облегчение, что у Гарри и Мэтта ничего не было, и ненависть, и даже страх за Эда. Потому что... Чувак влип, конечно. И несмотря ни на что, он абсолютно разделяет его чувства – лучше он, чем Гарри, конечно лучше. 

  – Он дал ему неправильный номер, – сообщает Эд магниту на холодильнике, и Луи вспоминает этого весёлого бегемота – именно он закатился под стол, когда Гарри пришёл, а он отсасывал Эду. Зачем это хранится в его памяти? 

  – А помнишь, Гарри холодильник так захлопнул, что бегемот под стол отлетел? – он кивает на дверку. 

  – Угу, а потом Гарри наутро обкончал этот холодильник. 

  – Знатно тогда повеселились...

  – Мы с тобой такие мудаки, каких захочешь – не найдёшь. Но вроде мы вчера все обсудили. 

  – Наверное. Я не все помню... – Луи врет, потому что слишком много вчера рассказал, да и Эд дал много пищи для размышлений, а давать понять, что ему все известно, не хочется. – Кстати, если ты моей щёткой, которую давал мне в тот раз, не чистил унитаз, то я все же в душ. А ты пока хоть чайник поставь. 

  – Жрать хочется, – грустно сообщает Эд, и Томлинсон с ним согласен, но все это только после того, как он хоть немного придёт в себя.    

 

***   
– Гарри всегда готовил. Ну, знаешь, мне это интересно никогда не было, – он заглядывает Луи за плечо, смотрит, как в кипящую воду опускаются тонкие спагетти. На соседней конфорке в сковороде тушатся мясные шарики, и Эд шумно сглатывает слюну. Не хватало ещё Томлинсону плечо закапать, но есть хотелось зверски. – А ты где научился? Тоже фанат сковородок и мясорубок?

  – Гарри научил, – коротко бросает Луи и сосредоточено помешивает соус, в котором плавают фрикадельки. – Мы вместе часто готовили. Он готовил, я как бы помогал. Правда, эта паста – единственное, рецепт чего я кое-как помню, но, по идее, её испортить сложно. 

  Вообще, Луи прав. Испортить невозможно, если только не спалить все к чертям. Соус и мясо нашлись в морозилке, а паста в шкафчике, оставалось только сварить и перемешать. Но Эду и в голову не приходило, что Гарри готовил и замораживал. Он, если честно, в морозилку только за мороженым и льдом лазит, никогда по ящикам не шарится. Стайлсу становится неловко - Гарри всегда все продумывал, все рассчитывал, и на полках всегда была еда. Только разогреть оставалось. И как-то раньше Эду в голову не приходило, что, вообще-то, это не обязанность Гарри, он просто заботился о нем. И никогда не просил по... 

 – Погоди. Стоп, – он разворачивает Луи к себе лицом. – Ты ему помогал? Вместе готовили?! 

 – Ну... как бы да? – удивленно отвечает парень, и Эд мельком замечает, как розовеют уши Томлинсона. – А что такого-то? Это весело. 

  – Ты ещё скажи, что он тебя с вилки кормил в процессе и кофе по утрам в постель приносил.  

 – Ну, давал пробовать, – Луи быстро отворачивается и начинает яростно мешать соус. – А кофе я... Да какая тебе нахуй разница? 

  – Хмм, – Эд глупо таращится в спину парня. – Кофе, говоришь, ты ему приносил? 

  – Угу. 

  Это просто... Это как ебаная мечта Гарри Стайлса. В смысле, брат ему не рассказывал, но он сто процентов об этом мечтал, Эд знает. Ну, чтобы и готовить вместе. Весело. Чтобы кофе утром пить, а вечером засыпать под одним одеялом. Луи не рассказывал вчера о таких подробностях, но что-то ему подсказывает, что больше одного одеяла у Томлинсона не водится. 

  Он смотрит, как Луи пытается разложить спагетти на тарелках, как выкладывает мясо и соус сверху, и пытается перестать думать о брате. Теперь-то он где? Кто с ним сейчас? И как бы с ним поговорить ещё раз? 

  Об этом он сможет подумать и потом, как один останется. Как и о том, какой же он все-таки идиот и как испортил брату все, что только мог. А сейчас, пока Томлинсон тут, все же стоит...

  – Как она? 

  Луи неопределённо пожимает плечами и суёт ему вилку, мол, ешь, не отвлекайся. И Эд не настаивает – после еды, может, разговор пойдёт по-другому.  

  ***   
Гарри меньше бы удивился, если бы весь город внезапно обрадовался проигрышу "Манчестер Юнайтед", чем появлению Эда на пороге бара. Он не видел брата с той самой пятницы – почти неделю, и когда Эд садится за стойку под лампу, становится ясно почему. Синяки от переносицы почти симметрично расползлись под глазами, и их цвет уже даже сменился с яркого-фиолетового на мерзкий желто-зелёный.  

 – Нам нужно поговорить, – заявляет Эд. – Гарри...

  Тот только пожимает плечами – ему нечего сказать и не о чем слушать. Он не хочет ничего знать, ему вполне хватило прошлых новостей. И за это время внутри все уже утихло, сердце прекратило так биться о рёбра, словно ему там тесно, при каждом взгляде на Луи, который, кстати, исчезал до звонка и появлялся как раз после того, как все рассядутся. Так что если кто и хотел поговорить, то это точно был не Томлинсон. 

  – Гарри, ты меня слышишь? – он отрывает взгляд от тусклых отблесков ламп в полированной поверхности стойки и ему как-то даже стыдно – брат поговорить пришёл в кои-то веки, а он все о Луи думает. 

  – Давай, говори, – Эд все равно не отстанет. 

  – Ты же сам согласился, – тут легко понять, о чем он, и Гарри хочет попросить его замолчать или просто уйти, но Эд, перегнувшись через стойку, сжимает его руку. – Гарри, не надо. Ты же все помнишь. Не только он хотел, и не только я. Ты тоже сказал, что будешь. Что хочешь. Чего ты ждал? 

  Он помнит, конечно, ещё бы забыть. Только чего он ждал, сказать не может – ничего он не ждал, просто крыша ехала тогда от всего происходящего. Градус напряжения и секса в их квартире зашкаливал, и он просто хотел, блядь, Луи. И ничего другого. И согласился просто потому, что... Потому что!  

 Он так и говорит, низко наклонившись, чтобы никто из работников бара не слышал. И спасибо, что сегодня четверг, и людей уже нет, а до закрытия всего полчаса.

  – Только, Эд, я не думал, что ты мне наркоты своей подсыпешь, и я... И я, – он понимает, что злости на брата уже нет - ну не умеет он долго злиться, и голос уже звучит скорее отчаянно, чем холодно, как ему бы хотелось. – Эд, я правда не хотел, чтобы так было. И пусть... Да нет, не важно. Но ты же меня бросил на него, уехал и не звонил, не писал. Потому что тебе насрать на меня, ты же понял, что я ушёл из... Да блядь! 

  Он неожиданно всхлипывает и хочет отвернуться, потому что он не был готов, – он никогда не готов к таким разговорам и он нихрена не умеет себя контролировать. Он всегда как какая-то истеричная девчонка – эмоции напоказ, и как же его самого это достало! 

  – Гарри, нет, стой, нет! – Эд отпускает его руку, оббегает стойку, и Гарри хочет сказать, что нет, нельзя сюда, но весь воздух из легких вышибает, когда Эд крепко стискивает его в объятьях. – Мне не плевать на тебя, не плевать, прости, прости меня, – он бормочет в ухо, и Гарри прорывает. Он цепляется в куртку и утыкается лицом в плечо. 

 Господи, как он скучал. Как он скучал! 

  И сейчас похрен, что подумают люди, что думает Пол у другого края стойки, что может подумать Барни, если вдруг решит зайти в конце дня в зал. Ему сейчас похрен на все в этом мире, потому что у него снова есть брат. Брат, который его прижимает так, словно они не виделись лет двадцать, от которого знакомо пахнёт сигаретами и Кляйном, и, черт возьми, Эд, кажется, даже всхлипывает, хотя всегда гордился своей непробиваемостью. 

  Гарри шмыгает носом и улыбается брату в плечо. Он никогда не думал, что счастье – это так просто. 

  Пол молча приносит ему куртку, и он только кивает, не поднимая глаз. Устроили тут... Но это все потом, в субботу от него не отстанут, а сейчас им нужно договорить, потому что ещё слишком много не сказано, слишком много ещё вопросов. 

  Гарри достаёт телефон и пишет Алексу, чтобы не ждал его - сегодня он переночует дома.   

***   
Они так долго болтают, что, кажется, он даже охрип, но это нужно было – наговориться. 

  Гарри почему-то уверен, что всплывет все - и Рождество, и то, что было до, что он расскажет, где жил и чем там занимался... Но вместо этого они болтают ни о чем, что-то обсуждают, что-то вспоминают, говорят о родителях, Джемме, Гарри рассказывает о работе. Никто не поднимает темы последнего месяца. Может, просто Эд боится заговорить о произошедшем, чтобы не выяснять ничего, чтобы снова не поссориться, а может, и сам не хочет, чтобы не говорить о Луи, чего им не удалось бы никак избежать, заикнись он о Рождестве. 

  Он хотел бы спросить, что там у них с Луи случилось, что у Эда к нему, но... Но вдруг там что-то есть, а он пока не готов к этому. И когда будет – непонятно. Он задумчиво обнимает старые джинсы, раздумывая, брать их или нет, когда с порога раздаётся: – Ты куда вещи собираешь? – зевающий Эд появляется в проеме. – Я думал... Думал, мы помирились.  

 – Мы и помирились, соня, – Гарри тепло улыбается. – Ты прости, но мне нужно побыть... более самостоятельным, понимаешь? Мне просто нужно это, знаешь? Когда я сам за себя.  

 – Но...  

 – Нет, – качает головой Гарри, – и прекрати играть в старшего брата. 

  – Да я и есть старший, – вздыхает Эд, но не пытается больше отговорить, – ну хоть адрес мне дай на всякий случай  
.   
 Гарри удивлён такой лёгкой победой, он предполагал, что Эд будет настаивать, но, наверное, он тоже понимает, что так как прежде уже точно не будет. Им пока нужно личное пространство, чтобы снова сблизиться. От облегчения он даже мысленно обещает себе научить Эда пользоваться содержимым холодильника, чтобы тот к двадцати годам не заработал гастрит, а то знает он все эти пиццерии.

  ***

 – Ну так а что у вас с Луи? – Эд закидывает последний кусочек хлеба в рот, предварительно собрав им остатки яичницы с тарелки. 

  – А что с Луи? – Гарри даже пытается выглядеть равнодушно, но для Эда все слишком прозрачно и очевидно. Томлинсон ему прямо ничего не сказал, конечно, но вот его уши...

  – Что между вами произошло? – он продолжает задавать прямые вопросы, не прикидываясь дурачком. – У вас же что-то намечалось. 

  – Мы переспали, – просто отвечает Гарри. – Вот и все, что он намечал. 

  – А ты?

  – Это уже не имеет значения, ладно? – Гарри спокойно встаёт и составляет тарелки в раковину. – Чай будешь? Я заварю. 

  За то время, что они не виделись, Гарри очень изменился. Это уже не тот наивный парень, над которым было забавно пошутить и подколоть по поводу секса. Его, похоже, даже краснеть заставить теперь не так уж легко. Правда, непонятно, хорошо это или плохо, но ясно одно – в этом виноват не столько Томлинсон, сколько он сам. Наверное, если бы он тогда не встрял со своим разговором, то, может, в Гарри осталась бы ещё вера в то, что его принципы верны, вера в то, что он найдёт того самого, и вообще, вера в людей тоже бы сохранилась. И ему так хочется рассказать и о драке, и о том, _как_ Луи о нем говорил, но он пообещал больше не лезть. И сейчас это обещание огнём жжёт в груди, словно если он еще хоть слово скажет, то сгорит на месте. 

   И если бы сгорел, это было бы еще полбеды. Он бы и рад даже – в конце концов, это не так больно, это почти ерунда по сравнению с тем, что происходит сейчас в его сердце, которое никак не примет тот факт, что к Лотти путь закрыт. Он бы запросто сгорел, если бы это избавило его от боли. И он молчит, понимая, что им с Луи нужно разобраться самим, что он и так уже много раз "помог".

  – Хочешь, расскажу историю про одного парня, который вляпался в историю с хорошенькой блондинкой? 

  Эд не собирается раскрывать все карты, но поделиться этим с Гарри он просто обязан. Кто знает, когда он ещё раз сможет влюбиться?

 

  ***   
Может, это и дурная затея, может, все же не стоит этого делать, в конце концов, он же обещал Луи. Но его тянет неудержимо, и ноги сами приводят к старому переулку. 

  Синяки ещё не сошли окончательно и теперь разливаются под глазами унылыми жёлтыми пятнами, но ведь он и не собирается показываться ей на глаза – так, издалека посмотрит, так что какая разница, как он выглядит. Разницы нет, но зачем-то он напялил на себя любимую куртку и светлый свитер, в очередной раз прогулял последнюю пару, постоял под душем и тщательно выбрился – все это вместо лекции по маркетингу. И еще этот дурацкий заяц... 

  Да ладно, Эд, кому ты врешь, если тут, кроме тебя, никого нет? Ты не просто посмотреть пошёл, ты хочешь, чтобы она увидела, чтобы подошла, иначе бы с другой стороны встал. И зайца этого припер и стоишь сейчас, обнимая плюшевого, как взаправдашний школьник. 

  Он искренне теряется в своих желаниях, сам не знает, как и чего хочет, не знает, как будет лучше. 

  Дурацкий заяц щекочет шею, и он трёт под кадыком. Зря он все это затеял. Но он так хочет что-то отдать ей на память, так хотел – ещё до того, как узнал, чья она сестра, – что купил зайца. Все как надо – два длинных уха, мягкий живот и дурацкая улыбка на косоглазой морде. 

  Он никогда до этого не хотел остаться в чьей-то памяти. Тем более зайцем.

  До конца её уроков десять минут, и сигарет в пачке осталось как раз три – должно хватить. 

  Эд прикуривает и думает, что нужно домой. Выкинуть ушастого в мусорный бак по дороге и позвонить парням, чтобы зависнуть в баре вечером. Она скорее его забудет, и это лучше для самой же Лотти - найдёт себе парня по возрасту, ну, по крайней мере, не такого, как он...

  Он до боли кусает щеку изнутри – опять расклеился, идиот, и сдерживается, чтобы не надавать самому себе по морде. Он одним глазком посмотрит и все. Просто чтобы знать, все ли с ней хорошо. Луи же так ничего и не рассказал, а ему нужно. 

  Только зайца в рюкзак засунет, и все. Он помогает себе плечами, стаскивает сумку со спины и... 

  – Что ты тут делаешь? 

  Эд поднимает голову и откидывает кудри со лба. Получается почти как в рекламе, а на деле просто пора стричься. И стоит, как дурак, молчит, пялится, разглядывая. Сердце стучит, как дурное, и, кажется, он понимает, что имел в виду Гарри, когда говорил, что наркотики – дерьмо. Ведь правда дерьмо, когда так кроет только от одного взгляда на неё. 

  – Я... Мы тут... – слова застревают в горле, и он просто достаёт зайца и машет им перед её лицом. Вот придурок! – Это... Это Мистер Кро. И он пришёл к тебе, – он пытается улыбнуться, но знает, что выходит паршиво.

  Больше всего он ожидает, что ему прилетит этим самым зайцем по лицу, но она смеётся, берет игрушку из рук и прижимает к груди. 

  – Спасибо, что встретили, зайцы, – она теребит длинные уши и целует пластмассовый нос. – И ничего сказать больше не хочешь? 

  Он глупо, по-рыбьи, открывает и закрывает рот, втягивает воздух и в первый раз за всю жизнь не знает, что сказать. Тут не поможет ни сарказм, ни его конёк – грязные словечки, ни даже блестящее умение выпрашивать бессильно. 

  – Прости, – сам не знает за что, ведь виноват Луи, а не он. – Я не могу ничего объяснить, правда, но... ты мне так нужна! 

  Он крепко зажмуривается, слов просто больше нет, их не получается вытолкать из внезапно разбухшего горла, и какого-то хера глаза разъедает солью. Он просто не представляет, что будет делать, если она сейчас уйдёт, если она сейчас развернётся и уйдёт, унося с собой этого глупого косоглазого Мистера Кро. 

  Эд стоит, зажмурившись, хоть и понимает, что выглядит до жути глупо, и наконец открывает глаза. Лотти широко улыбается и все так же крепко прижимает зайца к груди. 

 

  ***   
Он прав был тогда, в баре. Эд был прав – Гарри хотел. И если до сегодняшнего дня он не позволял себе особо вспоминать детали, то теперь память была вскрыта, как консервная банка острым ножом, и воспоминания с хлопком вырываются наружу. С ним это все время теперь происходит – стоит ему прикрыть глаза на секунду, как всплывает что-то из тех предрождественских выходных. 

  Как он дрочил в туалете, как Эд предлагал ему поделиться, как Луи ласкал его на диване, скользил рукой под футболкой, и об этом знали только они, хотя в комнате было полно народу. И он прекрасно помнит, как Эд с Луи завалились к нему на кровать, а он подглядывал и дрочил сквозь трусы, пока его не позвали.

   Ведь на самом-то деле он злился на брата за то, что тот забил на него, за то, что ушёл, а не за то, что тот затянул его в койку. Он злился на Луи за заботу и внимание, за то, что не считал его шлюхой, а не за то, что тот его выбрал третьим. 

  Он сосредоточился на их вине, которую они так открыто признавали и почти раскаивались, совершенно позабыв о том, что сам сделал свой выбор. 

  Он всегда мог уйти. Сказать "нет", послать все к черту и, на крайний случай, запереться в ванной. Но он не сделал ничего из этого. 

  И никто, кроме него самого, не был виноват в его истерике. Они не виноваты, что разглядели в нем это – шлюховатую натуру, жадную дырку, которая так и хочет, чтобы в ней хлюпал толстый член, натуру, которой необходимо извращенное повышенное внимание и хуй во рту. 

  И как же все это гадко перемешалось с чистой и искренней, и немного даже трогательной влюбленностью в Томлинсона. 

  И это, блядь, самое жуткое, что могло с ним произойти. Словно не только Эд его близнец, словно их должно было быть трое, и тот, третий, поселился в нем, заставляя прогибаться и кайфовать. Другого объяснения нет – он никогда таким не был до той дурацкой вечеринки. И сейчас уже глупо пытаться винить алкоголь или подмешанный амфетамин в пиво. Конечно, он был катализатором, но списывать все на препарат не стоит. 

  Осознание всего этого обрушивается на него внезапно, когда он меньше всего этого ожидает. Среди бела дня. Непонятно почему, но на лекции самого уважаемого и самого седого преподавателя, который увлечённо что-то рассказывает, рисуя на доске. 

  Он ловит себя на том, что смотрит прямо перед собой на зеленую доску, испещренную разноцветными линиями графиков, и совсем не слушает, о чем говорит профессор. Он слышит только свои мысли и спор с самим собой. И даже эти кривые на доске напоминает ему изогнутые обнаженные тела. 

  Словно это он и Луи. Луи и он. 

  Томлинсон не знает, с кем связался. Не знает, какую шлюху привёл домой, он же до сих пор думает, что Гарри совсем другой. Несчастный парень, личность которого они поломали. Он ходил вокруг него на цыпочках и окружил заботой, на которую был способен, полагая, что Гарри нужно время прийти в себя.

  Пусть лучше так и думает, пусть лучше так, чем Луи стошнит от правды. 

  Гарри слишком слаб, чтобы подойти и признаться. Чтобы сказать, что он на самом деле не такой уж и невинный, нет, что он даже тащился, когда они ему вдвоём засаживали, сходил с ума от всего, что происходило, ничуть не меньше их с Эдом. 

  Он бы мог подойти и все-все рассказать, чтобы Луи не думал о себе плохо. Но ему хочется остаться почти непорочным парнем, который с трудом переступал через себя все это время. 

  И то, что это на самом деле так и было, не имеет значения. 

  Гарри путается в своих мыслях. Его, как щепку в море, кидает из стороны в сторону. В попытке разобраться, что к чему и какой же он на самом деле, он рассматривает аудиторию. 

  Переводя взгляд от одного парня к другому, он понимает, что из кучи мужчин нет ни одного, с которым он хотел бы переспать. С кем бы он хотел вести себя так же, как с Луи. Перед кем бы смог так открыться.

  Он пытается припомнить что-то ещё эдакое, что было когда-то в его жизни. Но, как это ни смешно, от воспоминания минета в том ночном клубе почти перед школьным выпускным его до сих пор передергивает, как и раньше. 

  Тогда что это было? Помутнение рассудка? Раздвоение личности?

  Как в нем уживается нечто, которое по щелчку раздвигает ноги перед Луи, и тот самый "скромник-недотепа", над которым всегда смеялся брат? 

  Вся эта ситуация все больше и больше напоминает "Странную историю доктора Джекилла и мистера Хайда", которой он зачитывался в свое время, одна надежда, что он не кончит так же, как доктор, и сможет перебороть свое второе "я". 

   Гарри слышит звонок и с удивлением отмечает, что лекция уже окончена, а он не услышал и слова из рассказанного. Через пять минут он должен быть у главного входа, где в ту пятницу должен был встретиться с Луи, а сегодня он идёт на кофе с Рыжей. А завтра у него смена "до последнего клиента", и это значит, что в воскресенье он будет просто отсыпаться весь день. И чем больше он будет занят сейчас, тем лучше для него. Может, ему удастся не наделать глупостей.

 

  ***    
Луи понимает, что не должен был приходить, Эд дал ему адрес, но, вообще-то, он не собирался им пользоваться. Но ему так хочется объяснить Гарри, что ему правда жаль, что да, он не отказывается от того, что сам предложил Эду взять его третьим, но ведь не просто так все. Ему так хочется, чтобы Гарри поверил в то, что он не такой уж и мудак на самом-то деле. И, может, если разговор повернёт в нужном направлении, он расскажет ему, как скучает, и как херово ему жить без руммейта.  

 Мозг Луи настолько захвачен воображаемым диалогом, что он сам не замечает, как приходит к новому дому Гарри. Он быстро докуривает сигарету и, чтобы не передумать, поднимается на этаж с нужным номером квартиры и звонит в дверь.  

 Он думал, что откроет кто-то другой, может, новый сосед или соседка, он даже не думал, что Гарри один живёт, но Стайлс в знакомых шортах распахивает дверь:    
– Ты что, клю... Ох, блядь, – Луи видит, как парень меняется в лице, и как веселая улыбка сползает с губ. Лицо Гарри, словно старая театральная маска - неестественно напряженное, бледное.  

 – Гарри, нам надо поговорить, – он произносит это как можно увереннее, стараясь унять странную дрожь в подреберье, которая быстро, как волчок, раскручивается, поднимается выше, заставляет дышать чаще. Он думает, что Гарри отойдёт, но тот только мнётся в проходе и побелевшими от напряжения пальцами крепко сжимает дверь.  

 – Я не... Луи, я... 

 – Пока допер эту хрень!  

 Голос звучит внезапно, Томлинсон вздрагивает, и напряжение, словно достигнув апогея, лопается в воздухе, как мыльный пузырь. Гарри тоже вздрагивает и смотрит поверх его головы. 

  – Ты к нам? – все тот же голос, и Луи наконец догадывается обернуться. Татуированный здоровяк маячит с огромным пакетом из Теско.  

 – Я... я не знаю, – удивлённо отвечает Томлинсон, потому что на такую компанию он не рассчитывал точно. 

  – Он уже уходит, Алекс, – Гарри внезапно решает за него, и Луи остаётся только удивлённо вскинуть брови.

  – А, вот как, значит… – тянет он. – Ну, давай тогда, – он резко разворачивается на пятках, хлопает здоровяка по спине и, перерыгивая ступеньки через одну, вылетает на улицу.

  Ну, раз так, значит так, если это никому не нужно, то хрен с ним. Если даже ему и казалось, что между ним и Гарри что-то было, что что-то могло бы быть, То только что Стайлс послал все к черту, четко дав понять, что видеть и слышать его больше не желает.

  Его колотит от бешенства. От Гарри. Он такого не ожидал. Тот же всегда такой вежливый, даже излишне, а вот сейчас хрен его знает, что это вообще было.  

 Он хотя бы должен был выслушать.  

  _Гарри ничего ему не должен._

 Луи со злостью пинает ни в чем неповинный камушек, подвернувшийся под ногу, и почти бегом направляется к дому. 

  Все это, конечно, херово, Луи за время, проведённое в одиночестве, научился быть честным с собой. Ему правда хочется, чтобы Стайлс поднял свой зад и притащился обратно. Чтобы они снова готовили какую-нибудь ерунду, спорили из-за сериала или чтобы Гарри старался не уснуть во время футбольного матча. Чудик такой, ведь видно было, что ему ни капли не интересно, а все равно садился и смотрел.  

 И если уж совсем честно, он даже скучает по тем дням, когда, просыпаясь утром, видел не бок холодильника, а кудрявую башку на подушке.  

 И то, что Гарри так повёл себя с ним, бесит, потому что это больно. Больно от того, что его послали, когда он наконец решился. Он знает, что виноват, знает, что сам бы такого наверняка не простил, но он не Гарри, и у него все же была надежда на то, что его выслушают.    

***   
– Это не моё дело, но кто тот чувак, ну этот, который там… – он машет в сторону двери. Алекс выглядит немного растерянным и смущенным, видимо, догадываясь, что прервал самые настоящие гейские разборки.  

 Гарри хочется ответить, что это был самый лучший чувак в его жизни, но он только качает головой:    
– Не важно.  

 – Ну да, не важно, – парень отворачивается к телевизору. – И чего он хотел? Серьезно, ты бы мог пригласить его поговорить и все такое. Я не был бы против, если что. Ну...  

 – Это мой бывший... – Гарри запинается, но прояснить нужно, иначе Алекс не отстанет. Впрочем, любопытство – порок распространённый.  

 – Парень?  

 – Нет. Сосед по комнате.  

 – Так ты что, денег ему должен или чайник спалил? Чего ты шифруешься от него?  

 Гарри грустно улыбается. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы это было так просто. Лучше бы он купил Луи новый чайник и оплатил счёт за воду. Это проще, чем сказать: "Поздравляю тебя, Томлинсон, ты спал со шлюхой, и спасибо за то, что так хорошо меня трахал". Но Алексу об этом знать совсем не обязательно.  

 – Нет, просто у него не так много места, и я искал квартиру... И... 

 – Я, конечно, не самый умный человек, Гарри, – парень выключает звук телевизора и поворачивается. – Я знаю, все меня считают недалеким дурачком, но ты уж совсем лапшу на уши мне не вешай, а? И брат у тебя есть, рыдали вон на днях, до сих пор все об этом болтают. И чувак какой-то к тебе приходит, смотрит на тебя как побитый щенок. Понятно, что не все так просто у тебя, ты бы не переехал так внезапно к первому попавшемуся левому парню на окраину, видно же, что вылизанный папой-мамой жил. Не хочешь говорить – не надо, но бля, тебе ж легче станет, если выскажешься.  

 Алекс прав, потому что они толком не знакомы, эффект попутчика и все такое. Они даже не обязаны дружить и готовить вместе, они просто платят ренту поровну и все. При желании они могут даже не пересекаться.  

 – Я гей, – ляпает он.  

 – Вот уж удивил, – громко фыркает Алекс, – ты предупреждал.  

 – Да, я помню, – улыбается он краешком губ, – просто он не совсем гей, знаешь? И много всего произошло за то время, что мы жили вместе. А потом выяснилось, что это все ради секса просто было. И я не совсем такой, как он обо мне думал... Черт, звучит так, будто...  

 – Что он думал, будто ты шлюха, а ты нет. Так, что ли? 

 Блядь. Он чуть не ляпнул, что наоборот. Луи думал наоборот.  

 – Нет. Но... Сложно все, понимаешь? Получилось так, что мы оба не совсем понимали друг друга и... И самое херовое знаешь что? – Алекс молча кивает. – То, что я даже "спасибо" ему не сказал. Он пригласил меня пожить в очень сложной ситуации и... спас меня? Я не платил за квартиру, готовили мы вместе, прачечная пополам. Ну все такое, понимаешь? А я свалил сюда и даже не отблагодарил. Это все такой бред, что я сейчас рассказываю.  

 – И он пришёл за этим твоим "спасибо"? – насмешливо произносит парень.  

 Гарри только пожимает плечами. Он правда не знает, как обьяснить все то, что приключилось с ними.  

 – Извини, я не знал, что он придёт, тебе, наверное, это все не очень-то... приятно? – да, он помнит, что Алекс не гомофоб, но почему-то не верит в это до конца.  

 – Мне похуй. Честно. Просто... Выглядело это как-то херово, вот. Ты просто лица его не видел, когда он меня по спине хлопнул. Да и своего тоже. То есть да, это не моё дело, но я бы не хотел оказаться на его месте. Ты его... опустил хорошенько там. Я как-то о тебе иначе думал, такой весь паинька воспитанный.  

 Что, этого он тоже разочаровал? Карма у него такая, что ли? Куда лезет его новый сосед, зачем это ему?  

 – Он вроде вчера там во дворе напротив сидел, – говорит телевизору Алекс. – В телефон втыкал и курил много. Мне-то похуй, ваши дела, – он снова пожимает плечами и переключает канал. – Но, может, тебе это лучше знать. 

 Твою мать! Луи снова приходил к нему поговорить и... Гарри не может быть таким дерьмом. Томлинсон же ни в чем не виноват толком, хочет все расставить по местам. А он все только убегает, прячет голову в песок, потому что стыдно признаться в том, какой он на самом деле. Нужно собраться с духом и дать Томлинсону высказаться. 

 

 ***   
На улице почти стемнело, поднялся ветер, и ветки дерева царапнули стекло. Внизу стукнула дверь, звякнул замок, залаяла собака. Странно, вроде бы раньше собаки никакой не было.  

 Или все же была? 

 Гарри нерешительно мнётся перед дверью, вертит ключи и зачем-то поднимается на этаж выше. Не так-то все и просто. Одно дело – решиться поговорить, другое дело – открыть дверь и все же поговорить.  

 Алекс был прав, Гарри повёл себя как мудак, а учитывая, сколько хорошего Луи для него сделал, так вообще... И это чувство вины приплюсовывается к тому жуткому – от своего поведения.  

 Столько нужно рассказать Луи, за столько всего извиниться, прояснить, что аж горло пересыхает от волнения. Как Луи потом на него смотреть будет, да и будет ли? 

 От желания сбежать становится щекотно подошвам ног, но он одергивает себя – уже решил, значит все. 

 На часах почти семь и, может, Луи нет дома, а он просто вломится в квартиру? А если он не один? Он ведь может теперь, да? Он всегда мог, мысленно поправляет себя Гарри. Он всегда мог попросить его свалить, но никогда этого не делал. Интересно, почему? Наверное, из-за отличного воспитания, почему ж ещё. 

 Нужно идти, а то так и ночь наступит, пока он мнётся, и совсем уже поздно получится. Гарри ещё раз смотрит на носки своих замшевых туфель, трет шею – непривычно в рубашке после зимних свитеров – и отряхивает невидимую пылинку с брюк. Он вырядился, да, но просто захотелось, что ли, чтобы Луи его таким увидел – ухоженным. Гарри, откашлявшись, решительно спускается на пролёт вниз, прикладывает ухо к двери – похоже на шум телевизора, значит, дома, и нажимает кнопку звонка.  

 Луи открывает моментально, словно ждал, ошарашенно, как ему кажется, оглядывает его сверху вниз и ещё раз – снизу вверх.  

 – У нас что, свидание, а я забыл?  

 Сам Луи, как всегда, в мягких домашних штанах и баскетбольной майке с эмблемой какого-то клуба.  

 – Нет, – Гарри переступает с одной ноги на другую и принюхивается. – У тебя там что-то горит.  

 – Твою мать, – подхватывается парень, – ты проходи, я сейчас.  

 Гарри кивает сам себе, снимает пальто, вешает, разматывает шарф. Как домой вернулся после отъезда, давно ему не было так уютно. Так все знакомо: звуки, запахи, домашний Луи, который так не похож на того, который мог заявить, что Гарри годится только для секса, который изначально только об этом и думал – о сексе. 

 Да, точно. Вообще-то он за этим пришёл, поговорить, извиниться, прояснить и ещё, может, послушать то, что Луи ему скажет. А он стоит и рефлексирует в коридорчике.  

 – Ты знаешь, почти не сгорели, – Луи указывает на тарелку с куриными крыльями, – но я на всякий случай пиццу заказал. Футбол сегодня и все такое, ну, как обычно, пиво-пицца-орешки. Вот крылышки теперь.  

 – Луи, – Гарри обрывает его на полуслове, потому что невозможно делать вид, что он просто так в гости заскочил! – Я это... ключи – вот... 

 – Так ты перся сюда, чтобы отдать ключи? – голос Луи словно ломается, – мог бы и передать там...  

 – Нет, нет. Я поговорить. Ты хотел, – Гарри запрещает себе думать, что Луи, казалось, сначала был рад ему, а теперь расстроился, когда решил, что Гарри только ключи принес.  

 – Да, я хотел, – Томлинсон яростно, до красноты, трёт шею и выключает телевизор, вертит пульт в руке, – но я не знаю, с чего начать.  

 Гарри тоже не знает, поэтому присаживается на край дивана и думает, что зря он так вырядился. Почему-то это кажется сейчас таким важным – то, как он выглядит. Лучше бы он надел тоже что-то такое, удобную толстовку и джинсы, например, а то словно он на экзамен по сольфеджио пришёл, а не расставить все точки над "i" с парнем, с которым трахался на кровати, которую так хорошо видно с этого угла. 

 – Слушай, – пятно на шее по цвету готово соревноваться с сигналом светофора, – я правда сказал Эду, что тебя только трахать и можно. Но это не так, как кажется, – Луи нервно смеётся и тянет майку вниз, оголяя ключицы, и Гарри приходится отвести взгляд, чтобы сосредоточиться на словах. – Просто ты тогда попросил не говорить ему, где ты, а он только о тебе и трепался: "Гарри то, Гарри сё"... Ну я и сказал ему, чтоб не ляпнуть ничего такого, ну, что ты у меня. Не лучшее, конечно, что я мог, но зато он сразу заткнулся и отсосал мне. 

 – Вот как, – сказать, что Гарри удивлён, – ничего не сказать. Луи его прикрывал, оказывается! Ну, у Томлинсона свои нестандартные методы, конечно, но, похоже, они работают, – да уж, ты умеешь заткнуть людям рот.  

 – Слушай, я не знаю, что ещё я мог сделать, но просто не надо думать, что я тебя за подстилку считал. Блядь, да я сдерживался, сколько мог... 

 – Сдерживался?! – срывается с языка недоверчиво, и в голове никак не укладывается, что Луи, выходит, хотел его? 

 – Ну, блядь, прости, что приехал тогда и залез тебе в трусы, нравился мне твой член, – зло фыркает Луи и, усевшись в кресло, закидывает ноги на столик. – Я знал, что нельзя, что ты не откажешь, потому что... Ну, у тебя ж своя философия, типа жалеть нужно всяких, ты мне должен за приют, все такое, но это было сильнее.  

 Голова идёт кругом, и вообще, разговор совсем не такой, как он себе представлял, он больше похож на абсурдный ситком, и, наверное, сейчас должен раздаться идиотский смех за кадром. Луи, оказывается, что-то там себе навыдумывал и решал за него. Мир вообще перевернулся с ног на голову. 

 – Я... – Гарри прикусывает до боли губу, вспоминая то утро и то, что он дрочил, уткнувшись в подушку Луи – это все никак не похоже на акт милосердия или о чем он там.  

 – Я знаю, Гарри, что ты не такой, я знаю. Эд говорил, ты говорил, у самого глаза есть. Но я _такой_. Я хотел тебя на вечеринке, и лучше бы ты никогда не узнал, что я хотел с тобой сделать. Эда я уговорил, чтобы ты третьим был, слышать не хотел никаких отмазок, знаешь об этом, да? А потом... – Луи прерывает звонок, он поднимается и идёт к двери.  

 Томлинсон его хотел. Хотел с той самой злополучной вечеринки. Хотел! Гарри прикрывает глаза, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Это очень странное ощущение – понимать, что Луи хотел конкретно его, а не просто перепихнуться неважно с кем. И где-то робко появляется мысль, что он мог и нравиться Луи. Как парень. Эти все неловкие разговоры в самом начале – дома на кухне, и то, что Луи вернулся за ним и пригласил к себе – может, это тоже не из жалости? Ладно, может, не только из жалости.  

 И ведь есть же шанс, что именно те дико узкие джинсы заставляли Луи путаться в глаголах и злиться, а не только сложная конструкция субхунтива; и он пришёл к нему в душ и они все же наконец нормально переспали потому, что Луи на самом деле не все равно? 

 И есть же ещё тот факт, что он пришёл к нему поговорить, а потом ещё раз приходил, но не поднялся. Блядство. Какое же блядство, а!    
 И как теперь быть с тем, что он совсем не тот, за кого себя выдаёт? Как теперь об этом сказать, черт возьми?! А может, лучше промолчать, пусть все будет как будет?.. 

– И... что потом?   

Ему ничего не остаётся, как повторить попугаем последнюю фразу, потому что Луи, зашвырнув коробку с пиццей на микроволновку, молча возвращается в кресло. У Гарри холодеют руки, ноги, все внутри, словно его водой со льдом окатили, как в том знаменитом флешмобе. Это все так неожиданно, хотя все лежало на поверхности, только слепой мог не увидеть. И странно, что слепых дураков оказалось двое. Ведь получается, что Луи, возможно, даже не догадывается, насколько важен для Гарри, и от этого ещё страшнее услышать то, что он сейчас скажет.

– А потом не знаю что, – парень невнятно бормочет из-за сигареты в зубах. Луи жадно затягивается, выпуская струю дыма в потолок, и Гарри хочется напомнить, что, вообще-то, в квартире курить нельзя, только на крохотном балконе, но молчит, наблюдая, как нервно дёргается адамово яблоко. Луи старательно тушит сигарету о пустую пачку, поднимает глаза на него и столько всего во взгляде, что становится и страшно и радостно одновременно, – потом... – мир Гарри сжимается в крохотную точку – все сейчас зависит от того, что он услышит, – мне просто понравилось с тобой просыпаться.    


End file.
